


Devildom's Witch

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Otome Game, dating sim, obey me - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 94,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: Lord Diavolo wished for an Exchange-Student event to take place for a year, so he invited 3 angels and 2 humans to join the demons in their path towards knowledge.Will Katrina finish the year successfully in Devildom and make friends? Or will she encounter a most dreadful fate due to family drama and bad politics?
Relationships: obey me satan/female witch original character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Devildom Adventures

_**** _

_**(( Whoo, I finally had the time to properly draw my darling~! <3 ))** _

_**Where...Am I?**_ I think to myself as I find myself in a place that looks oddly much like a courtroom, yet had a sort of religious and noble theme to it.  
And if that wasn't bad enough, several men kept looking my way with hard or bored gazes, as the man in the seat of the chief judge started speaking.

  
 **"Welcome to the Devildom, Katrina!"** the auburn haired man spoke with a firm yet gentle and friendly tone. **"Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?"** he frowned slightly in understanding.  
 **"I guess you can't blame me, right? It's not everyday that you close your eyes at home, in your own bed, and when you next open them, you are in a place close to fantasy."** I chuckled nervously, trying to appear friendly.  
 **"Well, that's understandable! You've only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom."** he continued with a confident aura to him.  
 **"You've mentioned this _'Devildom'_ once before, so what is it? It sounds like a compound word...Devil Kingdom, or something like that, right? Kinda like a human horror theme park at Disneyland."** I snorted in amusement, getting him to join with a wide and warm smile.  
 **"Yes, exactly. I see that you catch on quite quickly. I should introduce myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom."** he explained, as I smirked slightly.  
 **"Sorry, it kinda sounds like this...Everything really is a theme park. Was I brought here to be a beta tester or what?"** I ask, crossing my arms to my chest, trying to understand the situation.  
 **"Oh, no, dear. Demons are real. And this, it the Royal Academy of Diavolo...Though, we just cal it RAD."** he said, as I had to stifle my laugh. **"You're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heard of RAD. This is where we, officers of the student council, hold out meetings and conduct our business. I'm the president of the Student Council."** he explained, but I could only rub my forehead in confusion.  
 **"Okay, okay, hold up. You keep telling me about this place and the demons and whatever...But you didn't explain to me the reason _WHY_ am I here, without at least a notice in advance or something." I ask, tilting my head slightly.  
"I will explain everything to you." **a new deep, suave voice came from another place, revealing a brunet man with piercing eyes, dressed sharply in his almost military school uniform.  
 **"Katrina, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride."** Diavolo explains. **"He is also the vice president of the Student Council and my Right-hand man...And not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he's also my most trusted friend!"** the easy-going man laughed, earning a sad expression from the other one.  
 **"Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo."** he muttered, before shifting his gaze at me, as his upset face changed to one of smugness and confidence. His title fits him. **"Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours, I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Katrina."** Lucifer smiled with a fake-welcoming smile.  
 **"You still didn't really answer my question."** I pointed out nonchalantly, earning a nod.  
 **"Diavolo believes that we, demons, should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step towards this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange program. We've sent 2 of our students to the human world and 3 to the Celestial Realm."** he began explaining, as I hummed in understanding.  
 **"Okay, so I assume the Celestial Realm means Angels. So, we have 3 Angels and 2 Humans here. Okay, sounds fun. How long is this Exchange program?"** I ask once again.  
 **"Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom."** Lucifer states, as I grinned.  
 **"I like this idea, sounds great! But I will need a bit of help getting to adjust to this new...Everything."** I explain, earning a smirk from him.  
 **"It's not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon. He's the Avatar of Greed and...How should I put it...? Oh well, you'll understand soon enough."** he scoffed slightly, looking visibly upset.  
 **"I want to hope that he is as reliable as you sound to me...But...Your voice makes me believe he's the Family's disappointment and that his name fits him. Mammon...MaMonkey...MaMoney...."** I mutter the last part, barely audible, but somehow, I earned a hum of amusement and a pat on my head, seemingly of approval.  
 **"Here, take this device. It's called a D.D.D. It's a lot like the cell phones of your world. This will be yours to use for as long as you're here. Now, go ahead and try calling Mammon with it."** he urges me to try it out, but before I get to unlock the screen, my eyes widen with realisation and my gaze shifts upwards, to meet his, abruptly.  
 **"May I ask you something? Does my own cellphone this work, even from here? Can I call my parents from it? You got me here completely unannounced and I have to make sure they don't worry...And I have to do something about my lost year at University..."** I raise my hand to my mouth out of instinct, but his smile was easy to reassure me, much like his smooth words.  
 **"Everything has been dealt with, in your own interest and benefit, so don't worry about trivialities, and let the Student Council deal with your worries."** he explained, making me nod with a smile.  
 **"Thank you. Okay, so...Contacts...Ah, look, Mammon's number. This should be fun."** I take a deep breath of nervousness as I dial the number.  
  
 **"Yoooo!"** Mammon called out, very macho.  
 **"Yooo!"** I mimicked, but with a more confused tone, raising my eyebrow up in confusion, looking into Lucifer's amused eyes.  
 **"Who the hell are you?"** he rasped out, a bit aggressively, making me cringe slightly.  
 **"My name is Katrina. I'm a human."** I reply passively, not wanting to annoy him.  
 **"Whaaa? A human? Geez, I was getting all chilly here thinkin' it was Lucifer again. Ya should've told me right away. So, what business does a human got with THE Mammon?"** he asks with such arrogance.  
 **"Uhm...Let's be friends?"** I asked, unsure of what to say.  
 **"Eh... What're ya even sayin'...? AHH! I get it now, you're the other human - the new exchange student! G'luck with that, and see ya."** he answered dismissively.  
 **"W-Wait! Your brother, Lucifer, called for you."** I try to stop him from hanging up, but his answer was just as dismissive.  
 **"Pffft, whatever. Ya think THE Mammon would listen to ya just 'cause you're tryin' to scare me with that name?"** his voice was loud enough to Lucifer to hear.  
 **"You've got 10 seconds...9....8..."** Lucifer smiled evilly, as he got closer to the phone, his voice dark and threatening.  
 **"YESSIR!!"** Mammon hung up, and I could only look up at the man in front of me in worry.  
 **"Uhmmm..."** I smiled worriedly.  
 **"Seems like you had a nice chat."** Lucifer hummed in amusement, his passive, confident smile still lingering on his face.  
 **"I...Would have much rather preferred you, Lucifer. At least you sound reliable."** I fidgeted with my fingers, which only made him chuckle.  
 **"You look even more worried now, huh."** Lucifer joked lightly, only for Diavolo to come next to me, patting my shoulder.  
 **"Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you'd certainly feel anxious."** Diavolo looked at me apologetically.  
 **"Thank you for understanding me, Diavolo. I appreciate a bit of sympathy."** I smiled at him brightly.  
 **"Don't worry, Mammon isn't the only one who's going to help you out. We still need to introduce you to Lucifer's brothers. And...It's probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn't you say?"** Diavolo smiled at Lucifer, who frowned, looking gloomy.  
 **"Yes...As much as I dread the idea of doing so, you're right."** he grumbled, but before anyone else could say anything, the pitched voice of a man whined jokingly.  
  
 **"Oh, come on. Really? You should be honoured that you get to introduce such a _sweet_ and _charming_ little brother like me!"** a man with a long, strawberry blond fringe and peach eyes called out.  
 **"This one here is Asmodeus. He's the 5th eldest. He is the Avatar of Lust."** hearing that, I bit my lip and hug myself, not liking the idea too much.  
 **"Wh...! I can't believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as _this one!_ How rude!" **the man cried out with a frown.  
 **"Hmph. At least he didn't ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?"** a man with untamed blond hair and pierching emerald eyes called out, upset.  
 **"That one there is Satan, the 4th eldest. At first glance, he may seem like responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving."** Lucifer warned, but I didn't know what to do.  
 **"Aha, so _I'm_ that one, am I? Nice to meet you, Katrina. I'm Satan, the Avatar of Wrath." **Satan looked at me passively, but at least he noticed my presence.  
 **"It's nice to meet you as well, Satan."** I retort in a soft voice, anxiously, afraid of angry people, and yet, he held a devious smile on his face.  
 **"Hey may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful because it is all an act."** Lucifer warned once again about his brother, who only smiled poison at the brunet man.  
 **"If you continue saying such nonsense, you'll just scare Katrina."** he shook his head in annoyance.  
 **"Sorry...It's a bit late for that..."** I gave him a side smile, but it was obvious my nervousness was bubbling over.   
**"Don't take him too seriously, Katrina. Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. He is the Avatar of Pride, after all."** he said that with a pretty smile on his face, and yet, a dark aura was evident around him, as the atmosphere thickened considerably.  
 **"Are you done?"** Lucifer sighed. **"Now, the one there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He's the 6th oldest."** he explained, nodding towards his orange haired brother.  
 **"Lucifer, I'm hungry."** he grumbled simply.  
 **"That's too bad. Now behave yourself."** Lucifer glared at him.  
 **"I'm Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony."** his stomach rumbled as he looked down in sorrow.  
 **"So....There are 7 of us brothers in all, and I'm the eldest. Mammon, the 2nd oldest of us, will be there soon. My other brothers aren't here at the moment, but...Well...We can get to them later. All in good time."** he looked away with a shady look.  
 **"That's okay...I think that's enough social interaction with new people for now."** I chuckle lightly, biting my lip.  
 **"During your stay in the Devildom, the 7 brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation."** Diavolo explained, but my eyebrows furrowed in worry.  
 **"Keep me...Safe...?"** I call out, barely above a whisper, which seemed to amuse Lucifer, as he smirked condescendingly.  
 **"Yes, little mouse. Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn't mean that there aren't vulgar demons out there who wouldn't harm you. If anything were to happen to you, it would be our responsibility. And I won't betray Diavolo's expectations. So, I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay here in Devildom. Although we will all be living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any given time. All our phone numbers are in your D.D.D. already. It also has a messaging app. Make sure to add all of us." Lucifer explained the basics, as I took out the D.D.D. and fidgeted easily with it.  
"I'll go ahead and send you a message!" **Diavolo exclaimed excitedly, as I looked up and offered him a shy grin.  
 **"I sent you a cute sticker in return! I'm glad to see you have stickers as well, what a nice app you have!"** I complimented the app, making Diavolo laugh in happiness.  
 **"Isn't that great, Katrina? You're gonna be friends with the future king of the Devildom!"** Satan chimed sarcastically, but I wasn't about to give in to it.  
 **"Yes, it sounds exciting! He's such a nice leader!"** I smiled brightly.  
 **"Katrina, you're so kind! You all should start learning from her!"** he glared at the demon brothers, who only sniggered.  
 **"Well, it seems the idiot has arrived as well."** Lucifer looked at me with a dead inside expression.  
 **"Hey! Just _who_ do you think you are, human? You've got a lotta nerve summoning the _GREAT_ Mammon!"** the silver haired man yelled angrily, glaring at me, making me yelp and hide behind Diavolo, clutching his blazer.  
 **"Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you'll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value, too! Otherwise I'll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off your face...By eatin' you! Startin' at your head and working my way down, until-"** Mammon kept threatening, until I scoffed and went next to him, looking up at him with a defying smirk, my arms crossed over my chest confidently.  
 **"Lucifer and Diavolo wouldn't let you do that, so stop being such a petty bully and do what they say."** I smirk in victory, but it only seemed to annoy him more.  
 **"Who the hell do ya think you ar-"** he continued, a bit louder, but was soon stopped by Lucifer sucker-punching him.  
 **"Damn...That was a good blow to the liver."** I wolf-whistled, which seemed to earn a smirk.  
 **"GAH, OWW! Hey, what's the big idea?!"** Mammon pouted, as if he was just an innocent soft boy.  
 **"Katrina, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money. But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They're left without a Grimm to their name."** Satan informed me, yet he seemed to mock him.  
 **"And he's also a masochist. That part's important."** Asmodeus teased with a gleeful look on his face.  
 **"Indeed. And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother."** Lucifer stated simply.  
 **"Y'all, stop telling lies! I ain't asked for that punch and I _AIN'T_ a masochist!"** Mammon pouted like a kicked puppy, and I almost felt bad for him.  
 **"Mammon, _you_ are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation."** Lucifer smiled evilly, looking at him.  
 **"What?! Why me?!"** he sounded so upset...Now I feel bad...  
 **"Aww, lucky you, Mammon! I'm so jealous..."** Asmodeus pouted, looking gloomy.  
 **"All right, then why don't _YOU_ do it, Asmodeus?!"** Mammon asked in annoyance.  
 **"What? Hell no, too lazy."** Asmodeus shrugged.  
 **"I thought you said you were jealous of me?"** Mammon asked in confusion, but Satan merely shook his head.  
 **"Just give up, Mammon. There's no getting out of this. You know you can't refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?"** Satan's smug smile shined.  
 **"But why does it have to be me?! What about Beel. Why can't he do it?!"** Mammon tried to reason, but was easily shut down.  
 **"This isn't a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well ask him to eat this human."** Asmodeus replied.  
 **"Mm, yeah, I can't promise I wouldn't."** Beelzebub said nonchalantly, looking empty in the horizon.  
 **"You're useless, you know that?!"** Mammon shrugged in annoyance.  
 **"Mammon...?"** Lucifer called out darkly.  
 **"What?"** Mammon tried to say defyingly.  
 **" _Surely_ you're not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?"** Lucifer's dark aura engulfed him demonically, intimidating the white haired brother, who sighed and nodded.  
 **"Ugh...I hate you guys! Every last one of ya! Fine...FINE! I'll do it, okay?!"** Mammon shouted, glaring at his brothers, then he looked at me with a very irritated face.  
 **"Uhm...Mammon...Sorry that you have to go out of your to make sure some...Uhm...What was the expression... _'Vulgar demon'_ doesn't end up killing me or something...And that you have to help me out adjust to this place. I know it's not going to be an easy task but-"** I try to say, but he cut me off easily.  
 **"All right, human, listen up. As much as I don't want to look after you, I've got no choice. It's a huge pain in the ass, and I'm too important for this kind of thing, but _Lucifer_ told me to do it, so I will. But in return, you better make sure you don't cause me any trouble, got it."** he tried to sound intimidating, but it somehow failed since I couldn't take him seriously.  
 **"Okay, I will try not to bother you too much."** I replied with a nervous smile.  
 **"Good, that's what I want to hear. As long as you do as I say, we won't have any problems. Just be sure you don't forget which one of us in the boss here."** Mammon put his hands on his hips, and I grinned widely.  
 **"Diavolo and Lucifer."** I teased him, making Lucifer chuckle in amusement at Mammon's distress.  
 **"Now then, we have decided who will take care of you, so on to the next subject, your tasks." Lucifer began to explain. "Your task is to polish up your soul nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons. Demons like humans with nice souls, much like yours. Pure, innocent and bright. Nice souls look like shiny jewels, and yours is better than any Zircon. Demons will use their wisdom and abilities to tempt the humans so they can get their hands on their souls. Other demons at RAD also have tasks assigned to them just like you. In other words, either humans will be tempted by demons, or demons will lose against the shiny and noble soul of a human and make a run for it. You could say it is an experiment to find out who will win."** Lucifer grins malefically, making me sigh and sweat drop.  
 **"Very...Nice. But I'm not your lab rat, so I think your little...Experiment, so to speak, will fail."** I huff in annoyance, as Lucifer put his hand on his chest.  
 **"Don't take it so seriously. You won't have to do those tasks on your own. Then again, you seem to have more magic in you than the other exchange student from the human world..."** he began, but I bit my lip, looking away.  
 **"There...Is a problem to that. While yes, I know I have magical powers...I wasn't able to actually learn how to do anything with them. Or, rather said, wasn't allowed to. I come from a very strict family, and as soon as they hear about witchcraft, they speak very...Ill of it. So I had to try my best and hide everything that would give my powers away. Sorry if I disappoint your expectations."** I frown, but his gaze didn't change in the least.  
 **"Don't worry, my brothers and I will lend our power to you and you alone. Here you have no prohibition, so you can let yourself run free and learn how to control your powers."** Lucifer informed with a challenging smirk, making my eyes go wide.  
 **"Really?! I can do that and not be threatened to get burnt at the stake or get disowned?"** my jaw slightly agape, he put his finger under my chin to close it, his smirk widening.  
 **"Satan would be the perfect person to ask about this. He has tons of books in his room, so he may be able to help. Likewise, Asmodeus knows a lot of witches and he may able to contact them and teach you."** Lucifer suggested, making me smile slightly.  
 **"Are you done talking? I wanna make one thing clear right now : Don't blame me if someone gets eaten, 'cause it ain't my fault!"** Mammon grumbled, but I tried to stay positive for...My sake.  
 **"Let's make this a year to remember!" I tried to cheer up, but Mammon only seemed to deflate.  
"You...Sure are a positive one. Welp, I won't stop ya from havin' some fun."** he shrugged nonchalantly.  
 **"Katrina, from now on you will be living in the House of Lamentation with Lucifer and his 6 brothers. Humans, angels, demons, I imagine a universe where each accepts the other. Where we are brought up as friends. This is my dreams and i'm asking you to be the foundation for it. One year, that's what I ask of you. Good luck, Katrina."** Diavolo smiles at me warmly, and in exchange, I do the same.  
 **"I'm honoured to be able to help with such a beautiful dream! Thank you for the opportunity, Diavolo!"** I grin at him, clapping my hands together.

As so, Mammon took me to their home, but of course, not without a lot of complaining that I wasn't paying attention to.

  
 **"It's not like I can't say no to Lucifer, got it?!"** was the only thing I heard, before I looked up at him with a bored expression and shrugged.  
 **"I don't really care...It's your family problem, not mine."** I say simply, waiting to get inside the house.  
 **" _WHAT?!_ Oh, now you're _REALLY_ in for it...! ...Although, come to think of it, I'm surprised you've got the guts to talk to me like that. You're not scared? I mean, I'm a demon. You do get that, right? ...You're a strange human, I'll give ya that...Whatever, let's move on..." **he grumbled, dragging me inside the house as he realised I wasn't going to feed his ego or troll side. **"This is the House of Lamentation. It's one of the dorms here at RAD. Well, it's not JUST one of the dorms. It's the dorms reserved for student council members. Lucifer, Asmo and the others take every chance they can get to insult me. Callin' me scum, sayin' that I'm a money-grubber and stuff...But I'm an officer on the student council, same as them. The elite of the elite, the top of the RAD social pyramid. In other words, I'm a big shot. A REAL big shot. Like, even regular big shots are impressed by what a bit shot I am. So don't you go thinking that I'm just some ordinary demon. I'm nothing like those other peons walking the halls here."** he kept on rambling, and I yawned, nodding in acknowledgement.  
 **"Okay, okay, I get it. Move on."** I urged him to speak more, but not of himself.  
 **"Well, Diavolo is even _MORE_ of a big shot. He's so important that he's got his own castle. That's why he doesn't live here with us."** he explained, as I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
 **"Okay, that must be so cool, huh?"** I smirked slightly in amusement.  
 **"Yeah, right?! Wish that was me. Anyways, basically, all 7 brothers live together here. Now, to show you your room. Ah, before I forget. Listen here VERY closely and follow what I say, if you want to survive. If it seems that a demon wants to attack you, you must run away. Either that, or die."** he explains seriously, but a very angry voice called out from behind.  
 **"How about this? I vote for YOU to die, Mammon!"** the blue haired man glared so hard at the white haired one, who jumped in shock and fright seeing his younger brother.  
 **"D'ah! Levi! Uh...L-Listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, Avatar of Envy. He's the 3rd oldest of us, brothers. Since his name's sorta hard to say, you can just call him Levi. Okay then, let's move on!"** he tried to grab me, but Levi stopped him.  
 **"Mammon, give me back my money! Then go crawl in a hole and die."** Levi glared at his brother, making me chuckle slightly.  
 **"Such a mood..."** I mutter, hoping they didn't hear me.  
 **"Come on, I told you I'd get it to you! I just need a little more time...And you still want me to die even after I give it back? That's real harsh, Levi!"** Mammon tried to play the guilt card, but it didn't seem to work.  
 **"You need a _little_ more time? How much more?" **Levi asked, his orange eyes wide, yet somehow dead looking.  
 **"A little more, okay?! A little more means a little more."** Mammon tried to explain, as if it was so obvious.  
 **"Coming from you, I think that means 1K years, huh?"** I sniggered at the moron who tried to escape.  
 **"Exactly as the human says! You've been telling me that for the last 200 years!"** Levi whined in annoyance, but Mammon had to make it worse.  
 **"Uhm...My name is Katrina. Nice to meet you."** I stated, but I think it fell on deaf ears.  
 **"Hey, no! It hasn't been 200 years! It's been 260! Get it right, Levi!"** he said without a bit of shame.  
 **"That's...Even worse."** I blinked in surprise at his idiocy.  
 **"Unbelievable. Seriously, Mammon, you're-"** he began, but Mammon cut him off again.  
 **"What? A scum? is what you want to say?"** he challenged him, obviously used to such insults.  
 **"-...You're a lowlife and a waste of space."** Levi spoke in a harsher tone, which seemed to actually make Mammon upset.  
 **"Hey! Come on, that's even worse!"** he tried to fight back, but to no avail.  
 **"Whatever...Just give me back my money. I need it to buy the Blu-ray box set of _'Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion'._ The initial round of copies includes promotional tickets to a live event as a special bonus."** Levi spoke with glee and excitement, but the white haired man only shrugged.  
 **"I've got no idea what you're talking about, Levi, but it doesn't matter! Because I don't even have any money to give you. How am I supposed to give back money I don't have, huh?!"** he countered, making Levi even more annoyed.  
 **"So then, you're telling me you refuse to pay me back?"** his voice lowered threateningly.  
 **"...What? You looking for a fight, is that it?"** Mammon pointed out.  
 **"Uhmm...Can you please stop fighting? And not insult each other? You are brothers after all..."** I tried to mediate the situation so it would stop, but it only made Levi look at me as if he just now noticed me.  
 **"What's the deal with this human you've got here with you? Is she your newest sponsor or something?"** he asked, not knowing what was going on anymore.  
 **"Wha...No! I'd need someone rich enough to support me. Don't be crazy. Though, now that I think about it...Levi, I'm pretty sure this one likes to collect the same stuff that you do. I bet you'd kill to have some of the stuff in Katrina's collection. You know what I'm talking about...Those doll things you always buy. What do you call them again?"** Mammon asked.  
 **"Figurines."** I and Levi answered at the same time, making us exchange looks in surprise.  
 **"So, you also collect figurines? Which ones? Ooh, do you have any of the main characters from _'Battle Princess Brigade'?_ or _'Girls only'_ or _'Diamond Dust'?_ " **he asked excitedly, but I smiled apologetically at him.  
 **"I'm sorry, Levi, but I don't think any of these are from the Human world, so I couldn't possibly have them."** I explain softly, but a second later, Levi shot up as if electrocuted.  
 **"Hold on a second! You've got to be kidding me...! That ass Mammon ran off! Do you realise what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me...Or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice. I'll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you'll ever meet...A total lowlife. But still, that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that..."** he kept grumbling and scolding me like a father would his child, and I actually felt bad about even defending Mammon in the first place.  
 **"Woaw...And to think Lucifer and Diavolo asked him to make sure he never leaves my side so I won't get in trouble...And yet he uses me as a sacrifice to run away. I'm not a Yu-Gi-Oh Trap card...! Oof...Now I feel bad for defending him...I'm sorry, Levi, I hope you don't hold it against me. Now...I don't even know where my room is. That idiot was supposed to show me around."** I sighed, looking down in disappointment.  
 **"Then you better learn how to deal with demons, otherwise you won't get too far. Honestly, that's why humans are...Ah! I've got an idea! Are you free right now? Of course you are, you've gotta be, right?"** he kept pressing on, with a scowl on his face, clearly up to no good.  
 **"W-Well, yeah, it's not like I know my way around this place, I just arrived."** I hug myself looking away, but just as I did that, Mammon texted me, saying he's busy and not to tell on him to Lucifer. **_What a jerk._**  
  


Well then...I guess this is gonna be such a fun trip to this place...! Hooray!


	2. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**"Woaw, Levi, you have such a beautiful room! These jelly fish ornaments glow so pretty! Where did you get them?"** I clap my hands together, looking at the decorations in his room in awe  
 **"I order most of these things from Akuzon, they were limited edition. Not that a normie like you should know, anyways."** he huffed, looking away.  
 **"Normie? Hmm...Come to think of it, you behaved rather weird when going inside your own room. Did anything happen?"** I ask, shifting my gaze towards him.  
 **"Why do you THINK I did it?! Isn't it obvious?! Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting _you_ into my room! A _human_ who doesn't even look like _an otaku_ , but _a normie!_ You know what people would say, right?!"** he glared softly, looking worried.  
 **"Well...In my world, I guess you could say I'm into anime, movies and video games too. But I don't think I could ever go to the level of love you have for them."** I smiled simply, trying to ease his worries.  
I-If you think that means I'll give you special treatment now, you've got another thing coming! Because you won't!" he grumbled, but I was already looking at all the books on his shelf.  
 **"Hey, Levi... _"The Tale of the Seven Lords"_ , what is it about? It sounds intriguing." **I ask, turning around to him.  
 **"Excuse me? You don't know TSL? And you call yourself a human?! Just how clueless ARE you? How could you not know?!"** he gaped at me in shock as if I've offended every last fiber of his body.  
 **"Instead of blaming me for not knowing, you could tell me about it."** I suggested, looking away with a frown.  
 **"You've been wasting your life all this time, but fine! Consider this a favour, I will teach you about TSL, so make sure you pay attention!"** he exclaimed happily, not even paying attention to what I said, and started rambling endlessly about the series.  
  


So fast that I could barely keep up...Until he seemed to get a bit upset, which caught my attention for a second.  
  
  


 **"I wish I could be like the 3rd lord. I may be a recluse like him, but we're totally different, because he's got an amazing friend like Henry. Check it out, see that goldfish in the first tank there? He's actually named Henry. I love TSL so much that I couldn't help naming him after the main character. But I can't really high-five a goldfish, can I? The original author of TSL, Christopher Peugeot, he's actually a human, you know? That's why I'm so jealous of you guys."** he pouted, really disappointed.  
 **"Well...I know it might seem very sudden, but, if you want, I could try and take Henry's role and I will do my best to be your friend! We can talk about games and anime and movies and tv series all you like, and I can tell you more about our world and fandoms! Henry isn't a goldfish in TSL, so he doesn't have to be in your world either. Then again...Taking care of pets is very sweet and comforting."** I clasp my hands behind my back, grinning at him brightly.  
 **"Why would I want a normie like you to be my Henry? Ahh...Whatever...Enough of this, it's just starting to depress me. Anyways, I didn't bring you here just to tell you about TSL. I don't think there's any harm in just coming out and saying what you already know is true : Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag. It's very important that you understand this, so I'll say it one more time. Mammon is _hopeless. Worthless. SCUMBAG._ " **he ephasised the last word gravely, making me sigh and hang my head.  
 **"After what he did back there in the hall...I will have to agree, unfortunately."** I crossed my arms together, looking away.  
 **"I lent that scumbag money and now I want him to pay me back. But being the scumbag that he is, he won't do it. I wish I could force him to, but despite what a rotten waste of space he is, Mammon's still the 2nd oldest. As the 3rd oldest, no matter how hard I try, I don't stand a chance against him."** he explained as we sat down, expecting a long conversation.  
 **"Has he always been like this? I mean, I understand he's the Avatar of Greed, but...Even so, doesn't he have any boundaries?"** I ask, tilting my head in curiosity.  
 **"It's a long story, but fine, I'll tell you, human."** and so, he began telling me the story of how Mammon won the figurine Levi wanted to bad, and then mistreated it. How very tragic...But what was worse, he had to see Mammon naked. Ouch...I bet he'd have bleached his eyes...Then again, it wasn't easy sympathising with Levi either. **"But, if, say, a human made a pact with Mammon, and bound him to their service...Then he'd have to do whatever that human told him to. Which means that if you make a pact with Mammon, then ordered him to give me back my money...He wouldn't have any choice but to do it!"** he laughed in victory, but this sounds concerning...For me.  
 **"A pact...Would it be offensive to ask if it's like in movies? You offer your soul to the devil and he does whatever the human orders him to?"** I ask, pretty curious about this.  
 **"Kinda like that, but that isn't always necessary. It depends on what's in the pact. But, well, you need to give SOMETHING to the demon to make it worth the exchange, so it's pretty much inevitable. If you don't want to give up your soul, then I'll tell you how you can negotiate with Mammon. Also, I'm sure it would be useful having him as your servan. I mean, despite how awful he is, he's still a powerful demon. But I bet you feel worried, being dragged down here to the Devildom and all, so I don't think it would end up being a bad deal for you, either, don't you agree?"** he asks, smirking.  
 **"Okay, fine, doesn't sound too bad. I'll give it a shot!"** I try to smile positively, but I knew well that I'd have to ask Lucifer or Diavolo about this ** _'pact'_** thing. Leviathan is too sketchy and revenge-bent.  
 **"...Are you really optimistic by nature, or are you too stupid to know what you're getting into? Regardless, if I'm being honest, I don't really care what _you_ think." **he looked at me with a bored look that almost seemed like disgust, before he explained the plan to me.

  
It took quite a while, but Levi's plan seemed to make sense, and thankfully enough, I could soon go to my room, which at least he was graceful enough to show to me, and the whole night I was able to think everything through.

This...Was surely going to be a year to remember.

The problem was that, the next day, when I left my room to go to class, I kept getting stared at at gossiped, which really wasn't a nice feeling, and I could feeling my anxiety bubble inside me at a fast pace.  
Even worse, the 2 demons by the stairs kept saying how they were going to devour me, so I had to rush away.  
However, before I could do that, a man with silver hair and a gentle looking aura approached me. He wore the same uniform as everyone else, and yet, didn't seem like a demon.

  
 **"Hey, you there. That's right, I'm talking to you, the human with that frightened, tormented look on your face that demons love so much. You're practically screaming _'Come and eat me! I'm scrumptious!'_ Your name is Katrina, isn't it?"** he talked with a smile on his face, and I felt somehow at ease.  
 **"Damn, do I really look like that? I guess I'm not really as easily adaptable as you are, huh? Yes, my name is Katrina, it's very nice meeting the other human in this place. What's your name?"** I ask, extending my hand to him.  
 **"My name is Solomon, nice to meet you, Katrina."** he shook my hand, gracefully.  
 **"Hey, uh...I think I might need your help, or at least advice. You seem to know more about...Everything around here."** I chuckle awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.  
 **"Hmm? You're saying you need my help? But you've got Mammon looking after you, right?"** he asks with a thoughtful look.  
 **"That's...Exactly the issue. Just yesterday, he was supposed to show me around, but Leviathan came very angry, saying he wants his money back...And Mammon used me as his sacrifice to run away."** I sighed in annoyance, shaking my head.  
 **"That makes sense. I'm not sure I can think of anyone less suited to a role like that. I mean, to choose Mammon for a job like that, you'd have to be crazy or playing a joke. I guess Lucifer is trying to mess with you...Hahaha, poor you! But, don't worry, you're going to be fine. Things aren't bad enough that you need my help. Trust me, I can tell."** he patted me on the shoulder, reassuringly.  
 **"Well...If you think so...Then thank you for your kind words. I appreciate it."** I smiled at him, patting his hand as a thank you.  
 **"I have to get going. See you around, Katrina. Take care of yourself."** he says, and just as I was about to head to the classroom, I spot Lucifer and rush to him.

  
 **"Good morning, Lucifer!"** I waved to him softly.  
 **"Good morning, Kitsune. You've become quite the celebrity here, haven't you?"** he chuckled softly.  
 **"Well...Not willingly, that is true."** I hum in amusement, forgetting about the demons who threatened me.  
 **"Were you able to get a good night's sleep? I have to say, you look a bit more relaxed now."** he says with a pleased smile.  
 **"I did sleep well, thank you. But I think I look more relaxed now, thanks to Solomon. It's really reassuring seeing another human here."** I explained with ease.  
 **"Be sure not to let your guard down. I don't want you to end up being eaten by some random, lesser demon. It would only mean plenty of paperwork for me, and I don't want that...Oh, and, as you mentioned Solomon...He _can't_ be trusted."** he frowned in anger, which made me widen my eyes.  
 **"Wh-What? Even _he_ I can't trust?"** I pouted, not knowing what to do anymore.  
 **"He may be a mere human, but he has a ring imbued with wisom and he wield powerful magic. He's the type of man who will try to subjugate even a powerful, greater demon, if he gets the chance."** he shook his head, as a warning.  
 **"But you said I have magic powers too...Why is it different?"** I ask, tilting my head to the side.  
 **"Your soul is much more innocent and pure than his, and besides, you don't know how to use them yet, so I can't see how you'd be able, or even want to, do anything even remotely harmful. That goes without saying that, if you become too power hunger, it's not going to end well for you."** he frowned once again, and I already felt shivers go up my spine.  
 **"O-Okay, let's forget about that. Uh...Is it okay to ask you more about Mammon? He's the one to look after me, and I'd like to know more, so we could at least be on friendly terms."** I scratch my cheek awkwardly, making Lucifer's eyes widen in shock.  
 **"That came very sudden, but I suppose it's only natural. Mammon is my brother. I don't want to say anything unkind about him, so I'll try sparing in my criticism. He's pure scum. The scummiest sort of scum. Pure, unfiltered, disgusting scum to the point that I'm embarrassed to call him a fellow demon, much less my brother...So, any particular reason you asked, or were you just curious?"** he seemed to have a lot of fun trash-talking him.  
 **"Woaw...Even Leviathan didn't insult Mammon that much...But I suppose since you're the eldest one, you have no inhibition speaking. I'm not sure if I should say that I agree, or that I feel bad for him. Or both."** I put my hand under my chin, in a pondering position, though it was more or less a mock play from me, so lightly joke with Lucifer. **"Let me guess, his most prized possession is money too, isn't it? Would explain why Leviathan was so angry over Mammon not giving back his money...For 260 years. Mammon specifically wanted to correct Levi's memory of that, for some reason."** I chuckled, thinking of what happened yesterday.  
 **"Yes, indeed, and as well as that, it's his biggest weakness as well. If you took all of his money away from him, what else would be left in his life? Nothing. Money can take a lot of different forms, of course. But regardless of the form, as long as Mammon has money, he'll spend it. There are no limits to him. So, in order to impose limits of my own, there's a certain form of money that I've frozen in his case."** his smug smile seemed to glimmer evilly.  
 **"No...! Don't tell me you froze his credit card!"** I put my hand over my mouth, trying to stop myself from laughing, but it was to no avail. **"What an idiot...!"**  
 **"Glad I could amuse you."** he seemed to have a proud smile on his face, as if he accomplished something big, but just then, the bell rang. **"That's the first bell. Class is about to start, time to get going. You better hurry too, you don't want to be late on your first day here."** he guided me to the classroom.  
  


  
The whole day was full of classes, which, despite being completely weird and different from what I've encountered in the human world, were incredibly interesting and fun!  
The only downfall was that it got me tired pretty fast, so when dinner was over, I rushed back to my room so I could play around on the D.D.D. to learn more about Devildom, as a way to relax.

Mid-way watching a video on DevilTube, I noticed someone texted me, and that someone so happened to be Leviathan, the demon who wants to use me.  
It's all fun, though.  
If he wants me to make a pact with Mammon so bad, then I'm going to make sure I'll rope him into a pact as well, so things could be even.   
We will see then who is a mere _ **'Normie'**_ or **_'Human'_** ~!  
  


  
 ** _"You say Lucifer mentioned having frozen something? Are you absolutely sure that's what he said?"_** Levi texted me, and I could only roll my eyes.  
 _ **"Yep. I'm very sure. Besides, he seemed to agree when I said it was his credit card he froze."**_ I text back, going back to the DevilTube, but he texted faster than anticipated. Double-texted, in fact.  
 **"Come to the kitchen. Right now.  
Don't tell anyone what you're doing. I don't want anyone to mistakenly think that I want to hang out with some human normie."** he ended, making my eye twitch.  
  


 _ **What a jerk!**_  
I can't wait till I coerce him to make a pact with me!

Nevertheless, I make my way to the kitchens...But there was someone there, and before I could enter, the loud sound of someone munching was heard.  
Peaking from the side, I see Beelzebub stuffing his face with food, but as soon as he saw me, he choked on food, and I rushed to pat him on his back.  
  


  
 **"I'm so sorry to startle you, Beelzebub!"** I looked at him apologetically.  
 **"It's fine, but please don't scare me like that again. Anyway, what're you doing in the kitchen so late?"** he asked in curiosity.  
 **"Eh...Y'know...Leviathan asked to meet me here, but he had to emphasise me not telling anyone that, 'cause his reputation would tarnish. I guess I feel bad about what he said about me...So I'm telling you the truth."** I shrugged, looking away.  
 **"Huh...That's surprising...You look worried though. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"** he asked in concern.  
 **"Uhm...I hope it's not going to offend anyone, or make you think that I'm being rude...But everyone keeps mentioning 7 brothers...But I've only ever met 6 of you. What about the youngest...?"** I ask, biting my lip nervously.  
 **"...Now listen, don't ever mention him in front of Lucifer. Just so we're clear, I'm not going to tell you anything either. Lucifer would yell at me if I did. And don't bother asking any of my brothers, either. No one talks about him. Even though he's our brother...We have to treat him like he doesn't exist...It's not right. But since nobody can defy Lucifer..."** he seemed so sad, that I felt bad for asking, and I put a hand on his arm, rubbing up and down in comfort.  
 **"I'm very sorry for asking. I...See it's a very sensitive topic, so I will stop asking. Thank you for your patience and I'm sorry for upsetting you."** I tried to make things right, but Beel only gave me a sad smile.  
 **"That would be for the best. Now, I have to go. I've already eaten everything in the refrigerator...And I'm sure Lucifer hid a poisoned apple in his study."** he left, making me sigh.   
  


Great, just one day here and I'm already screwing up.

  
 **"Psst! Over here!"** I could hear Levi's whispers from below, and to make things dramatic, I extended my arms in the air, and spoke exaggerately.  
 **"Is that you, God?!"** I gasped, looking pointed in the center of the ceiling.  
 **"Seriously? No! Over here! Look!"** his whisper sounded even angrier, so I crouched down with a bored look.  
 **"You're lame."** I shrugged.  
 **"Oh, shut up! I couldn't have him knowing I was meeting a _normie!_ Wait, don't tell me you mentioned you were meeting _me_ here?!" **he glared at me.  
 **"Calm down already, jeez..."** I put my hands up in defence, being vague about my answer, not wanting to directly lie.  
 **"Really? You didn't?! You're being honest with me here, right?! Because I couldn't handle it if word got out that I'd been secretly meeting with some human normie in the kitchen in the middle of the night! My heart belong to Ruri-chan, the 2D love of my life-"** he kept ranting, and I sighed aggravately.  
 **"Look, if you don't want me here, then just say so! But then, do a pact with Mammon by yourself and stop bothering me!"** I glared at him back, crossing my arms in defiance.  
 **"All right, whatever, no more dwelling on that. We need to focus on the credit card! It could only be here...!"** he opened up the freezer, which made me slap my face in disbelief.  
 **"No way...He meant in literally, not figuratively...What the hell....But how are you going to melt the ice fast?"** I ask, raising my eyebrow at how ridiculous he was being.  
 **"I'm gonna put it in the microwave and thaw it. Let's see, I guess about 2 minutes on auto should do the trick. Now, I'll hit the start button and let the defrosting begin!"** and he did just that, making me gasp in shock.  
 **"You'll just demagnetise it like this! Do you want it working or not?!"** I raised my voice in disbelief, which seemed to attract someone else.  
 **"What's with all the racket, human? Ah...? HEY! Wait a minute! There, in the microwave...! That looks like Goldie, my credit card! My baby! The one thing more important to me than life itself...!"** he cheered in glee.  
 **"You're both hopeless..."** I sighed, shaking my head at their idiocy.  
"The human is right, get it outta there before the microwave demagnetises it and makes it useless!" Mammon scolded Levi.  
 **"Ooh, didn't think of that. Better stop the defrost cycle, I guess!"** Levi shrugged, taking out the card.  
 **"Levi, you _IDIOT!_ How could you do somethin' so stupid?! You're dumb as a stump, ya know?!" **he growled at Levi in annoyance.  
 **"Hmm, are you _SURE_ you should be talking to me like that, Mammon? After all, _I'm_ the one who found the credit card Lucifer took from you."** Levi smirked in victory, flaunting the card in front of Mammo, who only gasped. **"So, do you want me to give your card back?"** he teased again.  
 **"You'd BETTER! ...Uhm, I mean, yes, please. Please give it back, Leviathan, sir...!"** he went on his knees, begging.  
 **"...Christ."** I sighed, facepalming and shaking my head.  
 **"Oh woaw, this is embarrassing. I can't believe that's all it took for you to abandon your pride! You're even down on your knees! You're one of the 7 rulers of the Devildom, Mammon. Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself? Ah, whatever. Okay, if you want your card back, you've got to give me the Seraphona figurine you won at the convenience store."** Levi smirked, already imagining himself with the figurine.  
  


  
Of course, Mammon couldn't remember about something so trivial, which really angered Levi, so Mammon begged to do anything...Until Levi had to make him promise to make a pact with me, with which he seemed okay with at the beginning...But then he gasped in shock, feeling very offended.  
Of course, they quarreled a lot, until Mammon looked at me, his hands on his hips, as if scolding me.  
  
  
 **"What're ya thinking?! Lettin' Levi use you like this? Are you stupid?! Go on, say something!"** Mammon panicked, but I only flashed him a bright, innocent smile.  
 **"Payback for yesterday when you ran away, Mammon! So, make a pact with me!"** I giggled softly at his still-defiant look.  
 **"UH-UH! NO WAY! NOT INTERESTED! I am the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, one of the 7 rulers of the Devildom! Fool....Do you actually THINK I'd let some...Some HUMAN be the boss of me?!"** he spat in disgust, but it didn't phase me in the least.  
 **"Well then, it was nice knowing you."** I shrugged, snatching the card from Levi's hand and walking towards the exit. **"Oh, Lucifer~! Mammon's here unfreezing his credit caaaard~!"** I chirped in a singing voice, which made his laugh in fake-thrill, getting on his knees and hugging my leg.  
 **"I mean, of COURSE I'll make a pact with you, human! I'd be THRILLED to!"** he cheered simply, making that pact with me.  
 **"Such a good boy, Mammon! Now, instead of calling me 'human' all the time, how about you call me by my name~?"** I smirked, crouching down to his level, raising his chin with my finger.  
 **"Y-Yes, Mistress."** his voice quivered, as my eyes widened in surprise and I looked away in embarrassment.  
 **"U-Uh...W-Well...Here, this is yours now. Thank you for your kindness and cooperation."** I stutter slightly, giving him the credit card and rushing back to my room, my face burning.  
  


What the hell...Mistress...I'm not a Mistress! Oof, so embarrassing, damn it, white haired monkey!

Ah, whatever, at least I got a pact with one of the 7...Uh, 6, demons, so it should be a great feat, right? Even if it's silly Mammon, he's still the 2nd oldest, so that must make for something.

Well, great, I wonder what new things are going to happen in the future.


	3. Chihuahua

The next day at breakfast, everyone already knew what was happening, and while it was embarrassing, I couldn't help but chuckle as well along with them. Asmodeus especially seemed to be incredibly amused by this.

  
 **"Asmodeus, keep your voice down."** Satan said firmly. **"If Mammon hears you, he'll get upset again, and we won't hear the end of it."**  
 **"Ehh, he won't be awake for a while. He's really not a morning demon, you know? And anyway, how can you NOT laugh after what's happened? I mean, this is Mammon, and yet a human was able to play him like a fiddle and force him into a pact."** Asmo laughed merrily, which made Satan join in as well, but he tried to stifle it.   
**"Aww, I hear you laughing, Satan! I'm glad one's idiocy can serve as entertainment for everyone."** I laughed softly, enjoying everyone's joyful auras. **"But, Beel, please take it easy...You're eating the plate...?"** I raised my eyebrow at him, not knowing what to say anymore.  
 **"Anyway, I have to say I'm surprised. I never thought an average human like you would be able to make a pact with Mammon.... _THIS_ fast. I guess they really did know what they were doing when they picked you for the exchange program." **Asmo's voice was amused.  
 **" _THIS_ fast? Really? Why, that means you were expecting that."** I chuckled, fixing my uniform blazer to hide my bashfulness. **"It was actually rather easy, to be fair."**  
 **"Either you're a much more formidable opponent than you seem, or Mammon's just _THAT_ stupid. I'm not sure which." **Satan's bemused voice called out, looking at me with a slight praising look in his green eyes.  
 **"Well...Maybe a bit of both? I think everyone belittling me kind of put me on edge, and I wanted to prove my worth. Lucifer said that I should try to become stronger and learn to use my magical powers while here, so at least for the first part, that's what I will be trying to do."** I smiled brightly, clapping my hands together.  
 **"All I know is that I finally got Mammon to give me back my money, so I couldn't ask for a better outcome. Epic win for Leviathan! I should've rounded up a random human and done this sooner!"** Leviathan boasted, making me throw him a shady look, that was easily unnoticed by him.  
 **"You're next..."** I muttered darkly and thankfully, only Asmo and Satan heard, making the latter chuckle.  
 **"He won't be as easy as Mammon, but I'm rooting for you. You seemed determined on making everyone respect you."** Satan's face held the same vague smile as before.  
 **"You know, I find it surprising enough that Katrina managed to make a pact with Mammon...But what's even more shocking is teaming up with Levi that helped make it happen, don't you think?"** Asmo hummed in amusement, making me gasp slightly, putting my hand over my heart in shock.  
 **"Asmodeus...? Y-You're the first one to call me by my name, genuinely because you wanted to, and not because I had to continuously ask you, or because Diavolo asked you."** I muttered the last part slightly, before grinning whole-heartedly. "Thank you so much!"  
 **"Call me Asmo...Ah, if that's the case, can I call you Kat as well? Wha, you're so cute when you smile like that! Not as cute as me, of course."** Asmo grinned his pristine smile back at me, and I felt happiness build inside of me for the first time in this place.  
 **"Well, I never thought that a human would win Levi over, but here we are."** Satan emphasised my race, obviously to tease Levi, and it worked wonders.  
 **"Excuse me?! Don't go getting the wrong idea. Nobody _WON ME OVER!_ Out interests just happened to align, that's all! The relationship was purely _BUSINESS!_ I mean, why would I want anything to do with some non-otaku _NORMIE_ of a human?! I wouldn't! I mean, I'm-"** but before he could finish his rant, Beel interfered with his love of food, so he started arguing back in a gloomy manner.  
 **"Honestly...To think he'd lie like that, even to his brothers, because of pride. How silly..."** I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
 **"You know, the way things are going, the rest of us might just find ourselves in a pact with Kat as well if we're not careful!"** Asmo chuckled happily, and I blinked in surprise.  
 **"What, you think so?"** I tilted my head in confusion. **"I mean, if you want to, we could make this a little game. After all, I'll be here for a whole year. It could be fun, right? And maybe we could get along better and befriend each other!"** I cheered gleefully, looking at Asmo, who nodded.  
 **"Which one of us would you forge a pact with next, Kat?"** Asmo asked, motioning between himself and Satan.  
 **"Hmmm....Maybe with you, Asmo! You seem so sweet and you've been so kind with me so far, and I really appreciate it!"** I grin, my cheeks tinting slightly pink.  
 **"Yes, I'm not surprised you want me all to yourself. And I understand. Believe me, I do. All too well...Humans just can't help themselves when confronted with someone beautiful and alluring, can they?"** he kept boasting, which made me smile awkwardly and look at Satan in complete confusion, but he only chuckled at my funny face.  
 **"You don't know Asmodeus yet, but you will understand with time."** Satan explained, which made me nod slightly, then turn my sight back to the Avatar of Lust.  
 **"Oh, but just because I said I understand, doesn't mean you actually have a chance with me. Because I'm not the least bit interested in forming a pact. You won't be able to tame us as easily as you did Mammon, Katrina. In fact, it's quite offensive of you to think that we're as stupid as that poor excuse of a demon."** he frowned in disappointment, making me feel incredibly bad and grow quiet.

  
Next thing I know, however, Asmodeus gets hit in the head by a very angry Mammon.

  
 **"That was for calling me a poor excuse for a demon, you peabrain! Actually, I oughta hit all of ya, the way you talk about me. Y'all think you're so great."** Mammon glared at everyone.  
 **"It's not that we think we're so great..."** Satan began, making Asmo continue his train of thought.  
 **"No, not at all. We just think you're a complete and utter fool."** he said with a completely serious face.  
 **"Hey, that's even worse! Don't make me stupid!"** Mammon yelled at all of them, getting all worked out.

  
He continued yelling and scolding them for insulting him, and then, started lashing out at Lucifer, who so happened to walk right behind him, completely silent, listening to Mammon's every word.  
I look up at the brunet man, and making eye contact, I grin widely, knowing very well this is going to be very entertaining, and from the looks of it, his eyes held a mischievous glint as well.

  
 **"Eh, guess maybe I shoulda expected somethin' like that from him. I mean, he may not be a dad, but he's pretty old, isn't he. Guess I shouldn't be surprised he's a fan of dad jokes."** Mammon laughed, making me sweatdrop.  
 **"Dad jokes are pretty fun though..."** I scratched my cheek slightly, but my comment may as well have been left unheard, as Lucifer's booming laugh echoed throughout the room, right from behind Mammon.   
**"Haha! Man, I gotta stop laughin' so hard. My stomach is hurtin'! But you gotta agree, Lucifer's pretty old, isn't he?"** I blinked at him in disbelief, realising once again how stupid he was being, before I chuckled and leaned back in my seat.  
 **"Yeah, sure. Like old wine, that is."** I smirked at him, waiting Lucifer's reaction.  
 **"You think?"** Lucifer's baritone voice asked, making Mammon gasp and scream - a very shrill scream - and turn back in shock, only to get hit very hard.  
 **"You know...He's so stupid that it's almost sad."** Asmo shook his head in disbelief.  
"I can't believe he's actually out brother. It's almost like we're being punished or something." Satan agreed, only to make the white haired man sulk.  
 **"I heard about what happened, Katrina. Apparently you outfoxed a certain dimwit of a demon and forged a pact with him. Your opponent may have been stupid, but even so, you've only just arrived. It's a real accomplishment managing a feat like that in such a short span of time. Well done. I imagine Diavolo will be pleased as well. We continue to expect big things from you."** Lucifer praised me with a prideful smile on his face, which made me look down, and smile as well, softly.  
 **"Th-Thank you, I guess...I'm glad to hear that. I was scared I would have offended everyone because of that."** I chuckled awkwardly, but he merely shook his head.  
 **"Come on, human, let's get going! It's nearly time for class!"** Mammon grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the table, but I slapped his hand away from me and glared at him.  
 **"My name is _KATRINA!_ And I won't listen to someone like you who looks down on me! And, the way I see it, _YOU'RE_ supposed to be the one listening to what I say. So, puppy, why don't you tag along and make sure I get safe to class?"** I flip my hair as I walk to class, obviously hearing everyone's laughter from the dining area, and Mammon's sulking.

  
About half way towards the classroom, he wouldn't stop complaining about Lucifer and his devotion for Diavolo, but then, he addressed me directly, as soon as he realised I wasn't listening to him.

  
 **"Ever since you got here, human, it's been nothin' but one bad thing after another for me. So, let's get somethin' straight. I didn't make a pact 'cause I wanted to, and I ain't happy about it! Everything I did, I did for my credit card - for my baby Goldie! If you end up gettin' yourself eaten by some demon here at RAD, don't blame me, 'cause I don't give a damn. You got that? Don't go thinkin' you're all great and stuff just 'cause you managed to make a stupid pact, human!"** he kept pissing me off, making me turn to him, very irked.  
 **"Would you _PLEASE_ keep calling me by my name already?!" **I asked in a low voice, but my glare as obviously not phasing him.  
 **"Hmph. Seems like you're actually startin' to learn some manners, huh? Well, since you asked nicely, I guess Ican't really say no. All right, I'll call you by your name... _JUST KIDDIN'!_ Did you really think -"** he continued belittling me, and I got so angry, that I raised my voice at him.  
 **"And to think I was actually feeling bad for you and I wanted to defend you! You're nothing more than an arrogant jerk, that's what you are! I was going to ask you to help me trick Leviathan into making a pact with me, so we could both get our revenge, but screw it! You're just that bad that I don't want anything to do with you! Sit, dog!"** I mimicked Kagome from Inuyasha, and despite feeling tears prick at my eyes from the words thrown at me, I turned back and hurried to class, not caring that Mammon wasn't able to move from his spot anymore.  
  
  
Of course, he kept yelling after me, calling me Mistress, Katrina and many more, but I couldn't care less anymore.  
What's even worse, all demons seemed to keep gossiping about me and the pact I forged with Mammon...Or no, rather said, the pact MAMMON forged with me.  
Urgh.

Just then, I could hear a more formal voice complaining about how rumours keep stopping, but then, a familiar voice answered, so after making sure there were no actual tears glistening in my ears, I turn around and see Diavolo, talking to Lucifer and another man.  
As soon as Diavolo noticed me, he smiled brightly and motioned for me to come over, which put a small smile on my own face and rushed to him, hugging his side, action that shocked him, but laughed mirthfully nonetheless.

**"Katrina, so good to see you! It seems that you're doing very well! I must say, I can't believe you managed to forge a pact with Mammon. That's no small feat. And what's more, you did it in such a short time!"** he praised me, patting my hair with one hand, while the other held me in a side-hug.  
 **"Don't flatter me. Besides, he's very rude and arrogant."** I shrugged, pouting slightly.  
 **"I suppose it stands as proof that you chose well bringing this human here, Lord Diavolo."** the new man remarked, making me raise my eyebrow at him.  
 **"And who would you be?"** I asked, wanting to find out.  
 **"Ah, yes, pardon me. I suppose we haven't met before, have we? My name is Barbatos, I apologise for not introducing myself sooner. I have the honour of serving as steward to Lord Diavolo. Pleased to make your acquaintance."** he spoke in a very formal manner.  
 **"Huh...You sound so smart and formal that I'm sure Lucifer here is jealous that you're not his brother, instead of Mammon."** I joked, making Diavolo laugh and Lucifer sulk.  
 **"Well, I've heard the most thick-headed child is always the cutest."** Diavolo smiled like a cute puppy, but it only seemed to upset the brunet more.  
 **"...Stop it, Diavolo. It's troublesome enough having him as my younger brother. But my child? HIM? I don't even want to think about it."** he sighed, making me chuckle more.  
 **"You'd just throw him out of the window and pretend he never existed."** I joked lightly, which seemed to make him hum in agreement.

 **"Ah, but I notice that you didn't deny the part about him being cute, didn't you?"** a new voice chimed from behind, and a tan man with a white uniform appeared. **"If I might offer my own opinion, out of you 7 brother, _YOU'RE_ without a doubt the most troublesome, Lucifer." **the man affirmed, but his voice was light and friendly.  
 **"What?! No way, him?! Really?!"** I gasp in shock, inching towards him with wide eyes.  
 **"Is that meant as a compliment, Simeon?"** Lucifer asks with an indignant face, which confirmed the stranger's name.  
 **"Off, of course not! Duh! That was a put-down! An insult! He's taunting you!"** a very pitched voice came up from somewhere, and a very short-tempered midget spoke out.  
 **"Diavolo...? I thought this was an Academy for students, not a kindergarden? Why is a kid here?"** I ask, which only made Diavolo laugh more.  
 **"I'm sorry about him, he doesn't usually behave this way."** a very cute girl called out in a shushed voice, timidly putting her hands on the kid's shoulders in a way to calm him down.  
 **"Ah, I see you've brought your chihuahua along with you."** Lucifer mused, taunting him.  
 **"I'm _NOT_ a chihuahua! How many times do I have to tell you that, demon?!" **he screamed in annoyance, and I snapped my fingers in realisation.  
 **"Woaw, who'd have thought a small angel like you could hold so much rage. Hey, you might put even Satan to shame with that!"** I laughed, mocking him.  
 **"Oh, that was a good one, Katrina. I am a demon, after all, so what do you expect? Now, stop yipping at me. C'mere boy...Shake! Who's a good boy?"** Lucifer motioned in a taunting voice, making me laugh with tears.  
 **"Quit it! Don't you make fun of me! And don't tell me to _SHAKE!_ I'm _NOT_ a dog!" **the kid kept getting caught up in our joint-mocking, making the cute girl shake her head in defeat.  
 **"Allow me to introduce you, Katrina. This is Simeon, he's an exchange student from the Celestial Realm. As you guessed, he is an angel."** Diavolo explained, patting my shoulder.  
 **"Well, hello, Katrina! I've heard a lot of rumours!"** he smiled at me innocently.  
 **"This one is Delilah, his colleague at the Academy."** as he said that, the girl waved timidly, offering a small greeting.  
 **"It's very nice seeing another girl around. I hope we can be friends, Delilah!"** I grinned at her, and she seemed to like the idea, for she nodded in agreement.  
 **"And this is Luke. Let's see, you're...A chihuahua, was it? Or are you an angel?"** Diavolo teased him playfully, making the kid blush.  
 **"Wh...! Diavolo, now _YOU'RE_ getting in on the act, too?! I am _NOT_ a chihuahua! I'm an angel! Listen up! As you can probably tell, I'm a low-ranking angel, _BUT_ I'll have you know that in the Celestial Realm, I report directly to Michael the Archangel, as-"** Luke kept ranting, but I Simeon stopped him.  
 **"Luke, calm down. You need to learn not to make such a huge fuss about everything."** Simeon warned, which made Luke gasp and try to retort.  
 **"He's right. That's exactly why people call you a chihuahua, you know?"** Lucifer explained, but it was still a tease.  
 **"Usually the only one who calls me chihuahua is _YOU_ , Lucifer!"** Luke pointed at him, glaring.  
 **"I wonder why..."** I chuckled, grinning up at Lucifer.  
 **"It's nearly time for the first bell to sound."** Barbatos informed simply.  
 **"Yes, you're right. I apologise for any trouble we've caused, Katrina."** Delilah spoke out with a smile.  
 **"No need to apologise, it was nice meeting everyone!"** I flashed her a smile, before Diavolo spoke again.  
 **"In any even, I'm relieved to see that things seem to be going well for you here."** Diavolo praised me, and I could only put my hand over my heart and smile in appreciation.  
 **"Katrina, look after Mammon for me, would you?"** Lucifer asked me with a grin, which made me chuckle.  
 **"I suppose it _HAS_ come to that, hasn't it?"** I shrug in amusement.  
 **"As I remember it, Mammon was supposed to be the one looking after Kitsune, correct?"** Barbatos asked in confusion.  
 **"Yes, that's how I remember it as well. Your point?"** but before the other one could answer, they all left...Except for the little kid.  
  
 **"Ne'r tr's mhmhmh...."** I heard a low growling, and looking down, I realise the doggy was trying to communicate.  
 **"What is it, puppy? Roll over, let me see a cute trick and I will give you a biscuit."** I stifle a chuckle, only to see him stuttering and trying not to scream very loudly at me.  
 **"Wh...! Wh-Wh-Wha-WHAT did you just SAY?!"** he yelled at me, his cheeks burning in anger.   
**"Uh...Sorry?"** I said, more of a question than an actual affirmation.  
 **"J-Just this once, I'm g-g-going to do you a favour and pretend I didn't hear that...! But don't you ever say that again! ...Never trust a demon! Especially when that demon is Lucifer! Listen to me. He's a monster and a brute. He's uncivilised, immoral and...And also..."** he tried to say the world, but couldn't get it out.  
 **"Uh...If Mammon is a Masochist...I guess Lucifer would be a Sadist, huh? I bet he's into BDSM."** I stifled my laugh, but he only looked at me in confusion.  
 **"Why would be be into Bible Discussion and Study Meetings? He's long past that! He's the most sadistic of sadists! I was against this from the beginning. What are they thinking, bringing humans to the Devildom as exchange students..."** the bell rang before he could continue his complaint. **"So, you've been warned. You get what I'm saying, right?"** and with that, he left, but his words kept going through my mind the whole day.

  
To be frank, I couldn't even remember the kid's name, but his words...

 _ **HOW COULD HE NOT KNOW WHAT BDSM MEANS?**_  
I bet Simeon is trying to protect his innocence.

And about the demon thing? What, do I look that stupid to not know? Hell, if even humans can't be trusted, why would one trust demons or even angels?   
Jeez, kid, go bark at someone else.

  
That night, as I was trying to explore the place, I get to a staircase, but Lucifer threatened to kill me in a very subtle way if I were to come here again, so I just turned around and minded my own business...For now.  
But Curiosity wasn't going to stop me, so I had to do something! Of course, I have a demon who's just the right person to do what I order him to, all that whilst wagging his tail in happiness, if I want him to, because of our pact.

_**MamMonkey, it's your time to shine!** _


	4. MamMonkey

The next morning wasn't the brightest either, since Mammon was still sulky and hates me, but what could I possibly do about that, I wonder~?

  
 **"Why do I gotta be stuck here with you first thing in the morning having to look at your face while I'm tryin' to eat my breakfast. To us, demons, eating a human like you is a special sorta treat, understand? Yet, I'm not allowed to do that. I've gotta sit here and eat my breakfast instead. It's like havin' a premium-grade roast Iriomote musc hog right in front of me. Medium rare. Cooked to perfection."** Mammon pushed his chair backwards, then sideways, to look directly at me.  
 **"So...You're saying...I'm pretty hot, huh?"** I smirk, pushing my chair so I faced him, and leaned forwards.  
 **"Wh-what?! What the h-hell are you saying?!"** he asked, very flustered, might I say.  
 **"I don't know, Mammon, you tell me. You keep saying how much you'd like to eat me up, don't you?"** I smirk even wider, leaning my chin on my fist, which seemed to fluster him even more, for he leaned back on his seat and started panicking.  
 **"D-D-DON'T BE STUPID! OF COURSE I WOULDN'T SAY THAT! I'm _THE_ Great Mammon, I wouldn't think THAT of a mere human like ya! The hell is even in your stupid human head of yours?! Jeez!" **he looked away, but his cheeks were flaring.  
 **"Awwww, that's quite a pity...Now I feel bad..."** I pouted, hanging my head down, my arms down, between my legs, in a way to feign that I was upset and hurt.  
 **"W-Wait, what?! H-Hold up, don't make that face at me! Ain't like I said anythin' wrong!"** he leaned forward, half-wanting to comfort me, half-panicking even more.  
 **"I guess I really am a horrible human. It wasn't my idea to torture you with this pact, I'm really sorry...It's Leviathan who kept going on and on about being angry with you for owing him money...But why did he lend you the money if he knew you weren't going to return it? Why make such a fuss over it, as if he didn't know? It's his fault, not yours! He said he doesn't care what happens to me...And I got really upset. I thought that if I were to help him, he would accept me and be my friend...I tried to be your friend to, but you just ran away from me...I didn't know what to do!"** I bit my lip, trying not to let tears spill over and drain my cheeks...Or break my act, because a flustered and panicked Mammon is the most amusing thing in the world.  
 **"AHHHH! Urgh, f-fine, wh-whatever! I-I-I'll be your friend, stop crying! Damn it, whatever! I'll even call ya by your name, so stop crying, huma-...Uh...Katrina! Urgh...Just say what ya want already!"** his bottom lip quivered, as if he was going to cry too, from panicking.  
 **"Uhm...I-If you want...I would really like that...Thank you! Uhm...I have an idea! I-If you want, of course...! I...Uhmm..."** I raised my sleeves up my face, wiping away the forced tears from eyes, and I could see Mammon's stormy grey eyes holding extreme conflict, panic and embarrassment.  
 **"Just say what ya want from me, and I'mma help ya."** he muttered, looking away, crossing his arms.  
 **"So, uhm...Leviathan looks down and insults me all the time, despite the fact that I just wanted to help him...So...I thought a fitting revenge would be to somehow trick him into making a pact with me. It would be a huge shame for him and it would serve him right for making me feel so bad....It could also be your revenge, don't you think?"** I ask timidly, looking up at him as I fidgeted with my fingers.  
 **"Oh? HAHA, YEAH, I LIKE THAT, HUMAN! Ya get some nice ideas, all right! I'm up for that! But we gotta think smart how to do it...Ya seem to want to say somthin' else, don't ya?"** he asks, but he was obviously pumped up to get his revenge.  
 **"What's...At the top of the stairs? Lucifer threatened to kill me if I go there, but he wouldn't tell me what's there or why I can't go there."** I ask, trying to feign innocence.  
 **"...What, what stairs? Are you talkin' about the stairs that lead up into the attic? Oh man, there you go again, stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong."** he seemed to sigh, not very happy about that.  
 **"I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to offend anyone! I-I j-just wanted to explore the place and know my way around this huge dorms and academy so I won't have to bother everyone all the time to tell me where to go, or get lost. I'm so sorry to bother you with that!"** I overly exaggerated my apology and he could only raise his hands and sigh.  
 **"C-Calm down already, jeez, just...Don't do it again. Fine, I'll tell ya, but don't tell Lucifer, or he'll have my head."** he sighed, ruffling his hair. **"Actually, I'd be lucky if that's all he did. If I _WEREN'T_ lucky, he'd have me eliminated. It'd take a good 200 million years to recover from that. Then again, if you were to offer me...The monetary equivalent of the world's total oil production? 200 Million years' worth. That might do it." **he grinned innocently.  
 **"Ah...I see...So all you did was give me false hope and lie to me. I guess you really are afraid of Lucifer..."** I sighed, looking away.  
 **"WHAT?! Whoa, what'd you just say? You think _I'M_ actually afraid of Lucifer?! Me, the Avatar of Greed?! You've gotta be kidding! I'm not the least bit afraid of him, got it?! Not even a little!"** he yelled at me, making me glare at him, bored.  
 **"Oh, come on, be honest for once. You're trembling all over. You are scared out of your wits, aren't you?"** I scoffed, resting my cheek on my fist.  
 **"I told you, I'm _NOT!_ I mean, that's crazy! Listen now, most of the time, I don't let people see the full extent of my power! What I'm sayin' is that even if I did face off against someone like Lucifer, I wouldn't even have to use all of my strength to win! Understand?!" **he yelled again, angrily.  
 **"Then tell me what's up those stairs if you're so brave and powerful as you claim to be."** I shrugged nonchalantly.  
 **"All right, fine, I will! You can't get up the stairs because Lucifer's blocking the way, right?! You need to do somethin' to get rid of him, right?! Well, guess what? Distracting Lucifer is easy as pie! Listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once, so clean the wax outta your ears for a change and pay attention."** he said in a determined manner, and I nodded, as a way to show him he had my full attention.  
 **"Okay, boss, tell me your secret."** I hummed in amusement, letting him continue talking.  
 **"Y'know that series Levi likes? What was it called...The Tale of the 7...Uh...Quick ways to make money...?"** he tried to remember, but clearly failed.  
 **"TSL. Tale of the 7 Lords."** I waved my hand as a way for him to go on.  
 **"Yeah that. Get your hands on a vinyl edition copy of the soundtrack of whatsawhosit. If you have that, you can use it to distract Lucifer no problem. Don't ask why, 'cause I've got no idea why Lucifer's interested in somethin' like that either."** he nodded sternly, as if he would order me.  
 **"Okay, that sounds fair. Will you help me do this?"** I asked, looking him in the eyes.  
 **"Wha?! Why should I help you?! If ya want that, go find Levi and work it out with him yourself, dummy! Welp, time to go to class, as much as I hate it -"** he trailed off, but I sighed in aggravation and went towards Levi's room.  
 **"Mammon, come!"** I said clearly, and as if by magic, he unwillingly trailed behind me.  
 **"HEY! Wh-What's going on?! Dammit, my body...It's movin' on its own! Gr...! F-Fine, all right! I'll go with you, okay?!...It feels like you've got some kinda invisible cord tied around my neck. Ahhh, stop pullin' on it!...I SAID _STOOOOOOOOOP!!!_ "** he cried out in a pitched voice, making me giggle at his hopeless struggle.  
 **"You're actually adorable when you're so hopeless."** I mentioned simply, making him stop talking for a while.

Mammon kept bitching about me being an idiot, but he was so loud that it made Levi yell from inside his room for him to shut the hell up.  
Of course, he wouldn't willingly get out of the room, and no matter that I nicely asked him to come out and negociate, he merely declined and it and the only things left to hear were Mammon's complaints.  
  
 **"Hey, I was wondering who that was out here in the hall. So, it's the pair everyone is talking about."** Solomon came from nowhere, and I smiled, waving my greeting to him.  
 **"Nice to see you again, Slomon. What brings you here?"** I asked, my face as serenely passive as usual.  
 **"I'm here because Levi invited me."** he stated simply with no real emotion behind his words.  
 **"Wha? Levi invited YOU? To his room? No way, I don't buy it."** Mammon gasped, shaking his head in disbelief.  
 **"Woaw, you must truly be amazing to get the normie-hater guy to like you, Solomon!"** I grinned, clapping my hands together.  
 **"I'm afraid it's the truth."** he cleared his throat, before going to Levi's door and calling out. **"Levi, I'm here."**  
 **"What's the secret phrase?"** Levi asked emotionlessly.  
  


And so, the 2 of them kept continuing each other's sentence, until the needlessly endless phrase was over and Solomon was allowed to get inside Levi's room.

**"Well then, those idiots gave away the password! Come on, go ahead and try it out!"** Mammon urged me, and I anxiously went in front of his door and knocked.  
 **"What's the secret phrase?"** he asked, and I took a deep breath, reciting Solomon's words.  
 **"The second lord..."** I trailed off, but Levi's tone was denying me.  
 **"Buzzz! Secret phrase authentication failure. Access denied."** he said, making my eyes go wide in shock.  
 **"Wha?! Wait, that was totally right! It's exactly what Solomon said!"** Mammon tried to protest, but Levi refuted easily.  
 **"The secret phrase is periodically reset."** he said simply.  
 **"You're saying it's a one-time password? Seriously?!"** Mammon argued back, but Levi wouldn't budge.  
 **"Maybe you should come back after you've at least watched TSL on DVD."** the 3rd brother suggested.  
 **"Ugh, come on! What the hell, Levi?! I don't understand exactly what's goin' on here, but from what I can gather, but basically, Solomon just proved Levi that he's a total TSL nerd too, so now they're buddies. Which means that if you wanna borrow that soundtrack from Levi, then you gotta become a TSL nerd yourself! It's that or nothing"** he cried out in determination, and I fist pumped the air emotionlessly.  
 **"Yay...!"** I sighed simply.

  
After that, we went to change in our casual clothes and went over to my place to watch the TV Series.

  
 **"So, explain somethin' to me...Why do I gotta join you for this TSL Full Series DVD Marathon Night you're doin'?! And you say it's 12h total?! What's up with that?! We'll be up all damn night!"** Mammon grumbled in anger.  
 **"Yeah, and it's almost midterms. You must have a lot of free time, Mammon."** Beelzebub pouted as his stomach grumbled.  
 **"No, I _DON'T!_ ...Anyway, you're one to talk! What about you, Beel?! You're here too!"** Mammon screamed at him in frustration.  
 **"A movie marathon means there's going to be popcorn."** he smiled in glee.  
 **"You're tellin' me you're just here for the food, beggin' the human for treats like some kind of dog?!"** Mammon grumbled and I raised my hands up to stop this charade.  
 **"Okay, that's enough, guys! Mammon, don't worry, I promise to help you out with the midterms. And besides, wouldn't it be fun to watch movies with friends? Also, Beel, these are all for you. I wasn't expecting you here, but if you want to join the movie marathon, you're more than welcomed to! The more, the merrier, they say!"** I smiled brightly at them as I put the pillows and blankets on the floor so we would stay comfy for the movies.

  
Throughout the 12 hours of the movie, I was completely absorbed by the plot, but even more...What was clearly shocking was how much Mammon felt everything that happened.  
He was SO shocked about Geldie being dead, and he felt so upset, begging for her to be saved...  
By the time we got to Season 5, Mammon was crying and yelling at the TV so they would stop blaming the 2nd Lord...Which so happens to fit so much with him...  
He was so down that I put my arm around him and let him cry on my shoulder as I stroked his hair reassuringly.

  
 **"It's okay, Mammon, it's okay, don't worry."** I try to say soothingly.  
 **"But it's so _SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!_ "** he whined, blowing his nose in my Tshirt, making me groan.  
 **"Oh, gross...!"** I grumbled, getting up to change my blouse, as they were obviously too busy enjoying the movie/food.  
  
By the time season 7 was done, Mammon was angry at the Lord Brothers....And yes, everything was such a rollercoaster, but what was more of a plot twist was the Monkey's behaviour all the time.

After a long 12 hour marathon, we got in our uniforms, so we would go to classes, and on our way down the hall, we reviewed our Master Plan.

  
 **"Okay, so, now it's time for a review. I'll quiz you to see just how well you understand it."** he said seriously, making me sigh, but nod my head.  
 **"Okay, that's only fair, I guess. Go on, ask me anything."** I said simply.  
 **"Let's start with season 2. After falling into a trap set by Henry and the Lord of Shadow, the Lord of Fools is forcd to flee to the north. When he gets there, he find his former sweetheart's body frozen in ice. What's her name."** he asks, but it was obviously so simple since he cried so much over it last night.  
 **"Geldie. Much like your Goldie, if you ask me."** I shrugged.  
 **"Correct. Hey, don't compare my precious Goldie with a fictional girl!" he pouted. "All right, let's hit DVD Volume 5 next. Hostile forces from another land invade the Lord of Flies' country, surrounding and isolating him so his people will starve. So, the Lord of Fools tries to help his brother. He means well, but his efforts backfire. As a result, the Lord of Flies ends up in an even worse situation. The reason for this has to do with the supply of food that the Lord of Fools sends. Tell me what the problem was."** he asks, obviously loving his counterpart.  
 **"The food was spoiled."** I shrugged simply.  
 **"Right. The Lord of Fools really did mean well, but a long rainy spell caused the food he sent to spoil. Ugh...Every single time I think about it, it makes me wanna cry..."** his voice was ragged for a quick second.  
 **"It's okay, Mammon, it's gonna be okay."** I pat his shoulder in reassurance.  
 **"All right, time to move on. Next up is DVD Volume 7. The Lord of Corruption imprisons the Lord of Emptiness in the Tower of Shadow, reusing to forgive his brother for leading a rebellion against him. The other lords lament the fate of their youngest brother, but there's nothing they can do to help him. Why is that?"** he asks, but for some reason, all questions seemed too easy...And relateable to their situation...Which was crazy weird.  
 **"Great. Looks like you can do this when ya really put your mind to it. You may seem like an airhead, but I've gotta admit, you did pretty well."** he grinned widely as a praise.  
 **"Heh. Thank you, Mammon. I hope you can see me as your friend soon, and not just a...Human, a Dummy or an Airhead."** I sigh, crossing my arms to my chest.  
 **"Who knows, maybe that will happen soon! But, I'd say, you should be able to convince Levi that ya know your stuff at this point."** Mammon showed me a thumbs up, but before I could respond, Leviathan appeared from nowhere.  
  
 **"Hey, human."** he called out angrily.  
 **"Ah, well, speak of the devil..."** Mammon's yes widened in shock.  
 **"I heard what you're up to, human. Seems that you're trying to suck up to me so I'll like you." Levi grumbled.  
"Whaddya mean? Who told you that?"** Mammon pouted in annoyance.  
 **"It's no use playing dumb. I heard it from Lucifer."** Levi explained, upset.  
 **"I didn't realise Lucifer cared so much about trivial things like this."** I huffed in shock.  
 **"That doesn't matter. You know, I've heard it said that the time a fool spends thinking i _s WASTED_ time. I think that applies here. You're lucky to have so much time on your hands that you can sit around thinking up schemes like this. There's so much anime I need to watch, so many figurines and trading cards I need to organise, so many games I need to play just sitting there piled up...As much as I wish I could watch a marathon of every TSL DVD, I don't have the time. So why do _YOU_ get to have so much free time? It's _SO_ not fair."** Levi scowled in annoyance.  
 **"Ah! I was waiting for him to say that. Levi's signature line : It's so not fair."** Mammon chuckled slightly, making me raise my eyebrow, curious at this behaviour.  
 **"Shut up, Mammon. You're an idiot." Levi glared at the white haired man. Anyway, I don't know what you're plotting, but I'm not about to get all buddy-buddy with some human normie. Understand?! I'm not like Mammon, get that through your head."** Levi's voice was almost threatening, it seemed.  
 **"Hey! It's not like I'm buddy-buddy with this human either!"** Mammon glared at him.  
 **"Are you done insulting me yet? Because, I was going to propose that we compete for who is the biggest TSL fan."** despite my annoyance at being so blatantly insulted, the corner of my mouth turned upwards in a smirk.  
 **"What? Where did that come from? Do you _SERIOUSLY_ think you could beat me in a competition involving TSL? Haha, that's hilarious! Lololol!"** he laughed, but I could only blink at him in surprise.  
 **"Did you...Really say LOL...Out loud...?"** I tilted my head to the side, not having expected something so lame.  
 **"Don't insult me! A normie like you couldn't possibly understand or beat me at it, so why should I accept a challenge I already know I'd win?"** he laughed patronising, which only made it easier to tease.  
 **"Oh? What is it, Leviathan? Are you afraid that a dumb normie human is going to beat you at your own game?"** I giggled in amusement, my eyes narrow as I was enjoying mocking him.  
 **"Excuse me?! Did you process anything I just said? Where are you getting this idea that I might actually lose to you?"** he looked at me with sad disblief.  
 **"Awww, you're really adorable when you're afraid of losing!"** I grinned brightly at him, and that seemed to really do the trick.  
 **"Excuse me?! EXCUSE ME?! Are you processing _ANYTHING_ I'm saying here?!"** He yelled at me aggravated.  
 **"Awww! So cute! Levi is a chicken! Levi is a chicken!"** I chanted, laughing softly.  
 **"Hey! Watch what you say, human!"** he tried to defend himself, though he was getting impatient.  
 **"Levi's an otaku! Levi's an otaaaaaaku!"** I continued, clapping my hands to the beat.  
 **"Well, I can't argue with that one."** Mammon smirked in agreement.  
 **"Levi's a- "** I tried, but I was harshly cut off by the blue haired man.  
 **"Fine! If that's what you want, I'll do it. I accept your challenge. We'll compete to see which one of us loves TSL more, you or me. Just one thing, though. If you lose, you might never make it back to the human world alive. But you STILL want to do this, right? Okay."** he accepted my challenge, and after he left, I smirked widely, knowing that this was gonna be fun.  
 **"Well, Mammon, I guess I've got our revenge on the table, don't you think?"** I smirked in amusement, as we left for the classes.

  
On our way to the classes, I met with Satan, who seemed to be in a good mood, so I waved to him excitedly.

  
 **"Hello there, Katrina."** he said with a smile on his face.  
 **"Hi, Satan! It's nice to see you again."** I smiled back politely.  
 **"I heard about what's happening. It seems you and Levi are going to have a little competition."** Satan stated in amusement.  
 **"Well, he insulted me in one day more than I was insulted in my life time. I think it's about time someone teaches him a lesson. And besides, he used me to make Mammon return his money, so I have to get revenge for both of us, don't you think? I may want to be friends with everyone, but that doesn't mean I'm about to let everyone walk all over me."** I stated firmly, with conviction and fire in my voice.  
 **"Ah, I see. I like your reason, Katrina. I will be cheering for you."** Satan chuckled in amusement.  
 **"Thank you for understanding, Satan. I really appreciate your encouragement!"** I clasped my hands together in front of me.  
 **"You also want to find out what's in the attic room, don't you?"** Beelzebub asked seriously, and I nodded in approval.  
 **"Yes. I found out I could do 2 things at once, so why not?"** I shrugged, obviously curious about what he had to say.  
 **"I will give you a piece of advice. Levi is the demon of envy. If you can work him into a jealous frenzy, he'll lose control of himself. Then he'll be guaranteed to slip up somehow, giving you an opening you can exploit. Just one thing, though. If Levi does lose control of himself, your life will also be in danger."** Beelzebub explained, and I nodded in understanding.  
 **"Thank you for your advice, Beel. I noticed something similar. That's how I got him to accept the challenge in the first place. Also...Mammon said he'll protect me, so I hope that will be okay." I scratched my cheek, thinking of the future.  
"If you want to thank me, give me food." **Beel grinned at me, and I grinned back.  
 **"Okay, that's only fair. Here, you can have my lunch. I know it's not much for you, but I hope you will like it."** I handed him my lunch pack, and he nodded in thanks.  
 **"I'll give you a piece o advice, too. The DVD version of TSL is up to season 7 now. That's the most recent release. Meanwhile, the original book version is up to volume 8 at this point. Volume 9 of the book isn't out yet. But if you want to know what's going to happen in it, you should ask Simeon or Delilah."** Satan smiled his usual passive smile.  
 **"Ah! That's very useful, thank you so much, Satan!"** I grinned in enthusiasm at him, only for him to look at me in surprise.  
 **"I'm surprised you're so willing to take my word for it on this. You aren't concerned I might be lying to you?"** Satan asked, and I merely shook my head.  
 **"No, why would I? I mean, I trust your word for it, and I don't think you have any reason for lying. You seemed genuine, so I believe you."** I shrugged simply, my passive mood never wavering.  
 **"Well, I suppose you could also confirm it when you ask them..."** he looked away, shrugging.

When I got to the classroom, I went to sit with Mammon, who of course, bragged that it was thanks to him that those 2 gave me advice, but I only agreed with him so he would shut up. What I wasn't expecting was for him to look away with a blush and become meek for a spare nanosecond, before shaking his head and looking back at me.

  
 **"Okay, let's find a strategy. First of all, what Beel told you is right. If you can make Levi jealous, he's bound to lose his cool. Though, there's no guarantee he won't kill ya if that happens. But that's just how its gotta be. There's no way you'll beat Levi in a competition over who's the bigger TSL nerd. Not if you fight fair."** he explained, making me smirk in victory.  
 **"Now, Mammon, I like where you're going with this. Of course I know I can't win something so absurd, but that's exactly _WHY_ I WILL win. I mean, I've got you by my side, right? And Satan and Beel are supporting me, and I feel encouraged."** I smiled at him reassuringly.  
 **"Well, yeah, you best face up the fact that this is gonna involve a little risk...Though it seems you're up for it. So now, we've gotta figure out _HOW_ we're gonna manage to make him jealous. Instead of getting super jealous of you, he'll get all negative and sulky about his own situation, like how it's _NOT FAIR_ and you're _LUCKY_ and whatevs. So you're gonna have to make him _REAL_ jealous. Nearly pop a blood vessel kind of jealous. We...Should ask someone for advice."** he suggested, and I nodded, with a mischievous smile on my face.  
 **"The Angel Delilah. Satan said she should know her stuff. Asking Simeon as well shouldn't hurt."** I suggested with a smile.  
 **"How would an angel know about a novel that's not even out now? Ah, whatever, let's just talk to them and see what they say."** Mammon agrees with me.  
 **"Ah, before that! I want to ask Asmo to be the host of the challenge, is that okay?"** I asked Mammon as I shot up to my feet, extending my hand for him to take.  
 **"Asmo? Hmm...Yeah, I guess that would work."** he nodded and joined me on our walk to the said people.

The next evening, we go to the Council room and gotta say, facing Leviathan was actually fueling me with adrenaline, despite the anxiety that was rapidly surging through my veins.   
I had to keep a straight and focused mind to take the opportunity whenever it will arise.

That's it! Today I will make Leviathan make a pact with me and he won't be able to insult me anymore!   
  
_**Who's a normie now, loser?!**_


	5. Leviathan's Demise

**"All right, everyone! Finally, the wait is over! It's time for Devil's Trivia Showdown, the quiz show that pits demon against human! Today our competitors will be testing their knowledge regarding a super-famous, super-popular fantasy series. One that's known by the young and old alike...The Tale of the Seven Lords! Now, it's time to introduce our competitors. First, he's a demon who freely admits to being a giant TSL nerd! Meet Leviathan!"** Asmo announced with such confidence and glee that it made me admire how easy it was for him to speak in public.  
 **"I am the G.O.A.T. None can oppose me!"** Levi smiled, and I could only snigger and make a goat noise, which seemed to amuse Mammon.  
 **"And his challenger claims to have been introduced to TSL only very recently after binge-watching the DVDs! Say hello to Katrina!"** Asmo announced me, and I waved to everyone like models do on the stage, grinning widely at everyone.  
 **"You're going down, Levi! Hope you're prepared to take the elevator down to the Mariana Trench!"** I giggled in amusement, a foxy smirk growing on my face.  
 **"You binge-watched the DVDs _ONCE!_ That's it! The fact that you would _DARE_ challenge me is an insult to TSL itself! It's _SACRILEGE!_ It's so infuriating that I can't even feel anger. I can only laugh! HAHAHAHAH!" **he laughed sardonically, despite **his dark aura growing on him.  
"Hey, you're the one who accepted my challenge, I don't get my you're only blaming me."** I shrugged nonchalantly, looking **at Asmo to continue speaking, and right as that, he cut off Levi before he could speak more.  
"Serving as judge for today's competition is our very own Dmon Lord himself, Diavolo!" **Asmo introduced Diavolo, who smiled at everyone, crossing his arms confidently.  
 **"Hello there, everyone. Good to see you."** I waved at him with a grin before turning to look back at Asmo.  
 **"Colour commentary will be provided by Satan, Avatar of Wrath. But a good commentator needs to keep a cool head. I wonder, is he really up for the task?"** Asmo pouted, looking at Satan worried.  
 **"I don't think that's going to be a problem. So, I'm doing the commentary? That's a lot of responsibility."** Satan's amused smirk made it even more amusing.  
 **"Now, say hello to our guest demon, the always-famished Beelzebub! For his appearance fee, he requested to be compensated in cheeseburgers. How very Beel of him..."** Asmo sighed in defeat, as Beel kept talking about cheeseburgers. **"And your host for the day is none other than yours truly, Asmodeus! The demon who can make you swoon simply by whispering into your ear. You all know me, you all love me!"** Asmo giggled, although it seemed a bit...Ominous.

I may not be an otaku, but Asmo is definitely a Yandere and he sometimes really gives me the creeps.

**"All right, enough. This is getting ridiculous. Let's get this show on the road!"** Mammon clapped his hands together to gain attention.  
 **"I thought you hated wasting your time at events like this, Mammon. Yet here you are. Truly, wonders never cease."** Lucifer mused suspiciously.  
 **"Shut up, Lucifer. I've got some free time, that's all."** he explained, despite blushing.  
 **"Well then, we'll start with you, Katrina. Get ready for TSL Quiz question number one!"** Asmo exclaimed, and I nodded confidently.  
 **"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"** I grinned confidently.  
 **"The seven lords are all brothers, and each has a specific name that people know them by. In birth order, name the oldest, 2nd oldest and 3rd oldest lords."** Asmo asked, and I had to stop myself from smirking.  
 **"Easy peasy! The first 3 lords are the Lord of Corruption, the Lord of Fools and the Lord of Shadow."** I stood composed, but a smile was still on my face.  
 **"Well, how about that! You're absolutely correct! Way to start the game off on the right foot, Kat!"** Asmo's gleeful smile seemed to brighten the room.  
 **"Oh, come on. Anybody could'v gotten that one right."** Levi grumbled in dissatisfaction.  
 **"Wait for your turn, Levi. It's not nice to speak over someone, you know?"** I shrugged, scolding him jokingly.  
 **"Why, you..!"** Levi began, but Asmo cut him off again.  
 **"All right, Leviathan, it's your turn now. Here comes question number one! In what year did the Lord of Shadow build the Blue Palace for his imaginary mistress?"** Asmo asked, and it was then that I realised that things were actually going my way, like I hoped they would.  
 **"Year 693 of the ancient era."** Levi answered easily, yet he seemed annoyed.  
 **"Correct! What an impressive showing from the self-described TSL nerd!"** Asmo praised, yet he was right...His knowledge of TSL was rather...Disturbing.  
 **"In me you bear witness to a legend!"** Levi called out, making me chuckle at his behaviour.  
 **"All right, back to you now, Katrina! Get ready for TSL Quiz question number 2! The 6th Lord is the Lord of Flies. What does he love to eat more than anything else?"** Asmo asked, and I snapped my fingers lightly.  
 **"A cursed goat tartare sandwich with cheese! How's that for a meal, hmm? Kinda like a cheeseburger, I think."** I affirmed in a playful manner, which seemed to earn sparkles from the host.  
 **"Correct! Very impressive! That was a tough one! You really do know your stuff, don't you?!"** it actually felt very good being praised like that for no reason.  
 **"Thank you, Asmo!"** I smiled at him, before he got to Levi's next question.  
 **"Now back to Mr. Reliable himself, Leviathan! Here comes question number two! The Tale of Seven Lords, Volume 3, page 724, what does the Lord of the Fools say in the 5th line from the top?"** Asmo asks seriously, and inside my head I was thanking everyone who came up with the questions for being by my side.  
 **"Money is my dearest friend and closest companion. It's everything to me. The blood bond I share with my brothers are like the weak, wispy threads of a spider by comparison."** Levi answered with a happy and innocent smile on his face, which was, again, surprising.  
 **"Amazing! That is correct! An exact match word for word!"** Asmo praised him, but it didn't seem as genuine as when he was talking to me.  
 **"And rather said, if you ask me."** I pouted, shaking my head.  
 **"The more I learn about the Lord of Fools, the clearer it is that he's a total scumbag."** Satan nodded his head at me in agreement.  
 **"Hey, why does it feel like you're insulting _ME_ now?"** Mammon gasped at his younger brother.  
 **"All right, moving on, it's your turn now, Katrina! Say hello to question number three! This regarding the 5th brother, the Lord of Lechery. Who does he love more than anyone else?"** Asmo asked, and it clearly made me think of himself, rather than the fictional counterpart.  
 **"Himself, of course! What other person better to love than his own self?"** I smiled charismatically.  
 **"Well, well! Excellent! You are absolutely right! He sounds like my kind of guy!"** he mused, making Levi grow impatient.  
 **"Come on, hurry up! It's my turn now."** the blue haired man kept fidgeting in his place.  
 **"Leviathan, you've gotten every single question correct thus far. But prepare yourself, because question number three is coming at you! In Volume 4 of the DVD series, at exactly 159 minutes and 35 seconds in, what is the Lord of Masks holding in his left hand?"** the question almost made my head spin.  
 **"He's holding a flower from a carnivorous grodoodle plant grown by the Lord of Corruption."** Levi answered faster than even blinking.  
 **"Excellent! That only flashed on screen for the briefest of moments, and yet you still caught it! Amazing! Your knowledge is truly extensive! In fact, I'd even say it's creepy!"** Asmodeus spoke my thoughts out loud.  
 **"Hey, is it just me, or have all of my questions been way harder than Katrina's? Like, suspiciously harder. Though they're still so easy for me that I'm ready to fall asleep here. Anyway...How long are we going to keep this charade up? This is getting boring."** Levi complained, and it seemed like Mammon thought we were ready for the plan.  
 **"Yep, I'd say it has. All right, Katrina, it's time to pull out the big guns! Let's see how Levi here likes your trump card. Levi, you're way too full of yourself. Which is why we're about to reach inside ya, yank out that pride and crush it like a bug!"** Mammon exclaimed confidently, giving me the same confidence in return.  
 **"What...?"** Levi growled.  
 **"Well, well, interesting..."** Diavolo mused, and I looked back at him with the flash of a smirk.  
 **"Wow! It sounds to me like the gauntlet has just been thrown down! It would seem Katrina has some sort of trump card to use against Leviathan. Perhaps now owuld be a good time to check in with our colour commentator. Satan, what do you think this could be about?"** Asmo looked at Satan, exchanging amused looks.  
 **"Well, it's not at all surprising that Katrina would come into this with a secret weapon. It seems that the advice I gave is about to pay some dividends. Excellent."** Satan seemed to look with interest at the things to unfold.  
 **"Just a minute...Satan, are you telling us that you provided aid to Katrina? How very wicked of you! In any event, if Katrina really does have a secret weapon, it could mean something that will make winning against Leviathan possible! Perhaps we should hear what Katrina's opponent thinks about this. Tell me, Levi, what's running through your head right now?"** Asmo asked, but Levi's reaction was...Less than optimal.  
"ROFLMAO! loooooooooooooooooooool!" he exclaimed, and I could only blink in shock that...He really said that out loud. And he says I'm the normie...  
 **"Right...I have absolutely no idea what you're saying! But clearly, you don't see this as a threat, got it! What could this trump card of Katrina be? Let's find out!"** Asmo pointed towards me, and I nodded, huffing in amusement.

  
Thanking Delilah and Simeon, I started summarising the major plot developments in the as-of-yet unreleased TSL volume 9, which obviously meant that Levi was completely shocked by my every word, and believed no word that I just said.

  
 **"Actually, Katrina doesn't appear to be lying, as far as I can see."** Diavolo confirmed, and I nodded to him as a thanks.  
 **"Levi, you know as well as I do that Lord Diavolo has the ability to discern whether someone is telling the truth."** Satan jumped in as well, and even though he wasn't necessarily taking my side, I still appreciated his words.  
 **"B-But...No...! Everyone online has been talking about how the Lord of Masks and the Lord of Shadow are totally going to make up... What you said _CAN'T_ happen! It...It just.. _.CAN'T!_ " **Levi sulked and he was obviously heartbroken.  
 **"Huh, so all that stuff Delilah and Simeon told you was true then? How about that. Still though, how do they know all that?"** Mammon asked in shock, which made Asmo get the attention from everyone.  
 **"All right, um...Okay, I suppose that settles who the true TSL nerd is..."** Asmo smiled politely, but Levi was obviously not going to take this.  
 **"I won't stand for this. All you did was stay up one night marathoning the DVDs. The idea that someone like YOU could actually be a bigger TSL fan than me, it's..."** Levi shouted at me, and my smile started wavering, as I took a step back, putting my arms up in defence.  
 **"H-Hey, Levi, you don't have to get so worked up over this."** my voice was low as I tried so speak without stuttering.  
 **"Wh-Whoa, calm down there, Levi...!"** Mammon warned, obviously seeing my panicked face. **  
"No...NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIIIIIIS!!!"** As he said that, his dark aura came back, along with what I could call a Demon Form. which made me gasp in fright.  
 **"Uh-oh...! Katrina, run! Get out of here!"** Mammon yelled at me, clearly worried, but my legs felt like jelly as the intimidating aura from Leviathan was too much for me.  
 **"Mammon! Please, help!"** I called out for him, but I wasn't able to tear my sight away from his younger brother.  
 **"Hold up, I'm coming!"** he yelled back at me, but before he could, he slipped on Beel's ice cream. **"Katrina! Dammit, I'm not gonna make it in time...!"**

  
I squealed in panic and fright as I crossed my arms in an X way, as a sort of defence, as my knees bent slightly and my body felt like it was trembling all over.  
But just as I could feel Leviathan ready to pounce on me, a dark, baritone voice spoke out in an annoyed tone, and a protective arm held me close to them, but I was not yet ready to open my eyes.

  
 **"You think some silly spell a one-trick normie like you can keep me from killing you?! Your arrogance is unbelievable!"** Levi roared as I could only feel my breathing stop.  
 **"That's enough. I believe you were going to settle this via a QUIZ, weren't you? Not through violence."** Lucifer's voice boomed through the place and despite being angry, it also seemed to have an alluring and calming effect on me.   
**"What's...That?"** Mammon's voice called out in shock, as Levi's panicked scream echoed, but it was so...Unbelievable.  
 **"Looks like a spell...But I thought she couldn't do any spells?"** Satan's voice was heard firm, yet just as confused.  
 **"Lucifer...?"** I called out his name timidly, opening my eyes and looking up at him, only to notice he also had his demon form on.  
 **"You're fine now, Katrina, you're safe."** Lucifer stated, and I threw my arms around him, feeling weak.  
 **"What happened...?"** I asked, seeing Levi sprawled on the floor, all the way in the back of the room.  
 **"It seems like your spell was effective against your enemy and didn't need my help."** Lucifer stated, not very amused as he touched the green translucent force field in front of us, and yet, his hands passed through it easily. **"Or, rather said, it was only meant for one person alone, not for everyone else."** he continued, with an emotionless huff.  
 **"Is Levi okay...?"** I asked shyly, as I looked up at him.  
 **"He's a demon, of course he is."** Lucifer scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing.  
 **"He doesn't seem okay..."** I muttered as I run to his side, making the force field disappear just I went through it. **"Levi...? Levi, are you okay?"** I help him get up from the ground, but he merely slapped my hands away, getting in front of Lucifer, looking apologetic.  
 **"Levi, go to your room and cool down."** Lucifer warned him, but he only looked at him like a lost puppy.  
 **"Levi? You heard what he said, right?"** Diavolo asked as well, trying to hurry him up.  
 **"Yeah..."** Levi muttered as he left to his room.  
 **"How can we have a competition without Levi?"** Asmo asked, gloomy.  
 **"I guess this means the competition ends in a draw. Neither one of them won."** Diavolo says simply, which made everyone disappointed.  
 **"Still, I have to say I find it surprising that you would go out of your way just to rescue a mere human, Lucifer. Very surprising...Don't you agree, Mammon?"** Satan asked in genuine interest.  
 **"Huh? Why're ya askin' me?"** Mammon gaped at him in shock.  
 **"Isn't it obvious? If I die, especially because of his own younger brother, he'd have failed his mission from Diavolo, and even more, he'd have more paperwork, which would be a bother. And really? Again with the human thing? How degrading. Whatever, I'm out of here."** I scowled at them as I made my way out of the council room, but of course, not before one last touch of my power... **"Mammon, come!"** I snapped my fingers in the air twice, as you would with a dog, and he was obviously forced to come after me.  
  
 **"Man, did ya really have to be so harsh with me?"** Mammon pouted, as we went to my room for a break.  
 **"I'm sorry, Mammon, I didn't mean to be so rude with you. I'm still very angry at them for their words. I...Didn't mean to take it out on you like that. I apologise."** I sighed, plopping on my bed and resting my head on my hands.  
 **"U-Uh...W-Well...I guess it's okay...Uhmm...So, ya made it out of that without being attacked, you manage to use your powers without realising...And you have to trip in your frenzy to rush up the stairs, hitting knee and sprainin' your wrist. Seriously, could you be any more of a klutz?"** Mammon asked, standing on his knees in front of me, taking my sprained wrist in his arm and a handkerchief with ice, holding it on the area that hurt.  
 **"Thank you, Mammon. I appreciate you taking care of me. To be fair...I never as much as tripped or gotten injured...I guess I must have really been blind with rage or something."** I sighed, giving him a small smile of appreciation.  
"Uhm...Wh-Whatever...Don't think I'm being nice to ya or something!" Mammon stuttered, not looking at me.  
 **"You humans really are less physically capable than us demons. That's because they don't eat enough. And unlike us, they don't eat the right things."** Beel looked upset, but despite everything, he has all the right to speak that way, seeing he was the fittest of the brothers.  
 **"Stop tying everything back to food, Beel! Actually, why're ya even here anyway? Seems to me that you've been spendin' an awful lot of time here ever since the night of the DVD Marathon."** Mammon accused, getting up on his feet.  
 **"Well, so have you. I mean, you've even left a cell phone charger here. And a toothbrush, too. That's how much you're over here."** Beel smiled in amusement.  
 **"W-Well that's because, uh...You know...I've gotta look after this human, don't I? It's my job..."** he huffed as he tried to put the bandages over my wrist, but he was failing horribly.  
 **"Mammon, you're doing a terrible job with those bandages."** Beel sighed at how hopeless he was being.  
 **"Hey, shut up! I've never had to wrap someone's wrist before, okay? I don't know how it works!"** he shouted, but I put my hand over his softly, smiling.  
 **"Don't worry, Mammon. Here, let me do this, I'm trained in this department."** I gently take out the bandage from his hands, unwrap them from my wrist and put them properly.  
 **"What do ya mean by that? Ya wrapped people's wrists before?"** he asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.  
 **"In my world, I was a student at the Veterinary University. Basically, I was taking care of animals. That's what I've always dreamt of."** I smiled casually.  
 **"Huh...Fun, I guess? Ya like animals, huh?"** Mammon muttered, and I nodded.  
 **"Yep! I love them dearly...Huh? Hey, where's my pizza slice? Beel, did you eat my part of the pizza too already?!"** I pouted up at him, but it didn't see, to phase him.  
 **"So good...A soda would be great now."** was the only thing Beel said.  
 **"Honestly, do ya ever stop eating?! Argh...Whatever, here, take mine. Eat it before he eats this one too."** Mammon glared at Beel as he handed me his last pizza slice.  
 **"Thank you, Mammon...Are you sure, though? It's your last slice."** I looked questioningly at him.  
 **"Y-Yeah, whatever, go ahead. Uh...Listen. The next time your life's in danger, I'm gonna be the one to save you, all right? Don't you forget that. And if I can't manage to save ya, then make sure you die, got it? I don't want no one else steppin' in and savin' you, all right?! It's me or no one, understand?!"** he looked at me with a determined look on his face.  
 **"Uh...I don't fancy dying, so you better be there to save me, okay? I trust you."** I hummed in amusement, and he seemed to **puff out his chest like a macho, but his words betrayed him.  
"G-Good....Jeez, you should always just agree with me like that...Oh, hey, your D.D.D.'s ringing."** I answered the phone and realised it was Levi, calling to meet me.

  
I bid my goodbye to Mammon and Beel and rushed to where Levi was, in the solar, but he seemed rather displeased with the waiting.  
  
 **"I'm sorry for making you wait, Levi. I rushed as fast as I could."** I panted slightly, trying to get my breath back.  
 **"It took you long enough. When I call for you, you need to come right away, understand? Don't walk, run. I want you moving at light speed. Like the way Henry races over whenever his best friend the Lord of Shadow calls on him. You saw the TSL DVDs, you should know. He comes riding up on the winged unicorn that he won off the Lord of Fools in a bet. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not saying you and I are best friends or anything. As if. "** Levi scoffed, looking away from me, clearly still pissed of that he lost the bet.  
 **"Hey, who knows? The world is full of mysteries and only time can tell. Maybe we really are going to be best friends!"** I winked at him, but he just wouldn't budge.  
 **"What?! Did you say FRIENDS?! You and me...?! A-A-Are you ...Are you out of your mind?! You do know I tried to ATTACK you, right?! And that if your powers didn't act up on their own, or Lucifer hadn't intervened, you'd be DEAD right now. You realise that, right? Have you already forgotten, or are you that dumb? Do you have the memory of a goldfish, or something? Or maybe you've got amnesia? Also...Let's be friends?! Seriously?! What are you, a 5 year old?! Who actually walks up to somebody and asks something like that?! Could you BE any lamer?! You are unbearable!"** despite all his insults, his cheeks reddened like any Tsundere's would, so I had to hug him tightly.  
 **"You are such a Tsundere, Levi. I'm not stupid, I just don't want to be your enemy. If you'd just stop insulting me all the time, and would call me by my name, then we could definitely become friends!"** I hugged him tighter, but he seemed to get annoyed, so he pushed me away, making me chuckle in amusement.  
 **"Stop that already! All right, look. Here's the thing. You remember why we decided to have that competition in the first place, right? It was to see who the bigger TSL fan was. And I told you that if you won, I'd enter into a pact with you. The little trump card you pulled out was a real dirty trick, but a promise is a promise, after all."** he grumbled, glaring at me softly.  
 **"Well...Diavolo said it'd be a tie. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."** I look away, sheepishly scratching the back of my neck.  
 **"Ah, shut up already, I have my own morals to go by. It makes my stomach churn, it really kills me to do this...But I'll keep my end of the bargain. I'll do it. I'll make a pact with you."** in the end, he seemed to smile at me. A genuine smile, not a forced one, thankfully.  
 **"Thank you, Levi. I appreciate it."** I smiled back at him, yet he huffed and made the pact  
 **"So...What's this all about, anyway? There's something you're not telling me, isn't there? A normie human like you asking to make a pact with a demon like me? You must have some sort of ulterior motive."** Levi asked suspiciously.  
 **"Well, I have about 3 reasons. One of them is that I want everyone to stop treating me like I'm such a...A worthless worm like you seem like like looking at me. I hate it. I just want to be accepted and be friends with everyone. The 2nd would be that I'm honestly doing this for fun. After you made me do the pact with Mammon, despite having no idea what was going on, I thought this would be a fun game to play with the 6 of you. And the 3rd is that I would like you to lend me your copy of the TSL soundtrack, if possible. I promise to give it back fast."** I explained seriously, but it somehow made Levi upset.  
 **"Aha! I knew it! All those sweet words, but you actually just want something out of me! Nobody would WANT to make a pact with me. Not like this is surprising or anything. Whatever...Just...Don't sell it, understand?"** he asked in a sad voice that made me frown, upset.  
 **"Hey, I want to be your friend, okay? Don't disregard the first art of my sentence!"** I pouted, crossing my arms to my chest.  
 **"Whatever...Here you go, just take good care of it. Now go, before anyone sees me with you again."** he huffed, leaving the room, as I roll my eyes.

_**They never learn...**_  
Sighing, I make my way to Lucifer's room, and knocking, he let's me in. I couldn't pay much attention to him, because his room was absolutely gorgeous, beyond belief, and I couldn't keep it only to myself.

  
 **"Woaw...Your room is...I'm speechless. Is there any word in our vocabulary fit to describe how absolutely stunning your room is? Like...Woaw."** I think I may have forgotten how to even breathe until Lucifer's low, baritone chuckle woke up up to reality.  
 **"I appreciate the compliment. It seems like you have pretty nice tastes in aesthetics. I could potentially arrange for your room to have a few personal touches, if you'd like."** his voice was prideful as always, and yet, he seemed a bit more boastful than usual.  
 **"I would love that! Or...Maybe it would be bad, I don't want to waste your...Or Diavolo's money...But maybe, if possible, you'd let me go 5 minutes into my own bedroom in the human world, so I can take my own things! That would be much cheaper, don't you think?"** I suggested with a smile, which seemed to make Lucifer ponder for a little while.  
 **"Not the worst suggestion I've heard so far. I will let Diavolo know of it."** he nodded with his infamous trademark smirk.  
 **"Ah, that's amazing! Thank you so much, Lucifer!"** I clasped my hands together in glee, which seemed to amuse him greatly.  
 **"Well now, Katrina, how are you after that disaster? You should know that Levi's not normally like that. He may be a high-ranking demon, but he's quite harmless by nature. Try not to hold it against him." Lucifer tried to mediate things, but I waved my hands dismissively.  
"Oh, don't worry about that. I already made up with him. I...Think we are friends now? Well, his speech is sometimes so cryptic, in his own weeb-otaku way, that even I have problems to understand it, and it's quite a trend in my world. But all's well when it ends well, right?"** I shrugged, with a positive smile on my face, to which he nodded.  
 **"So, tell me, what brings you here at this hour?"** he asked, clearly wanting to get past the chit-chat.  
 **"Well, I felt bad that you had to save me from your brother's lashing out, despite it being the little game that I created, and I thought it would be best to apologise. I really didn't mean for things to turn out like that, and my words weren't nice either, for the matter. So, I asked Mammon and Levi, and they said you might like this. I'm...Not sure I can give it to you forever, or Levi would put me up on the next public execution...But, here you go. I'm not sure what it is...However, I really hope you enjoy it and they didn't just trick me into making you angry at me or something."** I chuckled awkwardly, but he gasped in shock, holding the vinyl in his hands with dear life.  
 **"Wh...! Is this what I think it is?! Ah...Now I get it. I don't imagine you'd realise it, but it is something I've been interested in. This isn't any ordinary soundtrack, you see. There's quite a history to it. I don't have any particular interest in The Tale of the Seven Lords as a story. No...What interests me is the person who served as the 1st composer for the TSL movies. You see, the composer I speak of is dead now. He killed himself. The final song he wrote before his death was meant to be used in the scene where the Lord of Corruption puts a curse on the heroes. But due to the composer committing suicide, they decided not to use that track. They saved it, but didn't release it to the public. However, a group of die-hard fans pooled their own funds and had a very limited number of vinyl edition produced. However, all of the people involved in its creation, as well as every single person who owned a copy of it, ended up dying mysteriously. So, people started saying the record itself was cursed. I heard that all of these had been destroyed, but all this time, Levi has had a copy. I had no idea."** Lucifer explained passionately, and I could only gape in surprise at the story unfolded.  
 **"Woaw...I wouldn't have imagined that...It kinda sounds like one of the many lame horror movies that are made over cursed objects and people who died owning them. It's actually pretty cool, now that I think of it and see that it's true. But it's no way you or Levi could die, right? You are** **demons and you aren't from out world, so it's all cool, right?"** I asked, feigning concern. **  
"Of course we wouldn't die. There's no curse that could bring us down like that. Still, I really appreciate you bringing this to me. I think I'll spend tonight savouring every last note of this music here, which means I probably won't be able to bring myself to leave my room tonight."** Lucifer informed...A bit _**TOO**_ specific, to be fair.  
 **"Well...That means you're really excited to be listening to it, so I'm happy to hear that! I hope it's to your liking!"** I grin, but he seemed to want to explain himself.  
 **"You see, we, demons, can't resist temptation. When there's something we really want staring at us in the face, we have to have it. That's simply how we are. Right now what I want is to stay up all night listening to this record. I can't help it...I have to do it. But don't think that means you're free to climb the stairs to the attic, Katrina. That place is off-limits."** he emphasised the last bit again, so I had to pretend to play dumb.  
 **"Ah, right, I forgot about that, with Levi attacking me and all. Anyways, you seem eager to listen to it, so I will leave you to it. Sweet dreams, Lucifer, and thank you for saving me again."** I waved him goodbye after he bid me his farewells, and of course...

  
Since Lucifer expressly forbid me from going past up the stairs...I just had to do that. Because I'm a blockhead idiot and maybe I deserve all those insults everyone throws at me.

_**But hey!** _

_**Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back!** _

_**And besides, I'm a trained Vet! I can heal that cat up no matter what!** _


	6. Lying Jackass

I rush up the stairs before anyone could see me, and I find myself in front of a door, and from there, I see a man with monochrome hair and purple eyes, smiling sleepily at me.

  
 **"I knew you were the one person who'd be able to find me."** he says simply.  
 **"How...Long were you there?"** I ask in confusion.  
 **"That's a good question. How long has it been now, I wonder? Well, one thing I can say for sure, I've been in here for a very, very long time."** he explains, in anger.  
 **"Hm...Are you a demon?"** I ask, my suspicion arising.  
 **"Don't be ridiculous! Just the thought of being one of them is enough to send a shiver down my spine. I'm a human, just like you"** he declares, as if offended.  
 **"...If you say so."** I narrow my eyes at him, not believing him.  
 **"Look, a demon imprisoned me in here long ago, and I've been stuck here ever since. It was Lucifer. I'm guessing you've met him. Well, that demon is the one who locked me in here."** he scoffed in annoyance.  
 **"Yes, I can see him doing that, I'm not surprised."** I nodded nonchalantly.  
 **"Katrina, I'm begging you. You've got to get me out of here. I'm asking for your help."** he pleaded in desperation, but despite my suspicion, I...Felt bad for him. But how does he know my name...?  
 **"How can I help you?"** I ask, listening attentively.  
 **"That's what I'm about to tell you. Make sure to listen closely."** his speech reminded me of some of the demon brothers I've encountered before. The arrogance...He simply _**CANNOT**_ be human, as he claims to be. **"Now, you can't open this door. Neither of us are capable of that. Because it's sealed with a very powerful sort of magic. In order to break the seal, you need the consent of Lucifer and his 6 brothers. But they're not exactly nice folks. It's not like all we have to do is ask politely and they'll lift the seal. You must already know that, right? But you're a special case. You can make them do it."** he is so rude...Speaking like that of the brothers...It kinda pisses me off.  
 **"So...Do you want me to ask them or what?"** I cross my arms to my chest, but he shook his head with a smile.  
 **"Oh no, there's no need to do that! Because _you_ have the power to bend demons to your will. Basically, you should make pacts with these demons. All of them. You've already got Mammon and Leviathan under your control, right? Well, doing the same to the rest of them will be just as simple."** he states, which makes a certain level of bitterness grow inside me.  
 **"Why and How in the world do you know all of these things, considering you've been supposedly _TRAPPED_ in this place for longer than I've been here?"** I glare at him, not liking this situation at all.  
 **"That's not important! What matters is that I'm counting on you to come through for me, Katrina. You're the only one who can help me now. You're my sole ray of hope in this bleak, bleak world. You've got to start by gaining their trust. And if you want to do that, you can't tell them you came here to speak with me. Whatever you do, don't mention that. Let's see...You should probably start with...Beelzebub. Yes, he'd be the best choice. You need to get close to him. I have faith in you, Katrina. I know you'll get me out of here. So then, we have a deal. I'm counting on you, Katrina."** the man said, but I could only shake my head, not knowing what to do.  
 **"I don't trust you. Everything about you screams fake. I promise you nothing. If Lucifer trapped you here, then maybe he had a good reason for it, so why should I go around and doing more damage than good? And, really? You want me to use them? That's the exact opposite of what I'm trying to do here! Believe it or not, I actually started getting attached to these guys, and I'm not about to betray their trust because of some random stranger who thinks he can use me!"** I huffed at him, turning around to leave down the stairs.  
 **"Like Mammon and Leviathan did to gain favours?"** he shouted at me in absolute rage, but I only gritted my teeth and ran away from that place, before anyone could see me there and make me into tomorrow's soup.

For that whole night, however, since I couldn't sleep because of that stranger, I decided to start practicing my magic, so I went to the library, looking for books that would be easy for beginners...Which...Wasn't easy.

  
 **"Ah, Katrina, nice to see you here!"** a velvety voice startled me, and turning around, I see the familiar blond hair of Satan, who just stood on the window pane, reading leisurely.  
 **"Jesus, Satan, don't scare me like that! Get a woman a heart attack, but not like that!" I laugh, a bit embarrassed, walking to him. "Oh? What are you reading?"** I ask, already forgetting why I was here.  
 **"Just a history book about the Devildom. And you? Looking for something specific?"** he asked, getting from his lounge position, into a sitting one, offering me his full attention.  
 **"Actually, yes! I was looking for something that would help me start practicing magic. Do you know if there is something like that around? There are so many books around, it's like Beast's library from the Beauty and the Beast movie."** I gaze in awe at all the books surrounding me, which seemed to earn a hum of amusement from him.  
 **"You're easily excitable, aren't you? Well, we don't really have book enthusiasts around, so I'd be glad to have your company. As for the book you're asking about...I think I may know something that could work."** he put his hand to his mouth in a pondering way, before hopping off and looking on a huge book that may or may not consist of all the books in this place. **"Hmmm...It seems someone has already taken it...Say, how about you go to your room and I will text you when I find it? I'll find it faster on my own."** he winked mischievously, and I could only grin.  
 **"You're so cool! Thank you so much, Satan! I will be waiting in my room, then!"** I wave to him excitedly, making my way out of there, to my room.

As I waited for his text, I dressed in my mint green nightgown with a sleepy unicorn-Pusheen, black shorts and put on my unicorn slippers, as I started studying for midterms, and I don't know how long it too, that the D.D.D.'s notif ringtone, and I picked it up faster than the blink of an eye, already throwing away the textbook.

  
 **"Come to my room, I found it."** was the text, and I replied with a quick **"I'll be there in a sec!"** and rushed out of the room, forgetting what I was dressed in and only taking a long, black cardigan so I wouldn't feel too chilly on my way there.  
Knocking on his door, his voice called out to me, saying it's open and to enter, and closing it behind, I look around, admiring his room. It seemed quite messy, but in an organised kind of mess, like the Brownian movement, and it was full of books...

  
 **"This place looks so cosy!"** I smiled softly, taking in every little detail of his room.  
 **"You'd be the first to like it. Everyone else says it's a cramped mess."** he shrugged, and as he came into view, he stopped dead in his tracks, raising an eyebrow in confusion. **"Nice...Outfit?"** he asked, tilting his head.  
 **"Ah...! Snap. I, uh...I forgot I was in my sleeping wear and I rushed here so I wouldn't keep you waiting. Aghh..."** I facepalmed hard, groaning in burning agony at my stupidity, but it seemed to amuse him.  
 **"Hahaha, don't worry, it's fine. It's rather cute. I guess unicorns and cats together are nice. Is this a human creation?"** he asks, guiding me to his study desk.  
 **"Oh, yes! This is Pusheen, the cutest, most famous and adorable fat cat that the internet loves so much! Everyone knows Pusheen and everyone _LOVES_ Pusheen! Look how cute he is when he sleeps!" **I pulled on my nightgown, so the picture of the sleeping Pusheen could be seen better, earning a soft chuckle.  
 **"Yes, it is cute indeed. Do you have pets, Katrina?"** he asks, making my eyes gleam with enthusiasm.  
 **" _YES!_ I have a small and fluffy baby, her name is Fifi and she's almost 10 years old. She's a puppy and she's so lazy, but at the same time, so playful and affectionate and I love her so much!"** I gushed about my spoiled baby, which seemed to bring a certain sparkle into his emerald eyes.  
 **"Do you miss her?"** Satan asked in a softer voice, which made me stop from my fangirling, and nod with a sad smile.  
 **"Here, this is us together at Christmas. And this is her with tinsel, as a scarf. And this is her first day in the snow!"** I giggled, showing him pics of her from my human cellphone. **"Do I miss her? Every second I'm not with her. She's not gonna live much longer, you know? What's it gonna be...5 years or so? Hoping that she won't get sick or something? I guess...I love animals so much that that's exactly why I chose to pursue this Vet career. I, uh...Thing is, I want to go tomorrow and ask Diavolo, if he's not too busy, if I can bring her here with me. I'm afraid my mother will be mistreating her. Diavolo seems like a nice guy, so I think he'll understand me. And even if he refuses, I know he will refuse me with sweet words, so I appreciate at least that."** I shrugged, looking with a certain nostalgia and melancholy at those very old pics of us together.  
 **"I know it's not my place to speak, but you're a nice girl, Katrina. I think Diavolo will understand you. Go there confidently and explain the situation, I'm sure it will be alright. She's very cute, I'm sure even he will love her. I bet he's gonna make you repay him by letting him play with her daily or something."** Satan chuckled reassuringly, patting my shoulder, which made me feel better.  
 **"Thank you, Satan. I guess I really needed to hear these words."** I look away with a slight blush, playing a bit with my hair, smiling.   
**"Levi once had a sea monster, you know? I think its name was Lotan and he was one of his best friends. He got way too big to keep inside the dorms, so Lucifer made him put him in the ocean. He was so sad, poor Levi."** he chuckled slightly. **"If you don't mind, I would like to help you take care of Fifi. With everything going on, I think she'll be a nice change of pace. Much like you, for the matter."** he smirked slightly, making me raise my eyebrow in confusion.  
 **"I don't know what to say about that? I mean, sure, you can help me take care of her, that would be great! But what about me? I'm not sure I follow?"** I ask, blinking.  
 **"Well...Let's just say things got a lot more...Interesting, since you've came here. Now, enough about that! Let's practice your magic! You must have someone with you, at least at the beginning. If you fail, who knows what could happen?"** he joked slightly, as I grinned and opened the book.   
**"So much Latin...Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Glad I took a bit of Latin in school, anyway. And glad my native language is Latin-born."** I spoke in amusement, barely above a whisper and I read the first spell. **"Something, something, levitate...Ah, okay, this spell is about levitating stuff. Okay, let's try this...Can I use your pen?"** I ask, pointing to the pen on the desk.  
 **"Sure, go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"** he chuckled, but I could only look at him with an awkward look.  
 **"I've...Seen enough horror movies."** I grumbled, clearing my throat and reciting the incantation out loud, having no problem with the pronunciation, making the pen shake, but get up from the desk anyway. _ **"Whoa...!"**_ I stare in awe at the pen that stood mid-way, only for it to fall and startle me, taking a step back with a small squeak.  
 **"Not bad!"** Satan laughed at my reaction. **"But try not to get so easily surprised by the little things and continue focusing on the spell."** he suggests, leaning back on his seat.  
 **"Y-Yeah, you're right. I guess, doing it consciously really surprised me. But it's very exciting! I feel like the Hermione Granger of this place!"** I shifted on my legs in excitement, feeling incredibly giddy.  
 **"Human book, huh? Is it any good?"** he asked, rather intrigued.  
 **"Well...It _IS_ one of my favourite book series. It's about a school of witches and wizards. But, uh...I don't think it's better than Lord of the Rings or A Song of Fire and Ice. I recommend all 3 of these series. They're all fantasy based, medieval stuff, some have some historical themes...I think...Or, well, hope at least, that you'll like it as much as I do."** I grinned at him, and he seemed to put his hand under his chin, definitely interested.  
 **"I see. I suppose it would be interesting understanding more about your world. Well then, I should find something appropriate to recommend for you as well. I will come up with something."** he kept thinking, until he snapped his fingers in realisation. **"Oh, I guess I know. We can have a book exchange one I get the books myself since I lent them to a friend."** he smiled softly.   
**"Yay! You're the first person I can trade books with, this is so exciting! I can't wait!"** I clapped my hands in enthusiasm, making Satan ruffle my hair.  
 **"Yeah, I guess it is nice to understand and see what other people like."** he nods simply, continuing to watch me as I tried out and practiced spells.

  
We spent a lot of time together, reading and practicing the easiest spells, which included writing in the air, making light, creating little fireworks, and the next time we looked at the clock, it was already very late at night, so Satan suggested we take a break and go sleep and he escorted me back to my room, like the gentleman he was.

  
 **"Sweet dreams, Satan. Thank you so much for everything. See you!"** I waved him goodnight, holding the Spell book to my chest.  
 **"Good night, Katrina. See you in class."** Satan left the place, and I could only lean on the door frame, looking at him with a tender look.  
 **"He's so cute..."** I mutter to myself, plopping myself on the bed and letting the dream world take over me.

The next day, breakfast was as good as always, nothing particularly unexpected  
Well, with the possible peculiarity that Lucifer decided to greet me, which of course, I did as well, with the same courtesy.

**"I have to say, I enjoyed last night immensely. I listened to that record over and over...I can't tell you how many times. And because of that, I'm running on far too little sleep today, but I'm in a good mood."** Lucifer chuckled in what seemed to be happiness, and his radiant smirk make my mood brighten as well.  
 **"Really? I'm so happy that it was as great as you expected! Although, it's a bit sad that you couldn't sleep as much as you should. Are you going to be okay?"** I ask with a worried smile.  
 **"I am a demon. A few hours less from a day of my usual schedule won't prove to be much of a hassle, unlike for you, humans."** he hummed in amusement. **"I see you're up late today, though. I take it you didn't get much sleep either. Did something happen last night to keep you up?"** he asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, making me nod my head vigurously in excitement.  
 **"Oh, yes! I mean, I know it's not exactly important for you, but...Satan found a magic book for beginner witches so I can start practicing! I was so excited that I couldn't get to sleep and I just kept going over the spells all night. It was super fun!"** I clapped my hands in glee, glowing with happiness.  
 **"Haha, I see, that's great to hear. Knowledge has always been a means to achieve power."** Lucifer nodded with a soft smirk. **"** **Now, if you don't mind, I have to go attend to council matters. Goodbye, Katrina."** he nodded goodbye at me.  
 **"Oh, okay, thank you so much for you time, Lucifer! Take care and don't overwork yourself!"** I wave him goodbye and rush to the classroom.

  
Unfortunately for me, I couldn't really concentrate on actually paying attention, so I started writing and practiced my spells, in theory, at least, until lunch came by.  
I wasn't really paying attention to everything going on until Mammon started yelling at Beel for eating his food, and then he shook me to answer his question, which of course, I had no idea this was about.

  
 **"I, uh...I have no idea what's going on?"** I stutter in surprise, blinking and shifting my gaze between those 2.  
 **"What?! Why weren't ya listenin' to what the _GREAT_ Mammon was sayin'?!"** Mammon glared at me, and I merely shrugged.  
 **"I was studying."** I spoke nonchalantly.  
 **"I want seconds."** Beel grinned in satisfaction.  
 **"There _AIN'T_ any seconds, you idiot!"** Mammon yelled at him, before the 3 angels appeared.  
 **"Hey there, you 3!"** Simeon grins at us. **"It's so nice to see how well you all get along."** he sniggers simply.  
 **"What? Are ya blind, Simeon?! Can't ya see that we're ready to kill each other here?!"** Mammon grumbled in annoyance.  
 **"Don't you dare speak to Simeon that way, demon! Show some respect!"** Luke screamed at Mammon, making me laugh.  
 **"Hey, Mammon, looks like the puppy is barking at you."** I nudge his ribs softly, only for him to scowl at me.  
 **"Eh...Fido, it's you. Didn't even realise you were there..."** he grumbled simply.  
 **"Wh...! Don't call me Fido! My _NAME_ is Luke! Can't you get that through your head?! Or are you as stupid are you're as you're rude?!"** Luke yelled, even more flustered.  
 **"Luke, please calm down. We don't want to cause any trouble. I apologise in his stead."** Delilah tried to calm the kid down, but her soft voice fell on deaf ears.  
 **"Whatever. Do you ever stop yippin' and yappin'?"** Mammon asked, teasing the kid.  
 **"Hey, quit it! Don't rest your elbow on my head! Now you listen to me...I may not look important to you, but I'll have you know that I report directly to Michael-"** Luke shrieked in rage, throwing away Mammon's arm.  
 **"Right, uh-huh. It's always Michael this, Michael that with you."** Mammon continued, but seeing how bad Delilah was feeling because of the disagreement, I sighed, dragging my hand across my face.  
 **" _ENOUGH!!_ Can't you see you're bothering the girl?! If you want to fight, go outside, but stop inconveniencing everyone!" **I raise my voice in annoyance, huffing.  
 **"Thank you, Katrina. Mammon, please listen to her. I know he's adorable when he's frustrated, but please stop."** Simeon nodded in agreement.  
 **"It's hard not to, though. He's just so funny...Isn't that right, Beel?"** Mammon laughs, turning to his brother.  
 **"I bet he tastes good."** Beel said with a serene smile.  
 **"I am _NOT_ funny! And I don't taste good either!"** the kid yelled in disbelief, seemingly afraid.  
 **"So, did you guys want anything in particular with us, or just came here to have a nice chat?"** I smiled politely. **"Ah, by the way, thanks again for the help back there. I really appreciate it."** I grinned at them as a thank you.  
 **"We're glad we could help! Well...We...We are going to a camping trip soon, so we thought it would be a nice way to have fun and get to know each other better. We'd love it if you could come!"** Delilah clasped her hands together in front of her.  
 **"Well, that would be fun! I will tell you if we can come or not!"** I grinned, missing the old camping days.  
 **"That would be cooking out...Mhh...Roasted marshmallows...! I'm in!** " Beel grinned happily.  
 **"Ah...Of course...What will I do with you, guys?"** Mammon sighed, dead inside.  
 **"Oh, we have to go! See you later!"** Simeon waved us goodbye as he answered his D.D.D.

  
Later that night, while I was practicing magic, Mammon texted me to hurry to the kitchen...DEFINITELY not fearing Lucifer or something.  
But this time, I didn't forget to get in my actual clothes.

  
 **"Took ya long enough. Listen, when I call you-"** he began, but I waved him off dismissively.  
 **"Get to the point. What do you want from me? If you didn't miss me, then I'm not available."** I turn around, ready to leave, but he caught my wrist, turning me around.  
 **"Y-Yeah, wh-whatevs, that too. B-But let's have a look inside the fridge and see what we can find."** Mammon looked away from me, before rushing to the fridge. **"Ugh...There's nothin' good in here. Oh! Looks like a custard! Here, eat this. I need an accomplice. I don't wanna be the only one in trouble."** he speaks in a rushed voice, handing me a cup of custard, with Beel's name on it. **"Come on, do it! Eat it! I'll admit you have guts if you do!"** Mammon tried to provoke me, but no chance.  
 **"Why don't you eat it, Mammon?"** I tease him with a smirk.  
 **"Were you even listenin' to what I said? If I'm the only one eatin' this stuff, and I end up gettin' caught, then I'll take all of the blame. You're already an accomplice in this. You were from the second you agreed to meet me here. So, go on, eat it!"** he said that, yet he kinda forced it down my throat.  
 **"YOU IDIOT! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I almost died way too many times because of you!"** I wipe my mouth quickly, looking at the silver haired man worriedly.  
 **"Don't woorrryyyy, nothin' is gonna...! D'AH...! Beel! Wh-What's the big idea, sneakin' up on me like that? How long have you been there...?"** Mammon asks, slowly inching away to the door.  
 **"...Did you eat my custard? Did you actually eat my _CUSTARD?!_ Answer me, Mammon!"** Beel's ominous voice sent shivers down my spine.  
 **"N-Now, wait a second, Beel! Lemme explain! There's a good reason for-"** he tried, but the orange haired man cut him off with an even darker voice.  
 **"You did, didn't you...?"** he growled, transforming into his demon form. _ **"You...ate...my...CUSTARD!!!"**_ Beel roared in rage, making me squeak in fear and hide behind Mammon, clutching his jacket with dear life.

Fast forward the kitchen getting destroyed and us ending up in Lucifer's room...Where Mammon and Beel kept arguing...

  
 **"You never give up, do ya? But whatever, it doesn't have nothin' to do with me anyway, 'cause Katrina is the one who ate it!"** Mammon yelled, making me gasp in betrayal.  
 **"YOU LYING FUCKASS! YOU LITERALLY TOOK THE CUSTARD AND SHOVED IT DOWN MY THROAT, MAKING SURE THAT IF WE GET CAUGHT, I'LL GET PUNISHED TOO! I'LL KILL YOU!"** I glared at him, clenching my fists together. **"Just you wait, Mammon. You WILL pay for it. And maybe that way you will stop throwing the blame on me for everything you mess up!"** my voice was low and dark, which seemed to make his eyes widen.  
 **"You...Kinda sound like Lucifer now..."** Mammon muttered in shock.  
 **"I knew you were the one behind this from the beginning, Mammon. Don't blame Katrina."** Beel threatened Mammon.  
 **"Now, hold on a second here. Wow, you don't trust your older brother even a little, do ya? ...I mean, I knew you didn't, but still."** Mammon tried to appear gloomy, but we knew he was playing.  
  
  
Lucifer than ended up summarising everything that happened, meaning Mammon's little prank made Beel destroy the kitchen and my room, which was right there, Beel kept whining over his custard.  
  
 **"Now listen, and listen well. First of all, you three-"** Lucifer began, but those 2 started grumbling.  
 **"Ugh...I can tell this is gonna take forever."** Mammon sighed in annoyance.  
 **"It's not fair. I'M the victim here.** " Beel whined again.  
 **"Shut up, guys! You're making things worse!"** I sighed in aggravation, pulling both their sleeves to make then shut up.  
 **"Thank you, Katrina. Now, to begin with, your recklessness has impacted not just Diavolo, but also...."** Lucifer began...And went on...And on...........And on..........For about 3 hours.....At least. **"So, now that we've got that straight, I expect each of you to learn something from all of this."** Lucifer ended...Hopefully.  
 **"W-Woaw...That took forever."** Mammon complained.  
 **"Well...It's your fault, after all. You shouldn't have done that in the first place."** I shrugged, thanking my ability to sleep with my eyes open, like in University.  
 **"Katrina, it seems you won't be able to use your room for some time. You know, since it lacks a wall now. So, for the time being, I want you to say in Beel's room."** Lucifer  
 **" _WHA?!_ Now just a second! Why're ya puttin' Katrina in _HIS_ room?! I mean, there's enough space in _MY_ room, isn't there?!" **he threw a tantrum, but I scoffed and looked away from him.  
 **"I don't room with traitors!"** I don't look at him, making Lucifer chuckle at our quarrel.  
 **"This is a trivial matter, Mammon. Don't get jealous over it. It shows immaturity."** Lucifer spoke with amusement.  
 **"Wha...Jealous?! Wh-Wh-Who're ya callin' jealous?! As if I'd be jealous...PFF! Anyway, Katrina has a pact with me!"** Mammon tried to reason, but I shook my head.  
 **"Your pact is irrelevant. Also, if I'm not mistaken, there's an extra bed in Beel's room. Do you understand, Beel? This _ISN'T_ a request."** Lucifer ordered, making the younger brother nod.  
 **"Yeah. I understand."** he stated simply, taking me to his room, which was decorated in two different colours, a half red and one purple, symbolising the Day and Night, probably.  
 **"This place is very pretty and warm. Where do you want me to stay, Beel?"** I ask, looking at him.  
 **"Use my bed, the one of the left. Don't use the one on the right. I'll sleep on the couch."** Beel answered with a sad look.  
 **"What? No, you can't do that! I'm the one imposing on you, I can't let you take the couch!"** I pouted, not knowing what to say.  
 **"I couldn't let a girl sleep on the couch while I stay comfortably on the bed. And...The bed on the right is my twin brother's His name is Belphegor. He's in the human world right now as an exchange student."** he explained with a sigh.  
 **"Oh! Now that makes so much more sense! Do you look alike?" I ask with a gentle smile as we sat on the couch.  
"No, we don't look alike actually. We're total opposites. It's just...Belphie had a falling out with Lucifer, so he was chosen as an exchange student. Belphie didn't want to go, but he was forced. So don't mention his name in front of Lucifer."** Beel warned me strictly.  
 **"I understand...Lucifer can be very scary when he's angry. Then, will you tell me more about Belphie? You seem happy when you talk about him."** I take off my shoes, sitting criss-crossed on the couch, giving him my full attention.  
 **"Well...We're not alike in any way. Still, Belphie and I always got along. We used to have a little sister, Lilith. So the 3 of us were always together. But...That was a long time ago now."** he hung down his head.  
 **"Do you...Want to talk about this? I don't want to impose, but maybe it will make you feel better."** I ask softly, rubbing circular shapes on his back comfortingly.  
 **"Sorry, I don't feel like talking about her right now. When Belphie returns to the Devildom, you'll go back to the human world...Which means you two are never gonna meet each other."** he stated, which made me nod in understanding, yet the coincidence was too great.  
 **"Do you have any pictures of him?"** I ask, wanting to fully confirm my suspicion.  
 **"You know the portrait hall, right? I'm pretty sure there's a picture of him."** and with that, Beel took me to the hall, showing me the picture with Belphegor...And yes, there was not doubt about it...That liar jerk from the attic was him.   
**"Thank you for being so kind and telling me all of these. I appreciate it. It's obvious how much you love your brothers, Beel. I'm sure Belphie misses you infinitely. It's fine, the year will pass by very fast and you will be reunited!"** I try to cheer him up, but I knew the truth.  
 **"Thank you, Katrina. Talking about it made me feel better. Now, let's go sleep, we have classes tomorrow."** he guided me back to his room and went to sleep.

  
I'm not sure when I was able to fall asleep, but my mind kept going over how annoyed I was with Belphegor.  
Did I know he wasn't human like he claimed? **Yes.**  
Did I suspect he was the 7th brother? **Maybe.**  
Do I know why he's such a jerk and hates all his brothers? **No.**  
But at this point, I'm not sure if I want to know.  
Then again, I have to go and clear the situation up with him, otherwise I don't think I'll have my mind and conscience clear any time soon.


	7. God of Death

(( The cutiepie _**[Risuna](https://www.quotev.com/Moonflower130) **_ did Katrina in Picrew and it's so cute!!! Thank you so much, sweetheart!! ))

With the next opportunity I got, I made my way to Belphegor again, and he looked at me with underlined disgust, just as before, yet now I was able to pick it up faster.

  
 **"Ah. It's you. So, how did it go? I trust you haven't forgotten what I told you? Have you managed to gain Beelzebub's trust somewhat?"** he kept speaking as if I was his slave.  
 **"Woaw, Belphegor, you don't even say hello, how rude of you."** I roll my eyes boredly.  
 **"Aww, so you've already figured me out, have you? Well, you're no fun at all. That's right, I'm Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth. And I'm the 7th demon living here in this building."** he explained amused.  
 **"Yeah, and the biggest liar, the way I see it."** I huffed in annoyance.  
 **"Liar? Ah, you must be referring to how I pretended to be a human? Well, I wasn't necessarily lying to you, I was more or less teasing you. Though, I figured it wouldn't be long before you found out the truth either way. Humans really are a stupid, foolish lot."** Belphegor laughed, making me twitch my eye.  
 **"You're asking a human to help you escape, yet you're disrespecting me. Well, find yourself another human, 'cause I'm done with you."** I turned around to leave, but he yelled after me again.  
 **"Wait! Don't go! I can't get my brothers to help me. Besides, if they find out Lucifer trapped me here, they'd all go into a fit of rage and confront Lucifer about it. It won't be just an ordinary family squabble. No, it might very well devolve into a war that would envelop the entire Devildom. If the worst happens, even the human world wouldn't be spared its effects."** he explained simply, as I threw shade towards him with my gaze.  
 **"Then it would be better to pretend you don't exist and I never got up to find you here. There, problem solved!"** I shrugged, honestly not caring for this guy.  
 **"Look, I just want to find a peaceful resolution to all this. For Lucifer, for the Devildom, and for the human world as well."** he tried to make amends with me.  
 **" _DON'T_ pretend you care about my world, because you DON'T! So shut up, you lying jackass! If you want to say something, say it straight or shut up!"** I gritted my teeth at him, ready to bolt out any second.  
 **"I just want to have a proper face to face talk with Lucifer. It was just a little misunderstanding. If I could just talk with him, he'd realise that was the case. That's all I want. That's the truth. You understand that, right?"** he tried to reason, but I was still angry.  
 **"I don't trust you, and frankly, I don't think I care either, even if you're telling the truth. Bye."** I started walking down the stairs, but his voice I could still hear.  
 **"If you reconsider and decide you want to help, come back, I'll be waiting for you! I know you're the helping kind, otherwise you wouldn't have ended up the way you did."** he said, but I shook my head, trying to forget everything.

What was worse, is that, coincidently, Beel went to talk to Lucifer about Belphegor, and poor Beel was so upset that it broke my heart. He tried to convince Lucifer to send him as an exchange student...Oh, if only the poor, innocent boy knew...  
Unfortunately, the eavesdropping was cut short since Mammon found me and we ran away so Lucifer won't find us, so we got to the dining room.  
There, Mammon ended up telling me about their time in the Celestial realm, and how much Lucifer changed when he came here, prioritising Diavolo's wishes, despite having to walk all over his own convictions...  
Problem was, that Mammon ended up saying exactly what Belphegor said, word for word.

**_"If they had a little chat together, things would have turned out differently"_ **

I wonder if that's true...  
If anything, I just feel worse for Lucifer, not for Belphegor.   
Because of that stubbornness of his, everyone ended up suffering, especially Beel.  
...  
Ah, fuck this, I'm done with being alive.

Despite my own pride, I go up to the attic and tell that idiot that I'm going to help him, in the end, but I wanted to punch that smug little face of his. With a chair.

  
 **"What changed your mind so fast?"** he asks, and I sigh, closing my eyes.  
 **"Your idiocy hurt your brothers, especially Beelzebub. Now that I'm rooming with him, I can see how much he misses you. You're an ungrateful idiot, that's what you are. So, if I manage to do this, I'm not doing this for YOU, I'm doing this for you brothers. All 6 of them."** I looked away from him, not wanting to see his fake smirk.  
 **"Well, your reason doesn't matter. Ah, I forgot to say this...I really appreciate your help, Katrina. Without you, I couldn't do this. Thank you."** he smiled, but I didn't have the power to look at him.

  
Just then, I got a text from the little Chihuahua boy to go out in front of the House of Lamentation to meet with him, and honestly, he was so loud that I had to make sure he keeps his voice down so he won't get caught.  
 **  
"I'll get straight to the point. Please, I'm begging you, let me in your room tonight!"** Luke pleaded desperately.  
 **"Uhmm...Okay...You won't like it though. Now, keep your voice down or we're in trouble."** I shushed him again. **  
"Hey, this isn't your room! Why are we in Beelzebub's room?!"** he asked in a loud voice, making both I and Beel look at each other with gloomy faces.  
 **"My room was destroyed, so it's unavailable right now."** I explained, ruffling my hair.  
 **"You're too loud. If you don't want the others to know you're here, you'd better keep it down."** Beel warned simply.  
 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ Luke yelled in desperation.  
 **"I don't remember asking anyone to puck up a _DOG_ from the street and bring it back here, not to mention one that never stops barking." **Beel whined and I scratched my arm, guilty.  
 **"Sorry, Beel. I...Didn't really know what to do, really. He practically begged to help him."** I sweat dropped, but of course, Luke's problem was different.  
 **"Hey! Don't compare me to a dog! Anyways, I came here of my own free will!"** he yelled, and the next thing I know, we're talking about sweets and cakes and whatever.  
 **"Okay, Luke, moving on. Did something happen between you and Simeon? I can't imagine why would you come here and not to him."** I tried to reason, which made Luke sigh.  
 **"This is all his fault. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He's getting way too chummy with these demons. We are angels, proud inhabitants of the Celestial Realm! And what's more, we report directly to Michael the Archa-"** he kept yapping, which only made me groan.  
 **"If you're going to continue insulting these guys, I'm going to welcome you outside, on the streets, from where you came from. Honestly, I think Simeon and Delilah are sweet, but if all angels were like you, I'd do anything in my power to stay as far away from Heaven as possible."** I shrugged in annoyance.  
 **"Wh-What?! Don't say that, we want you with us!"** Luke stammered, making me hold Beel's arm and hit my head on it.  
 **"End me now...Okay, you're just jealous. Let me guess, you argued with him and you left, and now your pride is so great that you don't want to go back and face him, don't you?"** I groaned, stifled by Beel's jacket.  
 **"I also think that's the case."** Beel sighed, trying to be the mature one.  
 **"Well...Yes. I strode out of Purgatory Hall, which is our dorms, and...You can imagine I can't go back because of what I did. I can't face him!"** Luke complained. **"So please let me stay here!"**  
 **"Even though you hate demons?"** Beel asked seriously.  
 **"Well, what choice do I have? This is the only place I could think of to go."** he pleaded, and I raised my head up to Beel.  
 **"I'm sorry I dragged this on you and put you on the spot. Whatever your choice is, I won't think differently of you...And I don't think he will either, for the matter."** I blinked slowly, as Beel pondered.  
 **"I see...Okay, Luke can stay here. I do owe him for giving me that cake, after all."** Beel shrugged, despite looking sharp.  
 **"Wh-What, really?!"** Luke chirped in happiness.  
 **"Just make sure that my brothers don't find out about you. If they knew I was sheltering an angel, they'd kick me out of the dorm."** Beel warned the kid, but...He just wouldn't listen.  
 **"All right, got it! Leave it to me! I'll make sure no one ever finds out! You think I'm about to let some demons find me?! I _DON'T THINK SO!_ "** he yelled so loud that it made me cringe.  
 **"In that case, do us all a favour and be _quiet!_ "** Beel whisper-yelled, glaring at the kid.  
 **"Now I get why Simeon can't stand you anymore..."** I muttered to myself, making Beel chuckle in amusement.  
  


And so, a long night awaited us, and with it, an even longer morning and breakfast...

  
 **"Hey, what's the deal, Kat? Is that all you're gonna eat? If ya don't have yourself a proper breakfast, you'll run out of gas before lunchtime. Are you feelin' sick to your stomach? Is that it?"** Mammon's voice was filled with worry, which made me look at him with a sweet smile.  
 **"Awww, Mammon, you're so sweet! You're worrying about me, and even calling me by a nickname! You're so cute!"** I giggled, poking his cheek.  
 **"Wh...! N-No! Why would I be worried about whether you're sick to your stomach?! PFF!! You could have an alien burst outta there for all I care! If your stomach hurts, then go cry about it to someone else! Pff, what a dummy!"** Mammon kept shaking his head, trying to hide his blush.  
 **"Wow, you're so desperate to deny that you care. It's embarrassing listening to you when you're like this..."** Asmo whined with a pout, looking at his elder brother with pity in his eyes.  
 **"Welp, I think I've had enough for now."** Beel looked down with a frown.  
 _ **"WH...?!"**_ Mammon exclaimed.  
 _ **"HUH?!"**_ Asmo gasped in shock.  
 **"Beel! You're actually gonna...gonna leave FOOD on your plate?! Uneaten food?! You've gotta be kiddin' me...!"** Mammon spoke what Satan's bewildered face failed to say.  
 **"I can't ever remember you doing that, and my memory goes back at least 5000 years!"** Asmo tried to reason, but it only shocked me.  
 **"5000 years...?! Damn."** I gaped at that number.  
 **"I didn't say I wasn't going to eat it. I'm taking it back to my room and finish it there, that's all."** Beel explained, arranging everything on his plate.  
 **"You picked up a cat from the street and brought it back to your room, didn't you? Katrina, I was expecting you to tell me if that were to happen! I didn't know you already talked to Diavolo."** Satan looked pretty upset, and I bit my lip, looking at Beel.  
 **"Actually...It's more of a dog than a cat...And I'm not sure if it's a stray or not."** Beel said in a soft voice, that only I heard.  
 **"Uhm...We kinda found it outside and wanted to play with it, but we fell asleep playing with it, and we were afraid Lucifer would find out before we could get it back out, so we had to give it something to eat, you know?"** I lied through my teeth, despite the shame that I felt lying to Satan, and took my food, as Beel did the same, and sparing a glance to each other, we walk back to our shared room.  
 **"Hmph. Considering they call this place the House of Lamentation, I would've expected it to be more impressive. But it's just big...That's all. Other than that, it's not so different from Purgatory Hall. Hey, Katrina, Beelzebub! What's in this room here?"** Luke kept skipping around, making me almost drop my plate in shock.  
 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU IDIOT?! You want to cause Beel problems?!"** I couldn't control my voice from the rage I had, until Beel put his hand on my shoulder.  
 **"Luke, you can't just leave my room whenever you feel like it. My brothers will find out."** Beel explained much more maturely and level-headed than I could.  
 **"But everyone else is off to class right now, right? I can't stay cooped up in that room forever. I'll go crazy! Whoa! What's up with this room here?! It's crammed wall-to-wall with books! And all of them have to do with demons!"** Luke kept running from place to place, upsetting Beel.  
 **"Ugh, he keeps darting around. I can't manage to catch him.."** he sighed.  
 **"Wow! The view from up here is amazing! I bet you can see the entire Devildom! Ohh! I see Purgatory Hall! Look! That window near the spire there is my room! Katrina, Beelzebub, _LOOK!"_ **Luke kept yipping, until I grew fed up with him, giving Beel my plate and running to the little idiot, and dragging him to our room by the scruff of his uniform, despite his whining.  
 **"Listen here, you stupid dog! No, dogs are smart and listen, unlike you! I'd be insulting animals! You're just an ungrateful brat who doesn't care for others when they hell you! I told you to stay quiet and put, why can't you listen?! You angels are sure stupid!"** I threw him inside the room, slamming the door shut after Beel.  
 **"Well...Guess you can't be nice with him..."** Beel sighed and put the food plates on the table.

  
We changed from our uniforms, and despite still being hungry, I leaned on Beel's side as the little kid kept stuffing his face with food, and I could only sigh in annoyance.  
Mammon is right, I'm not going to be well later...But what can I do.  
I suppose Belphegor was right, in the end...  
I'm a hopeless idiot.

  
 **"You don't look too good, Katrina...I'll go try to find something that you can eat, so try to relax."** Beel muttered, patting my shoulder before he left.  
 **"Thank you, Beel. I appreciate your concern."** I tap his hand with a thankful smile, and lay down on the couch, closing my eyes, as Luke started telling my about the brothers and their time in the Celestial realm.  
 **"Back then, Lucifer was the strongest and most beautiful of all the angels. He had 6 pure white wings and light radiated from them. Now...Keep this between us, all right? You absolutely can't tell anyone else, understand? Not Beelzebub or any of the brothers either...But back then, I admired Lucifer even more than Michael."** he blushed very hard saying that out loud. "And it wasn't just me, I think everyone did the same." he explained with a soft giggle.  
 **"Lucifer, huh...Well...He is absolutely gorgeous now, especially in his demon form...He radiated even now, even if it's not light...It's power, darkness, pride, strength...I have no words for how ethereal he looks even now. I suppose...Now that he's a demon, and people don't admire him anymore, maybe he doesn't feel as beautiful as before. Maybe his pride took a huge blow. That's such a pity...I think more people should admit that he's beautiful..."** I spoke softly, drawing shapes on the carpet with my finger absent-minded.  
 **"What?! Don't be absurd...D'AHHHH!!! Y-You scared me!!!"** Luke shrieked in surprise as Beel came back, though empty handed.  
 **"Beel...? You look worried, is something the matter?"** I asked, raising to my feet a bit too fast, that dizziness took over me.  
 **"We're in big trouble. We're having a surprise insepction. _NOW._ " **Beel scowled, and my eyes widened with a gasp.  
 **"...Fuck."** I popped that word without even realising, but panic took over us so we had no idea what to do.

  
We freaked out quite a lot, but in the end, we decided that the only thing we could do was to hide the kid in the closet, despite being obvious that Lucifer's search is always incredibly thorough.  
The problem wasn't the search, it seemed in the end, for as Lucifer thought we were hiding an animal in our room...The closet was empty.

_**What is this, Narnia?!** _

And despite searching the whole House of Lamentation, we found Luke nowhere.  
This is SO bad.

The next day, in class I and Beel only discussed the strategy of how to find the kid, and even when Delilah and Simeon came to talk to us and thank us for taking care of the Chihuahua, we weren't able to tell the truth.  
When we started searching the place, we found a doll house seemed to be a model of the House of Lamentation, and we discovered there is a secret room, and this can be open only when the message written on it is spoken in the language of angels.  
What a drag.  
It was a riddle... **It was _Lilith_**...

When we entered the place, we found a room that Beel explained was Lilith's room, although, that couldn't be...So I asked to know more about her.  
He seemed so sad...My heart broke for him.  
  


 **"She's our little sister...But she's gone now. She died in the Great Celestial War. Do you know about it?"** he asked, ready to explain everything.  
 **"No...Not too much."** I said softly, looking up at him.  
 **"Lucifer incited a revolution against our father, back when we were angels, and we aligned ourselves with him. Those who followed our father fought against those who followed Lucifer. That was the Great Celestial War. In the end, our father crushed the rebellion and cast us out of the Celestial Realm. During the battle, my sister Lilith's wing was pierced by an arrow. Both Belphie and I saw it. It happened right in front of our eyes. She fell down out of the heavens and...Died. Just before Lilith was shot, I saw angels from the opposing side draw their bows and aimt at both her and Belphie. I couldn't save them both...The 3 of us were too far apart. I knew I'd only be able to get to one of them in time. Then suddenly, Belphie's eyes met mine...And just like that, I rushed over to him and shielded him from the attack."** hearing this story, I didn't realise my eyes were beginning to glimmer with tears that were threatening to fall down my face.   
**"Beel..."** I manage to call his name barely audible.  
 **"I wasn't able to save Lilith. She died. And it was my fault."** he was close to crying himself, so I threw my arms around him, hugging him as tight as I could.  
 **"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!!! Beel, there was nothing you could do! You may have been an angel, but you have limited powers! You tried to save them both, I'm sure Lilith knows that! And I'm sure Belphie loves you so much."** I tried my best not to let my own emotions get the best of me. **  
"Everyone tells me that. You couldn't help it. That's what they say. But none of them saw what I saw. They didn't see how Lilith looked at me as the arrow pierced her wing in the split second before she fell. They didn't see that look of despair. Belphie hasn't ever come out and said it, but I think he blames me for not being able to save Lilith. I know he wanted me to save her instead of him. In fact, I knew that at the time, but I chose to save him instead."** Beel sighed, putting his arms around me, seeking comfort.  
 **"Belphie doesn't hate you, I'm sure of that! Nobody could ever hate you, Beel! You are so sweet and kind with everyone...! And I'm telling you, Lilith doesn't hate you! She's definitely happy that you and Belphie and all of her brothers are alive and well!"** I tried to reason with him in any way I could.  
 **"Katrina...What would you have done?"** he looked at me with a serious look.  
 **"Belphegor. I would have saved Belphegor."** I said the name of his twin brother, despite not meaning it.  
 **"Your D.D.D. is ringing. You should get that."** he let go of me, and seeing it was Mammon, I answer, looking away in confusion  
.  
  
 ** _"Hello? Are you okay, Mammon?"_** I ask worriedly.  
 ** _"Yeah, I am, but something seriously bad is about to happen here! Get your butt down to the underground tomb now! Hurry! The dog is down here, and Lucifer's about to kill him...!"_** Mammon exclaims, and before he could say anything else, I share a look of horror with Beel and we rush to the tombs, where Lucifer was in his demon form, looking more pissed than I've ever had the misfortune to witness. And...The argument was over a certain book.  
  
  
 **"What is that...?"** I ask, looking up at Beel as I tried to regain my breath, feeling dizzy again.  
 **"I know that book...!"** Beel spoke without realising.  
 **"FINALLY! Katrina, Beel, you're here! TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!"** Mammon greeted us, but Beel continued talking.  
 **"That's a grimoire."** Beel said grimly, making Mammon and Luke gasp.  
 **"What is that...?"** I ask, not understanding why it's so important.  
 **"It's a book of magic known as a grimoire. Several of them exist. The grimoire Luke is holding has the power to control a demon - to make him do _ANYTHING_ , even if it's in violation of a pact. Everything that we are rides on that book. We can _NEVER_ allow it to be stolen under _ANY_ circumstances. I didn't realise Lucifer was hiding it here in the underground tomb."** Beel explained, which made any colour from my face drain, realising the danger we were in.  
 **"Luke...Put that book back where you picked it up from. How fucking stupid can you be, picking up random things from a stranger's house? I thought stealing was wrong in your stupid Heaven!"** I put my hands in my hair, completely freaking out.  
 **"Okay but how did the dog get in here? No one else but us has access to this place! So how'd you get here?"** Mammon tried to speak in a calming voice.  
 **"I-I don't know! Y-Your guess is as good as mine! I tumbled down out of the closet in Beelzebub's room and found myself here! And then-"** hearing Beel's name made me gasp loudly, the slap that I did to my face resounding loudly throughout the tomb.  
 **"FUCKING IDIOT!!!"** I screeched in a panic.  
 **"Beelzebub's room...? Did I hear that correctly...? Did you just say the words _BEELZEBUB'S ROOM?!"_** Lucifer's low voice gradually became a booming rage that induced a panic attack inside me.  
 **"Uh-oh...this is bad..."** Mammon muttered, as Lucifer literally screamed Beel's name as loud as...Demonically possible.  
 **"Were you hiding this angel in your room? Did you allow him access to the House of Lamentation? This angel would try to steal that grimoire?"** Lucifer's voice was like boiling water, and despite Luke muttering excuses, Mammon was smart enough to make him shut up. **"You to had better be ready to face consequences...!"** the tone was so scary that both victims who stood next to each other were obviously shaken up.  
 _ **"WAIT! PLEASE, LUCIFER, HOLD UP! PLEASE LISTEN TO WHAT WE HAVE TO SAY, AND IF YOU WANT TO PUNISH THEM, OKAY! BOTH DON'T DO IT WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"**_ I get in front of the 2 victims, extending my arms to my sides, as a way to shield them, as I desperately tried to get through Lucifer.  
 **"Out of the way, human! Or do you want to _DIE_ here?!"** Lucifer threatened, looking down at me as if I were trash, but he was still restraining himself not to do something rash.  
 **" _NO!_ Please! I got Luke in the House! If anything, punish me! I didn't know it was wrong! Luke had a fight with Simeon and begged me to let him stay here so he won't stay on the streets! Beelzebub is only a victim of my stupidity, because my own room was unavailable!"** I stood my ground, trying to explain the situation.  
 **"Stop it, Katrina...!"** Beel put his hand on my shoulder, but I only shrugged it off.  
 **"C'mon, this is serious! He's gonna kill you for real!"** Mammon warned again, genuinely worried.  
 **"A human risking so much to defend a demon and an angel...How very interesting...Well, if you want to be a hero, you're going to have to choose one of them to save. Beelzebub, or Luke? It's one or the other. Make your choice!"** his appearance was so condescending, as if I was facing the God of Death himself. Though, I don't think it would be a huge difference.  
 **" _NO!_ I want to save them both! I _WILL_ save them both!"** I didn't budge one inch from my place, despite my vision blurring from the panic and tears in my eyes.  
 **"Oh? You want to choose both...? Do you actually _THINK_ I'm going to allow a lowly human that choice?! _THAT YOU CAN HAVE WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT?!_ _NO...!!!_ "** Lucifer yelled in pure anger.  
 _ **"ARE YOU SAYING THIS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SAVE LILITH?! YOU ALREADY WANT TO KILL ME, SO THAT'S FINE! BUT DO YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT LILITH WOULD HAVE WANTED?! IF GIVEN THE CHOICE TO SAVE ONLY 1 DEAR PERSON, SHE'D ACTUALLY DO THAT?! NO!! SHE WOULD DO ANYTHING SHE COULD TO SAVE BOTH!!"**_ I screamed at him through my tears, preparing for my death, as I could see fire in Lucifer's eyes and I knew he was beyond reason.  
 _ **"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OUT HER NAME, YOU FILTH?!"**_ was the last thing I heard before darkness took over me.

  
_**Darkness...A void...A limbo...** _

It was just dark, and yet, it seemed like an ocean. Like I was drowning in a never-ending pool of shadows, and I was shackled limb from limb, unable to escape.  
Is this what death truly feels like...?  
If that were true, I shouldn't have been able to ask myself so many questions, right?  
I didn't even feel my body, it's as if I was only a mere conscience, something completely out of this world.

 _Is this what purgatory is?_  
Am I to forever be chained to this void of darkness, this abyss from where I am to never find salvation, not up in heaven, nor down in hell?

  
_**"Katrina...Katrina...Come back to me..."** _

A voice kept calling out my name, but I couldn't discern it, male from female, light from dark, or low from pitch. 

**"Katrina...! Ah! You're awake!"** I somehow was able to see light, and in front of me, a familiar orange haired man.  
 **"Beel...?"** I tried to speak out, but my throat was killing me.  
 **"Here, get some water...I've been here watching you. I thought you might never wake up, since humans are so fragile. I'm really glad you're awake now...Do you...Remember what happened? You made Lucifer REALLY mad when you stepped in to protect Luke and me. You almost god yourself killed. If Diavolo hadn't come running up, you'd be dead right now, you know? He managed to stop Lucifer."** Beel's upset expression turned into a light one, as I could only stare at him blankly, feeling still trapped a bit in that darkness. **"You saw how Lucifer looked back then, and yet, you stepped in front of me and spread your arms to block him. It was like you had a death wish. You need to go to Lord Diavolo and thank him for saving your life."** he kept talking, as if to keep me awake and make sure I don't fall asleep again.  
 **"Are you hurt, Beel?"** I manage to speak in a whisper, not moving from my position, looking at the wall.  
 **"I'm fine, but is this really the time to be worrying about me? You almost died, you know? A human stepping in to shield a demon from harm...I've never even heard of anything like that before. As for Luke, Simeon came and took him back to Purgatory Hall. He was pretty shaken up after what he experienced."** Beel continued.  
 **"I'm...Glad you're both okay..."** I say, yet I'm not sure if any emotion comes out.  
 **"Luke didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one to blame here. I'm the one who hid him in the room and I'm the reason he disappeared. I'm the one who failed to calm Lucifer down and ended up putting you in danger. All of that was _MY_ fault."** Beel took the blame on himself, and with the power I had in me, I shook my head.  
 **"Don't play the blame game, Beel. If I weren't here, Luke wouldn't have come here. If I weren't here, none of this mess would have happened. I'm the reason everyone is doing so bad all the time. I messed up again, despite just wanting to help and make everyone happy."** I gritted my teeth, burying my face in the pillow.  
 **"Don't say that...Y'know...When you stepped in to shield me from Lucifer, I was pretty shocked. I mean, why would you go to those lengths? You're not a demon or an angel, and your powers aren't yet that strong. You're just a frail human. So why...Did you try to protect me and Luke?"** he asked, and I could feel my lip quivering, my body trembling, and looked at the wall ahead of me again, letting tears fall from my eyes like streams.  
 **"Because...You are my friends...And I love you. I...You...If...If you were to die...Both of you...People would miss you. Your brothers would miss you. Belphie would miss you. And the angels would miss Luke too. Who would annoy Michael the Arch-whatever, right? But...Me? Who would care if I died? I'm an intruder in this place, just trying to make friends and be accepted, but all I do is mess up all the time. I don't have friends that would actually miss me back home, and my mother promised to disown me if I were to have powers. That...Why I never did anything about them. So...Your lives are more precious than mine. And...If I didn't do that...If anything were to happen to the 2 of you, knowing that I couldn't have done something...I would have never been able to forgive myself. Also...I'm sorry for mentioning Lilith. I shouldn't have...It's a sensitive topic for everyone...But I...I hoped it would calm Lucifer down, seeing that he was the one who created Lilith's room in this place...I think."** I grip the sheets in anger, trying to calm myself down, but before I knew it, Beel helped me get up in a sitting position as he hugged me softly, careful not to hurt me.  
 **"So...I'm your friend. As I watched you there sleeping, as I looked at your face, I couldn't help wondering...If the situation had been reversed, would I have stepped in to defend you? I wanted to do something to make it up to you, to thank you for saving me. I'm going to make a pact with you...But I would like to know why do you keep making pacts with us."** Beel asked with his eyebrow arched.  
 **"I...At first I wanted everyone to respect me. Mammon almost let me die on Levi's hands, so Levi used me to make a pact with Mammon. Likewise, Mammon used me to make a pact with Levi, and I almost died again...And only now...Well...Even now, despite reminding everyone to call me by my name...I still see how everyone keep looking at me as if I'm nothing but a piece of trash on the side way. They just hide it better. But since I got to know you better, I started caring for you. You all have such unique personalities and mind views...I grew to really like all of you, even if you don't feel the same. And...I don't know what pacts are really all about, I mostly see it as a game...But I want to end up with everyone's, especially Lucifer's respect. Does that...Make any sense?"** I ask, not daring to raise my head to meet his gaze.  
 **"You want Lucifer to respect you? Why?"** he asked in curiosity.  
 **"I...I...I heard you when you were trying to reason with Lucifer about Belphie. And then Mammon heard too and explained more about the situation, and he thinks if they were to have a chat, they'd make up. And...Your story...Really impressed me...So I guess I just want everyone to be happy."** I sighed, ruffling my hair.  
 **"So...You want his respect so that he'll understand that you're actually someone worth listening to, despite the fact that you're human? You want to do what even Solomon hasn't been able to accomplish?"** Beel asks seriously, letting go and keeping me at arm's length,  
 **"Lucifer doesn't trust Solomon because of his power and how he got it. If I'm just a stupid human with low powers, then my words are my only weapons and shields. What can't he trust if all I can do is speak? I can't attack him or do any damage, can I?"** I shrug, putting my hands over his.  
 **"All right. I feel the same way. I want Belphegor and Lucifer to make up too. So, I'll do it. I'll make a pact with you, Kat."** he said as he forged the pact with me.  
 **"Thank you for understanding, Beel. I...Hope I can accomplish this."** I smile softly at him as a thank you.  
 **"Also...If you were to die...We would be sad. I, Mammon, even Levi. So never say you're important again, please."** Beel raised my face up to look at him, which made me stifle a chuckle.  
 **"Okay...I got it."** I nodded simply, closing my eyes to let everything play again in my head so I know what to do next.


	8. Princess Diavolo's Fairy Tale Castle

All breakfast the next day was filled with silence and gossips and blaming that it made me so uncomfortable that I softly excused myself from the table and tried to spring to class, despite being early...  
Until Lucifer called out my name, with the same expression of what I could call...Disappointment? Resentment? Hate? I don't know, but there are many and all negative.

  
**"Katrina. Would you come see me in the music room before heading to class?"** he asks simply.  
**"Okay..."** I muttered, rushing out of that place before I would need to stay in that place more...And ignoring the faces of the 3 I have a pact with, since there were very worried. **"Don't worry."** I mouthed to them with a wink.  
**"Ah, you're here."** Lucifer notices as he enters the room, seeing me in front of the piano.   
**"You requested my presence, did you not?"** I shrugged, not facing him.  
**"Indeed. I assume you know what it is I want to talk to you about. It's regarding last night."** Lucifer informed, and it was obvious he was having a hard time voicing his thoughts.  
**"I figured. It's okay, take your time. I can only imagine it's difficult to speak it out loud. I understand that feeling all too well, unfortunately. Maybe for a demon, it may seem insignificant or ridiculous...But I do have an unbearable amount of pride that I hate being stomped on. Admitting things to yourself is always difficult...But saying it out loud, to someone else...It's much worse. So...I know what you want to say. You don't have to speak it. I can feel you're genuine."** I spoke with a small smile, moving 2 of my fingers over the keyboard keys as if they were walking.  
**"No...I have to say it...It would be an even bigger shame if I don't. So...I apologise. What I did to you was inexcusable."** Lucifer spoke, his voice stern, yet softer than usual.  
**"Thank you. I accept it and appreciate you going to such lengths to say it."** I nod, looking through the music sheets, looking over the songs there.  
**"Also, I must make one thing clear. As long as they consent to it, I have no problem with you making pacts with my brothers."** Lucifer stated, which made me raise an eyebrow, looking at him weirdly.  
**"I...Had no idea there would be a non-consensual way of doing pacts. Then again...That would be like cheating, and it's fun and it defeats all purpose."** I shrugged with a bored look.  
**"I must also warn you that your curiosity is getting the better of you. I want you to stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I believe I warned you not to climb the stairs leading up to the attic. And yet, you did exactly that. I'm the only demon able to go up there. There's a spell cast on the stairs to ensure that. However, it only works on demons - humans and angels are still able to pass...Unfortunately. As I'm sure you've found, there's nothing at all at the top of those stairs."** Lucifer spoke, thankfully not knowing that I met his younger brother. **"Curiosity killed the cat. If you behave yourself, you'll complete your year here in the exchange program. At which point, we'll return you to the human world. I imagine that the last night served as somewhat of a learning experience for you."** Lucifer continued, burning holes with his intense stare.  
**"You...Wouldn't understand. I didn't do it for myself, but for the people I started caring about. Or maybe...You understand me all too well, but your pride and duty don't allow you to see the same things that you're doing, but from the other perspective. Or maybe...Who knows? Maybe I did do it for myself and my own selfish desires..."** I explained, and he seemed to arch his eyebrow.  
**"Would you expand that?"** Lucifer asked, getting closer to me.  
**"When one lives a life where they have nothing but stagnation and nobody to care about...And you find yourself in a new world where you finally find a meaning to this life...No, never mind that. The point is, Lucifer, that you have people who care about you, and in turn, you care about them. Which is beautiful. I, however, haven't had that until I came here. Do you understand that?"** I asked, finally choosing a song and put the sheet back on the piano.  
**"I suppose I do, in some way. Regardless, the fact remains that I put you through a very scary experience. Sometime in the near future, I'd like to treat you to a meal out somewhere to make it up to you."** Lucifer stated, but I shook my head.  
**"Instead of that...Why don't we stay here for a few more minutes? I wonder...I can only assume you'd know how to play the piano, hmm?"** I smiled softly, patting the seat next to me.  
"It goes without saying." he nods, sitting next to me. **"I can only assume so do you."** he asks, and it was my turn to nod.

  
And with that, I cracked my fingers and started playing one of my favourite songs, that being Yiruma's _**'River flows in you'**_ , and I never realised until now how good playing the piano made me feel, since I didn't get the opportunity to play in so long.  
  
**"That was beautiful."** Lucifer clapped, smirking in amusement. **"Shouldn't you do a courtesy now?"** he asked playfully.  
**"I suppose that would be appropriate."** I got up and did a princess-like courtesy, then put my hand to my mouth, stifling a chuckle. **"How was that?"** I ask, with a mischievous expression.  
**"Yes, that was good. Well, then, I suppose it would be my turn now."** he smirked in confidence, and began playing Debussy's _**'Claire de Lune'**_ , surprisingly that being one of my favourite piano melodies.  
**"Woaw...You're so beautiful when you smile, Lucifer. You looked so relaxed and...Happy when you played. You should do that more often."** I smiled at him as he did a pretty courtesy as well.  
**"I appreciate the compliment. I haven't played in many years..."** he stopped himself before putting his arm on my back and guiding me out of the room. **"The class is about to begin, we should leave."**

  
Going to the council room, we see the others, and perhaps expectedly, they smiled in relief seeing me alive.

  
**"Hey! How about that! Katrina, you're alive!"** Mammon cheered loudly.  
**"Let's see...Yep, you've still got both arms and both legs. Your eyes are still in their sockets and your ears are still attached. Guess you're okay."** Beel smiled as he patted my arms.  
**"I want to know what Lucifer did You've got to give me the deets L-8-R, yo!"** Levi giggled like a schoolgirl, which made me laugh.  
**"Why, only hearing you say that makes me scared, but really, I'm fine. Actually...I...We...Well..."** I hummed in amusement, shaking my head. **"No, never mind, I'd rather not speak about that."** I feigned embarrassment.  
**"Whaaaaat?! You're still alive, and you act so bashful? Tell me, tell me! Urghh, I've always wanted to see Lucifer au-naturel, why do you have to see that before me?"** Asmo whines, making me laugh, as the others, especially Mammon, freaked out.  
**"Don't worry, I was kidding. I wouldn't steal that privilege from you. We just played the piano for a bit and came back here. It was nice."** I shrugged, snorting at his reaction.  
**"Well, of course. Unless he went crazy again like last night, Lucifer wouldn't harm Katrina. You know why it's that, don't you?"** Satan asked, making me sigh and shrug.  
**"Yeah, I know, I'm an exchange student, blah blah, if I die, Diavolo's gonna be mad and Lucifer will have more paperwork. How dull."** I spoke in a bored manner, making him nod with a frown.  
**"Exactly. He wouldn't do anything to destroy Diavolo's reputation."** Satan grumbled in annoyance.  
**"Ohh...Speak of the devil! They both showed up!"** Asmo's words caught our attention as we shifted our gaze to Diavolo.  
  
**"Well, it seems that everyone's here. Shall we get started, Lucifer?"** Diavolo looked at Lucifer with his trademark grin, as he nodded.  
**"All right, I'm going to go ahead. To start things off, Lord Diavolo has an announcement for us."** Lucifer gave his red-haired colleague the word.  
**"Yes. Well then, I assume that some of you have already heard the rumours about the group retreat. And they're true. I'm planning an exchange party between demons, angels and humans to be held at my castle. I have a feeling that this will turn out to be quite the interesting experience for all of us."** Diavolo informed with glee in his amber eyes.  
_**"SO COOL!"**_ I jumped up in excitement, not caring for the others' look of embarrassment at knowing me.

Not long passed that we were brought to Diavolo's castle and dear life, was it mesmerising looking at everything, since it looked so amazing and grand.

"Well, good morning. I must say, I couldn't wait for you to arrive!" Diavolo welcomed us with open arms, and behind him, Barbatos appeared with the same casual yet kind look.  
**"Welcome to the Demon Lord's Castle. It's a pleasure to have you here."** Barbatos spoke, and while Lucifer greeted them, Mammon had to speak to embarrass Lucifer enough for him to crush his foot as he stepped on it, and just in time, as everyone was insulting Mammon, the angels and Solomon arrived, and with that, Luke jump-hugged me tightly, clearly excited to see me after everything that happened.  
"Katrina, I'm SO happy you're all right! So, SO HAPPY! There aren't even words...!" Luke chirped in enthusiasm.  
"Yeah...I guess it's nice being alive to see everyone." I chuckled in amusement at his behaviour.  
"What's this all about?" Satan asked in confusion.  
"I'm guessing he's must feel responsible for what happened. You know, how Lucifer nearly attacked Katrina." Asmo deduced correctly.  
"I'm so, so sorry, Katrina. You could've been hurt - or worse - and it was all my fault..." he kept on an on and I had to somehow reassure him.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm alright." I patted his head simply, smiling graciously.  
"Are you actually an angel?! Is that it? An angel disguised as a human?" Luke said out of the blue, which made my eyes widen and I looked away with a blush.  
"I-I, uh...I...I'm not exactly...I don't look like one...O-Or, I don't think I'm anywhere close to that." I shook my head rapidly.  
"Well, Luke, maybe she isn't one by race, but she definitely behaves like one. Or, at least her soul is that pure." Delilah's sweet voice made me grow stiff, laughing awkwardly, not very good with compliments.  
"U-Uh-Uhm, Barbatos! C-Can you tell us what are we g-gonna do here, please!" I called out, stepping away from the angels, not wanting to be obvious that I was flustered slightly.  
"Wh-What?! Katrina, why is your face so red? Are ya sick or somethin'?! Mammon gripped my shoulders, getting close to my face, and the proximity made me forget how to breath.  
"I'M FINE!" I pushed him away from me, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. "J-Just...Don't get too close, please." I muttered, hugging myself, now even more flustered than before.

  
And so, Barbatos told us about the scavenger hunt, the food from all realms...Meaning that I'll have to cook...,then a formal dance...And now worse, the sleeping arrangements.  
Somehow, for some reason, however, I had to room with Asmo and Simeon, which made Mammon so he insulted Satan and Solomon, trying to change with Asmo, but of course, Asmo didn't want, and Satan called him out for being jealous...And ended up insulting me again...Which was so pitiable...And Asmo loves teasing Mammon and seeing him suffer...And Asmo was incredibly narcissistic as usual and it annoyed both me and Simeon...

Which made Mammon go into a rage fit in our room and start a cursing and insult session with his brother, but the others were here too, and while Satan tried to make them stop throwing pillows at each other, Levi found it completely hopeless altogether...While Beel just praised the food.

  
**"Could you guys please stop yelling, cursing and insulting each other? You're making me feel bad."** I rake a hand through my hair.  
_**"NO!"**_ they both yelled at me, making me jump in my seat on the bed, low-key creeped out.   
**"Wha' the hell, man! You're so-"** Mammon's voice was so loud that it made me cringe, but what I didn't see was that the pillow from his hand flew right at my face, making me fall of the bed with a squeal of surprise.  
**"Uh-oh...ASMODEUS, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! Kat, are you okay?!"** Mammon came to my side, but my look must have been so murderous that he slowly stepped back. **"I-I...Uh...I'll just.... _BYEE!_ " **Mammon screamed, but I was faster than him, at least with my words.   
**"MAMMON, STOP!"** I yelled as I managed to get up, my back hurting from the fall. "JERK!"

  
I used my magic to slam the pillow into his torso, which was strong enough to slam him into the wall. Mammon gasped from the shock as he slid down the wall, and glaring at him, I left the room, trying to forget about the annoying people in the room, and I found myself in the living room, and sitting on the couch, I look at the beautiful architecture of the castle, until for some reason, Satan's messy blond hair came into the picture.

  
**"I never realised I would find it so hilarious to see Mammon hit with a pillow. I have to say, your powers got stronger, I'm impressed."** Satan praised, sitting next to me.  
**"Well, I guess I'm glad at least you appreciate that."** I sighed, leaning back on the couch. **"My back didn't appreciate that fall."**  
**"Can't say I appreciate the yelling and the vocabulary either."** he sighed in agreement. **"What brought this on to begin with, anyway?** " he asked, definitely confused by everything going on.  
**"The whole resort thing...Now that I think back at what everyone talked back then, you were definitely right. It's really impressive, art-wise. And...I suppose you could say it's like the castles from our human fairy tales."** I smiled softly, taking everything in. " **I'm not sure if it's a demon thing as well, but I think everyone, especially when they are little, dream of living in a place like this. Or, well...At least to step in such a place."** I hummed in amusement, thinking back at my childhood, reading the Disney Princesses books.  
**"Is that so? Well then, I'd like to read some of these fairy tale books you're talking about. I suppose they would differ greatly from ours."** he spoke, shifting his gaze at me.  
**"I'd love to show it to you! Well...The original fairy tales themselves are rather...Cruel and gruesome, but many of them were adapted for children and they took a more...Well...Magical route, let's say. And frankly, I rather love that."** I grinned, taking out my phone to search some stuff. **"If Diavolo let's me go home after this, I promise to give you my fairy tale book from my library. I think you'll like it."** I show him my phone screen, showing him some of the Disney Princesses. **"Despite the graphics that get better gradually, they're all gorgeous in their own way."** I let him scroll through the pics.  
**"I see...That is quite interesting. You definitely got me interested in this. I hope Diavolo will let you get your stuff from home so I can get new things to read."** he spoke kindly, but before I could say anything, Barbatos came over to us, saying that the Castle tour was about to start and we should gather everyone.   
**"Well, that was fast."** I hummed in amusement, getting up from the comfy sofa. **"Shall we?"** I ask, extending my hand to Satan.  
**"My lady."** he bowed slightly, somehow playfully, as I hooked my arm with his.  
**"You really are a gentleman, aren't you?"** I grinned, looking up at him. **"You are, by far, the best."**  
**"No need to flatter me, Katrina. I appreciate it, though."** he mused as we went back to my room to tell the others about this, then went to the entrance hall, waiting for everyone.

  
There, Luke, like the sad little doggy that he was, was complaining about Levi taking up all the space because of some stream for one of his favourite characters, and Beel...Started eating a painting. What the hell...  
And Mammon talked more than he should have and busted Solomon and Satan...  
And after Diavolo and Lucifer came...  
Little D. No.2 came...And he...It...? Was going to be our guide...Huh...

  
**"He has a...Little D...I see..."** I muttered, slapping my face.  
**"Haha, Katrina made a dirty joke!"** Mammon laughed a bit too loudly, making me sigh in aggravation.  
**"Kill him."** I shrug, making eye contact with Lucifer, who was as annoyed as I was.  
  
And so, the little demon showed us the Demon Lord, aka Diavolo's dad, and then showed us the previous Lord's crown...  
Then we went to a place with even MORE paintings, and while yes, they were incredibly beautiful, it was certainly tiring, until Luke realised that he saw the Celestial Realm painting, and Diavolo lept complimenting Lucifer and saying how ethereal he looked...But Lucifer's embarrassment face made me realise a thing or 2 about him and what he really felt, perhaps, about him being a demon and all that.   
All throughout this, Levi kept tweeting...A feminine shriek was heard, making all of us jump in surprise and come to our own conclusions.

  
  
**"Was it Mammon?!"** I ask in slight panic.  
**"Wh-What?! Why the hell would that be me?!"** Mammon protested, definitely flustered.  
**"I must be so hungry I must be hearing things..."** Beel whined in disdain.  
**"We can't ALL be hearing the same thing just from hunger!"** Luke gasped at the orange haired man.  
**"Wait a second! It think I've heard this scream before!"** Asmo's eyes widened in realisation. **  
"How could you...HOW COULD YOU...?! Asmodeus, this is all YOUR fault! All of it, YOUR FAULT!"** the...portrait...talked?!  
**"Is that portrait talking?"** Solomon voiced my thoughts with the same surprise.  
**"Bingo! Yes, you're exactly right!"** the little demon approved in enthusiasm.  
**"That's the portrait of Helene. She was a witch."** Lucifer explained, making me groan.  
**"Great, she shares my name..."** I grumbled in annoyance.  
**"Helene...? Hmmm, Helene...Why does that name sound familiar...? Ah, yes! Yes, of course! Helene! I remember now!"** Asmo said with a happy voice.  
**"Can someone explain, please?"** I raised my hand up to gain everyone's attention so I won't be left in the dark.  
**"I can explain! Helene was once known far and wide as a witch of unparalleled beauty! Countless humans, angels and demons alike fell under her spell. But then, Asmodeus here came along and seduced her, leadin her to betray her lover at the time."** the little demon explained, making me bite my lip and look away.  
**"That's...Sad..."** I mutter, crossing my arms in sadness.  
**"War erupted as a result of her betrayal, a great war that destroyed an entire country. And Helene was derided as a horrible, wicked woman who had sold her soul to a demon. What she had to endure was awful...!"** he explained, making me flinch uncomfortably.  
**"So you're saying all this happened because Asmodeus fooled around with some woman long ago?"** Satan sighed, shaking his head in disdain.  
**"One of Asmodeus' ex-girlfriends just showed up! OMG!...And...Sent!"** Levi spoke out lout like a teenage girl as he tweeted everything going on.  
**"Ahaha! Now wait a minute, everyone! We're talking about something that happened hundreds of years ago! But regardless...Helene, I never expected to run into you here of all places! I mean, what are the chances?! Wow, it's ben sooo loooong! So, whacha up to these days, hm?"** Asmo asks the portrait, and it was quite...  
**"This is disturbing."** I rake a hand through my hair.  
**"It's almost like he's still trying to flirt."** Solomon sighed in disdain. **  
"Well, isn't that nice, running into an old friend again like this."** Diavolo chuckles in amusement.  
**"More like an old enemy, if you ask me."** I shrugged, frowning.  
**"After what happened, I incurred the wrath of the nephew of my former lover, who was a sorcerer. He sealed me inside this painting."** Helene spoke with disgust and rage.  
**"The nephew of your ex? Are you talking about Demetrios?! I don't believe it! The first time I saw him, he was just a little munchkin. You're telling me he grew up to be a sorcerer capable of doing something like _THAT?!_ Well, that IS impressive! You know, Demetrios' dather was a grade-A hunk, so I imagine his son must've turned into _QUITE_ the man himself. Why didn't you tell me this happened to you? I would've come straight over to help. Ugh, Helene, you're so stubborn, you know that?" **Asmo talked so casually, that it was actually painful.  
**"Someone end this charade before it becomes physically painful, please."** I roll my eyes, shifting in my place, hating to look at bad relationships.  
_**"Silence!"**_ Helene ordered in a firm tone.  
**"Ahaha! Wow, it's been so long since I've heard you say that! Ah, the memories...!"**

  
She continued preaching how much she hates him, but it didn't seem to phase Asmo even one bit. This was tragic...Until, she started threatening us...Well, him, for the matter.

 **  
"Oh dear! Everyone be careful, mmkay? Because it just so happens that Helene's portrait is known to draw those who look at it inside the painting itself!"** the little D warned...For no reason.  
**"D'AAAAAAAAH!!! I'M BEIN' DRAGGED IN! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHIN' EARLIER?!"** Mammon shrieked, grabbing onto Levi, who yelled out loud while...Tweeting...Again. **"Whaddya expect?! You were the closest thing for me to grab! Now c'mon, Levi! Dig in! We're losin' ground here!"** Mammon shrugged, pissing Levi off.  
**"You know I sit inside all day every day! I'm not strong enough for this!"** Levi grumbled, who grabbed onto Beel, who grabbed onto Solomon, who grabbed onto Asmo...Who grabbed onto...Me....  
**"YOU'RE DEMONS, DO SOMETHING!"** I shrieked in a voice more pitched than usual, trying to grab onto Satan who was closest to me, but to no avail, for we got pulled in.  
  
It seemed that I blacked out for a few seconds, for I was woken up my Solomon gently shaking me awake and calling out my name.

  
**"Oh, good, you're awake."** he smiles at me, as he helps me sit up.  
**"What's...Going on? Where did everyone go?"** I ask worriedly, but unfortunately, he didn't know either.  
**"I know they were sucked into the painting along with us...But we're the only ones in the immediate vicinity, as far as I can see. Two humans alone together in an unfamiliar area of the Devildom...This isn't safe."** Solomon explained, but he seemed to have a plan. **"I'll call Asmodeus over. Here, I'll show you how."** he smiled, as he started reciting an incantation and Asmo appeared out of nowhere, with a big frown on his face...And we found out we're the in Labyrinth that Mammon talked about, but he didn't know where the others were either.

  
We kept walking and walking, while Asmo wouldn't stop complaining, so much that Solomon even got annoyed with him...  
And when I and Solomon hinted that he should apologise to Helene, he kept talking about one's inner desire and that we suppress it, despite just wanting to let desire run free.  
What was worse is that he got very close to me, and started talking more personally, asking me to let him discover my heart's most hidden and shameful desires, and let him help me reach inside and unleash it.

To be fair, I felt like dying when he spoke like that, so much that I was struggling with keeping my eyes from watering, but thankfully, Solomon stepped in.  
The bad part was...

That Mammon, Leviathan and Beelzebub were being chased by a giant snake, which made both I and Asmo gasp at each other, then simultaneously snap our heads towards the people running and shrieking in despair.  
And so, Solomon grabbed my wrist and we all run away to a safer place where we could hide for a few...Only to realise that Mammon was the idiot who woke up the snake.

  
**"Can you _PLEASE,_ for _ONE_ godamn second, _STOP_ putting me in life-threatening situations? Like, honestly, please."** I sighed, sliding down the cold wall, not feeling my legs from the running.  
**"Hey, I didn't wake it up! I just saw a snakeskin lyin' on the ground and figured I'd sell it for a pretty nice sum! But when I tried to grab it to take it with me, it turned out there was still a snake inside! That's when that monster came after us, all mad 'n stuff!"** Mammon tried to explain, but I merely facepalmed.  
**"He's _NOT_ a monster. He's Henry 1.0. I can't belive I'd find him down here of all places."** Levi gasped.  
**"Uh...If your goldfish was Henry...Does this mean this guy was your first pet?!"** I ask, looking up at him in confusion.  
**"Every time he gets a new pet, he names it Henry."** Beel shrugged, his stomach growling.  
**"Uh...I want to say you're on your 4th Henry at this point, right?"** Asmo asked, trying to think back.

  
Levi was so happy to see his old pet that he...Snapped a selfie with it while running.  
What a weeb...  
But of course, despite it being his old bet, Levi can't pacify it because he forgot its old master.  
And so, Solomon decided to let Asmodeus...Uhmmm...  
Charm the snake.

_**Asmodeus.  
Charmed.  
The.  
GOD DAMN.  
S.N.A.K.E.** _

Is there something he **_CAN'T_** charm?!

  
**"It spotted us. Henry just spotted us."** Beel pointed to the huge snake slithering towards us.  
**"Right, I'll begin using my magic to amplify Asmodeus' powers. Then, Asmo, you mesmerise Henry. The amplification process is going to take a bit of time, so Mammon, Katrina...You two distract Henry in the meantime."** Solomon smiled, starting his incantation.  
**"WHA?! Distract him?! How're we s'posed to do-"** Mammon shouted, but Solomon pushed us both into the way.  
**"HEEEEY!! WHat's the big idea pushin' me right out into its path?! I mean, come on! Ah....! AHHH! HERE IT COMES HERE IT COMES HERE IT COMES...........!!!"** Mammon shrieked so pitched as he grabbed my arms and put me in front of him, as if to shield him from the Snake.  
**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"** I screamed back at him, feeling absolutely petrified.  
**"That's right, Henry. Look me in the eyes...Yes, that's a good boy."** Asmo's suave voice seemed to tame the snake, making me fall to my knees in shock from the averted crisis.  
**"What's that now?...Well, how about that. He says he'll show us the way out of the labyrinth!"** Asmo giggled in a light voice.  
**"Nice job, Asmo!"** Solomon praised the demon.  
**"Well, really, did you expect anything less of me?"** Asmo chuckled with a charming smile on his face.  
**"I'm just glad he's decided not to eat me."** Mammon chuckled awkwardly. **"U-U-Uhh...L-Let me help you up, Kat..."** Mammon gave me his hand, but I slapped it away, still breathing heavily and hugging the wall.   
**"I will burn you alive..."** I muttered in annoyance, letting Asmodeus help me up and walking with him, his arm around my waist, to _**'comfort'**_ me.

  
It didn't take long to get out of that place, thanks to the charmed snake, and then we told the story to Diavolo, who was very much amused by it...Unlike Lucifer.  
The only ones who seemed to actually sympathise with us were the angels...Well, Delilah, more like.  
And as we started eating, Diavolo warned us that this castle is, in fact, dangerous, and perhaps Asmo can't save us all the time with his charm.

Thankfully, I was able to escape from everyone after this, and thanks to Diavolo, I found the library, which had a nice fireplace, so asking Barbatos for some tea, I went there and found a nice book that I could enjoy the evening with, trying to forget everything that happened...

_Until the door opened._

  
**"Oh, to think someone was already here. That, I wasn't expecting. Then again, we seem to always run into each other in libraries."** Satan's velvety voiced called out from the door frame as he made his way inside the room.  
**"Well...Libraries _ARE_ beautiful. And after everything going on, I needed some relaxation."** I shrugged simply, taking a sip of my tea. **"Do you want tea? I still have enough for two more cups."** I offered, trying to get up do pour some tea in the spare cup.  
**"Don't get up, I'll pour some myself. May I join you?"** he asked, getting a book for himself.  
**"Some pleasant company is very welcome."** I smiled up at him, leaning back on the foot of the couch.  
**"Quite a day, hm? Do you have any normal days here?"** Satan asks, pouting himself some tea.  
**"No, not really. But...I guess today was really crazy, even compared to most days in Devildom."** I shrugged, tracing the cover of the book.  
**"Do you like this chaos?"** he asks, sitting down next to me.  
**"I...Mostly, yeah, I do. Just...If the Almost-Death experiences could be deleted, it would be much more enjoyable."** I sighed, looking down.  
**"I guess it must be difficult for a human to get through so many things in such a short time."** Satan nodded in understanding.  
**"I mean...Maybe if Mammon wouldn't have used me as his shield against the Snake, I wouldn't have been so shaken up."** I bit my lip in annoyance. **"He's really hopeless. He's...Not a bad guy, he's just...Tragic. In a very pitiable way. He's so stupid that I can't stay mad at him. But I like being alive, y'know?"** I shrugged, holding my knees to my chest.  
**"I suppose."** he shrugs slightly.  
**"And...Well...I don't know...I don't want to offend anyone, but...Asmo really scares me sometimes."** I scratch my cheek in nervousness, my eyes looking in another direction.  
**"Asmo? Really? I thought he was the most inoffensive"** Satan snapped his head to look at me, while I shifted in my place uncomfortably.  
**"I...Uhm...Asmo...How do I say this...I'm...Not very good with people who get too close to me...And I don't mean a friendship thing, but...You know how Asmo is. You get what I mean, right?"** I stuttered over my words, trying to make myself understood.  
**"Hmm...I suppose I understand. What did he do?"** he asks, his face remaining neutral, yet understanding.  
**"He got a bit too close to me...Physically, I mean. And I don't mean a hug, I meant that kind of flirt and words he sometimes says, but nobody really pays attention to because they are just Asmo-Words. They can be really creepy when they are told so close to your face, almost like it's a threat."** I shuddered again, remembering what happened in the labyrinth before the others came.  
**"Ah, I think I understand what you mean. I suppose for someone who isn't used to him, it may be creepy, but he means no harm...Most of the time. Do you want me to have a little chat with him?"** he asks gently, but I shook my head.  
**"No...I don't want to upset him. I-I mean...It's like telling someone to stop being themselves, which isn't okay...I'm the odd one here anyway. I'm the one who doesn't belong here. And...I guess it's mostly my fault that I'm uncomfortable with all the...Uhm...Asmo-things."** I say as I start playing with the pages, as a way to calm the nervousness.  
**"That's a nice way of saying things, but by now, I don't think you could be called _'The odd one'_ anymore. Everyone here sees you like part of this place."** and explained reassuringly, before chuckling softly. **"Although, I have to say, I kinda like the description you used. Asmo-things. Does that mean you don't have much experience with relationships and they fluster you?"** he started smirking somehow teasingly.  
**"Hmm...I wonder...Maybe if that were the case, it would have been easier. No, that's not it. I think I have more experience that I never asked for."** I frowned slightly, pouting, my sight completely lost.   
**"That doesn't sound very good."** Satan said somehow sympathising, which made me blink and snap my head towards him.  
**"Whoa! I didn't realise you heard me say that! Well, never mind that, just ignore it. It's not like it's important information or anything. B-Besides, it's in the past and it should remain there."** I huffed, shaking my head to clear away my dark thoughts. **"Besides, we're in Diavolo's libary! And honestly, I bet he has the rarest and most interesting books there are, so we should try to read as much as we can, don't you think?"** I smiled, trying to change the subject.  
**"I can't deny that, you are right. And the book you chose is really really good to begin with."** he poured the remaining tea to the both us us, and we sort of leaned on each other as we started reading in peace, before my D.D.D.'s ringtone rang loudly, making us jump, startled.  
**"Oh, come on...It's not even that late, do I have a kindergarden curfew?"** I grumbled in annoyance, making him chuckle at my disappointment.  
**"Shouldn't you answer that?"** he spoke with a teasing look, but I could only shake my head in disbelief.  
**"Would you look at that? It's _THE_ idiot calling! Wohoo!"** I cheered emotionlessly, accepting the call, smiling as Satan's soft laugh echoed in my ear gently.

 **"Yo, Katrina, where the hell are ya? W-Wait a sec, who's that guy next to ya?!"** Mammon screamed into my ear, panicked, which made Satan laugh harder.  
**"He's so jealous, no way!"** Satan grinned, loving to tease his brother.  
**"That's Satan next to me. Why ask?"** I speak, my voice shaking from stifling my laugh.  
**"WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S NOT OKAY TO BE ALONE WITH A GUY AT THIS HOUR! Get to your room right now!"** Mammon yelled into to phone, but I and Satan couldn't stop laughing at how tragic this guy was.  
**"Okaaaaay, daaaad~! I promise to drink my milk and go to sleep right away! Will you read me a bed time story~?"** I spoke in a childish voice, barely able to finish the words without laughing.  
**"S-STUPID! WHAT THE HELL?! G'AHHH, JUST COME TO YOUR ROOM ALREADY! ASMODEUS IS PISSING ME OFF!"** Mammon's last words echoed through the library, before Asmo's soft voice was barely heard, saying **"Stop screaming, idiot!"** and honestly, he was such a mood.  
  
**"Well then, I will go before he destroys my room. Will you stay here longer?"** I ask, and he got up, shaking his head.  
**"I can't just let a lady go to her room alone, especially after the tragedy from before. May I escort you to your room, my lady?"** he offers me another courtesy, as I hook my arm to his once again and make our way to my room, only to seem Asmodeus glaring at Mammon and Simeon wanting to kill himself.  
  
**"AH, FINALLY, YOU GOT HERE! But...URGH, WHY IS HE HERE TOO?! G'ahhh...NEVERMIND! HERE I AM! And you know what that means?! You ain't gonna be gettin' ANY sleep tonight! HAHAHAHAH!"** Mammon cheered way too excited for this hour.  
**"That...Sounded wrong."** I blinked in surprise at his enthusiasm, sharing a look with the blond haired man next to me.  
**"All right all right! Time for a pillow fight deathmatch with the Avatar of Greed himself! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLEEEEE!!"** Mammon screamed at the top of his lungs, and I swear my face got devoid of colour.  
**"A-Another...Pillow fight...? My back still hurts from the last time..."** I pouted, leaning on the door frame.  
**"Asmo...He's your brother, isn't he? Do you think you could possibly do something about him?"** Simeon asked Asmo, but he was...Sleeping?!  
**"Can he really sleep through this ruckus?!"** I gasp, which made Satan sigh next to me.  
**"I hope he's not sleeping naked again..."** he seemed to look dead inside.  
**"OH NO! UH-UH! You're not gonna fool _ME_ pretendin' to be asleep! RIght, so it's gonna be me and Katrina versus Simeon and Asmo! Satan, you can be the referee, go away from her! So c'mon, get up already, Asmo! Let's get started before that ass Lucier comes 'round on patrol and starts botherin' us!"** Mammon clapped loudly, but by the time he was speaking, a shadow went over my and Satan's head, and looking back, the Devil in person was right there.  
**"I'm sorry. _WHO_ did you just call an ass?"** he spoke so incredibly offended.  
**"Gah...!"** Mammon gasped in fright.  
**"You know, I don't want to spend my evening patrolling the halls, dor did I want to bother you. But I received word that a certain dimwit tried to sneak inside the castle vault. So as much as I'd like to rest now, I _CAN'T._ Isn't that right, Mammon?"** Lucifer's voice was smooth, yet dripped with poison.  
**"Ah...Y'know what? I suddenly feel _SOO_ tired!...Maybe I'll just...Go back to my room and...Uh...Sleep!" **Mammon tried to escape, but it was no use, as Lucifer shouted his name with malice.  
**"You're coming to my room. Now. And tonight it's not going to be just me in there, but Diavolo as well. I have a feeling we're going to have all sorts of fun, don't you?"** Lucifer spoke with such sadistic malice that it made me smirk in amusement.  
**"Awww, how sad. Now I actually wanted to witness that."** I chuckled, looking at Satan, who seemed to be annoyed, yet also agreed to some degree.  
**"That would have been fun, but even seeing Mammon's desperate face as Lucifer drags him away is fun enough to see."** Satan's smirk graced his features beautifully.  
**"Well. It seems as though we'll get a peaceful night's sleep after all, doesn't it?"** Simeon grinned in satisfaction as he could finally sit on his bed and read something.  
**"Thanks for escorting me back to my room, Satan. I appreciate you being so kind with me. And, uh...Sorry for what I said back there. Please try to forget it, it's wasn't like me."** I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, smiling at him.  
**"It's fine, don't worry about that. Despite everything, I'm a pretty good listener. Anyway, good night, Katrina. You deserve it after everything going on today."** he nodded at me, as he left the room.  
**"Sweet dreams to you as well, Satan."** I wish him as I close the door.

  
Stretching a bit, I go to the bathroom to change, do my nightly routine and get in the comfy bed that seemed to be as soft as a cloud, and continued reading the spell book that I got my hands on, not before wishing sweet dreams to Simeon as well and listening to music on my cellphone, through my earbuds.

This mess makes me really look forward to each day to come forward...And...  
And maybe even to see Satan more often.


	9. Lust for Friendship

The next day, Asmo woke me up early, saying he wants to do my hair and make up. Now that we room together, he was able to, quote quote, **_"See how cute I am, and how I should take better care of my appearance"_**.

So, of course, who could refuse something like that?

Asmo applied some very soft and natural make up, a light pink glittery lip gloss and some eyeliner to make the green of my eyes stand out, and brushed my hair neatly, taking a black ribbon to tie and braid a little part of my hair in the back.   
After he was done, he took lots of pics of me with his phone, telling me to pose like a diva, so of course, I did, and Simeon cheered on me as well, and we ended up having a lot of fun, despite it being pretty early.

This is why I didn't exactly complain when Asmo insisted on holding my hand most of the day...Although...  
I want my hands to be as soft as his too!  
 _ **I'm jealous.**_

**"All right, it's time to explain what we have planned for day 2 of our retreat."** Lucifer began his announcement, but he mostly seemed to be unheard.  
 **"Quit leaning up against me, Mammon. You're heavy, you know."** Beel grumbled in annoyance.  
 **"Shut up and at least let me rest my head against your shoulder, Beel. Lucifer kept me up until morning...I didn't sleep a wink last night."** Mammon groaned with a yawn.  
 **"Yes, Lucifer just kept going and going last night, didn't he? I'm sure you had a hard time, Mammon."** Diavolo joked, looking at Mammon. **"Though, I have to say, it _WAS_ fun to watch." **he laughed mirthfully.  
 **"That's _NOT_ funny!"** Mammon tried to defend himself, but I and Asmo giggled at each other like schoolgirls.  
 **"BIG NEWS: Last night Lord Diavolo, Lucifer and Mammon totally fucked."** Levi tweeted shamelessly, making the two of us laugh even harder.  
 **"HEY! Don't post stuff like that! I don't want my personal info leakin' online!"** Mammon yelled in desperation.  
 **"You're not denying it though!"** I bit my lip in amusement, wiping away a stray tear from the laughter.  
 **"Hehe. I bet they were on the BDSM torture chamber, and Lucifer whipped and choked Mammon! Right...Am I right?"** Asmo smiled with such glee, trying to get confirmation.  
 **"Well, Mammon is a total sub and a maso, while Lucifer is a dom top, so yeah, I can see that happening."** I agreed with the brother in cause.  
 **"WHAT?! I-I'M NOT A MASOCHIST, AND I'M NOT A SUB!"** Mammon's face went beet red, but it was obvious he was trying to deny everythign in vain.  
 **"Simeon? Why'd you put your hands over my ears? And why does Delilah have her hands over her ears too? We can't hear anything this way!"** Luke's eyes went wide with innocent curiosity, whilst Delilah was just too afraid to hear more filth.  
 **"Right. That's the idea, Luke."** Simeon's voice held amusement at his little companion.  
 **"Anyway, I think you mentioned today we'll have a scavenger hunt?"** Solomon asked Lucifer.  
 **"Yes. Each group will be given riddles to solve. Each riddle hints at one of the works of art or historical items here in the castle. Once you figure out the answer, you find and take a picture of the item in question. The things you learnt during yesterday's tour of the castle should ocme in handy as you try solving the riddles."** Lucifer explained the rules.  
 **"We're doing this in groups, huh? In that case, I'm groupin' with Katrina."** Mammon declared with confidence, only to have it rightfully crushed.  
 **"Why don't we just say that the groups will be made up of the same people you share a room with?"** Diavolo suggested simply, making Mammon growl under his breath.

  
The scavenger hunt didn't go as well as we planned, since Satan's group thought we were trying to intervene by having Asmo jump in front of all the pictures to be taken...But Asmo is just that narcissistic, he's not doing it with ill intentions....  
But what was worse is that he also made a _ **STATUE**_ fall in love with him, and it won't go back to its original form.

  
 **"How....Do you make a statue...A thing made out of _STONE_...Fall in love with you?" **I ask with bewilderment   
**"I'm past trying to understand."** Simeon shrugged.  
 **"Hey, where do you think you're going? We're not done talking to you, Asmo!"** Satan shouted after his younger brother.  
 **"Where am I going? Oh, I dunno, maybe somewhere where I don't have to listen to someone LECTURING me?"** Asmo frowned, striding away.  
 **"Oh, come on...And the day started out so well..."** I sighed pouting at the ground.  
 **"He really is a handful...What should we do, Katrina?"** Simeon asked me, not knowing how to deal with this.  
 **"I'll...Go check up on him. If you can, please try to stay okay and continue this. I hope it won't last too long until I get him back in the game."** I shrug, rushing after Asmo.  
  
 **"Hm? Ah, I was wondering who was behind me. So it is you, Katrina."** Asmo spoke passively.  
 **"Well, yeah, it's me. Sorry to disappoint."** I chuckle awkwardly, looking away.  
 **"Awww, how cute. Did you follow me here hoping we could have a little alone time?"** he teased, inching his face closer to mine.  
 **"Uhhhh...I...I wanted to check on you. You seemed really upset by what the others said. Are you okay?"** I tried to speak gently, my face showing concern.  
 **"Haha, why, you're so cute when you worry about me. But, you didn't come here to also lecture me, did you?"** Asmo smiled, yet it seemed to cut like daggers.  
 **"N-No, nothing of the sort. I'm not perfect, so I have no right to judge or reprimand others for their words and actions."** I shrugged, looking down.  
 **"Hmm...Look at me, Kitten."** Asmodeus lifted my chin with his finger, making me look into his eyes for a brief second, but being too timid, I took a step back and looked away, hugging myself. **"I noticed you never look me in the eyes. I thought it was something personal, but when I watched you interact with others, no matter how relaxed you were, you still didn't have actual eye-contact. Why is that, Kitty-Kat?"** he rested his arms on my shoulders, trying to follow my gaze.  
 **"S-Sorry if I was rude...I-I'm just...Very shy about that. I can't hold eye contact even with my mother. I tried before and I just...Get very panicky, I guess..."** my face becomes flustered from embarrassment.  
 **"Awww, how cute. You see, I tried charming you. Right now. I wanted to see how a cute Kitten like you would behave if she'd come to act according to her own heart desires. Yet, for some reason, despite being a human, it seems like my power doesn't work on you. I guess you could say that's it's kinda endearing seeing someone immune to my charms."** he smirked innocently.  
 **"Uhmmm...Sorry to disappoint...Again?"** I say questioningly, not sure how to react.  
 **"I bet you'd think you could control me. You have sort of a dominant aura around you, but don't think it'll be so easy to have me."** Asmo teased me, cupping my face with his soft hands.  
 **"The only way I'd want you is for a friend so we could do nice skin care routine days, spa days, girl's nights and all that. You're the only one who I think would appreciate it."** I spoke in a soft voice, only for him to coo at me.  
 **"What a cute and innocent Kitty-Kat, you're so pure I'm almost tempted to taint you...But your heart is already taken, I see. It is, isn't it? Now I'm sad. Actually, I have an idea that I think we'll both like. At first, I never thought I'd even want to, but I am willing to make a pact with you if you manage to outwit Lucifer somehow. I will recognise you as someone worthy of my me and my time. If you REALLY want to spend time with me and do all those things, surely you can do something like that, right? You're a smart Kitty, you'll think of something. Besides...If you manage to succeed...I have a surprise for you."** he winked at me.  
 **"Are you...Sure you're up for that? I wouldn't want you to spend time with me just because of a challenge...I...Want you to spend time with me because you _WANT_ to and you enjoy my company. I don't want to force you to like me." **I frowned up at him, but he shook his head, a bright smile on his face  
 **"Nothing of the sort! Now, don't worry and entertain me for a bit, and I promise I'll make up to you. Sounds fair, dear?"** he put his arm around my waist, guiding me back to the hall, where we ate Celestial food prepared by Luke and Delilah, which was absolutely lovely.

While we were eating, Asmo, who was sitting next to me, suggested that I take a picture of Lucifer sleeping, something that Mammon, Beel and Satan weren't able to do together.  
Also, Diavolo told us to go back to our rooms and get dressed in fancy stuff, so that's exactly what we did!

  
 **"Well, Kitty-Kat, you wanted me to enjoy your company, and I will prove to you it's genuine. Come on, let's pretty you up for your crush!"** he basically dragged me to our room, where he started with my hair, doing it in a complicate hairstyle, while he kept my make up soft, yet also perfect for a fancy ball...And the dress and shoes...Well, those I got from a little shopping spree from a few weeks ago.  
 **"Well...How do I look...?"** I ask Asmo shyly, doing a little spin.  
 **"Fabulous! You are absolutely gorgeous! I don't know yet who your crush is, but if he isn't asking you for a dance, I'm going to decapitate him and steal you for myself."** Asmo giggled and hooking my arm to his, we make our way to the ballroom.

  
There, I saw Diavolo in his Demon form for the first time, standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking royal and full of gold, shining like the Sun.

  
 **"Well then, let the dance begin! Everyone enjoy yourselves!"** his voice was strong, heard from every crook of the room.  
 **"Diavolo! You look amazing!"** I rushed to his side, seeing him grin down at me. **"Your hair looks so much redder! We match! So cool!"** I clapped in enthusiasm. **"Even your horns have gold! You're so cool!"** I tried reaching out to touch them, but even with my heels, I still wasn't tall enough, so he had to lean down slightly.  
 **"Hahaha, thank you, Katrina! You look amazing as well! Would you want to dance?"** he asked, extending me hand hand, which I took gladly.  
 **"I, uh...I never really danced before, so sorry if I'm terrible."** I grinned sheepishly at him, but he only laughed.  
 **"Don't worry, you're doing just fine!"** he praised me, guiding me easily on the dance floor.  
 **"Say...Do you ever want to prank Lucifer? He's so serious all the time, don't you think it would be pretty fun? I mean, after all the yelling, curses and revenge-threats, maybe he'll relax a bit?"** I giggled mischievously.  
 **"Ohh, that sounds fun! What did you have in mind?"** he asks, eagerly paying attention.  
 **"Remember how Mammon wanted a pillow fight last night? Well, what if we surprise him with one? Oh, and, I remember Satan mentioning how he and his brothers tried to get a picture of him sleeping, but failed. Don't you think it would be cute if we were to take one, when he's all soft and innocent, and edit it like he's a kitten?"** I grinned, seeing as he was pondering the situation.  
 **"Hmmm, that's quite a nice idea! I will tell you our room, so you can come over tonight. Try to come after 2am, he's sure to be asleep by then. Also, for the picture, I'll send it to you on your D.D.D. , how's that sound?"** Diavolo nodded, chuckling like a little kid eager to do his first prank on his best friend.  
 **"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up with everyone throwing pillows at him! It's gonna be so cute and everyone will have fun together!"** I exclaimed with glee.  
 **"And look, everyone wants to dance with you! Oh, Lucifer here seems to want to be eager to share a dance with you!"** Diavolo exclaimed as he twirled me around once more, before doing a little courtesy together and letting me dance with the eldest brother.

 **"Lucifer, you look even more dashing then usual. I never got to take a good look and admire your demon form, but red truly suits you."** I smile up at him, but I knew he didn't want to dance with me out of courtesy. **"Now, what did you want to talk about? I know you don't care enough about me to actually want to share a friendly dance with me."** I hummed in amusement, and he smirked, nodding.  
 **"Very well, you know how read the room. What are you plotting with Asmo? Because, let me make one thing clear: I respect my brothers' freedom to do as they wish. However, if I ever sens that you've become a threat to either Diavolo or us...Then I will show you absolutely no mercy. Understood?"** he was holding me up flush against him, gripping my hand so hard, as if he wished to crush my bones.  
 **"If by plotting, you mean wanting to spend some quality girl time with Asmo, then sure, I'm planning a Spa day, and a skin care routine evening and a gossip and wine night. Why, do you want to join?"** I rolled my eyes and smiled politely at him.  
 **"Don't be ridiculous."** he huffed in disgust.  
 **"Honestly, I don't get why you're suspicious of me. I just want to be friends with all of you, Lucifer. Is that really going to create an Apocalypse?"** I sigh, trying not to grit my teeth in pain at how hard he was gripping my hand.  
 **"Well, that's not what I want."** Lucifer's dark voice resounded in my ear.  
 **"Well, you are 1, and they are 5. You should loosen up sometimes...And I don't mean only your grip."** I shrugged simply, while my face was defiant.  
  
 **"Ahem, pardon me. Looks like a new song has started, and I'd love the chance to dance with Katrina. Might I cut in?"** Satan's sardonic voice called out, extending me his hand, and I basically jumped from Lucifer's arms, going to the Avatar of Wrath with a look of relief on my face.  
 **"Fine. I get the feeling that you've gotten the message and you understand what I'm telling you, Katrina. I'm glad we got to have this little talk."** Lucifer stated with a devilish smirk.  
 **"Wish I could say the pleasure was all mine...But it certainly wasn't."** I turned my full attention to the blond haired man, my face softening greatly. **"Thanks for the save, you're a life saviour."** I chuckled in amusement.  
 **"No need to thank me, think nothing of it. Besides, I can't say I didn't want to dance with you. You look stunning today."** Satan complimented me as he twirled me around gently.  
 **"Why, thank you, you're so sweet. You look great in your demon form as well. The green in your clothes bring out your eyes so beautifully."** I smile softly, looking down, feeling a blush come to my face.  
"And your blush looks very good on you. I might get used to it and want to see it every day." Satan chuckled, brushing my cheek with his hand. **"Now then, did that jerk say anything to you to upset you? Before I came to take you away from him, you were white as a sheet."** Satan asked, as I merely sighed, letting all the pent up stress go away.  
 **"He got angry when he realised I and Asmo are, to quote, PLOTTING something. But really, we just want to have a girls' night. And he got even angrier when I said I want to be friends with you, and kept saying how I'm gonna endanger Diavolo. Boo-hoo, look how scary and malicious I look! I'm the Ugly Evil Queen that's gonna conquer Devildom with...Uh...The snake on my dress and on my shoes!"** I laughed at the end part, completely breaking my act because of the silliness.  
 **"Come to think of it, I haven't properly analysed them. May I~?"** his smile was devilish, just like his nature, yet his voice was the most tempting and alluring I've ever heard, as it came as a soft whisper close to my ear.  
 **"I-I suppose, if you want to."** I trailed off, as he twirled me around, my back facing him as he gently traced the snake decoration on the back of my dress.  
 **"What fine craftsmanship. With your foxy nature, I suppose a snake truly suits you. Then again, I quite love how unicorns compliment your nature."** he chuckled, turning me back to face him, as he pulled me close to him.  
 **"Well...They are very beautiful. Everyone sees snakes, but unicorns...Nobody. They're unique and fantastic."** I smiled softly,  
 **"I will have to agree with your opinion. Ah...Damn, what does he want? Sheesh, I can't get rid of him even here. I'm sorry for having to cut this short, Katrina, that Lucifer...I'll make it up to you, I promise."** he flashed me a smile before going to Lucifer, who was glaring at him as usual.  
  
Feeling rather tired, I take 2 glasses of rose and go to sit on the couch next to Mammon, whose face flushed red as soon as I got there.

 **  
"Hey. Rose?"** I ask, despite handing him the glass anyway.  
 **"Tsk. This is chicks drink! They shoulda brought some beer!"** Mammon grumbled, taking the glass anyway.  
 **"Well, sorry about that...But this is pretty good too. It's strawberry flavoured."** I smiled gently, taking a sip.  
 **"Why are ya here?"** Mammon asked, leaning back on the couch, having his full attention.  
 **"You seemed pretty lonely, so I wanted to check how you were doing...So...How are you?"** I ask, leaning my head slightly.  
 **"I'm great, what else would you expect? I'm _THE_ Mammon after all!"** he boasted with a confident grin, but it was easy to read past his act.  
 **"Okay. Then, does _THE_ great Mammon want to have a dance with this little human girl?"** I hummed in amusement putting my glass on the tray Barbatos brought, and Mammon did the same, yet his eyes and jaw were wide open.  
 **"Wh-What? Y-You want to d-dance w-with me?! I-I-I mean of course ya want to dance with me! Who wouldn't! Hahaha!"** Mammon chuckled awkwardly, as we both got up and started dancing, but poor dear was so awkward and flustered, he kept stumbling on his own feet and stepping on mine. It was hilariously tragic.  
 **"You're getting the hang of this, Mammon! Great job!"** I praised, despite having to lead the dance myself.  
 **"Hahaha, of course! I'm an amazing dancer!"** he flashed a bright grin, that looked so innocent, you wouldn't believe he was a demon.  
 **"Hey, wanna get in with my next prank? I will need your help, as well as Levi's and Beel's, but I wanted you to be the first to know. Is that okay with you?"** I chuckled mischievously, and his eyes lit up as if he saw a huge bag of gold.  
 **"OF COURSE I'M IN! Oh ye, this is gonna be SO MUCH FUN!"** he said louder than he should have, making me shush him.  
 _ **"Well, here's the plan..."**_

  
I start telling me the plan, and he said he would text the brothers in cause, while in the meantime I went to the library real quick to return the book that I was over with and get another one.  
This book was so interesting that I had to sit down for a while and read into it, but I didn't realise someone came into the room, until the shutter of a cellphone echoed through the room, making me snap my head towards the entrance.

There, Satan grinned like a wolf seeing a little lone lamb, his phone in his hands.

  
 **"D-Did you just...Take a picture of me?"** I looked at him with a look of embarrassment and shock, which seemed to amuse him as he got closer to me, showing me the picture.  
 **"Why, you were so beautiful that I couldn't stop myself. Forgive me."** he chuckled, despite clearly not meaning it.  
 **"Wh-What are you saying...? Honestly, I-...Well, I guess this picture isn't terrible, actually. I have never had my picture taken...Or got prettied up like this."** I chuckled, looking at the picture fondly.  
 **"You should put it on your Devilgram. It's sure to become famous."** Satan suggested, sending me the picture.   
**"If you say so...Did...You know I was here?"** I asked, raising my head to look at him.  
 **"Wasn't difficult to figure out. Besides, I did say I wanted to see the snakes, correct~?"** his smirk seemed to hide something, as he kneeled in front of me, lifting up the dress by the hem until it reached above the knee, holding one of my feet and tracing them slowly with a finger.  
 **"S-Satan...?"** I call out his name breathlessly, leaning back on the seat, not able to look away, but neither at him.  
 **"You were right, they are very nice."** his voice was low and alluring as his hands trailed upwards, before planting a soft kiss on my knee. **"I wouldn't mind doing this more often."** he spoke, but I seemed to have lost every breath possible...Before the door was slammed open, making the both of us jump in our skins as Mammon started shouting.  
  
 **"YOOOO!! STOP BEING A NERD AND LET'S START THE PRANK!...Huh? Wh-What are you two doin' here?! O-OI, SATAN, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"** Mammon screamed, making me sigh in embarrassment and Satan got up, clearly angry.  
 **"What the hell do you want, Mammon?"** Satan was barely able to contain his anger, as Mammon strode up to me and caught my wrist, dragging me out of the room.  
 **"AWAY FROM HER! RIGHT NOW! STOP TOUCHING HER ALREADY! GET AWAY FROM HER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"** Mammon freaked out, striding towards us.  
 **"We want to prank Lucifer..."** I shrugged. **"Do you wanna-"** I began asking, but Mammon shouted very loud and clear _ **"NO!"**_ and slammed the door shut behind us.  
 **"WHAT THE HELL WAS IN YOUR HEAD, YOU DUMMY?! HE'S A DEMON, HE'LL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YA!"** he kept scolding me like a father would her teenage daughter, but I could only sigh and look down in disappointment.  
 **"You think so...?"** I ask barely above a whisper, which seemed to stop Mammon in his tracks, and I to bump into his back by accident. **"Why did you stop like that?"** I ask, my voice still down.  
 **"Ya like that guy?"** he asked, for the first time hearing him serious.  
 **"Uhm..."** I remained silent for a while, not knowing what I felt anymore. **"I'll go change and we can go do the prank. Diavolo told me where they stay, and you were there too anyway. S-So, uh...I-I'll see you there in 10 minutes."** I get in my room and start getting in more casual clothes...All while thinking of what the hell did I even feel and think, because honestly, I had no idea anymore.  
Maybe Asmodeus would know.

  
 **"Sweet, everyone's here. As Diavolo said, this should be the room. Mammon, can you confirm?"** I ask sternly, like a party leader would.  
 **"Yeah, that's it. Literal hell."** he nodded at me.  
 **"Commencing break-in."** Levi tweeted, as Mammon put his hand on the handle and slowly opened it.  
 **"Urgh, I can't see anything."** he muttered, keeping me close to him.  
 **"Let's just wait for our eyes to adjust"** Beel suggested seriously.  
 **"Uhm...I have a very bad feeling about this..." I muttered softly, before we heard an animalistic growl. "Did you do that...?"** I ask in fright, but hearing it a second time confirmed it wasn't either of them.  
 **"Beel, I _TOLD_ you to stop drooling, didn't I? Ugh, gross."** Levi complained in disgust.  
 **"U-U-UHMMM....! G-GUYS...! I-IS TH-THAT A C-C-CERBERUS...?!"** I try to keep my voice down, despite the stuttering.  
 **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"** Mammon's girly shriek seemed to annoy it even more.  
 **"I-IT IS CERBERUS!!"** Levi confirmed, as Beel told us to get back in the hall. **  
"WHAT?! The door we cam in through is LOOOOOCKED!"** Levi screamed in despair.  
 **"WAIT! There's another door there! C'mon, Kat!"** Mammon said as I took and clinged on his hand, escaping that hell...ONLY TO FIND NO FLOOR  
 **"I'M FALLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGG!"** Levi's shriek started having a pitch as we free-fall to our death.  
 **"UH-UH-UH-UH....! I'VE GOT THIS!"** I yelled as we fell, and gripping onto Mammon's jacket, I manage to say a random incantation that came into my head, and somehow, we managed to land decently, like a feather would fall to the ground, despite the long distance.  
 **"Pfewf...Lucky Katrina came up with something fast..."** Beel praised me softly, as Levi agreed.  
 **"Yeah, sure, whatever, just get off me! You too, Katrina!"** Mammon grumbled, pushing everyone off of him.  
 **"S-Sorry, Mammon. Are you guys alright?"** I ask, panting for air. **  
"Yeah, but...Are we where I think we are...?"** Beel's eyes went wide with surprise.  
 **"The labyrinth again?! Oh no..."** I bite my lip in anxiety. **"D-Do you guys hear something?"** I ask in a softer voice.  
 **"Yeah, like something big and heavy is sliding along the ground."** Levi mentioned as a matter of fact.  
 **"P-Please tell me it's just _YOUR_ tail and not Henry again."** I could feel my breath hitch in my throat as I looked at the 3rd brother with a look of fright.  
 **"Oh no...HENRY 1.0.......!!!!"** Levi confirmed, as Beel took our hands, urging us to run.

We tried to think of different strategies of how to fight off the snake without killing, or it would upset Levi, but honestly my feet were so tired that Mammon had to drag me and shout at me to hurry up or I'll remain behind.

 **"W-WAIT, I HAVE A PLAN!"** I manage to say despite lacking oxygen, and everyone stops in their tracks. **"God, I hope this works..."** I cleared my throat, facing the snake and spoke with confidence despite trembling like a leaf. **"Hear me, denizens of the darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I call upon you to send forth one of your number!"** I manage to say out loud with firm conviction, making Mammon gasp in shock.  
 **"Hey, I know that incantation. Whaddya think you're...?"** Mammon asked, completely shocked. **  
"I SUMMON THE AVATAR OF LUST, ASMODEUS!"** I yell out the last words with every power I could muster, and so, Asmo was teleported in front of us, yawning.  
 **"Solomon, what could you possibly need at this hour? You know the lack of sleep is bad for my skin, right? Wh...huh? Wha? No way...How could I be here?!"** Asmo gaped as he looked around in confusion and utter dismay.  
 **"I-It...Worked...!"** I looked down at my hands, completely speechless at what I managed to accomplish.  
 **"Did...Katrina just summon Asmo...?"** Beel managed to speak my own thoughts. **  
"Whatever, who cares?! Just do something about Henry 1.0!"** Levi shouted at Asmo, who frowned in confusion.  
 **"Wh...How was Katrina able to...?"** Asmo kept asking, but as the snake got nearer, I had to do something to snap Asmo out of his confusion trance.  
 **"Denizens of the darkness, awaken! You who are born of shadow, hear me! I call upon you now to lend your power to Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust!"** I say with even more conviction, as Asmo immediately turned into his demon form without realising, as he chuckled out of confusion.  
 **"I don't believe it...! Haha...What even is going on right now...? This power...Not even Solomon has ever managed to draw this out of me...Henry, you can totally tell too, right?"** Asmo praised, making the snake purr like a little kitten, and seeing as we were safe, my legs gave up and I fell to my knees, hanging my head and trying to breathe.  
 **"Hold on a second, Asmo hasn't made a pact with Katrina, has he? So why was he able to be summoned here _AND_ have his power drawn out like that?!" **Mammon asked, trying to understand the situation.  
 **"And not only that, Katrina's got way more magical power than he does. Kitty-Kat, dear, what exactly is the story with you, anyway?"** Asmo asked in a sweet voice, making me shake my head.  
 **"I wish I knew too."** I spoke, barely above a whisper, until Beel helped me get up.  
 **"We can talk about this after we get back to the castle. I want the Madam Devian's Hellfire-Baked cheesecake that Levi owes me."** Beel smiled thinking about food.  
 **"Cheesecake? _THAT'S_ the most important thing to you right now?!"** Mammon gaped at his younger brother in disbelief, and we managed to get back to the castle, where Lucifer awaited us, starting to scold us veeery badly.  
  


And Mammon obviously had to bust us, while Satan looked at us in disappointment, though I'm not sure if it was because he wanted to join, or because we were idiot.

I think both.  
  
And we found out Lucifer put on a spell on the door so that whoever opens it without knocking gets teleported to Cerberus' room.  
How evil.  
  


 **"Why did you do that?"** Luke asked Lucifer in shock.  
 **"To prevent a certain someone from breaking in and stealing any of the castle's decorative pieces to sell for profit."** Lucifer informed with a sad frown, making everyone around groan in anger.  
 **"Mammon....!"** Beel glared at his brother.  
 **"Drop dead, Mammon. Like, right now."** Levi hissed at him.  
 **"Why is it always you who ruins our plans?"** I sighed, raking a hand through my bright red hair.  
 **"And the question remains, how did Katrina manage to get such power?"** Lucifer glared at me suspiciously, which made me step back one step.  
 **"I just said the incantation Solomon used to call Asmo the last time we were in the Labyrinth. I don't know more than that. I didn't even know if it would work, but it was the only thing that came into my mind."** I raked my fingers awkwardly up and down my arm.  
 **"I've made up my mind. I'll make a pact with Katrina."** Asmo said out of a sudden, making Mammon gasp, Lucifer glare at me in disgust, and Satan to be surprised at Asmo's decision.  
 **"But what about the task you gave? Didn't it end in complete failure again?"** he asked, trying to understand his brother's decision.  
 **"Yep. But, I mean, nobody was ever able to draw that kind of power out of me, you know? I mean, you've gotta admit, it's super impressive! Kat, you were really amazing down there! So, I'm making a pact with Kat! I've made up my mind!"** Asmo grinned at me softly, praising me up and down until I couldn't stop the tears from spilling anymore and I jump-hugged him tightly.  
 _ **"WHA?!"**_ Mammon's aggravated gasp was heard, but nobody paid him any mind.  
 **"Look at this cute Kitten, purring in happiness at getting praise. So, I'm allowed to do this, right, Lucifer?"** Asmo stroked my hair gently, as he forged the pact with me, not caring about his brother's glare anyway.  
 **"Score one more pact for the exchange student! That makes 4!"** Levi praised with a smile on his face.  
 **"Mhh...Cheesecake..."** Beel praised me in his own way.

  
And that was that for the night, as we got back to the room and I and Asmo sat criss-crossed in front of each other in the bed, dressed in our PJs, as he kept analysing every little inch of my body.

  
 **"Interesting...Kat, you know that your ring finger is longer than your index finger, right? Hmm, your fingers are so slender, like pianist fingers. Ohh, and I looooove the feminine shape of your nails, so cute! Hmm...Your eye colour seems very close to Satan's but his sometimes get a shade to the blue side, while yours seem to be solid emerald green! Ah, your lips are so soft and pink, very nice for kissing! Awww, you're blushing again, how cute! Don't be shy, come on, you're so adorable!"** Asmo kept tilting my face in every angle possible, touching me a lot, but Simeon seemed to be amused by it.  
 **"You've certainly taken quite a liking to Katrina, haven't you?"** he asked with a gentle smile on his face.  
 **"Well of course I have. Otherwise I never would've made a pact, would I?"** Asmo pouted at his brother.  
 **"Still, who would've thought that Katrina kept such powerful magic hidden withing...Where had it been hiding all this time, I wonder?"** the angel asked in genuine interest.  
 **"That's what I intend to find out. We're going to discover where it's hiding. I'm going to take it nice and slow and be veeeery thorough, okay?"** Asmo grinned so innocently, but his words were pure filth, which made my heart stop.  
 **"U-Uhmm...I-I'm n-not sure I-I can do that..."** I sweatdropped, stuttering, before my D.D.D. startled me, and turning around, I see someone texted it.  
 **"Why is Diavolo texting me...? Ah...! OH MY GOD, NO WAY, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"** I started laughing really loud, so loud that my phone fell on my lap and Asmo took it, only to drop it as well from laughing.  
 **"YOU GOT A PICTURE OF LUCIFER SLEEPING!"** Asmo clapped loudly, which made Simeon rush to our side to see the picture.  
 **"AND IT'S EDITED TO LOOK LIKE A CAT!"** I doubled over with laughter as I took a quick video of I, Asmo and Simeon laughing and praising him, as thank you for the gift he bestowed upon us.  
 **"So, in the end, you truly managed to surprise me, haven't you, Kitten? First, your power, now the picture..."** Asmo grinned, still laughing, as I sent the picture to all the other brothers, in our chat, where it was only the 6 of us, except Lucifer, of course, and they were **_SO_** shocked, I think they wanted to come to our room very fast.  
 **"Hey, Kat, is it okay if I sleep together with you in your bed together tonight? You don't mind, do you? Of course you don't!"** Asmo giggles confidently, as I nod my head.  
 **"Sure thing, I don't mind."** I shrug, but the others had other plans.  
  
 **"OH NO YOU DON'T!"** Mammon screamed loudly as he slammed open the door.  
 **"Asmo! What're you doin' in THAT bed?! And why do you have your arm around Katrina's shoulders, huh?! You're too close! Get away! Get away right now! Far enough away that I can't see you! Go!"** Mammon freaked out, but Asmo put his hands on my face to redirect my gaze towards his.  
 **"So, Kitten, when you wash yourself, where do you like to start? Because I like to start with my-"** Asmo began, but was easily cut off by his older brother's loud voice.  
 **"Hey! So you're just gonna ignore me, are ya?! Also...I said you're _TOO CLOSE!_ Don't get near Katrina! And _NO_ touchin'! I won't allow it!" **he yelled, but then Satan came in as well.  
 **"Wow, I came here to praise Kat, but Mammon had to ruin it and make it a commotion."** Satan noted, as Mammon jumped in bed, making me squeak as I couldn't breath.  
 **"Katrina, Asmo and Mammon are all in bed together tangled up in each other and stuff. It's hard not to fantasize about where this my be heading."** Levi giggled like a little schoolgirl...Who watched too many hentais.  
 **"Can't...Breathe...!"** I gasped out, trying to find some oxygen.  
 **"Fantasize? Ohh, what sort of fantasy are we talking about? Like knights and wizards and stuff?"** Luke asked, like the innocent little kid he was.  
 **"Asmo, you bastard! Quit snugglin' up against Katrina! Go away, you moron!"** Mammon called out, trying to rip me away from his brother.  
 **"Eh?! Why should it be your business who I'm snuggling and getting lovey-dovey with! Besides, who wouldn't want to cuddle with a cute kitten like her?!"** Asmo glared at his brother, pushing me towards him so sudden that I fell on his lap.  
 **"Can you please stop fighting? I'm getting bruises..."** I sighed, at least happy I could slightly breath.  
 **"I'm the FIRST one Katrina made a pact with! You're the fourth demon! The _FOURTH!_ And that makes me Katrina's first man! So of course, you should keep your hands to yourself when I'm around, out of respect!" **Mammon declared boldly, making me able to get up.  
 **"Honestly...First man...What a joke..."** I grumbled in annoyance, thinking back at my first relationship that failed so badly.  
 **"Excuse me...What? Did you seriously just call yourself _FIRST MAN?_ Are you _TRYING_ to make me laugh? Look, you upset her, what's wrong with you?"** Asmo frowned, putting his arms around me, pulling me into his chest again.  
 **"Mammon...Out of all the things you can be for me, please never say you were my First Man again...Because I don't think I hate someone more than him."** I look away, sighing in annoyance.  
 **"See! Urgh, don't upset me Kitten like that, you jerk! And besides, it doesn't matter who came first, you heard her loud and clear! If Katrina didn't like snuggling with me, then it would be different. But otherwise, what gives you the right to boss me around?"** Asmo huffed, tightening his grip around me.  
 **"Katrina, don't be shy! Let him have it! Tell this numbskull that he's too close and he needs to back off!"** Mammon yelled at me from one side, while Asmo from the other.  
 **"He doesn't know what he's talking about, does he, Kat? Naturally, you're happy to have someone as beautiful as me by your side, aren't you?"** Asmo glared at his brother.  
 **"Yeah, it is pretty nice..."** I say, but it felt like my voice was just a little wave in an ocean of screams.  
 **"Hehe! I thought so! You know, you really are wonderful, Kitty-Kat! I love how honest and forthright you are. It's so adorable! I want to eat you up...O do...Ahem, other things to you."** Asmo declared in a sweet voice, which made me stiffen up, panic going through, as I tried to get away without it being too obvious.  
 **"GRRRR DAMMIT! GO AWAY! STOP touchin' Katrina! And what're ya even doin' rubbing your cheek against Katrina like that?!"** Mammon screamed, probably destroying my eardrum.  
 **"WILL YOU STOP ALREADY!"** I felt suffocated as I tried to escape their grip, but as usual, I had no voice in their fight.  
 **"ASMO, YOU ROTTEN BASTARD...!!"** Mammon let go off me as he threw a pillow at Asmo, which made him let go off me, so I bolted off the room, trying to get some air and calm myself down.

  
When I was far enough, I let my back hit the wall as I slid down and getting my knees close to my chest, resting my forehead against them as my hands buried themselves into my hair.  
It took so much to regain my senses as I could feel myself spiraling easily, bad memories resurfacing at a fast pace, and I felt like I was drowning, with no way of escape.  
Tears started draining my pale cheeks like the first rain in the desert, but a hand on my head got me back to my reality, quite literally as I felt as if a shock ran through me and I jumped in my own skin, hitting my head on the wall, groaning at the pain.

  
 **"Calm down, it's just me."** Satan's calming voice was all I heard as I slowly opened my eyes, staring into his beautiful eyes, quite like the ocean I was drowning into just a few seconds ago.  
 **"Hey."** I muttered softly, not trusting my own voice.  
 **"Are you okay? You looked like a captive animal trying to escape back there."** Satan tried to joke, but I merely nodded.  
 **"Can you blame me?"** I sighed, looking away, still rubbing the back of my head. **"Sorry for running like that, I forgot it's rude. It's a habit I have when I have a panic attack."** I managed to explain.  
 **"I figured something was off, but it triggered after Asmo's words. Don't worry, he would never force himself on you."** he reassured, wiping away my tears.  
 **"I know. It's just...Asmo's a nice friend to have around...Until he starts talking like that. I know he's not gonna do all that, but...Memories make you cautious, you know?"** I put my hand over his, holding it as comfort. **"Your hand is warm..."** I muttered, holding it with both of mine.  
 **"And yours are rather cold."** he smiled softly, as he kissed the back of my hands, before intertwining his fingers with mine. **"They started a pillow fight. Want to team up and get revenge?"** he smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, which made a smile grow on my face as I nodded.  
 **"Let's give them hell!"** I exclaimed softly, as he helped me get up, and we draped an arm around each other's waist, as we saw Lucifer entering the room, screaming like a banshee. **"Woaw...He didn't even scream like that at me before! So it can get worse!"** I managed to stifle my laugh, feeling Satan pull me closer into his side.  
 **"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"** Lucifer's voice boomed, as both him and Diavolo went inside the room, and I after them, swiftly so we wouldn't be heard.  
 **"That's a good question, yes. Really, I have to say I'm disappointed"** Diavolo frowned at them, but I only smirked in amusement since I knew him better, so I used magic to slowly draw one of the pillows towards me.  
 **"Diavolo, I promise you that I'm going to have a _GOOD_ long talk with them and ensure that-" **Lucifer began his preaching, but Diavolo only laughed as usual.  
 **"I mean, a pillow fight?! Katrina promised me one and she didn't invite me! Ah, speaking of, where is she-"** he spoke, but before he could finish the sentence, I used magic to throw the pillow at his face, muffling his words.  
 _ **"RIGHT HERE!"**_ I laughed, my chest filled with glee, as he took off the pillow and laughed even harder.  
 **"There you were! I was wondering where you'd be! Lucifer, it's a pillow fight! _THIS_ is what overnight retreats ar all about! I mean, it's straight out of the book Youthful Fun 101!"** Diavolo grinned at me, as I took back the pillow.  
 **"Instead of reading books, just let me deal with this! Oh, even better, I'll put some Human music!"** I sniggered as I got my phone in my hands, and empowering the volume, I blasted metal music very loud, echoing throughout the room.  
 **"No. I'm sorry, stop. Starry-eyed nostalgia is all well and good, but I won't stand for this."** Lucifer shook his head like a grumpy grandpa.  
 **"Oh, shut up, Lucifer, stop ruining everyone's fun! You're supposed to do Diavolo's will, so listen to him like the obedient puppy that you are! Didn't I tell you to loosen up before? I told you I didn't mean your grip on my hand!"** I mocked him as I threw my pillow at his face, but...The pillow burnt, and it revealed a very angry Lucifer.  
 **"You...You throw a pillow at Diavolo, then at me...Anyone who throw a pillow at Diavolo _MUST DIE!_ " **Lucifer's dark anger was obvious as he glared at me with menace.  
 **"Uhm...Diavolo...? I require assistance. He's your pet, don't let him hurt me!"** my voice wavers as the colour from my face drains again.  
 **"Then duck!"** Diavolo laughed, as Lucifer threw a pillow at me, and letting myself fall to the ground, it hit Mammon's face, knocking him out cold.  
 **"THAT COULD HAVE MADE MY HEAD FLY RIGHT OFF, YOU JERK!"** I screamed at him, throwing another pillow at him, thanks to Satan's help.  
 **"Aren't you done yet, human? You're brave. Step forward and face your punishment." he glared, but somehow, it seemed a tiny bit playful too.  
"Lucifer, I'll help you reload! Tossing more pillows your way!" **Diavolo's face lit up in glee, as I gasped at him.  
 **"HEY! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?! TRAITOR!"** I crossed my arms to my chest, before teleporting 1 meter to the right, so I would evade another shot.  
 **"Diavolo, leave the rest to me!"** Lucifer laughed boastfully...As he made a hole in the bed with the pillow he threw.  
 **"This...Isn't...Normal..."** I stared in shock at Asmo's bed.

  
The next pillow made Luke fly, the other hit Beel, and before it could reach Satan, I got in front of him and redirected the pillow back to Diavolo's face.

  
 **"Serves you right, traitor! Teaming up with the enemy!"** I laughed, as Simeon and Solomon joined the fight, and Satan seemed to want his revenge on his elder brother more than ever.  
 **"This. Is. WAR!"** Satan's wrath emerged, and honestly, we didn't get much sleeping the night, but I'm still not sure how I survived that imminent death trap.


	10. Wrath Me Up

_**(( Love you so much oof, so happy I got this card ))** _

  
Soon enough, we were able to get home, and all while Mammon kept complaining how he missed home, Satan scolded them for being so dramatic since we were away for only 3 days, then Levi refuted saying he missed his otaku stuff, then Asmo laughed at his silliness, making Satan grumble how he hates everyone.  
Then, Beel kept mumbling food names...Then he mentioned cheeseburgers, when we all froze, thinking of Solomon's dreadful cooking.

**"Enough. Stop it. Don't even _SPEAK_ of human world food!"** Satan scolded Mammon.  
 **"Oh, are you remembering lunch on the last day of the retreat? Ahaha! Sounds like that human world food your guys had was pretty horrible, huh? Too bad! Kitty-Kat's cooking was soooo good! And you were stupid enough not to listen to me when I said not to try Solomon's food!"** Asmo laughed, stroking my hair softly.  
 **"Dunno if disgusting is the right word. More like toxic."** Mammon mumbled, making Beel freeze.  
 **"Yeah, I mean, just the thought of it makes Beel freeze. BEEL, of all demons...That's how bad it was. And hey, you didn't warn us! You just refused to eat and fed Katrina her own food!"** Satan grumbled in disdain.  
  
Then, the boys...Or well, Mammon, started fighting with his brothers over who has a level of intimacy with me and whatever...

  
 **"I'm curious though, Katrina...Why is it that you want to make pacts with us, anyway?"** Asmo asked in curiosity.  
 **"I want everyone's respect and for you to be my friends. I think I mentioned that before, right? And I think that if I get everyone to like me, maybe Lucifer will stop looking at me as if I spoke ill of his Lord and Saviour Diavolo."** I shrugged in annoyance.  
 **"Why do you want Lucifer's respect?"** Satan asked in curiosity, but by that time, Lucifer joined us as well, looking at me with a glaring suspicion.  
 **"Good question. What _IS_ the point of that?" **his dark voice asked, making me sigh, enjoying the way Mammon was startled by his brother's presence. **"Anyway, Katrina, I believe that you're probably telling the truth when you say you want to earn my respect. But what I want to know is WHY you want it. What are you trying to accomplish."** he continued speaking.  
 **"Good question. What _ARE_ you trying to accomplish...?"** Satan impersonated his elder brother. **"Well, I guess I'll just have to help Katrina too, won't I?"** his voice was full of mischief, which seemingly hid his rage.  
 **"Wait, you're going to explain that, Satan. Are you saying that...?"** Levi asked in shock.  
 **"Yep. I'll also be making a pact with Katrina."** Satan's voice was stern and serious, which made me spit my drink on the person in front of me. Mammon.  
 **"Aww, Kat, are you okay?"** Asmo patted my back as I coughed.  
 **"Y-Yeah, thanks."** I muttered, nodding my head, despite not looking up.  
 **"Food...Caught in throat..."** Beel choked on his food as well, hearing his brother's words.  
 **"You're going to help Katrina? _YOU?_ Whoa, hold on, you wouldn't do that unless ya had some other motive. _WHY_ is it that you wanna make a pact all of a sudden?"** Mammon asked, which made me shake my head.  
 **"He wants to annoy...Someone, obviously."** I sighed, leaning back on my chair.  
 **"Ohh, look who caught up! Well done, Kat!"** Satan praised me, yet his words seemed empty.  
 **"That's enough, Satan."** Lucifer's voice was filled with rage and warning, yet it didn't seem to phase the blond.  
 **"Hey, all I said was _"someone"._ I have to say, you seem awfully concerned about the pacts Katrina has been making, aren't you, Lucifer." **Satan's poison smile was directed to the brunet man.  
 **"Get out the popcorn!"** Levi cheered, sharing a glance with Asmo, who seemed to mimic him.  
 **"Do you really dislike me that much, Satan?"** Lucifer asked, as a condescending look wouldn't fade from his face.  
 **"Let me turn that question around on you. Did you honestly think I _LIKED_ you? Really?" **Satan's angry frown now seemed to truly mimic his own feelings.  
 **"I see. All right then, if that's the way it's going to be, then get out of this house, Satan. Now."** Lucifer's face was full of disgust, yet a tint of sorrow seemed to dance behind his eyes.  
 **"H-Hey, hold up a second, that's too rash!"** I found myself speaking, but as usual, nobody listened.  
 **"What, you want me to leave? Wow, for once you're actually giving me an order I'd be happy to follow. Okay, then. I will. Gladly."** Satan smiled, throwing daggers at him.  
 **"Calm down, guys! This is just a little family problem, let's not rush and make decisions while we're angry. You're just gonna regret it later."** I rushed to the blond haired man, trying to calm him down.  
 **"Do you feel responsible for this? Is that it? You think this is about you? Pff...Don't make me laugh. This was going to happen eventually regardless. So, if that's clear, let me pass. I'm leaving."** Satan pushed past me, leaving the room.  
 **"Hey, you two, drop it-"** Mammon tried to pacify those 2, but to no avail.  
 **"Drop it, Mammon. Let your hopelessly ungrateful brother do as he pleases."** Lucifer couldn't even look at his brothers anymore.  
 **"Maybe all you have to do is listen to each other speak truthfully, from the heart, and stop jumping to conclusions. It's very rude what you're saying, Lucifer, and that's not how family should work!"** the corners of my mouth were inching downwards.  
 **"Ungrateful? Did you call me _UNGRATEFUL?!_ Do you honestly think I owe _YOU_ a debt of gratitude?! Fine, I _WILL_ do as I please!"** and with that, **they both left the room.  
"Awe, they're gone. I thought we were gonna see fireworks! Booooring!"** Asmo complained.  
 **"Asmo...Can I talk to you for a second, please? Dans ma chambre?...Seuls?"** I ask, speaking in French, hoping he'd understand.  
 **"Wha...! That was so hot! Oui, ma cherie, allons-y!"** he quickly left the room as he dragged me to my room, as so we sat on the bed, facing each other.  
  
 **"So, uhm...I hope you won't hate me for saying this, but-"** I tried to begin, which made Asmo grin.  
 **"You so like Satan! I knew it!"** Asmo declared in a sing-song voice.  
 **"Yes, well-...! WAIT, WHAT?! I-I-I didn't call you here to tell you that!"** my face suddenly felt really warm, hearing Asmo's gleeful laugh.  
 **"But it's adorable! And you were so upset today when he walked past you! Well, Satan can be pretty difficult, but that's mostly because of Lucifer. You're a sweet and gentle girl, I think you'd be able to handle him. And he seems to like you as well, so even better!"** Asmo clapped his hands together in happiness.  
 **"Y-You think so...?"** I looked down, holding my hands tightly.  
 **"Come on, Kitty-Kat, you know well that out of everyone, I'm the Expert of Love! I know sparks when I see them, and between you, I see New Year's Fireworks! But you have to find a way to calm him down so he wouldn't be preoccupied with all the mess with Lucifer."** Asmo's thoughtful face came into view.  
 **"I'll think of something...But hear me out about why I called you here. It's mostly about Beel. When I had to sleep in his room, he opened up a lot to me, and I realised how much he's suffering over missing Belphie. And he's blaming himself for Lilith's death. Hell, he almost started crying telling me all that...And that's when I realised that him...Or rather said, all of you, in your own way, just like you mentioned before, have a certain innocence to you, and your hearts are more fragile then you let to be seen. I can feel the torment in your hearts very often. And...One night, I and Mammon stumbled upon Beel begging Lucifer to bring Belphie back, and he could be in his place as an exchange student. Thing is...Beel and Mammon told me to never speak of Belphie in front of Lucifer, otherwise who knows what he'd do to me, and I'm pretty scared to think of that...And uhm...They both felt that if maybe...Lucifer and Belphie had a heart to heart talk and would properly hear each other out, like actual adults would...Like family would...Then maybe they could make up. And...I-I mean, that's one of the reasons I'm making pacts with you, but that only became a reason after making a pact with Levi, s-so it's really not only that, but I couldn't say it in front of Lucifer, and I wanted to tell you the truth."** I stammered over my words, trying to explain everything to Asmo, before the door opened and Beel, Mammon and Levi stumbled in my room as well.  
 **"If Lucifer and Belphegor did make amends, then Belphefor might be able to come back from the human world."** Beel approved with me, but my face became redder than before.  
 **"W-Were you eavesdropping?!"** I stuttered, thinking back of what I talked before with Asmo.  
 **"N-No...? O-Oi, Asmo?! Whaddya think you're doin'?! Quit snugglin' up to Katrina! Back off!"** Mammon warned, making Asmo cuddle closer with me.  
 **"Well, that _IS_ a bold idea you've come up with! You're so unpredictable, Kitty-Kat! I actually love that about you, you know?"** Asmo sweet-talked me, completely ignoring Mammon's further whining.  
 **"Everyone's totally ignoring Mammon. It's like someone cast an invisibility spell on him. _LOOOOL._ " **Levi giggled in amusement.  
 **"Well, I'm not surprised that Satan decided to make a pact with you, then. Apart from that...He'll also do anything if it means upsetting Lucifer."** Asmo explained his brother's actions.  
 **"If Satan does that, I'm doomed, just like this plan. Lucifer will look at me with even worse eyes than before, and that means something."** I sighed, ruffling my hair in disdain. **"But...I mean, it was obvious he hates him...But I can't understand _WHY_ he does."** I look up at them for an explanation.

  
And so, despite Mammon insulting me and the others insulting him back, he actually managed to explain about the fight from the Celestial realm and how Satan was actually born from Lucifer's wrath.

  
 **"How...The hell is that possible? I mean, I get that you're all...Angels/Demons whatever but...Still."** I sweatdropped.  
 **"At first, Satan was nothing more than the emotion itself. Satan was Wrath."** Beel began to explain, letting the others continue.  
 **"But then the rest of us taught him things. All sorts of things."** Asmo took his place.  
 **"Right, exactly. I guess you could say it was like one of those games where you raise your own character and train it and stuff. And like, we all raised one character together, passing around the controller to take turns. But Lucifer played way longer than anyone else, if that makes sense."** Levi tried to explain in game terms, which made my eyes widen.  
 **"Oh, shoot, that _DOES_ make sense! I would have never expected that. I mean, they are alike in many ways, and since they have so many bad traits in common, I guess I can see why they are always at odds with each other. Before my father left us, we used to fight all the time because we just all had our own conviction and wouldn't back down from it. It's similar, isn't it?" **I asked, making them nod in approval.  
 **"Satan feels like he wouldn't exist without Lucifer. So it's like he's bound to Lucifer in that way and he doesn't like it."** Beel sighed, explaining Satan's feelings.  
 **"But...That would be the same with children and their parents. Without the parents, the children wouldn't exist, but at the same time, children are their own persons, so they shouldn't have to feel like they owe it to the people who created them."** I spoke in a thoughtful manner, trying to see how to make things work.  
 **"Lucifer isn't just an overbearing father figure when it comes to Satan, you know? I'd say he suffocates all of us."** Asmo laughed dryly. **"Actually, come to think of it, you give me the vibe that you're the Mum friend of the group, right? You always want to take care of us and make sure we're okay, which is funny, considering you're the frail and mortal one."** he grinned widely, making me blink in confusion.  
 **"I...Didn't realise that?"** I tilted my head in confusion.  
 **"Awwww, you're so adorable! I think that's exactly what Satan needs! Someone who can listen to him and won't judge him!"** Asmo's words gave me some confidence, and I sighed, getting up from the bed.  
 **"Well then...I'll go talk to him directly. I think that's the best strategy for now."** I spoke, but before leaving my room, I turn back with a huge grin. **"Please make sure Mammon doesn't touch anything in here, or I'm going to make sure he is burnt alive. Thank you!"** I show them a peace sign, as Mammon gulped loudly, and I could leave the place.

  
I made my way to Satan's room, and knocking on the door, I hear his voice calling me inside...Yet he was still angry, and rightfully so.

  
 **"Ah, Katrina, it was you. Did someone tell you to come here to stop me? Because if so, you're wasting your time. Although, none of those guys would send you here to stop me. They all think it's funny."** he sighed, looking away from me for a brief second.  
 **"Actually...I came here because I felt that way. But...I think you're misinterpreting your brothers' worries. Anyway, uhm...I know it's not my business, it's your family problem and all that...But...With everyone the way it is, I feel like you'd want to talk and just let all your emotions out. I'm just a human, I have no place to judge or contradict you, if it matters in any way."** I smiled sadly, not daring to meet his eyes.  
 **"I'm...Trying to decide which of my books to take with me, since I couldn't possibly take them all with me. I know you'd understand me, since you're always in the library. You're not that bad."** he chuckled dryly.  
 **"Uhm...I could...Enchant your luggage so you'll have infinite space to put all your books in, if you'd like. I think you'd feel happy, surrounded by all of your books...Ah, this book here is open on the ground, let me get it for you."** I walk towards it, but he grips my hand before I could get to it.  
 **"No, don't touch it. It's a forbidden book. If 2 or more people touch it, they'll switch bodies."** Satan explained, making me turn to face him.  
 **"Woaw...To think such a book existed...I feel so bad for not knowing more, but at the same time, I'm not sure I could ever be able to learn everything, in such a short period of time...That my life is."** I sighed with a shrug.  
 **"Books are knowledge and all of that knowledge from these books is inside of me. Knowledge is power. People respect someone who's well-informed. No matter who you are, no matter the circumstances of your birth, if you're smart enough, then people can't dismiss you."** he sighed with a sad tone to his voice.  
 **"Well...I guess I understand you. Medicine is one of the harder and most respected careers in my world...People calling me Doctor Kat would only mean they see me as a proper person, not just a lowlife."** I admitted begrudgingly.  
 **"I guess my loose-lipped brothers already told you about me, right? About the circumstances of my birth?"** Satan glared in annoyance as he continued talking about his family and himself. **"Enough chit-chat, I've said too much already. But whatever, come on, let's make this pact. That's why you're here, right?"** he grabbed both of my hands, but I merely shook my head.  
 **"No. First of all, I'm not here to make a pact with you, I'm here because I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you're okay...Which you're not. Second of all, I will only make a pact with you when you genuinely _WANT_ to and think I'm worthy of it, not because you want to upset Lucifer. It wouldn't be fair to anyone, especially to you."** I tried to explain, but his grip on my wrists tightened, and it began to hurt, as his anger seemed to seethe out of him.  
 **"I told you I'd make a pact with you. You can't seriously be planning on _REJECTING_ me? You, a _HUMAN_ , reject _ME?!_ Don't you _DARE_ trifle with me! Do you think I'm called the Avatar of _WRATH_ for nothing?! I usually work to contain my anger so it doesn't show, but I _WILL_ make you suffer if you cross me and it will be much more cruel and much less mundane than anything my brother would ever do. I'll slice off your nose and ears, rip off your arms and legs and feed you to the lower-level demons!"** Satan's voice was so dark and scary as he threatened me, but I could only see the hurt in his heart and the threats went by unheard.  
 **"I just want you to be okay. Anyone who does impulse decisions when they're angry regrets them eventually, and I don't want you to regret making a pact with me! That would hurt much more than all your threats combined!"** I tried to reason, but I'm not sure if he was able to hear my words anymore, as he put his hand on my neck and slowly started squeezing  
 **"Listen well, human! If you dare say that you won't make a pact with me again, you'll pay for it with your-"** he kept threatening me, in a low and dark voice, barely above a whisper in my ear, completely different from all the times he's spoken to me before, but it seems like I was saved by Lucifer once again.  
 **"Enough, Satan."** Lucifer's stern voice was heard echoing through the room, as Satan released his grip on my throat and shifted his attention completely at his brother. **"Katrina is our guest, whom Diavolo invited as part of our exchange program. I won't permit you to lay a hand on our exchange student."** Lucifer masked his true concerns with the whole Diavolo trope.  
 **"Oh, there you go again! Every time you open your mouth. It's Diavolo this, Diavolo that. You're telling me that you'd actually step in to defend a _HUMAN?_ For Diavolo? Well, I had no _IDEA_ you were _SUCH_ a sweetheart!"** Satan growled at his brother, and it made my heart break.  
 **"Satan, please calm down. Don't let your rage win over your ration."** I try to speak gently, but to no avail.  
 **"Stay out of this, or I'll burn you to a crisp!"** he yelled at me, and as his wrath started amplifying, the books started flying off the shelves and shooting toward Lucifer.  
 **"Please stop, Satan! You're hurting the books you hold so dear to you! You will regret damaging them!"** my voice was a little louder, as I tried to stop all the books from hitting hard surfaces and getting damaged.  
 **"Don't tell me what to do! And _DON'T_ touch my books!" **Satan growled loudly as Lucifer touched the forbidden book at the same time as Satan...  
 **"Oh no..."** I gasped, as we realised they changed bodies.

  
And so, we found ourselves in the music room surrounded by everyone, as I tried explaining the massive ape shit that happened today, which of course, made everyone shocked, except Levi, who's seen too many animes like that.  
Satan started mocking and impersonating Lucifer and his love for Diavolo, making everyone laugh at how well he was doing it. Then, he yelled out Mammon's name, which made the man in cause laugh even harder...  
But of course, Lucifer was not pleased with it.  
Then, they tried finding a place to stay, but obviously nobody was available for it...So of course it had to be me, the sacrificial lamb, as always.  
Needless to say, Mammon wasn't pleased...So both him and Asmo had to come to my room as well...For **_SOME_** reason.

  
 **"It makes sense that Katrina is here because were in her room, but Mammon, Asmo, what exactly are you two doing here?"** Lucifer asked in confusion.  
 **"Uh...Well...Ya see...The thing is..."** Mammon tried to find his words, but Asmo spoke for him, impersonating him so well.  
 **"Why do _YOU_ two get to be in this room, watchin' Katrina change and sleep, even first thing in the mornin', while I don't! It ain't fair! I'm jealous as hell, and I wanna be in on this too, dammit!...Is that what you're getting at?"** Asmo laughed, but I could only sigh and hide my face in my hands.  
 **"Whatever, let's just ignore those 2 and continue our conversation."** Lucifer spoke his rules, but Satan chuckled, obviously not caring about his brother's words.  
 **"So does that mean the meeting's over? Ohh okay then! Lucifer, want to take a bath with me?"** Asmo grinned innocently.  
 **"...Excuse me?!"** both Lucifer and Satan's eyes went wide with shock.  
 **"Ohh sorry, I didn't mean the real Lucifer. I meant the one in Lucifer's body. I've always wanted to get a look at Lucifer au na-tu-rel! I mean, the real Lucifer in his own body is the ultimate dream, really. But even if it's only Satan in Lucifer's body, we could still-"** Asmo tried to play it cool. **"And besides, there's someone else wanting to claim Satan anyway, and I couldn't possibly intrude like that."** he giggled, winking at me, as I could feel the colour drain from my body and my breath hitch in my throat.  
 **"You know though, speaking of baths, what are ya supposed to do when ya have to go to the bathroom and-"** Mammon asked in amusement, but Lucifer called out his name angrily...Yet it seemed to have no impact on his whatsoever.  
 **"You're all morons..."** I sighed, hitting my head on the table.

  
The next day as we walked to class, I had to hear everyone complain, as usual, which wasn't fun at all...Until Diavolo came, and the fun started.

  
 **"Hello there, Lucifer."** his gleeful smile greeted us, which made Lucifer freeze.  
 **"Hi, Diavolo! It's so nice to see you again!"** I grin, matching him, trying to hide everything wrong with us.  
 **"It's nice to see you as well, Katrina! But Lucifer, what happened this morning? You always stop by the assembly hall first thing in the morning, but you weren't there today."** Diavolo seemed so upset by Lucifer's absence.  
 **"Satan, you know what to do, right?"** Lucifer whispered to Satan, who nodded with a frown.  
 **"Yeah, I just need to be a convincing you..."** he muttered, then his grin came onto his face, and we knew things were gonna get so bad. **"Hello hello hello, Diavolo! I'm sooo happy to see you! You're all I ever think about, honey! I dreamed about you again last night, and then I ended up oversleeping, which is why I wasn't at the assembly hall!"** Satan's words and voice were so pitched and full of happiness that I and Mammon couldn't stop ourselves and we laughed so hard that we had to lean on each other for support and wipe to tears from our eyes.  
 **"Diavolo, is it just me, or do you look tense? Want me to give you a nice shoulder massage? How about your arms? Maybe your legs too? If you're feeling tired, you just let me know, okay?"** Satan continued, his expression mimicking disappointment and concern so well, that it actually upset Lucifer too.  
 **"Hey, Katrina, I'm not actually like that, am I? I'm really not, right?"** Lucifer tried to get confirmation, but I couldn't even breath from the laughing.  
 **"I don't feel tense at all - or tired, for that matter."** Diavolo spoke simply, before grinning at us. **"Sooo, Satan, what are you doing inside Lucifer's body?"** he asked with such innocence that it made all of us stop dead in our tracks.  
 **"Whoa, now _THAT_ was impressive! Lord Diavolo could tell right off the bat that Lucifer here ain't Lucifer!"** Mammon praised.  
 **"Damn."** Satan scoffed, while Lucifer was so touched that Diavolo could recognise him right away, despite not having his own body.

  
After we explained everything, Diavolo reminded Lucifer about the speech he was supposed to give in a few days, which seemed to amuse Mammon a lot, since Lucifer is never in distress.  
At evening, Lucifer asked me to walk with him to cool off and think, so who was I to refuse?

  
 **"Speak your worries freely, Lucifer. I know you're concerned about the speech that Satan might have to do in your stead."** I rub his arm, trying to calm him down.  
 **"I have no idea what he might do up on a stage like that, with an opportunity to ruin my reputation in front of everyone. Hmmm, what to do...I mean, I can't very well go up there and give the speech in this body, after all."** he sighed in concern.  
 **"Why don't you try talking to Satan? He's not unreasonable, maybe you can get to a compromise? You're just so alike...That neither of you wants to hear the other, and that's why you're always at each other's throats."** I explain softly, to which he seemed to agree.  
 **"Are you saying that you think Satan would understand where I'm coming from if I spoke to him about this?...Hmmm You're right. I can't simply decide that there's no way for us to understand each other. All I have to do is make an honest attempt at reaching common ground."** Lucifer said thoughtfully, and that's how our conversation stopped, since he realised Satan was taking too long and he feared embarrassment.

  
Soon, we went to my room again, only to see Satan making fun of Lucifer in the best ways.

  
 **"I'm in love with Ruri-chan! She's my baby! Kyaaaa!"** his voice was as shrill as could get, getting us to laugh like idiots.  
 **"They're taking advantage of the fact that I'm much less powerful here in Satan's body."** Lucifer's voice was actually pitiful.  
 **"Don't let it get to you. It will be over soon."** I tried to pacify him, but it didn't work.  
 **"You say that, yet you're laughing as well. Anyway, Levi, Beel, what are you doing here in Katrina's room?"** Lucifer asked in disdain.  
 **"Actually, I think the weird part is that Mammon isn't here."** I blinked in surprise realising that.  
 **"No, no, don't speak his name. I heard that Mammon and Satan hatched a plan to have a party with a bunch of succubi, taking advantage of the fact that Satan is in Lucifer's body!"** Levi started explaining what went on.  
 **"Oh my GOD! No way! That would have been hilarious!"** I giggled, joining the circle of Levi and Beel.  
 **"What happened?"** Beel asked curiously.  
 **"Find out their plan and tell them they couldn't go, Lucifer did. And go in their place, Asmodeus did. Very very happy, he seemed!"** Levi grinned, remembering that.  
 **"For something that's supposed to be a secret, you certainly don't seem to mind talking about it so loud that every one of us can hear."** Lucifer glared at Levi.  
 **"Mammon is taking advantage of the fact that Lucifer isn't as powerful as usual to run rampant doing whatever he wants. Like, after class, he went and got the head of the RAD newspaper club and brought him to Satan."** Levi spilled the beans, making Satan growl.  
 **"Levi, you _IDIOT!_ " **Satan glared at him.  
 **"Beel...I want you to go find Mammon and string him up for me. Hang him upside down."** Lucifer was so angry.  
 **"Me? Um, I understand that you can't boss Mammon around right now since you're inside Satan's body, Lucifer, but still-"** Beel sounded so upset...Until the bribe was heard.  
 **"I'll give you 100 dozen Uncle Demon's donuts as a reward for doing this."** which was a perfect deal.

  
Unfortunately, that night as they were sleeping...After a LONG fight over who takes the bed, those 2 kept threatening each other in their sleep...Which was so annoying that I had to get the hell out of there.  
What shocked me was whimper heard from the hall, only to realise that Mammon was crying, hanged , but not upside down.

  
 **"So, Beel was sweet enough not to hang you upside down, huh?"** I smile softly, looking at the 2nd brother.  
 **"In exchange for some gum. He's too damn strong. These ropes are so tight that I can't manage to break free no matter how hard I try. Please, you gotta help me!"** Mammon cried out, and I could only agree out of pity.  
 **"Okay, I will."** I shrugged simply.  
 **"Oh, Katrina...! I knew I could count on you, you're the best!"** Mammon praised, sniffling.  
 **"I don't want to use you...But I will help you down only if you help me get Satan and Lucifer to make up. I don't care if it works, I just need help."** I look up at the poor man.  
 **"Look, those two have been at each other's throats since forever. I mean, I guess you could say it's only Satan that hates Lucifer, but Lucifer doesn't give a flip about how Satan feels, which makes Satan even angrier."** Mammon explained, which only made me sigh.  
 **"I know, I saw that...Lucifer never wants to listen to what you all have to say. If it's not his way, it's not good, which is very sad."** I explain as I help him down.  
 **"Hmmm...Ah, I've got an AMAZING idea! I think I'm a genius!"** Mammon praised himself, which could only mean bad stuff.

  
And so, we went to Levi and suggested that we register to this new game that just arrived, which obviously the younger brother already owns, so he convinced Levi to register Lucifer and Satan, then he registered himself as 'Leviachan', then me with my own name, to which I have no problem, and then Levi registered his brother as StupidMammon, which obviously made us giggle, but Mammon was so angry about it, it was hilarious.

Unfortunately for everyone, nobody listened to him, and Levi started the game with no warning, and we found ourselves...In a normal human classroom? Wearing school uniforms? Uh...? **_Why do I look like this?!_**

  
 **"So, are we inside the game now? Wait a minute, look at my name! You just HAD to tack on an insult, huh, Levi? Now I'm stuck with Stupidmammon!"** Mammon complained, but I couldn't help but feel so weird.  
 **"Why is this skirt so short! And why is my hair tied with ribbons? Ahhhh! I'm freaking out! Levi!!"** I tried get my skirt lower, but it was no use.  
 **"LMAOOOOOOOO!! XDDDD"** Levi said out loud, which only made me feel 2nd hand embarrassment.  
 **"Seriously though, why am I Stupidmammon, but you're Leviachan?! Why do _YOU_ get the cute name, huh?!"** Mammon complained once again, but Levi only laughed in glee. **"Anyway, what's going on? Is this supposed to be a school? It looks totally different from RAD."** Mammon points out in curiosity.  
 **"It's a basic human classroom, that's what it is. I sure haven't been in one in a very long time. It's how School and Highschool classrooms look. At University, they're totally different."** I explain, which he seemed to understand.  
 **"Wasn't this supposed to be an RPG? Aren't games like this supposed to start in some village or castle or some giant grassy plain or somethin'?"** Mammon asks, and I sit down, crossing my legs, pondering.  
 **"That's true. I've been playing World of Warcraft for 12 years and that's how all the starting areas look. What kind of game IS this even?...It, uh...Sort of looks like some otome visual novel or dating sim thingy."** I bite my lip in worry.  
 **"Bingo, Katrina gets it! Doji Maji is a school dating sim, after all!"** Levi explained, making Mammon gasp in shock. **"One character is designated as the heroine and you've got to work hard to increase your favourability score with her higher and higher. Then, in the end, you go up on the Roof of Legend and profess your love to her. And if she accepts you, you win. Supposedly, if you admit you love someone up there on graduation day and become an official couple, then you'll live happily ever after together."** Levi explained, which only made me hit my head on the desk.  
 **"The roof? _THAT'S_ the big romantic spot in this game?! I thought you were s'posed to tell her you love her under a big old tree in the schoolyard! That's how I heard it was supposed to go!"** Mammon pointed out, but Levi shook his head rapidly.  
 **"Uhm, no, that's like, a totally different game. Oh, I forgot to mention that I designated Katrina as the heroine."** Levi giggled, which made my head shot up in horror.  
 ** _"YOU DID WHAT?!"_** I and Mammon seemed to have our voices blend in.  
 **"You 2...So _YOU'RE_ the ones behind this..." **Lucifer growled...Wait...Lucifer? Or Satan...?  
 **"Wait, which one are you?"** I ask before Mammon could trash-talk Lucifer and get in trouble.  
 **"I'm Satan..."** the real Satan, in his own body, sighed and shook his head in disdain.  
 **"Oh, so in this world the curse doesn't work. Neat! Maybe it ended in the real world too!"** I smiled at them simply.

  
And so, we had to tell Lucifer and Satan who just arrived about the game and how to win and get out of here...Which wasn't the most fun thing to do...  
But what could go worse than it already is?  
The heroine of an otome game...  
Well...This should be fun...  
 _ **I hope.**_


	11. DokiDoki EndMyLife Club

And so, we explained the whole situation to Lucifer and Satan, how in order to win, you have to confess your love to the Heroine, aka me, and I have to accept, and that's the only way to get out of this place, Mammon was angry that I was the Heroine, since he was jealous, Levi just wanted to make the challenge and have everyone want to achieve a happy ending, Lucifer and Satan made it a clear competition, Levi was the Otaku boy with more confidence than needed because he played a lot of dating sims...But it was obvious the only one who actually cared about me and my feelings ~~ _( I think )_~~ was Mammon.

  
 **"Listen up, Katrina! I'm gonna tell you I love you, and you're gonna choose _ME!_ Okay? It's totally gonna happen!" **Mammon declared his love confession boldly.  
 **"Katrina. I'm not going to make you fall for me. No...You're going to fall for me naturally, as a matter of course."** Satan declared simply with a charming smile. If only he knew...  
 **"Katrina is _MY_ princess!"** Levi acted very giddy.  
 **"We all know Katrina is going to choose me, isn't that right? Prepare yourself, Katrina."** Lucifer's voice was as confident and boastful as ever.

And so, our class began as...Uhm...Usual? And the teacher kept talking, and Mammon who was seated behind me was happily sleep-talking about money, until the teacher called him out to answer the question number 4...To which I had to whisper him the correct answer, and which made the teacher shocked that he was listening while sleeping and praised him. If only she knew...

  
 **"That was close, I only survived because of you! Thanks, Katrina!"** Mammon grinned at me.  
 **"Intimacy Up!"** I chuckled, shocking him.  
 **"Hm? What...Did seein' that look on my face just now make you happy? Well in that case, look all you want! And so you know, you're the only person I'd ever say that to, understand...?"** Mammon blushed , smiling at me like an innocent kid.  
 **"You're adorable."** I shook my head, and as soon as the bell rang, I took my books and left the class, only to bump into Satan, who looked as relaxed as ever.

 **"Oh. I was wondering who'd bumped into me. So it's you, Katrina. If you walk around carrying so much stuff in your arms like that, you can't see where you're going, can you? What's going on? Where are you going with all of that?"** Satan asked in worry.  
 **"The teachers keep making me do their errands. These are some teaching materials for the next class. It's okay though, I can manage. I wouldn't want to burden you with them."** I smile at him, telling him it's okay, but he blushed slightly.  
 **"Nothing of the sort. As a gentleman, I couldn't possibly let you carry them, can I? At least let me carry half of them."** he suggested, despite his red cheeks.  
 **"Heh, you're really sweet. Intimacy Up!"** I declared, as I let him help me to my next class.  
 **"Eh, it's nothing. I'm only carrying some stuff for you...I mean, you looked like you were going to end up getting into an accident like that. It's all well and good to work hard and push yourself, but every once in a while, you should call on me to help you. But make sure you ask ME. Not anyone else, all right?"** Satan declared, which made me stop in my tracks, prop all the books in one hand, while with the other I grabbed him by the cuff of his neck shirt, getting him closer to me.  
 **"How funny is it when the roles reverse, don't you think? Even if it's just a game, perhaps you should listen to your own advice once in a while, don't you think?"** I whispered in his ear, before letting him go, and smiling in feign innocence, I watch his flustered-shocked face as I walk in front of him.

  
Didn't take long for lunch break to come, and Levi asked me to lunch with him outside, on the benches.

  
 **"Ta-Daaa! Look at what we have here! It's a special homemade bento box lunch courtesy of Leviachan! Yaaay! So, what do you think? Pretty great, huh?! It's Ruri-chan themed! And what's more, I used a super extravagant 3-layer bento box! But it's more than just pretty! I'm confident you'll think it tastes amazing too! Anyway, eat as much as you want, you should. Hold on, you shouldn't. In fact, let me feet it to you! So what do you want to eat first? Should we start with the Japanese omelet? Here you go, open wide...!"** Levi seemed overly friendly, which was rather weird, but it was cute.  
 **"Oh, it's really good. you're a great cook, Levi. Intimacy Up!"** I declared, with a thumbs up.  
 **"Was it good? It was, wasn't it! All right, next you should try the fried shrimp! Cast a magic love charm on it, I will! I'll do it just for you, Katrina, because you're special! Abracadabra! Make my lady Katrina's meal super scrumptious! With an extra dose of love!"** Levi's voice was so tender and full of love that instead of soothing me, it only made my heart break, but I couldn't refuse the good food. 

  
  
It stung...It really hurt. The fact that everyone's so nice all of a sudden, forced by a stupid game...But when we're out of here, they'll just act the same way, like I'm nothing but trash. How annoying...They don't even realise how bad everything is for me...But it's not like they care, so why would it matter anyway? They just want to get out of here, and this is the easiest way. It's just a game for them, after all.

I made my way to the roof, wanting to escape from the suffocating environment, but instead of being alone, Lucifer was leisurely laying on the bench up on the roof. He may have been taking a nap.

  
  
 **"I was wondering who'd come up here. So, it's you."** Lucifer said with a lazy and relaxed smile.  
 **"Hey...Sorry if I woke you up, I didn't mean to. You looked very peaceful, though."** I spoke softly, walking towards him, as he got up, making room for me.  
 **"Don't you think it's odd that I'd skip class to come up on the roof and take a nap?"** Lucifer inquired with a somehow uncharacteristic mischief in his eyes and smirk.  
 **"Well, not really. There's no Diavolo, no Council and no responsibilities here for you, so you can finally relax without fearing consequences. I can understand why you'd be here, napping."** I shrugged simple, leaning back and looking up at the sky.  
 **"You would be correct in your statement. It is a real weight off my shoulder."** he hummed in amusement.  
 **"If you want to nap again, you can stay on my lap. I don't mind. At least you're not obnoxious like everyone else."** I sigh, biting my lip.  
 **"Well, if you don't mind, then I shall indulge."** he didn't much before he laid down again, his head on my lap, looking at the sky, as I unconsciously started playing with his hair.  
 **"Intimacy Up!"** I muttered, not really having my mind there anymore, but far away.  
 **"What? I don't really understand. Honestly, I don't get how this system works..."** his voice sounded very confused.  
 **"I don't either...And to be fair, I'm past the point of caring anymore. I just want this to be over before I get a nervous breakdown. Or an emotional one, I'd rather say."** I shrugged, relaxing slightly as I played with his hair, resembling with the relaxation you get from stroking a kitten.  
 **"What ever could have happened to cause you such distress, when it should be fun? It is a game, after all."** Lucifer asked, very curious.  
 **"Everyone's trying so hard to win this game, they're not even realising that it's me, that I'm a real person. That I'm Katrina from the real world. They're just sucking up to me so much, acting so sweet and kind and...It's so fake. When we get out of here, they'll just care that they won or lost, not that they were nice to me or something. I don't even exist, I'm just a challenge. A trophy to be won. And it's not like if they win, they will want to have me as their girlfriend genuinely...Well, maybe only Mammon, but he's always been easy to read and he behaves the same as ever. Other than that...It's just...Heartbreaking. I'm not sure if you get it, or if it makes sense to you, but that's just how it is."** I shrugged, feeling lighter after I spoke. **"I feel much better around you since you're the same as ever and you don't seem to care about this...Everything. And I appreciate that."** I spoke in a softer voice, as he hummed in understanding.  
 **"Well, I suppose someone should have a talk with those idiot brothers of mine, some day. They never know how to read the room, it's rather pitiful. But, I suppose all I could say is to stop caring about them, at least while we're stuck in here, and to see them as characters, not real being anymore. Maybe it will ease your heart more."** Lucifer suggested, as I nodded.  
 **"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you, Lucifer. In the end, you're always the most mature and level-headed one, it seems. In my circle of friends, that person was always me...And now, I suppose it's...More peaceful, not having to worry about everyone all the time. I appreciate it. And they should as well...But being your brothers, they don't say it out loud. How silly."** I smiled softly, leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead. **"This peaceful look fits you very much. If you were beautiful before, right now you look stunning."** I hummed in amusement, as I left him speechless, yet the ghost of a smile seemed to grace his features as well.

  
By the end of everything, I was _**SO**_ happy that this was going to end, because I was honestly so exhausted, that I started hating them all. I wasn't even able to look at them, and I was trying, and failing, to remember the last time I actually smiled.

  
 **"Katrina, no matter who you choose, you shouldn't have any regrets about it. In the end, this is only a game, after all. So relax and pick whomever you'd like."** Lucifer declared, and I merely nodded my head, resting it top of my hands, on the table.  
 **"Lucifer, you're bein' weirdly nice to Katrina. What gives?"** Mammon asked in confusion.  
 **"Both her and myself want to get this idiotic game over with as soon as possible so we can get back to the real world. If you'd have only listened to her, you'd have seen that she hates this game."** Lucifer explained, making me sigh.  
 **"You _SAY_ that, sure, but perhaps it's all part of your plan to raise your intimacy score?" Levi looked at him suspiciously.  
"Think whatever you want." **Lucifer rolled his eyes, not wanting to bother with his younger brother.  
 **"Honestly..."** I mutter, storming out of the classroom, only to get stopped by a certain blond.

 **"Katrina...Do you have a second?"** Satan asks, not daring to meet my eye.  
 **"I suppose..."** I mumble, crossing my arms to my chest.  
 **"I feel bad and I'm sorry."** he declared, which was obvious he meant it.  
 **"Why...? What about?"** I blinked slowly, trying to find the reason behind his words.  
 **"Lucifer and I are the reason you got caught up in all of this weird business. And before we go back to the real world, I just wanted to apologise for that."** Satan said what he had to say, yet he seemed a little fidgety himself.  
 **"Doesn't really matter, in the end. Your brother feud is the least of my problems, not that anyone cares. But...Do you have a second yourself? To...Have a walk? Don't worry, I won't annoy you for too long."** I shrugged passively, looking away.  
 **"I have nothing better to do. So, what is it you want to tell me?"** he asks, walking by my side.  
 **"You...Don't have to force yourself. To like someone you don't, I mean. You anger makes you see things one sided, but despite all that, Lucifer doesn't see you as a child, as much as you think he does. And...He only wants to look good in front of Diavolo, being his #2 and all. Don't think I'm taking his side or anything, I just want you to make up and be okay."** I shrugged, looking up at the setting Sun.  
 **"Pff...What do _YOU_ know, Human?...I'm kidding. Sorry, I just wanted to say that."** Satan hummed in amusement, but I shot him a shady look.  
 **"Oh, it's all fine. It's not like you haven't called me worse things before, you know?"** I rolled my eyes sarcastically, looking away from him.  
 **"So, uhm...You're saying Lucifer doesn't think of me as a child? He only acts like that because he doesn't want Diavolo to think less of him? I can't say I agree with you there, personally. But even so...You also said that I don't need to force myself to like someone I don't. Hmm...That's a refreshing point of view. You're the first person who's ever said anything like that to me. And here you are, just a human...Thanks."** Satan thanked me with a sweet smile on his face, which only made me snort.  
 **"No problem...Then again...I suppose demons really drain human of any kind of positive emotion they have..."** I mutter, getting up from the bench and going into the classroom, since night came and uh...Things are weird.

  
Everyone got up on the roof, and the love confession and whatever...But there's a monster on the roof...Cerberus...And it's running to attack Satan.  
For some reason, I was so done with life because of all the rage I had inside of me, and uhm...  
I felt like a Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew character, because, for some reason, I had all that weird magical transformation, and got this red outfit, that held a pretty crop top with long, loose sleeves, shorts, knee-socks, boots, a heart necklace, with fox ears and a tail, and my weapon seemed to be some cute bracelets on both my hands.

 **  
"MEW MEW KATRINA, METAMORPHOOOOSIS!"** my voice echoed through the place loudly, as I spun into the air gracefully, landing between Satan and Cerberus, and then I came to my senses, putting my hands into my hair, before turning around to glare at Levi.  
 **"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU?! THAT I WOULD BE FORCED INTO THIS SUPER EMBARRASSING CHARADE...! ARGH, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, LEVI!"** I screamed at him, trying to cover my skin with my hands and tail, while the guys looked at me shocked, not knowing what to say.  
 **"Idiots...!"** I glared at them, before flipping my hair back and nonchalantly walking towards the dog. **"Who's a cute puppy? Yes, you are! Come on, Cerberus, sit! Let me play with you!"** I said in a baby voice, and Cerberus seemed to get pacified, as he put his heads on his paws, wagging his tail vigurously as I kept stroking him.  
 **"Woaw...She tamed him so easily...!"** Mammon gasped, and before not long, another villain came into view, which somehow bewitched Cerberus, coercing it into attacking me.  
 **"H-Hey, what the...!"** I jumped into the air, on one of Cerberus' heads, before I channeled my power into my bracelets, attacking the villain with all the power I had in this game.  
 **"Y-YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS...! CERBERUS ISN'T UNDER YOUR CONTROL ANYMORE...!"** the villain's last words resounded loudly, as Cerberus went berserk, trying to shake me off, so I did a backflip ~~_(which I had no idea I could)_~~ , and went to join the other's ranks.  
 **"Any plans?"** I asked, as I tried to get more power, but my bracelets broke. **"Oh, great, exactly what we needed...!"** I groaned in annoyance, ripping them off my wrists and throwing them to the ground.  
 **"You thought it would work twice? LOLOLOL those bracelets were a one-time trick use!"** Levi giggled nonchalantly, making me grit my teeth and glare at him.  
 **"Guess we'll just use you as a sacrifice to appease Cerberus, huh?"** I threatened, as my tail and ears kept flicking constantly.  
 **"G-Guys...! It's attacking again!! Satan, Katrina, look out!!"** Mammon screamed, getting behind Levi, but this time, Lucifer stepped in front of us, and his glare could definitely burn alive a whole world.  
 **"SIT! Cerberus! NOW!...I believe I told you to SIT. Or didn't you hear your master's command?"** Lucifer's voice was so dark and angry, that the Cerberus stopped in his tracks, only growling. **"Just you try harming my brother...Go ahead...See what happens to you!"** and so, Lucifer started threatening the dog so bad that everyone started gasping, and the dog whimpered like a small kicked puppy.  
 **"D-Damn...That was something..."** I could feel a bead of sweat get down my forehead from the tension.  
 **"Wh-Whoa...Lucifer made Cerberus follow orders here in the game world too!"** Mammon stared in disbelief.  
 **"Well yeah...I mean, if you tell someone, or something, that you're going to take their dick and chop it by putting it in a blender while alive, then of course they're not going to want to test you."** Levi's crude recreation of Lucifer's threats was heard.  
  
 _ **"MISSION COMPLETE! Congratulations, Game complete!"**_ a disembodied voice called out, as confetti were thrown at us, and soon we found ourselves back at Levi's room.  
  
Mammon was happy he wasn't Stupidmammon anymore, Levi was happy we broke the world record...But Lucifer and Satan still had their bodies switched.  
However, it seemed that Satan appreciated Lucifer stepping in to save him, and praised his "older brother" for how well he can command Cerberus, and Lucifer offered to teach Satan how to do that, but it seemed like they finally made up.

  
 **"Well...I guess I'm happy that despite everything I had to endure because of your idiocy, you at least made up. That makes me happy. Now, goodbye. I've had enough of you for a...Very long time."** I huff, getting out the room.

  
Relaxing in my room, I was finally able to lay down in my comfy bed, looking up at the ceiling, and levitating some books, I started studying some magic, thing that I realised can easily calm me down.  
Not long after, however, I heard a knock on the door, and I easily open the door with magic, not shifting my gaze away from the books.

  
 **"Hello."** I greet without the least bit of emotion in my voice.  
 **"I see you're even better at magic then before. You're a really hard worker, as usual...But what I said in the game remains available, you shouldn't overwork yourself."** Lucif-....Satan, rather said, spoke.  
 **"Is that why you came here? If that's all, then thanks, I guess."** I said without even sparing him a glance.  
 **"Did I...Upset you in any way recently?"** he asked in a concerned voiced.  
 **"Why are you asking? Why would you be interested in that all of a sudden? You didn't seem to care before."** I huffed in annoyance.  
 **"So I really upset you that badly. I apologise. I would like to make it up to you."** he spoke in a voice that was close to genuine sadness.  
 **"It's not like you did to me something different then what you do to your brothers, so why would this be any different?"** I asked, letting the books fall to the ground, as I got up, looking at him with a bored expression.  
 **"Because you are not like my brothers. You are a human and you have a heart full of empathy and kindness. All you did was try to help me, out of goodness of your own heart, and I was a jerk to you."** Satan declared, looking down in shame.  
 **"I mean, sure, you can say that again while you try to choke me to death, or...Tear me limb from limb and let the lower demons feed on me...Or you burn me to the crisp...Or you keep pretending to be nice to me for the sake of being better than Lucifer...Should I continue?"** I ask, leaning my cheek on my hand.  
 **"Hah...I guess I really mess up when I'm angry. I'm sorry."** Satan said once again, not knowing what to do. **  
"Fine, whatever. If that's all that you wanted to say and clear your guilty conscience, then you can go now, it's cleared. You don't have to associate yourself with me anymore, you don't have anything else to prove to anyone."** I explained in a rather passive-aggressive voice.  
 **"I want to make it up to you. It wasn't something a gentleman should have done. I should have listened to you before lashing out on you. I would want to make it up to you right now, but I wouldn't want you remembering Lucifer's face instead of mine. I don't want you to think less of of me, when I want you to think of me as someone dear to you."** he inched his face closer to me, as he put his hand on my face, lifting up my face to look at him.  
 **"Then you better keep your promise and make it up to me when you're back as yourself. Or I'm never going to forgive you...If that matters to you at all, or you want to keep up appearances."** I shrugged, looking away.  
 **"There's more than just appearances at stake here...And...I'd rather have you look into my eyes as I say how gorgeous and enticing you looked back in the game...Both in that cute uniform of your, with that ribbon tying your hair so nicely...And in your magical fox outfit. Your ears and tail looked so soft...I wanted to hold you close to me and stroke your hair and...Well, perhaps I shouldn't speak more now. I would be jealous if you'd remember Lucifer's face, voice and body, instead of mine. So...Sweet dreams, Katrina."** his devilish smirk made my heart beat faster, as he left the room before I could get myself to say something else.  
  


 _ **What a charmer...**_  
However, now that I can finally rest and think back at the past...Of what's just happened...  
Getting back to this place, able to evade from everyone's constant bickering and suffocation...They really didn't care at all.   
How bothersome.  
It's really annoying how I care about everyone so much and it's in my nature to try and help them, but they only care about themselves and some stupid egos.  
Well...I guess that's how humans and demons differ, after all.

**What a pity.**

The problem was that, whenever they needed me, they'd still come to get me, just like how Lucifer came to me with his plan to get to the human world and look for a witch to help switch back their bodies or something.  
But for some reason, he got Mammon with him too, despite how obnoxious he was being.

  
 **"He would be great at doing the speech, you know? Maybe you should have more faith and confidence in your brother for once."** I shrugged simply.  
 **"I highly doubt he'd do what I asked."** Lucifer sighed in sadness.  
 **"Ya know, after everything that went down inside that game, Satan seems like he's changed some, doncha think?"** Mammon looked at me, for support.  
 **"I agree. Satan has definitely changed for the better."** I tried to explain.  
 **"Exactly. That's what I'm sayin'! You see it too! See, you're smart, Katrina! Did ya hear that, Lucifer? Katrina _AGREES_ with me! Like, how do I put it...It's like, he's more chill when it comes to you now, Lucifer. He's not all bitter and stuff anymore."** Mammon tried to explain, but Lucifer was quick to deny.  
 **"We're talking about Satan. Since the day he came into this world, his entire purpose in life has been to defy me. And now you're suggesting he's changed? It's in his nature to oppose me and a demon's nature doesn't change so easily."** Lucifer shook his head in disbelief, but I and Mammon knew the truth.  
 **"Oh, now I dunno about that. I think you're wrong there. Like, just yesterday I told him we should totally use the fact that he looks like you to our advantage. I said we should scam random folks, make easy money...But Satan wasn't havin' any of it. He was like, _Naaahh, I'm tired of doing stuff like that!_ And _Eehhh, too much work!_ It used to be that he'd jump at an opportunity like that, but now he's no fun at all! Back before all that stuff happened in the game world, he would've done _ANYTHING_ if it meant makin' life difficult on you. But now suddenly he's not interested..." **Mammon tried to lift Lucifer's mood up, but it only seemed to make it worse.  
 **"Mammon....!"** his rage started seething, but I averted his attention.  
 **"Instead of hearing the bad part of it, listen to the good part. Mammon is saying that Satan has changed for the better, and gave you proof! Why don't you want to accept it?"** I sighed, rolling my eyes at his childishness.  
 **"That doesn't matter right now. We're going to London."** Lucifer informed, and after he explained everything, and got Mammon in his debt, by paying for our meals...Well, the witch is cause likes Mammon.

To get to the human world, in a way that wouldn't kill me, was to go through a portal that only Diavolo and Lucifer could pass through, but Mammon was trying to convince his brother that Satan has changed.  
For some weird coincidence, however, Satan so happened to conveniently walk by, under the pretext that he hates speeches, so we found ourselves in London soon enough.

Ah, the beautiful London, it's been so long since I've been here...

I wonder what wonderful adventures we'll get ourselves into...And potentially get close to dying.

_**How I love the demon life!** _


	12. No Shit, Sherlock

**"Hey! Hey, Katrina, Check it out! This place is selling official Harrison Porter and the World of Wizards merchandise! Wait...This is actually one of the locations where the movie was filmed, wasn't it? WHOA! And these are the same chocolate lizards they had in the movie, huh?! Oh, and this gum was in it, too! I can't NOT buy them now!"** Mammon fangirled super excited.  
 **"Holy...! Mammon, we have the same type of movie in the human world too, with very little differences! It's called Harry Potter and it has chocolate frogs and it was filmed right here as well! Look, Platform 9 3/4! Oh my God! And they have scarves and wands too!"** I jumped up and down in glee.  
 **"And who exactly do you imagine is going to pay for that?"** Lucifer glared at his brother.  
 **"Well you, of course! Who else?! I mean, it's not like I've got any human world money on me."** Mammon explained with a wide grin on his face.  
 **"You never have any money, Mammon. Regardless of the world you're in."** Satan sighed, making me chuckle in amusement.  
 **"Well, since you're in my world, I suppose I could give you all a treat! Choose what you like and I'll buy it for you. It can be like...Friendship gifts!"** I grin excitedly, feeling sparkles going on around me.  
 **"What? No! Lucifer, buy me and Kat these matching chocolate lizard key chains, will ya?"** Mammon nudged his brother.  
 **"But they're not all that cute...Why not get these cute fantastic beasts key chains? Ah, I'll get one for everyone, then! For Asmo, I'll get a Pygmy Puff, 'cause it's so pink and fluffy. For Beel, maybe the Abraxan, since he's huge and super strong. Mammon...I think a Niffler would be best for you!"** I got the Niffler key chain, handing it to him.  
 **"A...A what?! What's this stupid little platypus? I want something cool, like this dragon!"** Mammon threw a fit.  
 **"But Nifflers are attracted to shiny stuff and always collect anything like that...Especially money. Don't you think a little scavenger like that would suit you?"** I stifled my amused giggle as I saw him blushing.  
 **"Oh, yes, that's a perfect description for him."** Satan smirked in amusement.  
 **"F-Fine...** " Mammon grumbled, putting the key chain to his keys.  
 **"Oh, they have Horned Serpents too! They are said to be highly intelligent and magical. And they have this jewel on their forehead, isn't that neat? I think it Levi would like it. It may remind him of his pets too! I bet he'll name it Henry."** I chuckled, putting they key chain in my bag.  
 **"What about Lucifer and Satan?"** Mammon asked, smirking. **"How stupid they're gonna look?"**  
 **"Hmm...I think for Lucifer...A Hippogriff. They're extremely proud and powerful creatures and would attack anyone who disrespects them. As well as that, to approach them, you have to bow down, and they have to accept you, to allow you to approach them."** I grinned, dangling the key chain in front of him.  
 **"That...Sounds very fitting."** Satan scoffed, looking away.  
 **"Thank you, Katrina. I shall accept you gift and see what you said as a compliment."** Lucifer smiled politely, putting the key chain in his pocket.   
**"Glad you like it! So, the best for last...Satan, there are quite a few creatures that would work for you...But I think a Kneazle fits you best! They are super adorable cats that are incredibly intelligent, can easily realise when someone is untrustworthy, and is prone to get violent under certain circumstations. Don't you think it's so cute? Kinda looks like a baby lynx."** I smiled sweetly at him, and I could see a faint blush gracing his features...Despite still being in Lucifer's body.  
 **"Thank you...I'll treasure it forever."** he kissed my hand, his gaze tenderly lingering on me for a short while.  
 **"Urgh, whatever, let's go! Jeez, stop doing that, it's weird."** Mammon grumbled, putting his arm around my shoulder, leading me away.  
 **"That's the wrong way, Mammon."** Lucifer sighed deeply, making his younger brother stop in his tracks, laughing awkwardly at his mistake.  
 **"Y-Yeah, of course, I knew that! I was just testin' ya guys! Haha!"** this was so tragic, that it almost made me laugh.

  
And so, we found ourselves inside the train, just like Reichenbach...Why is everything around here fandom related? I wasn't expecting something like this, but I guess that, if I can be a Slytherin witch, I can also be one of Sherlock Holmes's helpers, aiding him to defeat Professor Moriarty.  
That is...If I actually want to go against Moriarty, which...I'm not so sure.

We got ourselves into one of the luxury compartments and soon, the train started rapidly going towards its destination, getting the silver haired man rather excited.

**"Whoaaaaaa! Check it out, Kitsune! Sheel...Real live sheep! There's a whole flock of 'em! WHOA! Bet they taste good!"** Mammon kept rapidly patting my shoulder to get my attention while he was gazing out of the window.  
 **"Y-Yeah, that's great! Sheep and lambs are super adorable and fluffy! But, uh...Don't come by my University...Ever."** I stepped back, rubbing my arm, hoping it won't bruise.  
 **"Mammon, quit shouting every time you see something mildly interesting. It's embarrassing us."** Satan pouted in annoyance.  
"It seems I made the right choice reserving a private cabin for us on the train. Though first class was expensive." Lucifer explained simply.  
 **"Yeah...Human stuff can get pretty expensive. Not everyone can afford most of these things, so luxury things are something we can only dream of."** I spoke lowly, looking out of the window in slight sadness.  
 **"I suppose that for someone like us, the gap in society wasn't exactly something we felt."** Satan pondered, barely audible.  
 **"By the way, they've got a place where you can go and eat on this train, right? What was it called again...The Dining car? Hehehe, I'm gonna go take some pictures and then brag about it to Beel when we get to the Devildom. Be back in a minute!"** Mammon left the place, leaving us in a weird silence.  
 **"...I'm not sure if I trust him to be by himself."** I muttered, leaning back on the comfy seat and closing my eyes to relax.  
 **"So...Would you say this is similar to what's known as a family trip in the human world?"** Lucifer asked with a smile.  
 **"...Maybe, yeah. You know, the view out of the window is nice."** Satan agrees, a peaceful expression on his face as he was mindlessly looking out of the window.  
 **"Traveling by train is pretty nice. Us, Students, have free train travel, so we can go anywhere we want with our friends, and it's pretty fun."** I chuckled, remembering the lovely memories from my first year of University, when I went to the beach with my best friend and took tons of cute pics.  
 **"Oh? That sounds interesting. I guess being a student for 6 years gives you a few benefits."** Satan turned his head to smile at me, only for the silence to get disturbed by a sharp scream.  
 **"SOMEONE CALL THE CREW! A WOMAN HAS BEEN STABBED!"** we could hear from outside. **"The guy who did it...He was young! He had white hair and tan skin and he was wearing sunglasses! He was wearing a brown and white jacket, and he had some sort of strange keychain. It looked like a mole or something! He's the one who did it! The one who...Who stabbed her to death!"**  
 **"...Oh, Mammon...What did you do now..."** I facepalmed as the two groaned in anger.  
 **"How about we pretend we didn't hear anything?"** Lucifer sweatdropped, but nonetheless, we got up and checked to see what the hell happened.  
 **"How did you manage?"** I crossed my arms, bored at his antics.  
 **"Wadya mean? I told ya, nothin'!"** Mammon defended himself, yet everyone around accused him, yelling in a hostile way.  
 **"Hey, you 3, are you with this man?!"** a man asked us.  
 **"Nope. Never seen him in my life. Total stranger."** I shook my head vigurously, making Satan pat my head softly in amusement.  
 **"Wh...?! Kitsune! I don't believe it...After everything I've done for you! How 'bout you show me some respect, huh? And some gratitude while you're at it!"** Mammon sulked.  
 **"...You sound like my mum. That's one thing I didn't one to hear any time soon."** I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
 **"Honestly, you're like a magnet for trouble. Everywhere you go, it follows. You need to stop this."** Lucifer scolded the man, but he tried to defend himself.  
 **"Stop what? Like, I'm just an innocent bystander here!"** he exclaimed, raising his hands defensively.  
 **"Well, in any event, you'd better tell us what happened...And start at the beginning."** Satan tried to smooth things over.  
 **"I heard there was a car on the train where you could eat, so I went lookin' for it. I was gonna take some pictures and then show them to Beel later. Y'know, to brag. But then..."** his story began.  
  


He told us how he reached the end of the train, only to find a sign that said that anybody not invited to the private party was prohibited from entering that compartment, but of course, he had to ignore that, and found himself in complete darkness, hearing some Latin incantations. As soon as he entered the room and spoke, everyone gasped in shock, and somehow, the spirit medium died, and her last word was his name.  
  
  


 **"...Just how much of an idiot _ARE_ you?"** Lucifer was completely in disbelief at the story.  
 **"A pretty big one, that's for sure."** Satan answered in his place.  
 **" _HEY!_ These people are treating me like some sorta criminal, y'know! So how about you defend me here, huh?!" **Mammon cried out in desperation.  
 **"Hercules Poirot, where are you when we need you?"** I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. **"Is this Murder on the Orient Express or something?"** I asked once again, not even expecting an answer.  
 **"At least that would be more entertaining than this."** Satan sighed in defeat.  
  


The two brothers continued to scold the idiot, but they were so harsh that I was almost feeling pity for him.

  
 **"Well...You sure have a lot of bad luck. I know it's not your fault, though..."** I looked at him with slight concern.  
 **"Katrina, I don't know why you'd actually come to his defense, but stop. You're only encouraging him. And he's annoying enough as it is."** Lucifer scolded me.  
 **"Hey! You don't gotta be mean!"** Mammon took my side.  
 **"I personally don't see how I'm encouraging him? Obviously, the only fault he has is getting through that door, despite it being forbidden, but it's not his fault for getting accused for murder. And besides, we have to find out how to find the culprit or something, otherwise we can't finish our actual objective, so let's stop blaming each other and actually DO something! Find out the truth and get Mammon out of this mess."** I glared at Lucifer with bitterness.  
 **"...I don't believe this. As if we needed ANOTHER problem to deal with..."** Lucifer sneered in anger.  
 **"Only one version of events is ever true!"** Satan called out enthusiastically.  
 **"Eh? What're you talkin' about?"** Mammon looked at him with confusion.  
 **"The Mid-Fall Murders"** Satan called out, while I said **"Midsomer Murders"** at the same time, only to look at each other with surprise and equal confusion, before smiling at each other, realising that those tv series were basically each other's equivalent, in some way.  
 **"The perpetrators had best give themselves up now while they still have the chance, because I _WILL_ find them. I never thought the day would come when I'd actually get to say that in real life."** Satan talked enthusiastically, which was incredibly adorable.  
 **"I'm not sure I completely understand what this is about, but I can tell you're motivated and that's what matters."** Lucifer sighed, before telling the people around to go to the dining room and wait...And they all agreed with no problem?  
 **"How...? Did you do that? Cool demon powers?"** I looked between those two in confusion.  
 **"It's one of our powers as demons. We're able to manipulate humans, sort of like a form of hypnosis. Don't worry, though, Lord Diavolo has explicitly forbidden anyone from doing that to you, so don't worry. As long as we're on the subject, I should note that Asmo's power to seduce others is an even more powerful form of manipulation."** Satan explained with a smile on his face.  
 **"...Satan...How many times have I been almost killed by one of you seven siblings during my stay here? If you remember, tell me, 'cause I lost count. So don't tell me Diavolo's are religiously followed, especially emphasising the fact that Diavolo's obedient puppy is the worst at it."** I shrugged, raising my eyebrow questioningly.  
 **"Guilty as charged."** Satan chuckled sheepishly.  
 **"Katrina!"** Lucifer glared at me, but his brother cut him quickly.  
 **"Oh, wait, I forgot. He actually tried to charm you, but it turned out that his powers don't work on you. Every once in a while we come across special humans who are immune like that. Almost all of them turn out to be witches or sorcerers, people with exceptional magical power. It seems you're rather gifted, Kat."** Satan praised, giving his elder brother a shady side-glance.  
 **"...!Wait a minute! This woman...The murder victim-"** Lucifer began, getting interrupted by Mammon with his excuses once again. **"...This is Grisella."** the man spoke solemnly.  
 **"What did you say...?!"** Satan's eyes went wide open.  
 **"I'm certain of it. It's Grisella, the witch we were supposed to be going to see."** Lucifer's voice was dead inside.  
 **"You gotta be kiddin' me...!"** Mammon's jaw hit the floor.  
 **"You guys have the worst luck in the world."** I chuckled patronisingly.  
 **"Let's go prove to them that this idiot isn't the killer and see what we do with Grisella."** Satan made the plan as he guided us to the dining car.  
 **"All right, I will now prove to you that the man you see before you, Mammon, is innocent. The reason behind her calling out his name is because she actually knew him. Just before she died, someone she knew appeared before her unexpectedly. It seems that's why she said his name in those last moments."** Satan smiled confidently.  
 **"...If that's true, then she might not have been trying to name her killer."** one of the women agreed with his reasoning.  
 **"B-But that man went inside the lounge, and moments later she was killed! The timing is a little too perfect to be a coincidence."** a man chimed in.  
 **"Indeed. It's only natural that you would think Mammon is the killer."** Satan nodded, continuing with a new explanation.  
 **"Listen to Satan, he's loving this."** Lucifer shook his head in disbelief.  
 **"Dammit...Here I am, accused of murder, and HE'S havin' a good time..."** Mammon pouted in sadness.  
 **"So am I, to be fair! It's not everyday that you get to take part to a murder crime and act as one of the greatest detectives to exist."** I shrugged, looking at the detective man with sparkly eyes.  
 **"By the way, where at the table was the spirit medium, Grisella? Where was she sitting?"** Satan asked, ready for action.  
 **"Where?...Well, she was in a chair facing away from the door out into the hall."** another woman answered.  
 **"Precisely. And Mammon came through the door into the lounge, the one she had her back to. As soon as everyone inside the lounce realised that someone was intruding on them, they all turned to see who it was. Which means that Grisella had to have been facing Mammon's direction. Starting to make sense now, is it?"** Satan smirked confidently.  
 **"You go, Detective Satan! You're the best!"** I cheered for him in excitement.  
 **"Wait?! No, you totally lost me here..."** Mammon looked at us weirdly.  
 **"Grisella was stabbed in the back, correct? Do you think yourself capable of stabbing someone in the back if they were looking right at you, Mammon?"** Lucifer groaned at his brother's idiocy.  
 **"Huh? Lemme see..."** Mammon actually tried to think it over.  
 **"The long and short of it is that given your position, you couldn't have stabbed her. Now do you get it?"** Satan tried to explain as simple as possible.  
 **"Huh? Like, really?...Huh?"** Mammon looked stupidly at us.  
 **"...You're hopeless."** I shook my head.  
 **"In any event, we should go ahead and seal off the lounge until we reach the next station. Whoever did this is still hiding somewhere on this train. Everyone, I'd ask you to remain inside your cabins until further notice. Only one version of events is ever true!"** Satan grinned cheerfully.  
 **"Yo, Kitsune. Did you understand what he was talkin' about just now...?"** Mammon asked, genuinely confused.  
 **"Obviously I did. This stuff is pretty easy and basic."** I shrugged simply as we got back to our compartment.  
  


Sitting down on our seats, Lucifer seemed pretty gloomy, and we found out it's because Grisella is dead and he has no idea how the curse will be ended. Or, rather said, he was more worried about the fact that he wasted time and his speech will be a failure. However, an echo-y voice sounded from somewhere in the room, making us gasp in shock.

  
 **"Well, this is just wonderful, I don't believe it. What a miserable state to be stuck in."** the voice groaned in annoyance, and continued ranting on, until Satan and Lucifer realised that this was the voice of Grisella. Or, uh...Her spirit, at least.

  
So, Grisella is the witch that we were looking for, and she predicted her death, but wasn't sure how or when exactly, and now she wants us to know how the murder happened.  
Oh, and, let's not forget the definitely-not-creepy detail that she knows why we're here.

  
 **"What?! That sounds like a bunch of work! Why do we gotta do somethin' like that?!"** Mammon raised his voice.  
 **"Have you...Forgotten why are are here in the first place? The curse...?"** I trailed on hinting, until he snapped his fingers in realisation.  
 **"So, in exchange for findin' the person that killed her, she gonna lift your curse...Come to think of it, the killer's gotta be one of the other 3 people that were in the room with her during the seance, right? I mean, it couldn't be anyone else."** Mammon pointed out, making the witch agree.

  
Then, she started telling us about the 3 people, and the 3 demon brothers suggested torture, something that Grisella wasn't too happy about.  
  
 **"Uhmm...Miss Grisella?"** I spoke out shyly.  
 **"...Well, what do we have here? Another human witch, aren't you? So, there's something you'd like to ask me?"** she asked in a slightly impatient tone.  
 **"Do you, by chance, remember being stabbed?"** I asked, more confidently this time.  
 **"Yes, I should think so! I remember the pain I felt as the knife entered...It felt like it was thrust up from below. It burned like fire...I'll never, ever forget that feeling. But that's all I remember, I don't know who did it."** she explained in a painful voice.  
 **"Mammon, what did you see when you first entered the room?"** I turn to the shocked white haired brother.  
 **"Eh? Uh...At first, I thought it was pitch black in there. But then I looked harder, and I saw that there was actually a candle burnin' on a table in the middle of the room. Grisella was the person closest to the door I came through. That's why everyone ended up blamin' me for it. Behind her were the 2 guys...And the girl was sittin'' farthest away. Oh yeah, and one of the guys was wearin' this crazy-lookin' shirt. It was super flashy and super lame."** Mammon explained in detail.  
 **"Ah, that would be Noah. He likes to be...Unique, and to make a statement."** Grisella sighed.  
 **"Yeah, well, he stayed sittin' there in his chair the whole time. Maybe he was so freaked out about you bein' stabbed that he couldn't even manage to stand? Hahaha!"** Mammon laughed, making me grin softly.  
 **"That's it. I've figured out who the killer is!"** I smirked in victory, making Satan and Lucifer look at me in shock.  
 **"Great! Let's find out who this guy is and let's get to torturin'!"** the Avatar of Greed cheered enthusiastically.  
 **"No. Grisella wanted to do this in a more humane way, so we're doing it like that. No objections, out of respect for her."** I shook my head, earning a disappointed sigh.  
 **"Okay, so, what do we do first, Katrina?"** Lucifer asked, and I instructed them to get the 3 suspects to the dining room.  
 **"You there. Katrina, was it? I have to say, I'm surprised. I never expected Lucifer, of all demons, to listen to a human, but that's what he did. He clearly trusts you, doesn't he? But...Nothing lasts forever. Sometime in the near future, he will lose every last ounce of the trust he puts in you now. Whether you believe me or not is up to you I'm simply telling you the future that I see for you. Do be careful."** Grisella warned me, and I could feel an overwhelming sense of dread coming over me, as I thanked her quickly and exited the place.

  
What could I possibly do in the future to get him to lose all his trust for me...?

Composing myself as I got to the dining area, Satan put his arms on my shoulders from behind, and looking up, I could see him grinning confidently.

  
 **"Only one version of events is ever true...! Isn't that right, Kat?"** he squeezed my shoulders reassuringly.  
 **"Yes, that's exactly right. Noah, you are the culprit!"** I pointed towards him dramatically, as one would in a detective movie.  
 **"You think I killed her?! _ARE YOU INSANE?!_ I respected and admired Grisella! So much so that I wanted to become her apprentice! Do you have _SOME_ sort of proof to back up this accusation of yours?!"** Noah shot up as if burned, yelling aggressively at me, and by instinct, I flinched backwards into Satan's chest.  
 **"Ugh, I can't take this idiocy anymore. Kat, I can't just sit here and watch! Allow me to take over from here! Yes, Noah, you ARE the killer! You and you alone!"** Satan pointed his finger accusatory at him as well, copying my action.  
 **"Wh-Where is your proof...?!"** Noah stuttered up his question.  
 **"The handle of the knife that was found in Grisella's back was pointed slightly downward, correct?"** he began his hinting trail.  
 **"Yeah, that's right."** Lucas nodded in confusion.  
 **"And at the time of the incident, both Sophia and Lucas were standing up, as they had both gotten up out of their seats."** Satan continued his thoughts.  
 **"Yeah, I mean, that was my natural reaction..."** Lucas muttered in sadness.  
 **"Right, mine too. I was so frightened and upset that I jumped to my feet..."** Sophia explained, tears seemingly glistering in her eyes.  
 **"Only one version of events is ever true!"** I and Satan said at the same time, our voice boasting with pride.  
 **"You really are lovin' this, aren't ya...?"** Mammon shook his head in disdain.  
 **"The killer is the one person who _DIDN'T_ stand up - NOAH! He threw that knife up at Grisella from a seated position. That's why the knife was lodged in her back at a downward angle. Sophia and Lucas were standing at the time Grisella was stabbed. So if they had done it, the knife would have either been perpendicular to her back or pointed upward. In other words, Noah is the only one who could have thrown that knife, since he was the only one seated at that time!" **Satan explained everything, making the culprit cry out in shock and horror.  
 **"Well, Noah? What do you have to say to that?"** Lucifer looked at him accusatory.  
 **"It's...True. I did it. I killed Grisella. I really did admire her...Genuinely! She had true power. Time and time again I asked her to allow me to become her apprentice. But she...She refused to accept me. Because she didn't have faith in me!"** Noah continued on his pitiful sob story, making the other two humans look at him with disgust.  
 **"Honestly...Men can truly be scary as hell when they get refused by women."** I groaned in disbelief, feeling uncomfortable.  
 **"One one version of events is ever true!"** Satan grinned from ear to ear at his victory.  
 **"Hey, how about you stop making that smug face while you're there in my body."** Lucifer blushed red like a rose.  
 **"What do you mean, I think it's a nice sight. Seeing you smile so genuinely, for once."** I hummed in amusement, as I guided them back to our cabin.

Grisella told us more about Noah and how now she realised how he truly felt, but Mammon agreed with her decision of not trusting him entirely.  
Then, the witch revealed that she was the one who gifted Satan that cursed book, claiming that she foresaw it would become the catalyst for change in his relationship with Lucifer, despite the blond refusing vehemently and trying to stay away.  
She said that fate can't be changed.

I didn't like the sound of it at all.

Being bound by something as feeble yet unchangeable as fate...Is terrifying.

But then, a bright light blinded us and the 2 brothers were back in their own bodies.

Then, Mammon kept speaking by himself and how he'd want a monetary reward, and yet, Lucifer entrusted his younger brother with the responsibility of giving the speech tomorrow, to which he gladly accepted, if not, only teased him about how Diavolo is going to gush at his perfect speech.

They were smiling at each other.  
What a beautiful sight.

After we ended our train ride, we got in London and decided to casually walk down the street, chatting here and there, my arm hooked to Satan's.

  
 **"How does it feel being back in the human world after so long? Does it make you want to return home?"** the blond asked me softly.  
 **"Well...I prefer seeing the sunrise every day, and looking at the sky setting every evening...And I love the warmth of the daytime on my skin. I miss a lot of things about this place...But other than that, I can't say that I miss it much. After all, there's nobody here to actually miss me, you know? So what's the point."** I shrugged simply, smiling up at the bright sky.  
 **"If it makes for anything, I would miss you. And I think everyone else would agree with me. I don't know how you did it, but you blended in with our family really well."** he hummed in amusement, looking down at me.  
 **"Hmm...I don't think I did anything in particular? I'm just being myself, nothing special."** I shrugged, feeling my cheeks warm up a bit.  
 **"Special people are the most humble and genuine ones, I can assure you. And you are one of them."** he put his arm around my shoulder, putting me closer to him.  
 **"I can't really tell why you're being so nice with me...But thank you. You're the only one who said such sweet things to me without having hidden purposes."** I smiled tenderly at him.  
 **"That doesn't come as a surprise. Humans can be very...Fake creatures."** he nodded in agreement.  
 **"...Ah! Satan, look, we arrived at the grand mall! There's this _HUGE_ bookshop there, let's hurry!"** I grinned up at him, and with a shared look, we held hands and started running towards the mall, hiding from the other 2 and going straight to the bookshop.  
 **"That was fun."** the blond chuckled in amusement at our childishness.  
 **"Yes! I've never had so much fun! Let me show you the detective section...Oh, and the fantasy section is right next to it! And the children tales books! Can I show you my favourite books?! Pretty please?"** I was almost bouncing in my place in excitement looking at all these books.  
 **"Okay, Kat, you're the boss here. I'll buy all books that you recommend. I've always wanted to try out some interesting human books."** he patted my hair with a smile on his face.  
 **"Okay, so, here we have Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes's collection of all his adventures...And here we have Agatha Christie's Hercules Poirot collection! These are the 2 biggest detective crime novelists in the world! There are so many plays, movies, tv series and games written over their stories, it's amazing! Oh, and there's this newer novelist, his name is Steve Cavanagh, and he's a lawyer. His book series is about an ex-con artist turned defense attorney lawyer, that solves so many cases, even for the mafia! And he had to rescue his own daughter once from them, and many others! He's AMAZING!"** I kept pulling out book after book, piling them all on Satan's hands, making him laugh at my eagerness.  
 **"Oh, this is nice. The Sherlock book has pages with golden ends. Very sophisticated, I like it. This is the British-Victorian collection you told me about, right?"** he smiled, putting them all carefully in our shopping hand cart.  
 **"Yes, that's the one! They made a TV series over him, but set in modern times, and it has all the modern technology, so it gives an awesome twist for all stories and how they are depicted!"** I grinned, leading him to the fantasy section.  
"That's intriguing and very creative. You, humans, never cease to amaze me." he chuckled softly.  
 **"Oh, here we have it. This is J.R.R. Tolkien's most famous books, the Lord Of The Rings series. They were made into movies, and I think they are the best novel to movie adaptation, despite the obvious need for cuts here and there. There are other side stories to add the the lore, like The Hobbit or The Silmarillion, for example, but this is the main thing."** as I hand him the books, he reads the small summary on the back of the books and puts them in the cart, smiling vaguely.  
 **"I see, so many interesting races, languages, countries and cultures. A whole universe created by just one man. This is incredible."** he pointed out, making me nod vigurously.  
 **"Yes, Tolkien is a genius! And guess what! He was born on the same day as me! January 3rd! Isn't that super exciting? Being born in the same day as such a genius legend?!"** I giggled in glee.  
 **"Lucky you, Kitty-Kat."** he laughed at my over-enthusiasm.  
 **"Okay, here we have the Harry Potter 7 book series, and the little ones here are little spin offs that act as a way to get to know some of the universe better, like their fantastic beasts, the wizard sport rules...Oh, and there's a play written too, but we don't talk about it. It's better we pretend it doesn't exist, it doesn't do much justice to the characters' actual personality. Actually...To be fair, I love the universe more than the story for this one. Mainly because there is a lot of discrimination and prejudice against many of the people in it, and the line between good and evil is too roughly drawn. It's a real pity, the author could have made it more...I don't know...But hey, this is what I grew up with, and Hermione is my favourite character, she's been kinda my role model since I was little. She's a witch with non-magical parents and she so ambitious so learn more and more that she is known to be the brightest witch her age, as said by all the adults, and more, she has the highest grades in her year, isn't that amazing!"** I didn't even realise how much I kept ranting.  
 **"Huh? Doesn't that sound kinda like you? Do you like this Hermione girl because you can relate to her?"** Satan blinked at me, making me widen my eyes in surprise.  
 **"Y-You think I'm like her?"** I managed to blurt out despite my shock.  
 **"From your description of her, yes. I don't know why you'd doubt it."** he raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
 **"I don't know. I'm not exactly a genius or top of my class. My ambitions are a bit different than hers, in some way. And uh...I guess you could say she's the Sun and I'm the Moon. Her Magical School House was the Good one, as the author made everyone know, while the House that I identify with is the Bad one. Not that I'm bothered, really, I know my own personality. But it's a bit upsetting when people say you're a bad person for no reason, I guess."** I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.  
 **"Kat, if you're a bad person, then Lucifer is a Princess dressed in Levi's favourite singer's dresses. Don't read too much into what others say, just do what feels right for you."** he advised me with a gentle smile on his face.  
 **"I guess you're right...Heh. Thanks. Oh, here we go, that's what I was looking for. A Song of Ice and Fire. Also known as Game of Thrones, the most popular human TV series. So far, the book series in on going, and it has 5 books, but the story is...Goodness gracious, it's such a feels trip. So much betrayal, plot twists, gruesome deaths, shocks, surprises, love, allies, masterminds...All set in a medieval setting where there are dragons, wargs, diseases like Stoneskin and so many more. This is absolutely amazing."** I explain, earning a curt nod.  
 **"That's definitely something I have to read. And what do you have there?"** he got closer to me.  
 **"This...Is the Assassins Creed book series. They are written over the games. Basically, they tell the story of the Assassins vs Templars, and show many true historical events and give us a reason why they happened, using assassins and templars as the reason for everything. And it has a bit of supernatural and Gods too, but it's really nice."** I scratch the back of my neck sheepishly.  
 **"Huh, not bad. I bet Levi would like to read that too. Okay, get it here. Did you find the books you mentioned while at the palace?"** he asked in curiosity.  
 **"Hm...Ah, yes, here they are. Well, I think you'd like to read both version, or see the cartoon movies. Either way, they are masterpieces. So here, there are the original versions of the fairy tales...And they are all tragic and sad. And here, we have the more kid friendly and happy-fantasy version...Also the ones that I love the most. Do you...Want to get them both? I can say they are for me, if you want."** I spoke quickly, but he only chuckled.  
 **"Sure, sure, I don't mind. We have quite a lot of books here. Lucifer's gonna be livid."** he laughed, getting a better grip on the cart and going to pay for them.  
 **"I can't wait till you're done reading them! I really really hope you're gonna love them as much as I do!"** I hugged his free arm in glee.  
 **"You're so cute when you're happy. Oh? They sell theater tickets around?"** he blinked in surprise.  
 **"Oh, yes, there's the national theater nearby. Hmm...Ah! They are playing The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde! That's amazing! It's one of my favourite classic books! I bet you'd love it! Want to see it?"** I grinned up at him.  
 **"Sounds intriguing, let's go."** he nodded, and I quickly got two tickets and got ready to go.

  
All this time, we had our D.D.D.s on mute and didn't realise that Lucifer and Mammon were desperately calling us, since they wanted to get home already, while we were enjoying our date.  
Well, it became a date once we went to the local Starbucks and got a nice frappucino and ate a slice of cake together.

When we decided it was late and we angered the elder brother enough, we decided to call him, only to bump into him.  
Surprisingly, seeing us so carefree and relaxed, his face softened and he chuckled, shocking both myself and Satan.

 **"EHH?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOIN' TOGETHER SO COZY?! SATAN, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"** Mammon's shout could be heard echoing everywhere around, making the brunet man punch him hard in the gut to shut up.  
 **"Seems like you enjoyed yourselves today. Guess we all deserved a break."** he chuckled lightly.  
 **"Oh, yes! We went to stock on books at the book shop, went to do some light gossiping and take pics of DevilGram at Starbucks, and then in the interior park, and then we went to see a play at the theater. It was awesome, I bet you'd like it too, Lucifer!"** I smiled brightly at him.  
 **"Tell me the details on the way. I'm taking you to a nice place now. And, as the coincidence goes, I and Mammon went to an Opera play, so we enjoyed ourselves too. Until he started crying."** he shook his head in amusement, as he lead us to a bar, and I ordered a Strawberry Daquiri, as the others got some other kinds of booze.  
 **"To London at night!"** Lucifer toasted, making all of us join in.  
 **"To London at night."** Satan chimed in.  
 **"Cheers, guys! This day was really the best!"** we clinked our glasses together.  
 **"Cheers...I guess..."** Mammon grumbled, surprising us.  
 **"What's wrong, Mammon? You sound like someone ran over your pet hellhound."** Satan blinked in confusion.  
 **"Shut up, Satan! I'm still hurtin' from the way Lucifer flattened me back at the opera! And then again when we met up with you, guys! I guess I'm just gonna have to get back at you by pullin' a Beel. I'll eat and drink as much as I can, and _YOU'LL_ be stuck with the bill!" **Mammon threatened.  
 **"What a lame way to get revenge..."** Lucifer blinked in surprise.  
 **"Not even original."** I snorted in amusement.

We ignored the man as we started gossiping left and right, talking about the opera play and the theater play, opinions, what we liked and what we don't, and so on, until Satan suddenly stopped, looking away.

  
 **"Wait a minute...I know this song..."** he muttered, trying to pinpoint the song he found so familiar.  
 **"Yeah, it's a good one."** Lucifer nodded in agreement.  
 **"Hey, Kat, want to end this night with a dance?"** Satan got up, extending his hand towards me.  
 **"Hey, hey, no, stop that! Katrina, whaddya say we all head out onto the dance floor?"** Mammon shouted, making Lucifer slap the back of his head.  
 **"Just leave them be already."** he sighed in disbelief.  
 **"I'd love to dance with you again, Satan."** I smiled timidly as I hopped off the high stool of the bar and intertwined my fingers with his, dancing together.  
 **"HEY! What's the big idea?! Why does he get to dance with her and I don't?!"** Mammon whined again.  
 **"Take a hint and give up, Mammon. Can't you see they want to stay together. You'll just end up the 3rd wheel."** Lucifer explained in a softer voice, realising his younger brother's true feelings.  
 **"You're a really fast learner. It's always really nice dancing with you. Actually, this is the happiest I've seen you so far. Here, in your own world. Do you wish that you could stay here, instead of going back?"** he asked, pulling me closer to him.  
 **"No, I don't want to leave you. I'm happy here because I'm with you. If you weren't, it wouldn't be the same."** I mused at him, earning a tender smile from him.  
 **"I see. You sure have strange tastes, but I can surely say I feel the same. The day is always much brighter with you around."** the blond man retorted softly, making my heart leap faster.

  
Not long after this, it got very late and we decided to go home, since we were beginning to get pretty tired.   
Satan walked me to my room, and before I went inside, he planted a soft kiss on my forehead, saying how great today was and how he'd like to have another such date with me again.

Of course, I agreed, and as soon as he left, I could feel my face flushing up as I could barely keep my excitement silent.  
  
 **"Ehhh, you're so cute when you're blushing, Kat! Come on, come on, tell me all the details!"** Asmo's voice came out of nowhere, as he pulled me to his room.  
 **"There's a _LOT_ to talk about. Shouldn't you be asleep by now, though?"** I asked in surprise.  
 **"I just got home from a succubus club, I still have the excitement running through my veins. Come on, I need to do my self care routine and gossip with someone, and you're just the right person!"**

  
And I guess that's how I ended up doing face masks with Asmo while telling him all the shit fest that happened today, putting emphasise on all the time spend with his blond brother, and of course, he was cheering and squealing so much.  
I had no idea how much time passed, but we fell asleep on his bed.

What a great day...  
And thank goodness we didn't fall asleep with the face masks still on!


	13. Wedding Mew Mew

The next day, after the whole clusterfuck ended, Luke wanted me to help him bake some cookies, and of course, Beel and Mammon were the first ones to find that out, and asked to get a bite.  
We only gave them a little bit of cookie dough, and promised we'd eat together when it's all done and ready to be eaten.

We were enjoying the cake, as I and Satan were gossiping about how silly his brothers were, and how the cake was overly sweet, but still really great.

  
 **"How do you like it? I think this is the first dessert from the Celestial Realm you've ever eaten, isn't it?"** Satan asked.  
 **"It's really great! Or, should I say...Heavenly?"** I giggled, as I got the fork to get another bite.  
 **"Haha, nice joke. You're certainly eating with a happy look on your face. You even have some cream on your nose...You look adorable."** he hummed in amusement as he kissed my nose, getting the cream away and licking his lips devilishly.  
 **"D-Don't fluster me in public!"** I blushed, despite still chuckling at his playfulness.

  
However, that went down the drain as Beel started yelling, and as soon as we snapped our eyes at him...His outfit was completely changed...And he had...Ears and a tail?!

  
 **"Wh-What's going on?!"** my jaw hit the floor in confusion.  
 **"Has he...Turned into an animal?"** Satan asked, his eyes wide, sharing the same sentiment of confusion.  
 **"That's...Kinda cute actually."** I chuckled, making Asmo shake his head.  
 **"Well, yes, it's cute...But shouldn't you be a little more concerned?"** he asked in disbelief.  
 **"It seems that I accidentally used the wrong syrup...It's...A potion that turns you into an animal..."** Luke's voice was low, upset and disappointment obvious on his face as he looked down like a sad child.  
 **"Awww, don't worry, Luke! It's alright! This is fun, after all! This place needs some cheering up, after all! And the cake was amazing anyway!"** I grinned, crouching down to his level and patting his head.  
 **"Hahahah, so that's why Beel's turned into a lion!"** Mammon laughed cheerfully.  
 **"Every otaku likes a pair of animal ears!"** Levi blushed, his eyes wide open.  
 **"I've....Got the strangest craving for some raw meat..."** Beel said in a lower voice, making me slowly stand up, walking away from him.  
 **"Hey...Is it just me, or does Beel have a rather wild look in his eyes?"** Asmo asked in concern.  
 **"Simeon said that the changes aren't just physical, you also develop some of the animal's characteristics."** Luke sighed once again.  
 **"This...Could get dangerous!"** Satan warned, getting by my side quickly, as Beel roared.  
 **"Kat, careful! Get outta the way!"** Mammon quickly grabbed me by the back of my cute flowy dress, putting his arms around me protectively.  
 **"Katrina...You look delicious...Far more delicious than the others...Can I eat you?"** Beel asked as darkness emanated from him, and his eyes peered right into my soul.  
 **"U-U-Uhm...N-No, thanks."** I managed to say, as he looked at me in disappointment.  
 **"You've got to fight it, Beel. Think! If you eat Katrina, you'll never be able to spend time together again!"** Levi gasped from the other side.  
 **"Okay...I'll hold back...But I'm so hungry...GRAHHH!"** he roared again, which was our cue to run the hell away from there.

As we got to the portrait room, we realised that we can't really run forever...Or maybe we can, but even so, there's a magical barrier that's preventing even Lucifer to do anything about it.  
The antidote was at Simeon's, thankfully, and Luke ran away to fetch it.

  
 **"Hey...Do you think he'll turn into a real Chihuahua on the way?"** Mammon asked in amusement.  
 **"...Wasn't he a Chihuahua already?"** I laughed softly.

That laughter died down as Satan started groaning and when I looked at him...His outfit changed, and...He was...A cat...A black cat...

  
 **"Ugh...What happened...Kat, why are you looking at me like that? What's going on...?"** Satan asked, looking at me in confusion.  
 **"I pride myself with having perfect self-control skills...But...Right now, I...I just...YOU'RE SO CUTE!"** I squealed, dragging him down by the blouse, scratching him behind the ears, as they twitched and he started purring softly, only for me to hear, before he snapped back and pushed me away.  
 **"D-DON'T DO THAT!"** Satan growled at me, blushing furiously.  
 **"Cat ears! And I bet he's gonna add _MEOW_ to the end of his sentences!"** Levi blushed once again.  
 **"But you're so adorable, Kitty-Satan! I want you all for myself the whole day...Argh, m-my head...Urgh...."** I gritted my teeth, hunching back a bit.  
 **"Kat, are you okay?!"** I heard Mammon's voice call out, as I managed to get myself straight again, scratching at my long red hair...Only to feel something fluffy...Ears?! What?!  
 **"Wh-What?! Ears...And this tail...So fluffy..."** I hugged it, burying my face in it, earning a few coos.  
 **"Are you...Perhaps a fox?"** Asmo asked with a cute smile on his face.  
 **"Yes...I'm a fox."** I muttered, looking at the red kimono and fox mask that somehow, weirdly appeared as my new outfit, along with long, black claw-like nails.  
 **"Hmph. You're not that different from me. Now there's nothing you can do that I can't retort to."** Satan smiled teasingly at me.  
 **"Satan...My tail is so soooo~ft...Would you like to touch it~?"** I smirked, gesturing with my finger for him to come over.  
 **"Don't mind if I do."** he hummed in amusement as he approached me, only for me to teleport behind him, slowly tracing my fingers up his chest.  
 **"I'm over here, darling~!"** I giggled seductively, as he turned around to look at me with a shocked expression.  
 **"When...?! How?"** he asked, turning to face me, only to teleport again behind him, tugging at his tail softly.  
 **"Whoopsieee, I'm over here! C'mon, I'm sure you can catch me, if you want~!"** I giggled again, jumping on the banister, then on the head of a stone gorgoyle, turning slightly to give him a seductive look, my huge, cloud-like tail going left and right.  
 **"Now you're on!"** Satan frowned as he started running up the stairs to catch up to me, despite everyone's protests.  
 **"This way!...Or maybe this way! Over here~!"** I giggled, guiding him to my room, where I pushed him on the door, looking up at him in victory.   
**"Gotcha."** Satan started chuckling, putting his hands around me.  
 **"Get here, only you have the privilege to pet my tail."** I dragged him to bed, where I straddled him and got my tail between us. **"Go on. Don't be shy, Kitty."** I grinned, tickling his nose with the tip of my tail.  
 **"...You're right, it's so soft. I could fall asleep hugging it."** Satan's eyes went wide in shock.  
 **"...That feels so nice, don't stop. If you keep petting it like that...I'm...I'm going to fall asleep."** I pouted, a soft blush coating my cheeks.  
 **"You've been awfully bold since you turned, Kat. I wonder, is it because of the potion? Is it affecting you more than it affects us?"** he wondered out loud, as he started playing with my tail.  
 **"...I think so, yeah. I've...I've never...Ever been this...Like this. It's so embarrassing...But I can't stop myself. It all seems to fun not to mess around with, y'know?"** I sighed, pouting and tilting my head to the side, looking at him with a cutesy expression.  
 **"I don't quite mind, to be fair. You're the cutest fox I've ever seen. And I've seen you as a fox twice, so far. If you were to remain like this, it would be really cute."** he smiled softly, as I put my arms on his shoulders, playing with his hair and scratching at his ears.  
 **"I can say the same. You're so cuteee~! Come on, purr for me again. It was so cute...Makes me feel...Things."** I spoke in a low tone in his ear, feeling his shiver softly.  
 **"Don't tease me, it's not very nice."** he blushed furiously, frowning at me.  
 **"But you're so cuuuute~! And your reactions...Just make me want to tease you even more. To hear your voice more. I want to see more of you."** I pressed myself flat on his chest, as he started to purr and unconsciously rub his face on the crook of my neck.  
 **"Katrina, you're the worst."** he sighed, as he continued purring.  
 **"I'm the worst, and yet, you do nothing to get back at me. You're enjoying it more than you wish to accept. I could leave you alone here, and you'd still come chase after me. You know I'm right."** I grinned at him widely, my grown canines shining as I scratched under his chin.  
 **"Is it how you get back at me for that time at the library at Diavolo's?"** he tried his best not to grin like a happy kitty, but he couldn't resist.  
 **"Now that you mention it...Perhaps~? But if I were...I should be doing much worse. I've got you cornered and you show no will to resist. I could play with you all day and all night long."** I traced his spine with my finger, making his tail twitch a lot.  
 **"Meeeeow...You're terrible...Purrr~..."** his breath was getting a bit ragged as he clinged onto me tightly.  
 **"Hey, Sataaa~n, darling. My dear Kitten. Do you see that spot of light over there~?"** I poked his cheek, as I made the light go dim and made a bright turquoise spot of light on the wall with my finger.  
 **"Meow?! A light?!"** he gasped, his cheeks flaring up.  
 **"Yes, sweety! Go after it!"** I got off him, only for him to jump off the bed and try to chase after it, while meowing continuously and grinning from ear to ear.  
 **"I've got it, meow!...Eh?! It's not there anymo-...There! No, there! Meowww, Kat, make it stop! Arghh!"** he whined, pouting as he couldn't catch the light.  
 **"Oh, look, it's on the ceiling!...Huh?! Satan, I didn't know you could jump so high!"** I gasped in complete shock as he made his way to the bed, towering over me with a smirk on his face.  
 **"I guess I got a nice ability too, not just cat instincts, hmm~?"** he grinned, as he put his palms together, making a beautiful heart-shaped floating heart. **"See, Kat? I caught the light. For you."** he hummed in amusement, seeing me look at it with big, loving eyes.  
 **"That's so beautiful...Thank you, Satan. I love it."** I smiled softly at him.  
 **"Here, I'll leave it on your nightstand. Whenever you turn off the lights, it will appear."** he grinned, as I lay down on the bed, on the side, gazing adoringly at the floating heart.  
 **"That will make falling asleep even better, since I'll be thinking about you."** I mused, as he crouched down to my side, booping my nose.  
 **"Do I get a reward, Fox girl?"** he asked in a low voice, caressing my face gently.  
  


Unfortunately, just as I was about to answer, the door was loudly slammed open, making me squeal and jump on Satan, both of us falling to the floor, frightened by the loud voice.

**"HEY, WHAT THE HELL! Satan, you idiot, get away from her!"** Mammon, who appeared to be a tiger, stomped to us, picking me up bridal style as if I was weighting less than a feather, and got me to the living room.  
 **"Ah, there she is! Ohhhh, look at her ears twitching! And how her fluffy tail swooshes! And the cute markings on her face! And that fang! Ahhh, she looks like one of those Kitsune spirits from my dating sims!"** a Giraffe Levi hyped up, but I was still completely shocked by what just happend.  
 **"So Lucifer is a wolf, Levi is a Giraffe, Mammon is a big cat, and Asmo is the cutest being in this world."** I pointed out as everyone was gathered there.  
 **"Where were you, Katrina? We looked all over for you."** Lucifer raised his eyebrow at me.  
 **"In my room."** I muttered, sharing a look with Satan.  
 **"Yeah, you were bein' all cuddly with Satan! Not cool!"** Mammon grumbled again.  
 **"And it was nice, until you came to ruin the fun."** Satan glared at him.  
 **"Ehhh, you were having fun?! I want to have fun with Kat too! That's not fair!"** Asmo pouted, looking with pleading eyes at me.  
 **"Don't get the wrong idea...We were catching lights. You know, how cats try to catch laser pointers."** I shrugged simply.  
 **"You can put her down now, Mammon. You did your job."** Satan looked intently at his brother, who begrudgingly put me down.  
 **"So, Mammon, what's your special ability? Apart from playing with a ball, that is."** Asmo chuckled at him.  
 **"Hey! Don't remind me about that! I can crush anything with my claws!"** as he grinned, he somehow managed to destroy a vase, making Lucifer yell at him and hang him up by the ankles, making him look like a pinata.  
 **"Hahaha, he reminds me of a shadow goose, all strung up like that!"** Asmo mocked his brother.  
 **"He looks good enough to eat..."** Beel muttered in shock.  
 **"Don't look at me like that!"** Mammon look at him with slight fear.  
 **"Stop...If you swing like that...I...Arghh! Meoooow!"** Satan couldn't stop himself as he started jumping at Mammon and scratching him.

  
I had no idea when the others left the room, until Satan managed to somehow claw the ropes to pieces when he was playing with Mammon, until Lucifer came to tell us that the Antidote arrived.  
I and Satan shared a look of disappointment as we dragged ourselves to the dining room.  
Everyone complained, however, wanting to spend a few more as their animal-self...Well, to some extent, that is.

However, Luke managed to trip and make the antidote fall, and as it rolled on the ground, Mammon and Satan jumped to play with it, making Levi laugh at how cute they were.

_**And they broke it.** _

And blamed each other.

Of course, Lucifer yelled at them, but grinning, I caught Satan's wrist and got the hell outta there, but this time, not to my room, but to his, and we locked the door with magic, then leaned back on it, giggling at each other.

  
 **"Did you see the stupid face Lucifer made? He was LIVID! Nicely done, Satan!"** I grinned at him, scratching him under the chin, earning another loud purr.  
 **"You have no idea how great this feels, meow."** the corner of his lips were turned upwards like a kitten's.  
 **"I can see you're enjoying it, that's enough proof that I should continue."** I hummed in amusement.  
 **"I got you a little something, but you'll have to earn it."** he smirked, taking out what seemed to be a chocolate bar, dangling it above my head. **"It's supposedly the best chocolate ever made. It's from the Celestial Realm, so it must be true."**  
 **"But I can't jump this high."** I looked at it with wide eyes, my ears twitching furiously.  
 **"Why don't you try? Maybe your jumping ability is as good as mine."** Satan taunted softly, as I tried to jump, but it was no use.  
 **"Tsk...If you wanted to pick me up, you could have just said so. Don't tease me with chocolate, that's cruel."** I pouted, shaking my head as I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist, while my arms were resting on his shoulders.  
 **"Haha, you caught me. Here, your reward."** he handed me the chocolate as we got on the bed, and I was happily munching on it.  
 **"It's...Heavenly. I have no words to describe this. You have to try it as well."** I purred without realising, making Satan's eyes go wide.  
 **"I guess I can get a taste."** he smirked playfully, lifting my chin a little to kiss me on my lips, before pulling away, licking at his lips. **"You're right, that's amazing. Sweetest thing I've ever tasted...And I meant your lips, not the chocolate."**  
 **"Give a warning before you do that, I didn't have time to enjoy it."** I pouted slightly, trying to cover my face with my hands to cover the blush.  
 **"Mammon's gonna have a heart attack if he sees us like this."** Satan chuckled, taking away the chocolate and carefully putting it on the nightstand, before cupping my face again, his green eyes peering directly into mine. **"But only I get to see you like this. So cute and vulnerable...All for myself."** his smirked matched mine from just some time earlier, as he pressed his lips to mine once again, the kiss being much more tender and softer than before, lingering as he pulled away.  
 **"Am I breathing? I think my heart stopped. Oof."** I fanned myself with my hand again, looking away in embarrassment.  
 **"Awww, what is it, don't look away. You're enjoying this too, aren't you."** he then started raking his fingers through my hair softly, scratching and massaging my ears, only for me to clutch the back of his shirt, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck, purring loudly and wagging my tail back and forth happily. **"You're so happy like this...What a great sight. Now I see why you were having so much fun teasing me. I'm feeling the exact same. I would stay awake just to see you right next to me, smiling like that, so content, purring like that..."** Satan rolled us so we were laying down on the side, as he pulled me closet to him, my head resting on his shoulder, our legs intertwined, as his free hand wandered, either stroking my hair or my tail, and I could say nothing but purr.

  
It didn't take long to fall asleep, that's how heavenly the feeling was, and before I knew it, my tail got between us, so we could cuddle it and use it as a sort of pillow.

_**What else could one need in this life?** _

* * *

It took about a week for the animal potion to wear off, but at least by then, I wasn't feeling overly bold and seductive anymore, which was a huge relief, but that doesn't erase everything that I've done to Satan, and what he did to me...

Argh, I will miss getting my ears scratched like that and my tail hugged...  
But oh well.

**C'est la vie.**

Being a chill Saturday, I wanted to have a lazy day all day, so I didn't bother getting up from the bed, even at noon, and I intended to continue that way...But that was short lived, since this is the House of Lamentation, my worst nightmare, and Asmo burst in my room, glowing with a dazzling grin from ear to ear.

  
 **"KAT! Did you check the news?!"** he slammed the door shut and jumped in bed next to me, cuddling with me.  
 **"Huh? What's that?"** I blinked up at him in confusion.  
 **"Ehhh, you didn't look at your D.D.D. at all until now? Look at your messages, everyone got it!"** Asmo handed me my phone, and I scrolled through the messages, making me rise my eyebrows in surprise.  
 **"Spirit Week...Spirit Week...Wedding Day, Hawaiian Day, Pajama Day, Pink Insanity Day, Beach Day...What is it, please explain?"** I looked even more confused than before.  
 **"Let's go to the group chat, I'm sure everyone will be super excited!"** Asmo got on his phone and we realised that on the HoL group chat, they already addressed this topic.

**Mammon:** We're having a Wedding Day...  
 **Satan:**?  
 **Satan:** Wait...Are you getting married, Mammon?!  
 **Asmo:** *party sticker*  
 **Beel:** *party sticker*  
 **Mammon:** No no no  
 **Satan:** *party sticker*  
 **Mammon:** Hey, stop it! Gimme a second to explain.   
**Asmo:** You were referring to the theme for today of Spirit Week, right?  
 **Mammon:** Hey! If you knew that, why'd you start congratulating me?!  
 **Satan:** Spirit Week? Wait, have they made an announcement about that?  
 **Beel:** Yeah. There was an announcement about it from the RAD Newspaper Club.  
 **Mammon:** Wait, you mean you knew about this too?! Seriously?!  
 **Satan:** Ah, you're right. I turned off notifications for the RAD account, so I didn't notice.  
 **Mammon:** Ah, yeah. They never shut up, do they? It's annoying.  
 **Me:** Uhmm...What's this Spirit Week? Asmo came in my room super excited about it, but didn't get to explain.  
 **Satan:** Spirit Week is a weeklong even that the whole school participates in. It's supposed to be about coming together for a common purpose...Building camaraderie. Though honestly, all we really do is dress up based on whatever the theme of the day is.  
 **Mammon:** They kinda changed the rules this year, though.  
 **Satan:** That's right. We will have one even per month, to give us more time to prepare. They said the venue is already ready for the first event. So, for Wedding Day, you think we can just wear a tuxedo?  
 **Asmo:** A tuxedo?! How _**DULL!**_ Weddings are all about wearing **_DRESSES!_** Everyone knows that!! <3 <3 And besides, aren't you excited to see Kat as pretty pretty bride as well~? *wink emoji*  
 **Satan:** I never said I wasn't.  
 **Me:** H-Hey, h-hold up! Don't rush and talk about me! I have no dress, how am I supposed to attend a Wedding day? I can be a...A waitress at most, with the clothes I have!  
 **Asmo:** Ahahaha, don't worry, I already ordered your dress from a widely-known brand fashion house from the human world, it should arrive in a few hours! After all, you're a human, we can't have you wearing one of the demon wedding black dresses, right, guys~?  
 **Me:**... I'm going to die ...  
Mammon: Hey! Don't take Katrina all to yourself, Asmo!  
 **Satan:** Stop fighting over her...That's pretty disrespectful.  
 **Beel:** Well, the best part of Pajama Day is that I won't even have to put on clothes when I get out of bed that morning.  
 **Mammon:** Beach Day on Friday is a good one.  
 **Asmo:** I bet you're planning on heading straight to the beach after school, aren't you, Mammon? Personally, I can't wait to see Kat in a swim suit~!  
 **Me:** Asmo! *angry emoji*  
 **Satan:** If you're thinking of going to the Siren Beach, you'd better be careful. Remember what happened last year? Monster Fair was held during Spirit Week, and Levi went and released a giant sea serpent into the ocean.  
 **Asmo:** That was horrifying! *scared emoji*  
 **Beel:** *scared sticker*  
 **Mammon:** *dead sticker*  
 **Me:** Uhm...What's Monster Fair?  
Asmo: It's sort of like a pet show in a way. Peple bring a monster which they show off, and the best one wins. Do you have a pet, Kat?  
 **Me:** Yep! I have a small baby girl dog called Fifi!  
 **Beel:** I love dogs too.  
 **Asmo:** Well, I think any pet would be cuter than the sea serpent of Levi's.  
 **Levi:** It wasn't a sea serpent. It was Lotan, the 7-headed sea monster.

They talked more about Levi's pet, until Lucifer butted in when someone mentioned cancelling Spirit Week, saying how he won't allow that to happen because Diavolo is looking forward to it the most.

  
 **"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to go shopping for shoes and accessories! And then we have to prepare, and we both know how long that will take!"** Asmo dragged me out of bed to get ready quickly and go with him.

  
I'm...Not even going to cry how much my feet hurt after getting dragged through A L L fashion shops in goddamn Devildom, but...  
Oh boy.  
A pair of gorgeous pearl pink shoe with rose gold ornaments made me jaw drop and stare, rooted to the spot, making Asmo chuckle, putting a finger under my chin to close my mouth.

  
 **"I see you spotted quite the beautiful pair. Come on, let's try it out. Today is your special day, let me treat you."** Asmo grinned, guiding me to a chair and kneeling in front of me, putting the shoe on my foot. **"Perfect fit, isn't it? And it looks gorgeous! Let's try the other one and you can try walking a bit."** he put the other one, then helped me get up and gestured me to make a few steps.  
 **"How is it?"** I asked, feeling a bit shy.  
 **"Be more confident! This hall is your catwalk, show me what you've got!"** Asmo cheered for me, as I only nodded and taking a deep breath, I channeled every modeling lesson I took when I was a kid and started walking the scene.  
 **"Better?"** I blushed slightly, striking a confident pose at the end.  
 **"Bravo~! That's the Kitty-Kat I know! Let's get them. I've got a few shoes for myself too. We only have to figure out what to do with out hair."** he grinned, flipping his hair a bit.  
 **"Can I...Get flowers in my hair? I've always loved flowers and I find flower hairstyle with wave-y hair very gorgeous."** I looked to the side with a soft smile.  
 **"Wonderful! Well, that saves us a lot of trouble. Let's go get some white flowers and we're all set."** he paid for the shoes and we went for the accessory shops, getting even more shopping bags.

  
I'm not sure how we can carry so much, but everything for beauty!  
  


When we got back to his room, Asmo put everything next to his bed and took of his clothes, only remaining to his underwear, then turned, looking at me with lowkey confusion.

  
 **"Come on, get undressed, we need to take a looong bath with honey, milk, rose petals, bubbles and bubbly champagne!"** Asmo urged me to take off my clothes too.  
 **"W-Wait, no, I can't do that! It's embarrassing!"** I whined, hugging myself.  
 **"Awww, but you have nothing to be embarrassed about! Our bodies are beautiful, and they are meant to be worshiped and spoiled with only the best quality items! Come on, look at me and smile, don't be shy~!"** he smiled innocently, pulling me flushed to him.  
 **"No, no, no, no...Nobody's ever going to see me naked again, that's a fact. I'll go take a bath in my room, we can meet up after-"** I shook my head vigurously, making Asmo sighed and look at me upset, putting his hands on my face and raising my face to look at him.  
 **"Someone hurt you really bad, didn't they? My poor little Kitty-Kat...If I could, I would take the pain away from you. I can only imagine what could have happened to make you so afraid of getting touched like that...But who knows, I think if you allow yourself, maybe you will be able to heal, with a bit of help from...Someone special."** he winked at me, kissing my forehead as he started gathering some products, put them in my arms and went to prepare the bathroom.   
**"Thanks for understanding, Asmo. I've, uhm...Never talked about it. And I don't think I have the strength to admit what happened either."** I muttered as I got into the bathroom.  
 **"Don't worry. You should realise that I, of all people, know more about this than you think. Now go and relax, and when you're done, get the cute pink bathrobe and put on the lingerie I put for you."** he winked at me, closing the door behind me, laughing as he heard me protest.

Sighing, despite the smile on my face, I get in the hot water and let myself relax.  
I didn't even realise how I almost fell asleep at how amazing this all felt, until I finished the champagne glass and I had to start actually cleaning myself and my hair up.  
The scented candles and the ambiental music weren't helping my drowsiness either.

I quickly dried my hair and brushed it, then looking at the lingerie, I start blushing furiously, realising the reason why he got something like this for me-

_**Goddamn it, Asmodeus.** _

The lingerie, I'm pretty sure he saw it somewhere from Levi, as it was one of those white cat things, with a cat head cut in the middle of the bra, and it was all frilly and cute.

He was thinking of Satan.

**Goddamn it.**

I hugged the pink robe tightly to my body as I left the room and glared at Asmo, despite my whole face burning like crazy from the embarrassment.

  
 **"He's not going to see it."** I scoffed, looking away.  
 **"Who cares? It's super cute! And now it's yours, if you ever have plans! Now let me see it before I go take a bath as well."** Asmo smiled, making me sigh.  
 **"...You're going to be the death of me..."** biting my lip and looking away, I open the bathrobe, trying to remember to breathe.  
 **"Ehh, I don't get it, you're so beautiful! Don't be shy~! It looks great on you, and I'm sure Satan would agree."** Asmo winked, poking my cheeks and

Tying the robe back tightly, I get in bed and hugging the pillow, I close my eyes, relaxing until he came back.  
He painted my nails a beautiful shade of rose gold, then did a few beautiful golden spirals, then did my hair and make up, then did his, and then...

The dresses.

Oh boy.

I didn't even realise that it was evening already, that's how fast the time went by...

**"Okay, let me get my dress first, then yours. I chose to get the black demon one, adding a few pink twists to it to make it more beautiful and to my style."** he grinned, getting the dresses and neatly putting them on the bed.  
 **"Woaw...Asmo, you're gorgeous...! It looks amazing on you!"** I gasped, my mood getting up the roof seeing him twirling around.  
 **"Of course, there was no doubt about that. Now let's get you in this dress and let's go! We will have to flood DevilGram with pictures, get it?"** he grinned, helping me into my dress.  
 **"It's...So puffy. Can I even dance with it? Like, it's gorgeous, but can people approach me?"** I twirled around in front of the mirror.  
 **"Of course you can! Here, see? We're this close and you can still move very fluidly. We're going to slay!"** he giggled, fixing my hair a bit. **"Come on. Say it. Say that you're beautiful. Admit it."** Asmo grinned, nudging me.  
 **"I...Is this really me...? I can't believe it...Asmo, you made me look so...So...Woaw."** I couldn't even breathe looking at myself in the mirror.  
 **"That's the spirit! Now let's go! The party already started, and we have to be just the right amount of late, just like celebrities!"** Asmo hooked his arm with mine, as we walked to the venue.  
 **"Fashionably late, huh~?"** I chucked softly, as he agreed with me.

The venue was, as they said, beautifully decorated, in dark colours, which to me, was a bit bizarre, being only familiar with human weddings, but this was definitely a nice change of scenery.  
Except the fast that I was starting to feel **_MAJORLY_** overdressed.

All the other demon guys were dressed in plain suits while the girls wore either trashy or gothic looking dresses...And here I was, a Heaven Cloud Cake Fairy, dressed in full white.  
All eyes were on me, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my knees were ready to give up, just like on the first day of school here, when those 2 demons were ready to eat me.

When it was just us, at Diavolo's, it was much easier to deal with...But now the whole school is here...  
Arghhhhh I'm freaking out!

I didn't realise that I stopped dead in my tracks just at the top of the staircase until a pair of hands were placed on my shoulders, making me squeal in surprise as I was brought out of my mind's world.

  
 **"Katrina, so nice to see you again! Asmodeus, I see you did a great job preparing her for this even on such a short notice. You both look stunning!"** Diavolo, in his demon form, was grinning down at me.  
 **"Of course! Who else could do this but cute little me?"** Asmo chuckled as he went on ahead, to search for his brothers.  
 **"Well, shall we? The others are waiting for you."** he extended his arm for me to put my hand on.   
**"Not sure how ready I am for this. I'm getting more and more nervous."** I admitted, trying my best not to bite my lip and ruin the lipstick.  
 **"No need to be shy! The brothers are going to take care of you...But you must promise to save me the first dance, alright?"** he chuckled playfully, easing my worries.  
 **"Okay, you got it. Let's go."** I smiled up at him as he helped me descend down the stairs, as the orchestra kept playing.

  
Everyone went silent as Diavolo made a heartfelt speech, and everyone cheered as they were let to do whatever they wanted, again, and the orchestra continued playing a new song, as the demon prince bowed slightly, offering me is hand, so we could dance.

**"I'm not sure if it's the vibe you give off, or the music, but I'm not as nervous as I was before. Thank you."** I hummed, letting him twirl me around.  
 **"I'll bet it's both. But even so, you managed to blend in so well in this place, and now, you're overshadowing everyone."** Diavolo grinned at me carefree.  
 **"Don't exaggerate."** I shook my head playfully.  
 **"Well, at least for them, I'm not exaggerating. They're waiting for their turn to dance with you."** Diavolo said as soon as that song stopped, doing a little courtesy. **"Thank you for your dance."**  
 **"Thank you for your dance as well, Diavolo. It's always nice talking to you."** I courtesied back, making my way to the brothers.

 **"Kat you look-"** Satan began to speak, only to have Asmo throw his arms around me, taking out his D.D.D. to take a few selfies, tagging me in them quickly.  
 **"We are perfect! Today's posts are going to simply sky-rocket!"** Asmo was hyped up to the core.  
 **"Hey, jerk, get the hell away from her!"** Mammon called out, ripping me away from Asmo's arms.  
 **"Awww, you're no fun, Mammon. Honestly, if you want to dance with Kat, just say so!"** Asmo rolled his eyes.  
 **"Kat looks like one of those UR+ secret waifu cards from Ruri-chan's idol rhythm game special limited-edition Wedding event!"** Levi chimed in, blushing slightly.  
 **"The cake looks amazing too...Want to get a slice, Katrina?"** Beel smiled softly.  
 **"No, Beel, the cake is for later, after the fireworks. Don't ask, Diavolo's orders."** Lucifer sighed, shaking his head at the Prince's antics. **"Anyhow, I have to agree, you are like the sunshine in this place."** he changed his gazed on me, his eyes softening slightly.  
 **"I...Uh...Thanks. I, uhm...I feel really weird. I never imagined myself wearing...No, better said, even being close to a wedding dress."** I looked away shyly.  
 **"Ehh? Why'd you say that?!"** Asmo whined, looking at me very upset.  
 **"Who'd want to marry someone so problematic as me?"** I looked at him with a sheepish smile. **"Especially considering what I told you earlier today."** I muttered, half-hoping to not be heard.  
 **"Don't throw that at me, Katrina. Lots of people would be lucky to have you by their side their whole life."** Asmo scolded me with a frown on his face.

  
What happened next was that the whole night, Satan tried to dance, or even talk to me, but the other brothers kept stealing me away, which was a bit annoying, but it's not like I could really refuse or do anything, except giving him an apologetic look and being swept away.

By the last dance, my feet were hurting so much and I decided to go rest a bit on the grand sofa, drinking a bit of prosecco, when my favourite person sat down next to me.

  
 **"Hello, stranger. You seem to be rather popular today."** he chuckled lightly.  
 **"...Only on days like this. Otherwise..."** I chuckled lightly, looking down a bit. **"Glad we can finally spend some time together after all this."** I smiled, sharing a tender look with him.  
 **"Kat...About what you said earlier..."** Satan was about to say something, only for Mammon to bring a tray of cookies and sit between us.  
 **"I brought cookies!"** he grinned, putting the tray on his lap and putting an arm around my shoulder. **"Here, open up, let me feed you."** he took a cookie and started feeding me.  
 **"Uh...Thanks, Mammon. They are really good."** I smiled politely.  
 **"Right? Let's go get some more champagne and take some pics, Asmo told me he wants to have a photoshoot and you two will be the stars of it."** he shoved the tray on Satan's lap, dragging me to what looked like a golden throne room, where Asmo was ordering everyone around and making a huge deal out of this photoshoot.

  
It was nice, I'm not going to lie, but even so...It was all a bit fake, at least for me.  
I thanked every deity when Barbatos came to us, informing that we should gather to the balcony to watch the fireworks, and only the brothers, Diavolo and I could get to this exclusive-balcony, since the view from there was the best.

Of course, Asmo dragged me there, and when everyone gathered there, I kept trying to subtly look around for Satan, but to no use.  
  
  
 **"Don't think I wasn't paying attention, dear. That's why I got you the best spot."** Asmo winked at me, pushing me in someone's arms...Satan's arms.  
 **"Think we can finally get some time for ourselves?"** I chuckled softly, melting in his embrace.  
 **"I'm going to burn the next person who takes you away from me. I didn't even get to see you smiling so beautifully for me."** Satan smiled tenderly, kissing my temple.  
 **"I should say the same, I believe...Getting to see these fireworks with you, like this...Makes it worth everything."** I leaned in his embrace, watching the gorgeous display of colourful lights. It was truly magical.

Just as I and Satan looked at each other and started leaning in to share a kiss...Diavolo called out my name loudly.  
  


 **"Katrina, it's time to cut the cake! Choose someone and let us enjoy it! It was made my Luke and Delilah with ingredients from the Celestial Realm."** Diavolo clapped, praising the two.  
 **"Do you...?"** I looked up at Satan, squeezing his hand.  
 **"Finally."** he shook his head as we walked in front of the cake as Barbatos gave us the knife.

  
We were a bit clumsy as we both held the knife, but somehow, managed to cut the first slice, and we decided to share it, letting Barbatos cut the rest for the others.

We fed each other on the couch, joking around, finally able to spend some quality time with him, and when we were ready, Asmo came to us with a mischievous grin, his phone in his hand.

  
 **"Time to kiss the bride! You know how the tradition goes, don't you? Make it extra romantic, okay? I'm filming everything."** Asmo dragged us by the wrists to a more secluded place where the others wouldn't stare or disturb us again.  
 **"You better not be posting this anywhere, or you don't want to know what I'll do."** Satan threatened his younger brother with a glare, but he only giggled.  
 **"Only for us, I promise! That's why I got you alone. You got interrupted way too many times."** Asmo reassured, making the blond smile.  
 **"Well then, I guess this won't hurt."** Satan cupped my face, leaning down to kiss me with so much fire and passion as never before.

  
My mind went blank, and all I could feel was his hot breath, his hands warm on my face, then on the back of my head, another on my back, pulling me closer to him, as heat was engulfing all of my body, and I didn't want this moment to ever end, I just wanted to be find him all the time.

  
 **"Woaw, you guys, there must have been a lot of tension between you two today."** Asmo cooed, amused.  
 **"So, what was it we said about tradition?"** Satan smirked softly, then out of nowhere, picked me up bridal style, making me squeak in surprise, wrapping my arms around him quickly to get support.  
 **"Awww, you're so cute! Now...Pose! That's it! Go, I'll hold them."** Asmo winked, as Satan carried me to his room, closing the door and kissing me again, then putting me down.

 **"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life, Katrina. I'm glad that you chose me, out of everyone else, even thought I threatened your life and hurt you. I have no excuse for that. Thank you for forgiving me and helping me see life in a new light."** Satan brushed a stray strand of hair from my face, kissing me tenderly once again.  
 **"Don't think too much of it, especially not now. I was never mad at you to begin with. I understood what you were going through...And your need to always do things by yourself, not wanting to burden anyone, but also not trusting others with your problems. I am kinda the same, even though I know it's not good."** I put my hands on his cheeks, looking at him softly. **"And besides...You are the only person that I truly trust. Don't forget that."** I spoke gently, feeling warmth crept up on my cheeks.  
 **"That's a heavy thing to tell someone..But I also feel the same way about you."** he smiled, as he started giving me more passionate kisses, his hands traveling up and down my sides, while mine were in his hair, getting lost in the moment.

He dimmed the lights, turning on a a music player with relaxing blues tunes, as he slowly started unzipping my dress, letting his hands wander even more.  
I stepped out of my heels and buried my face in his chest, already feeling embarrassed as all hell, making him chuckle and take of his blazer and shirt, hugging me tightly, his warmth engulfing and calming me down.

  
 **"I couldn't get luckier...Your innocence and purity, your cute reactions and words...You're doing so many things to me, Katrina, and you don't even know. And now, here you are, in front of me, so small and frail. Aren't you so precious?"** he said, before suddenly stopping and taking a step back, blushing like crazy, making me confused, and looking down, I remembered.  
 **"R-Right...I forgot I was wearing this."** I muttered, hiding my face in embarrassment.  
 **"You just never stop teasing me, do you? Nobody ever managed to stir so many feelings inside me, like you do."** this time, with even more fire than before, his lips captured mine, and I wasn't sure if the room went 40 degrees hotter, or it was just how my body reacted to his touch, but it was perfect.

He slowly guided me to his bed, not even once breaking from the kiss, and gently laid me down, as he quickly took of his trousers and positioned himself between my legs, as he rested on his elbows, right above me, caressing my face softly.

  
 **"You are gorgeous, Kitty-Kat. I can't believe I'm seeing you like this...That I'm touching and feeling you like this..."** one of his hands trailed my own, intertwining our fingers together. " **Will you let me erase your make up? I want to see you natural, as you usually are. I want to see your eyes sparkle with emotions, I want to see the blush painting your pale cheeks, and I want too kiss you so much more."**  
 **"Sure...I don't mind at all. Please do so."** I squeezed his hand again, while the other one was caressing his face, as he did a little spell.  
 **"I love you, Katrina."** such a small phrase. Just 4 words, and yet, they held the weight of the world.  
 **"I love you, Satan."** and with that, a myriad of other kisses followed, and then, so much more.

  
I have never felt an emotion so strongly before, never felt so loved before, it was almost overwhelming just how the right person can make everything so perfect.  
I never thought I'd ever be able to fall in love, and have someone bring such feelings out of me...  
Oh, Satan, the things you do to me.


	14. The World Went Down In Flames

A few days after the _ **'Wedding-Themed Party'**_ that Diavolo hosted, Lucifer and Diavolo proposed to go some fancy restaurant to celebrate getting back to their own bodies and the spectacular speech Satan made for the Council.

  
 **"All right, does everyone have a glass now?"** Lucifer asked, looking around the table.  
 **"YOU KNOW IT! LET'S DO THIS!"** Mammon cheered enthusiastically while Beel was too busy munching.  
 **"Wait a second...Beel's already started eating! Shouldn't someone stop him?"** Asmo pouted, looking around for someone to back him up.  
 **"Hahaha! Well, that's all right. Why don't we go ahead and have our toast."** Diavolo proposed with a huge grin on his face.  
 **"All right then...Here's to liting the curse that had Lucifer and me in each other's bodies!"** Satan raised his glass, a soft smile on his face.  
 **"And congratulations to Satan on delivering a fantastic speech to the entire student body."** Lucifer stood up as well, raising his glass.  
 **"Cheers!"** we said as we clinked our glasses together.  
 **"You know...I just noticed that Levi isn't here."** Lucifer blinked in realisation.  
 **"Apparently, a new game showed up for him today, so he's going to stay holed up inside his room for a while. Ugh...Unbelievable. Diavolo himself personally invited him to this celebration, and he's not even going to show up?"** Satan grumbled in annoyance, and realising what he was doing, I hung my head, putting my hand over my mouth, to stop myself from laughing.  
 **"Maybe you should have gone over there and dragged him back here with you, Lucifer, to avoid bringing shame to Lord Diavolo."** Lucifer joing in the bandwagon, which only had me biting my lip hard, because this was ** _SUCH_** great acting.  
 **"If you hope to serve as my representative from now on, then errands like that are as much your responsibility as mine, Satan."** Satan furrowed his brows, looking at his eldest brother with disbelief.  
 **"Hmmph?!"** Beel's eyes widened in confusion.  
 **"...Huh?! Wha?! What's goin' on?!"** Mammon chirped in shock.  
 **"Wait...It can't be! Did you switch bodies again?!"** Asmo looked at them with sadness.  
 **"No...You aren't gonna tell us that the curse didn't really go away, and you've been in each other's bodies the whole time, are you?!"** Mammon gaped at them.  
 **"...I'm afraid that appears to be the case, yes. Satan, what do you think happened, exactly?"** Satan shared a look with his brunet brother.  
 **"Beats me...Why don't you try asking Lord Diavolo for his exalted opinion? That's what you always do anyway, Lucifer."** Lucifer frowned at his younger brother.  
 **"Wait a minute? Who's who here?"** Asmo's eyes shifted between those two, not understanding what was going on.  
 **"I'm puttin' my money on them having lifted the curse, but then after the speech, they touched the forbidden book and switched places again!"** Mammon spoke out louder.  
 **"Mammon...You don't have any money!"** I giggled, clenching my hand hard on the chair handle to stop myself from blowing their cover.  
 **"Well, I'm going with them only pretending that the curse was lifted, but in truth, it never was. That's my bet."** Beel explained his theory.  
 **"It's all fine and good placing bets, but how exactly do you plan to figure out what's really true, hm?"** Asmo asked, looking like a confused puppy.  
 **"Why don't we ask Kat here? She looks like she desperately wants to say something, right?"** Diavolo nudged my side, as I was sitting between him and Satan, and as if on cue, myself, Satan and Lucifer started laughing loudly.  
 **"I can't _BELIEVE_ you fell for that! Hahahahaha!"** I fanned myself with my hand, not able to calm down.  
 **"Well, I supposed we aren't that bad actors, are we, Lucifer?"** Satan smirked, patting my shoulder, but he couldn't stop himself from chuckling either.  
 **"And we had a great script writer as well."** Lucifer winked at me, and I returned the gesture, along with a giggle.  
 **"...You know, I've never seen Lucifer so relaxed. We have you to thank for this, Kat...Among other things. Lucifer told me that you've been a big help these last few days."** Diavolo grinned cheerfully at me.  
 **"You're all like the family I never had. I'm really happy I could be of any help."** I put my cold hands on my face to help myself calm and cool down.  
 **"Clearly, we made the right choice selecting you to come to the Devildom as our exchange student."** Diavolo continued nonchalantly.  
 **"Oh, that's right! You never did tell me how I was chosen!"** my eyes widened slightly in curiosity.  
 **"To be honest, I wasn't actually the one who chose you. There was a huge stack of papers listing countless candidates for the program, and out of all of them, Lucifer picked you. I simply gave my approval, that's all."** Diavolo explained with a bit more seriousness.  
 **"Ah...I was expecting something like that. I'm not exactly all that special to be picked up out of so many people. Then again, looking at my previous encounters, luck has never really been on my side until now."** I looked away slightly, feeling a bit off.  
 **"You see, I believe everyone has a mission in life. Mine is to bring progress and stability to the Devildom, the Celestial Realm, and the human world. Something happened once, something that made me firmly believe that."** he spoke with a strong sense of justice.  
 **"Do you...Think it's possible for someone not to have a role in this world?"** I whispered, slowly shifting my gaze towards him.  
 **"No, I don't believe so. It's possible that your mission in life is to influence Lucifer and his brothers in some way. Whatever influence you do end up having, I hope it turns out to be beneficial to them."** he smiled at me, and I could only look at how happy all of them were.  
 **"...I hope so too, Diavolo. I hope so too."** I spoke in a voice barely audible, but I'm sure that, by the smile on his face, he heard me.

When we were all done, Diavolo went to his home, while I and the brothers went to the House of Lamentation. As usual, everyone walking ahead was very loud and cheerful, and I could only trudge behind, looking at them and how much they loved each other, despite never wanting to admit it.

They were a family, after all.

  
 **"Yo, Lucifer, Kat, what's the big idea, huh?! Pick up the pace, or we're gonna leave you behind!"** Mammon yelled at us from the front of the line.  
 **"Don't _YELL_ , Mammon. Just go on ahead...We'll catch up with you...Why does he always have to be so loud, anyway?"** Lucifer frowned with a deep sigh.  
 **"Because otherwise, he wouldn't be Mammon, your brother. You'd miss that yelling, I assure you."** I spoke without even realising.  
 **"I highly doubt I'd miss the chaos he creates."** Lucifer scoffed at me.  
 **"You never know how much you care for something until it's gone. Isn't that the saying?...They are your brothers, Lucifer. They are your family. Even if you don't want to admit or show it...You care for them deeply. If they weren't behaving as themselves, you'd immediately realise something was off about them and you'd worry. All this chaos became part of your normality."** I put my hands in my jeans pockets, looking up at the gorgeous stars.  
 **"I never thought you'd be such a philosophical thinker. It's almost like you're speaking from experience."** he pointed out, getting closer to me.  
 **"I have no real family, I can't speak from that. But I see you. All of you. You may constantly bicker and argue, but that's expected of an immortal family that's stuck together and has such different, unique personalities...I'm jealous of you, Lucifer."** I didn't even realise my voice was much softer than before.  
 **"And I envy you and your quietness at home."** he retorted, but it was almost as if he didn't believe what he was saying.  
 **"...For how long would you be able to envy me? For how long would you be willing to be completely alone, without anyone caring or worrying about your existence? A year? 10? 100? Are you sure you could take it? Or are you just going to work your way into exhaustion to avoid and forget the fact that you're a being with feelings and needs of social interactions, like all of us?"** I asked, my voice wavering slightly.  
 **"...I see you may have a point. It's never dull talking to you, Katrina. Sometimes, you give quite the...Interesting insight. A whole different perspective."** he murmured in a low tone.  
 **"No. You already know all of this. I'm just speaking out loud what you are trying to hide deep down in your heart."** I shook my head, biting my lip.  
 **"Let's change the subject. What were you and Diavolo talking about back at the restaurant?"** he cleared his throat quickly.  
 **"He told me some things about how I was chosen for this exchange program. No big deal, really."** I shrugged briefly.  
 **"So that's what you were discussing...There wasn't actually any particularly deep or meaningful reason for your selection. I was fed up with going through the lists of candidates...A huge stack of them. That's when a breeze suddenly blew in through the window, scattering the lists into the air. One of them just happened to fall at my feet - The list with your name on it. That's all there was to it. Are you disappointed to hear that it wasn't because you're special?"** Lucifer tried to provoke me.  
 **"...I know I'm not special. I never thought, nor implied that I was. I figured it was something like that anyway...But that was just weirdly lucky on my part."** I sighed, not meeting his gaze.  
 **"You seem to be rather disappointed-"** he started, but was interrupted by Levi calling him. **"Before I forget, I wanted to tell you something. Although you weren't selected to come to the Devildom due to any special abilities on your part...You ARE somewhat special to me on a personal level."** he spoke out in a softer voice, making me stop dead in my tracks, looking up at him with shocked, glistering eyes.  
 **"...Thank you, Lucifer. I feel the same way about you. All of you."** the corners up my mouth turned slightly upwards, gazing at each other for a second, before he called Levi back, only to hear a scream and the call ended.

We all rushed back home and searched up and down the House of Lamentation, only to see he's nowhere to be found.  
By the time we went back to his room to share our thoughts, we realised Levi forgot his D.D.D. in his room...And Beel disappeared as well.

We went to search for them high and low, and we decided to split into two groups- I, Satan and Lucifer, and Mammon and Asmo.  
Then, Lucifer told us the stories about the House of Lamentation, about how in the place that was built here, before the HoL even existed. A married couple, their 7 children and 1 servant lived here. They appeared happy and well-off, enjoying life in the country.  
But then, the eldest brother informed the village that the servant killed everyone in the family, then took his own life.  
At the scene of the crime, everyone was killed in different, gruesome ways, and since the culprit was dead, they declared it a closed case.  
Years later, however, it has been revealed that the eldest brother bought a gun and may or may not have been the true killer, and the servant tried to stop him.  
The lone son died alone, of old age, but even after their death, people claim to have witnessed 7 figures inside the house, and different voices of people arguing and screaming...Hence why, the House of Lamentation was the given name.

**"That's ridiculous. Although...That's one of the few well-made supposed horror stories of haunted places that I've heard of before. Kudos for that."** I shrugged, rolling my eyes.  
 **"You seem that sure of yourself that this didn't actually happen. Your bravery is rather cute, if not, a little naive. Anyway, I know this isn't the best time for me to ask this, but...Kat, would you agree to a pact with me?"** Satan smiled at me with a confident look.  
 **"...Huh?!"** I gaped in complete shock.  
 **"I don't see why you're so surprised. Lucifer, just so we're clear, I'm not doing this out of some desire to make you angry. It's not about that."** Satan shifted his gaze to his elder brother, with a stern look.  
 **"I know, that much I can tell just from the look on your face."** Lucifer nodded slightly.  
 **"Kat, a lot has happened these last few days, and...Uhm...God damn it, I can't do this with you standing right there, Lucifer. Give us a little privacy, okay?"** Satan frowned, blushing furiously.  
 **"...! Haha, Katrina, it's not often that I see Satan in a state like this. Actually...I don't think I've EVER seen him like this!"** Lucifer smirked, teasing his younger brother.  
 **"Lucifer!"** Satan growled at him.  
 **"All right, all right...I'll respect your wishes, Satan. I'll be over here if you need me."** Lucifer stepped farther away, leaving only the two of us alone in that place.  
 **"Thanks. So, uhm...Where was I...? A lot has happened these past few days, and after everything we went through, I made a decision. I decide that I won't let who Lucifer is and what he does to bother me anymore. You heard what Grisella said - You have to accept the hand fate deals you no matter what. What matters is _HOW_ you handle it. I can't go back and change the circumstances of my birth. But, how I choose to life my own life, has nothing to do with Lucifer. It's funny...When I say it like that, it all sounds so simple. THe entire reason I was able to face my issues is because of you, Kitty-Kat. You're the one who helped me to be honest with Lucifer...And with myself as well. You want to make a pact with me, don't you? So, if this ends up helping you like you helped me, then I'd like to make a pact with you. Okay?" **he put his hands on my shoulders, speaking tenderly.  
 **"Thank you, Satan. I truly hope that by the end of this, everything will make you all happy."** I grinned up at him with a proud smile.  
 **"You already make me happy, Katrina...Haha, come on, no need to get _THAT_ excited. And...This pact...Doesn't have to be only that. I heard your discussion with Diavolo, and...It doesn't matter if they find you special or not. You are special to me." **he smiled reassuringly at me.  
 **"...You are special to me too, Satan. Right here."** I put my hand over my heart, feeling a warm blush appearing on my face.  
 **"You're adorable...All right, time for me to go ahead and take the oath. I am Satan, Avatar of Wrath. I pledge myself to you, Katrina...That we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name as well as the very blood that runs through my veins. And...I promise to make you realise how special you truly are."** he cupped my face, kissing my forehead softly, before looking at me again. **"I don't know why, but suddenly, I feel a little embarrassed...But by the cute blush you have on your cheeks, I can see the feeling is mutual."** he chuckled softly.  
 **"I...I'm just...I'm very happy. If you think I'm special, then I don't care what anyone else in the world thinks."** I looked down in embarrassment, leaning my face in his touch, putting my hands over his.

This peaceful feeling between the two of us didn't last too long before we heard Mammon's and Asmo's screams from the portrait room, and we ran in that direction, only to find nobody.

  
 **"Let's head upstairs. I'll take the lead."** Lucifer ordered with a frown on his face.  
 **"Kat, you follow behind Lucifer. I'll bring up the read."** Satan informed a bit too seriously.  
 **"I believe they're pulling a prank on us or something. I hope you're not in it too, Satan."** I eyed him suspiciously as we started walking up the stairways, until Satan's voice went lower and lower until it completely stopped, making myself and Lucifer stop dead in our tracks.   
**"What's going on? Katrina, Satan was right behind you, wasn't he? But now he's vanished as well...I guess that only leaves the 2 of us."** Lucifer scoffed in annoyance.  
 **"This situation reminds you of a story...But it reminds me of one as well. I could tell it to you some time, if you want. It will add to the thrill of this situation."** I smirked lightly.  
 **"Well, detective, what do you think happened?"** he looked at me directly.  
 **"It's the cuuuurse of the haunted House of Lamentatioooon~!"** I spoke in an overly dramatically tone, making him chuckle slightly.  
 **"There have never been any ghosts around. Let's investigate the situation. Levi was the first one to disappear, wasn't he? Let's head back to his room, while you tell me that story of yours. If you're feeling scared, I'd be happy to hold your hand."** he provoked me, but I only chuckled and held his hand.  
 **"I'm not scared, but I don't mind this either."** I hummed in amusement, making him laugh softly.  
 **"I like that you're not afraid to say how you really feel. It's a good quality to have."** he thought it out loud.  
 **"One that you'd benefit from as well."** I retorted back cheekily, to which he only scoffed.  
  


On the way to his room, I told him the story Agatha Christie wrote, _**"And Then There Were None"**_. About 8 guests that were invited due to different circumstances to a remote island and were welcomed by a butler and a maid. And everyone had a copy of the poem _**"10 Little Indians"**_ framed on their dorm's wall.  
They realised nobody knew the person who invited them and owned the place...A certain **"U N Owen"** or, rather said, **"Unknown"**.  
They were killed, one by one, and later, it is found out that the killer was one of them, the mastermind behind all this, and he got someone to help him, in the end.

**_But they all died._ **

One by one, each of them in different, creative ways.

This seemed to somehow amuse Lucifer, and comment on how messed up humans can be, even by Demon standards.

When we got to Levi's room, we noticed his PC was still on, and it had a Horror Game on, the summary of the game being the exact story of the House of Lamentation.

  
 **"Oh great. Don't get me wrong, I love games, but we _JUST_ got out of the last one. It's getting a bit exhausting. Nevertheless...Let's win this and get everyone back, I want to go sleep soon." **I shrugged nonchalantly, as he sighed in disbelief.  
 **"Another game to win...I suppose it does look like that's our only option at this point. For now, I suppose we should go ahead and try to complete the game and see what happens."** Lucifer nodded, looking for a guide on how to win this game.  
 **"In order to complete the game, you must defeat the demon that serves as the final boss...Huh? Lucifer? What the...Pfff....Hahahaha! They're not inventive at all! Come on, Lucifer, let's see how many timelines do I need to even get a scratch on you!"** I burst into laughter, seeing his pissed off expression.  
 **"How ridiculous. They must think they're very funny naming him that. And you, the main character, have to defeat me to win the game. And...How exactly to we do that?...Hold on. There's a page here on how to get the true ending of the game. Let's see...There are a number of conditions that must be satisfied, but if you can manage to do it, you'll be treated to a romantic ending where you and Lucifer actually fall in love!...Heart emoji."** Lucifer's face was going through a myriad of emotions, from anger, to embarrassment, to outright exhausted and done with life.  
 **"I! CAN'T! BREATHE!"** I literally fell on the floor, laughing with actual tears, as Lucifer only looked down at me in disbelief.  
 **"Oh, come on!"** he sighed, facepalming. **"Come on, get up and let's go to the Study room. Stop laughing at my continuous misfortune."** he extended his arm to me to get up.  
 **"Thank you, thank you...But...I can't...I just...It's too funny!"** I couldn't stop my laughter, as he groaned and pushed me towards the said room.

We made ourselves comfortable on the opposite armchairs by the fire place, while Lucifer kept complaining about how tedious this whole situation is.

**"Technically speaking, it should be possible for you to defeat me...However, I can't say with confidence that I wouldn't retaliate by reflex. And if I caused your death because of something like that, I'd never be able to face Diavolo again."** Lucifer shook his head.  
 **"...Let's not remember the other times you or one of your brothers almost killed me, then."** I chuckled, leaning on the side of the arm chair, enjoying the warmth of the fire.  
 **"Things from the past should remain in the past."** he cleared his throat, looking away, feeling attacked by my jab.  
 **"...And what if we can't let go of the past? If we can't live in the present and look ahead to the future?"** I tilted my head, admiring the dance of the flames.  
 **"Don't ask me things I have no answer to. Besides, the faster we figure this out, the faster we can solve this mess and get back to our own lives...Honestly, _WHY_ does he always have to buy such strange games?"** Lucifer muttered the last part in annoyance.  
 **"I'll be honest with you...I think you already know this by now, but...I...Already have feeling for someone, so having romantic feeling for you is out of the equation. On the other hand...I believe that if we gradually get to know each other, since our personalities are so alike in so many ways, I'm sure that we are going to fall in love with each other, at least platonically speaking. After all...What is life without friends that you can rely on, hmm?"** I smiled softly at him, and it was obvious he was surprised by my words.  
 **"Very well then. I, too, believe, that if you want to develop feelings for someone, you both need to start getting to know each other. So, I'll ask you some questions, and you should answer honestly, understood? First of all, how do you really feel about what's going on right now?"** he asked with genuine curiosity.  
 **"I think it's pretty fun. I mean, every day here is always fun, especially with you all around to brighten up the day. And while I'm 100% sure this is just a very elaborate game planned by the others...I don't mind playing. Especially since it means that you get too relax and stop thinking about problems and work, you know?"** I hummed in amusement, as he, too, smiled.  
 **"I see. Yes, if we relax and try to enjoy this, it might actually make things easier. All right, next question. Which one of us brothers are you interested in?"** he asked, much more attentive this time.  
 **"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?...I think it has been obvious for a while that I and Satan connected in some way."** I smiled softly, feeling a light blush creep on my face.  
 **"Yes, he makes for a safe choice. If I were you, I'd choose Satan as well."** Lucifer nodded at me, almost robotically. **"Now, this time, you get to ask me a question. You may never get another chance to do this, you know. So make sure you choose your question carefully."** he smiled almost devilishly.  
 **"Okay...Hmm...Well, if you ask me who I'm interested in, how about I retort and ask you what's your type? What do you look for in someone? Maybe if you think it over and say it out loud, it may make it easier."** I grinned softly at him, encouraging him, as the question shocked him.  
 **"My type? Hm...Good question...Someone pure, genuine and worthy of respect. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but demons are most attracted to the souls of people like that."** he explained with a cheerful smile.  
 **"I asked what type of qualities you were looking for in a significant other, not in the soul you'd take! Come on, you purposely avoided that question!"** I laughed along with him.  
 **"Okay, enough of that. Anything else you'd like to ask?"** he asked with a knowing smile.  
 **"What's your opinion on us, humans? I've met so many different entities around and everyone has such different thoughts about us, but I never found out what _YOU_ think, without having to say something scriptically written, to please Diavolo." **I pointed out, but it only made him smirk.  
 **"I think you're saying that question wrong, Katrina. I think what you really mean to ask is 'What do you think of _ME_ ', right?...Well, to answer that question...You are an exchange student here. When you first arrived, I thought that all I had to do was to make sure that you survived a year here without any incidents, being careful to ensure that you didn't get yourself eaten by some random demon somewhere. But it didn't turn out to be so easy. You did what you wanted, unafraid of the consequences, and you constantly stick your nose into others' business. And in the end, you began to make pacts with my brothers one by one. Why _DID_ you do that, anyway? You've said you wanted me to recognise your worth, but what's your real purpose? What are you trying to achieve long term?" **he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
 **"...I never realised how much you seemed to despise me, Lucifer. I thought we were on good terms. It kinda upsets me...I really wanted to be close to you. I see a lot of myself in you, and I think you think the same way."** my smile turned upside down, looking back to the fire again.  
 **"You didn't let me finish. To be completely honest, you've been a real pain to deal with...But you're also very special...More special than you are difficult. You're changing me...And my brothers as well. Katrina, the truth is that I..."** he began, but suddenly frowned and shook his head.  
 **"You know...Diavolo said that he thinks my mission in life is to influence you and your brothers. I wonder how much of that is true..."** I bit my lip, starting to worry about where the conversation was going.  
 **"...Forget that. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"** he looked away, almost as if second guessing himself.  
 **"...Lucifer, I...I want to ask you something. It's not for my sake, I'd gain nothing out of it, obviously, but...Diavolo said that he thinks I'll influence you...And he thinks it will be in a good way...So...All this time, all I've been trying to do is to somehow...Somehow earn your respect. To see me as someone you can talk to, not some random, ordinary vermin on the street that you are forced to stay around with only because of Diavolo. The thing is...That...Not only me, but all your brothers, would like it if you would make amends with your younger brother, Belphegor. They're all missing him."** I spoke in a soft voice, not wanting for him to get the wrong idea...But of course, you can't reason with Lucifer.  
 **"...Wh-What did you say...? Wait, don't tell me...That you actually met with him? That you went to that room...And you _MET_ Belphegor...?!" **as he said that, a dark, malicious aura engulfed the whole room, making me gulp as he transformed into his demon self and glared at me...Worse than ever before.   
**"W-Wait, Lucifer, don't get the wrong idea! It wasn't anything intentional-...I-I m-mean-..."** I was stuttering, obviously afraid, knowing no amount of magic could possibly save me from this.  
 **"You went up those stairs, didn't you?! You KNEW you weren't allowed to, but you DID it anyway! You went up there and...And you met Belphegor?! Do you REALLY find it so amusing to poke your nose into our business at every opportunity?! Do you REALLY enjoy stirring up trouble that much?!"** his voice was so low and threatening, that I started trembling without realising.  
 **"I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE YOU TROUBLE, I JUST WANTED YOU ALL TO BE A HAPPY FAMILY AND GET ALONG!"** I yelled at him, trying to make my voice heard, but it was in vain, as he was completely blinded by rage.  
 **" YOU THOUGHT?!....A mere HUMAN?! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT...!"** Lucifer roared, making the house almost shake.  
  
 _ **"STOOOOOOP!"**_ a loud scream was heard, and it seemed as time stopped as the brothers all flooded the room.

 **"Hey, whoa, hey! Wait a minute!"** Mammon looked shocked between the two of us, as I fell to my knees, putting my hands to my mouth, trying to regain the ability to breath, as my eyes were too blurry to see.  
 **"Katrina, are you alright?! Lucifer, what the hell have you been doing?!"** Satan glared at his elder brother as he put his arms around me, trying to calm down my shaking.  
 **"Wow, is it me, or does this situation look genuinely serious?"** Asmo asked, raising his hands, obviously upset.  
 **"Is like, an actual battle going on here? It totally is, isn't it?!"** Levi asked, just as upset.  
 **"All of you, out of the way...! I'm going to tear that human limb from limb...!"** Lucifer threatened, as the brothers stepped in front of me.  
 **"Whoa! We're not about to step out of the way and let you do somethin' like that!"** Mammon was the first to defend me.  
 **"That stuff about Belphie...What's going on...? Are you saying that Belphie _ISN'T_ up in the human world? That he's actually upstairs...In the attic?! That YOU locked him in there?! ANSWER ME, LUCIFER! NOW!"** Beel yelled, for the first time since I've come here, obviously shocking everyone.  
 **"What? Wait...WHAT?!...Is it just me, or does Beel look like he's about to blow up, too?!"** Asmo was huddled to Levi, as they were trying to understand what in the world was going on.  
 **"B-B-B-Beel! How would you like one of my prozed Samurai Kitty Super Sweet Manju Buns, huh?! They taste PURRRRfect, you know?!"** Levi stuttered, trying to stop them from fighting.  
 **"Levi! We're _WAY_ past the point where you could distract him with food!" **Mammon tried to stop them from making things worse, as Beel transformed in his demon form, yelling at Lucifer, who was shocked at his brother's rebelling.  
 **"BEEL, DON'T STAND IN FRONT OF ME! HE'S WAY PAST REASONING, THAT'S HOW MUCH HE WANTS TO KILL ME!... Just let him do it, I don't want any of you to get hurt on my behalf...Please..."** I clutched on the back of his jacket, but he stood his ground.  
 **"Out of my way!"** Lucifer glared at his brother, as he threw him away, earning loud gasps of shock and disagreement.  
 **"LUCIFER! STOP IT! IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, FINE! BUT DON'T HURT YOUR BROTHERS! YOU WILL REGRET IT! You said it yourself, I'm not special, I'm just a human being, there are millions of others like me...But...BUT THEY ARE YOUR ONLY FAMILY!"** I yelled at him, as Asmo frowned at his elder brother too.  
 **"Lucifer?! What do you think you're doing?! How could you hurt Beel...?!"** Asmo scolded Lucifer, only to get yelled at.

As if on cue, Belphegor entered in the room with a bright smile, as if nothing happened...  
But that smile...  
Was the feign innocent smile of a sociopath.  
I could very easily read it.  
He wanted revenge... _ **A burning one.**_

  
 **"Well, hello there, brothers...I can't tell you how much I missed you!"** he chimed in, making Lucifer gasp his name.


	15. I'll Protect You

Everyone was in complete shock and turmoil seeing the youngest brother's appearance in the landscape, which made everyone start questioning Lucifer, who could only transform back to his human self and look away, completely shutting himself down.

  
 **"I bet this comes as a real surprise, huh? Admit it, you didn't expect _THIS_ , did you? To think that I'd actually show up _HERE_ after you thought you'd gotten rid of me...Locking me up in the attic and lying to your brothers about where I'd gone." **Belphegor glared at his eldest brother.  
 **"H-Hey, let's not accuse each other without knowing the full story. That's the whole reason why everything is a chaos."** I tried to reason, but I was completely ignored.  
 **"The attic...? Locked up...?"** Beel grumbled in disbelief.  
 **"Forget it, Beel. It's okay. I managed to get out, as you can see. Ah...I've gotta say, this really is nice. SO nice. I love this feeling. This freedom. And I have _YOU_ to thank for it, Katrina. This is all thanks to you." **Belphegor grinned at me, and I could feel how he wanted to tear me apart, despite his sugar coated words.  
 **"Don't say things that can be interpreted the wrong way! I have no idea how you got out of there on your own. I was in this room the whole time!"** I gritted my teeth as panic took over me.  
 **"Wait, what? Thanks to Katrina?"** Mammon spoke in confusion.  
 **"...So that's what you've been up to. That was your true goal all along, wasn't it, Katrina?"** Lucifer glared at me.  
 **"N-No! I told you, I just wanted you all to make up!"** I refuted quickly.  
 **"What do you mean by that?"** Asmo asked.  
 **"You mean to say that Katrina and Belphie have met before? And the reason for wanting to make pacts with us has something to do with what's happening now?"** Satan frowned at the thought.  
 **"Wha...?!"** Mammon gasped.  
 **"NOOOOO! STOP IT ALREADY, THAT'S NOT TRUE!"** I yelled at them, tearing at my hair.  
 **"Y-You've got to be joking. How could Katrina have been in any sort of position to make this happen?"** Asmo's eyes went wide open.  
 **"Who cares, honestly? None of that matters now. Belphie...! I missed you so much!"** Beel grinned happily as he put his twin in a heartfelt hug.  
 **"Heheh, you're the only one, Beel. The only one who's happy to see me again, the only one who came up and hugged me. Pay attention, guys. You could learn a thing or two."** Belphegor scolded the rest.  
 **"Well, we might have done the same thing, but considering the circumstances..."** Satan looked at his brother upset.  
 **"Katrina. I don't really get what's going on here, but...Did you help Belphie? Is that it? _YOU_ saved him?" **Beel stepped in front of me.  
 **"I-I mean...I'm glad that you're finally reunited, I guess...B-But this isn't good! This is just another problem that you should solve, together!"** I tried to explain, but he was in his own world.  
 **"Thank goodness you were there for him, Katrina."** Beel smiled softly at me.  
 **"No. If only you _HADN'T_ been there for him! Do you seriously think that I'm going to let Belphie go free now?"** Lucifer glared condescendingly.  
 **"...What's that supposed to mean? Lucifer, are you admitting to all of this? That you locked up Belphie and held him prisoner? And everything you told us about sending him to the human world as an exchange student was a _LIE?_ "** Beel talked up to his brother.  
 **"Lucifer, I'm _NOT_ going back there." **Belphie glared at him defensively.  
 **"That's for me to decide."** Lucifer refuted.  
 **"Oh no...No, it's not! You don't get to make that decision!"** Beel stepped in front of his brother.  
 **"Are you saying you'll turn on me, Beel? _DEFY_ me?" **Lucifer growled in anger.  
 **"Turn on you? Why would I listen to you, when _YOU'RE_ the one who betrayed us!" **Beel accused him, and it finally seemed to make the brunet realise something. **"I'm leaving. Katrina, Belphie, let's go."** Beel turned to the two of us.  
 **"Go? Go where?"** Belphie's eyes went wide with shock.  
 **"We can't just go! Things will only get worse if you don't properly solve this problem!"** I tried to reason, but...

Beel picked the both of us up and got us out of there, despite my protests.  
And we got to the streets, walking aimlessly, while I was trying to keep myself composed, while the two were laughing like old times.

**"I'm sorry got getting you caught up in all this, Katrina. I thought you'd be better off with us. If you'd stayed in that house any longer, who knows what Lucifer would've done to you..."** Beel put his hand on my shoulder.  
 **"Thanks for looking out for me...But honestly, I think I'd rather let Lucifer kill me than have to live with the fact that I made everyone hate me..."** I sighed, hugging myself.  
 **"They don't hate you. You're a good person, Katrina. But...To think that a joke would lead to something like this..."** Beel sighed.  
 **"...Where were you all? I knew it was a joke from the beginning, but I'm still curious."** I made light conversation with him.  
 **"We were in the house the whole time. You must have thought it was pretty weird...All of us disappearing like that, one by one, until it was only you and Lucifer there alone."** Beel explained briefly.  
 **"That wasn't a coincidence? Interesting, whose idea was it? It couldn't have been yours, right?"** Belphie asked in amusement.  
 **"Satan was the one who suggested it."** was the first stab in the heart. **"At the time, we thought that you were trying to make pacts with us because you wanted to gain Lucifer's approval."** was the second jab. **"We thought if we could force you two into a situation where you were alone, you'd open up to each other, hopefully leading to something good."** Beel sighed at the thought.  
 **"...Please, Beel...This hurts too much. Let's stop talking about it."** I wiped a few stray tears with my sleeve.

Then, we met up with Simeon, which made Belphie ask him for the favour of getting us into Purgatory halls, so we followed the angel to Luke's room, and Beel explained the situation.  
There, even Solomon and Delilah were there to add their surprises at what happened, while I could only stare out at the window, my forehead glued to it, as I tried to think of what to do next.

But then...Belphie mentioned the pact with all the other 6 brothers...And praised me for making a pact with Lucifer...

  
 **"Since when do I have a pact with Lucifer? That's exactly WHY I kept saying that I have _NO_ idea how you got out of there. I wasn't there to open the door for you, nor did I meet the requirements for the spell to get broken."** I bit my lip, glancing at them, at the younger brother gasped in confusion.

  
Then, Belphie explained how he heard a voice telling him to wake up, and it apolgised. But even so, Simeon was sure Lucifer didn't make a mistake on the curse, so this was everyone's biggest mystery right now.

On the other hand, the younger brother refuses to explain the reasoning behind his imprisonment...Which made it all the more risky and terrifying for me, despite Solomon playing it off cool.  
Then, he commented on how Luke is arrogant, stingy and ungrateful, even more an angel, for not letting them sleep in his room, while Simeon was laughing it off.

_**This is so bad...** _

I wasn't paying attention to what was going on, until Beel asked Belphie why he was imprisoned, after everyone else left...But the answer came in a whole either voice entirely.

  
 **"Because if he hadn't, Belphegor might have destroyed the human world."** Diavolo's serious voice came out of nowhere, making me turn abruptly, looking at him with shocked eyes.  
 **"Diavolo? What are you saying? Belphegor, did you lie to me? ...I mean, I knew you were a cheapskate and I only agreed to get you out of there so you'd have the chance to reconcile with Lucifer...But to destroy _MY_ world?! Why?! What did we ever _DO_ to you?!"** I stomped there, glaring at the moody boy.  
 **"Why don't you ask Lord Diavolo and his steward? I mean, check out the look they've got on their faces. Clearly, they think they know everything there is to know."** Belphegor spoke in a low, threatening tone.  
 **"Don't speak like that to Diavolo, he's above you in every way. And besides, we asked _YOU_ not him!"** I crossed my arms, but the man in cause came to pat my head, to calm me down.  
 **"You might want to watch your tongue. It would seem that the time you have spent hidden away in that room has made you forget your place."** Barbatos spoke sharply.  
 **"It's okay, Katrina, Barbatos. I'll tell you what happened, though, you may not be pleased with what I have to say."** Diavolo's usual cheerful face turned into a much more serious one.

He then explained how Belphegor was the only demon to vigorously oppose the student exchange program, because he always hated humans, and because Lucifer was working hard to execute this plan. Allegedly, Belphegor was so out of control with anger that he would have been able to inflict great harm on the human world, which is why Lucifer tried to shelter him, and told Diavolo that he was sent to the human world.

  
 **"Wait, that means you didn't know Belphegor was in the attic all this time, right?!"** I looked up at him in shock, which is when I was starting to realise some pieces of the puzzle were finally starting to get back in place.  
 **"No. Not until a few moments ago, when he informed me of what had happened."** Diavolo shook his head.  
 **"Oh My God...This...This whole situation...It's finally starting to make sense...And it's much more frightening than I ever imagined..."** I covered my mouth with my hands, as Diavolo nodded at me.  
 **"I see you have much more common sense than many of the others around."** he commented sharply.  
 **"Lucifer _SHELTERED_ me...? Did I hear that right...? He locked me up, sealed me away, confined me, detained me, imprisoned me, held me captive...That's what you call _SHELTERING_ me? Seriously? I you're trying to be funny, I'm not laughing." **Belphegor growled at the prince.  
 **"Don't play the victim, you lost that chance already."** I bit my lip, realising how I got fooled, despite my benevolent intentions.  
 **"Oh no, that was the correct choice of words. He was sheltering you...From me. Because he knew that if he didn't, I'd have put you in chains."** Diavolo informed the shocked brother.  
 **"All this time, Lucifer was trying to protect you and cover up for your fuck up..."** I muttered, feeling a bead of sweat run down my forehead.

  
_**What have I done...?** _

Barbatos then said a binding spell and charged the boy with treason, getting him beneath the castle, to be put in chains.

Beel was getting angry, just as Luke stepped inside, shocked seeing Diavolo, and I yelled at the kid to help me calm down the orange haired man.

  
 **"Beel, if you put up a fight, you'll worsen the problem! Let's go back to your brothers and explain the situation. If we solve things with Lucifer, maybe we can save your brother and everything will be solved!"** I clutched onto Beel's arm, trying to pull him back.  
 **"R-Right, exactly! Listen to Katrina!"** Luke tried to aid me.  
 **"If you choose to defy me now, you'll only end up making things worse for Belphegor."** Diavolo spoke sternly.  
 **"...Diavolo, where is Lucifer, if I may?"** after regaining my breath, I look up at him with determination.  
 **"In the House of Lamentation, I've had him put under house arrest."** he informed me quickly.  
 **"Is that...The right thing to do...?"** I asked, unsure of myself.  
 **"It's my mission and duty to help bring stability to the 3 worlds. To shepard them along that path. Belphegor is trying to destroy that very same path. Lucifer knew that, and yet, he protected Belphegor anyway. I'd say that more than justifies the steps I've taken, don't you think? Also, remember that you're _JUST_ an exchange student here, and nothing more. This is a problem that concerns us demons only. As a human, you have _NO_ right to interfere."** he spoke harsh...I've never heard him speak like that before, especially to me.

  
I was almost sure that my soul flew out of my body and I lost any ability to breath.  
  
As soon as he left the room, I fell to my knees from the shock and tremendous malicious aura that surrounded him.

  
 **"Mum, pick me up, I'm scared."** I muttered to myself, trying to pick myself up and think rationally again.  
 **"What do we do now, Katrina?"** Beel asked.  
 **"Let's go back. I want to talk to Lucifer. Actually, I want to talk to all of you. We must solve this situation somehow, but getting Lucifer to talk to us is the key to everything."** I finally got up, frowning.  
 **"Are you sure...? The next time he sees you, he might kill you, you know?"** Beel asked, looking at me with worry.  
 **"...I don't particularly treasure my life. Nor can I say that someone is actually waiting for my safe return in the human world...As for your brothers...I'm sure they must really hate me by now. And besides, with or without me, the Sun is still going to shine every day. Nothing will change for anyone...So...what is there to lose anyway?"** I shrugged, getting out of there, letting Beel follow at my heel.  
 **"Don't think like that. My brothers, even if they can act violently, care for you. I assure you. And even if they fly to attack, I will protect you, I promise."** Beel reassured me.  
 **"You will do no such thing. You already got hurt by your brother on my behalf, I will accept no more quarrels between brothers. This has been dragged for long enough."** I explained firmly.

The problem was that the whole House of Lamentation was quiet as never before, as we got searching for people, but thankfully, we found Asmo in the same place as we left.

  
 **"Asmo, is Lucifer in his room?"** Beel asked hurriedly.  
 **"Excuse me? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? Isn't there something you'd like to say to the rest of us first? Katrina, how about you?"** Asmo asked, shifting his gaze to me.  
 **"...I'm really sorry, Asmo. I know things look really bad for me...But I want to have a talk with all of you and explain everything. I just want you to know that I never lied to any of you."** I explained, looking at his amber eyes.  
 **"Hehe, there we go, nicely done. Very cooperative of you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find that attractive...Still, do you really think you can fix everything with an apology? Listen, I'm just going to come out and ask you this - When we were alone, together, were you thinking about Belphie? Because if so, I don't know if I can accept that."** he frowned at me.  
 **"No. I don't even like Belphegor. Time spent with you was time spent with _YOU._ " **I looked at him weirdly, shocked at the implication.  
 **"Really now? Well, you've become quite the charmer, haven't you? But the question is whether you really mean what you say. Maybe if I reach in, pull out your heart, tear it open and have a look inside, I'd know for sure?"** his eyes went wide, Yandere-like.  
 **"Go ahead. I won't really care. As long as it makes you happy."** I shrugged,, as he laughed at me.  
 **"I'm not going to do that to you. Even if you were lying or just feeding me a line, I still can't help feeling warm inside. There must be something wrong with me! I'll take your word this time. So, you wanted to know about Lucifer? He's been holed up inside his room ever since Lord Diavolo left. But listen, up, before-"** Asmo trailed on, but I stopped him.  
 **"Do you know where the others are? I have to talk to them first. Especially Satan. You know very well..."** I cleared my throat, as he understood the implication.  
 **"Yes, I believe he wanted to have a word with you, too. I think he was in the planetarium earlier."** he didn't finished his line well, that I bolted out of the room, yelling a quick thanks on the way.

Taking a deep breath, I know on the door, and opening it softly, I see Satan on the couch, reading.

  
 **"...Hey."** I managed to say, not realising how bad I was at talking.  
 **"Oh, you've returned!...No, don't look at me with that upset look, I'm not angry or disappointed. I kinda get you. And this has all been a huge disaster for you as well. I mean, I pity you. Getting taken from the human world and brought here with zero warning, then getting caught up in one brotherly quarrel after another, while trying to solve them...But I guess it's because you try to solve everyone's problems that you get caught up in them. Not that I have room to criticise."** Satan spoke with a warm smile on his face.  
 **"I won't explain everything now, I want to get all of you to have a discussion together. But...This is...Beyond anything I imagined. And I'm sorry that you all had to suffer because I was an idiot trying to make you all happy. My stupid desire to have a family made you all ruin yours."** I sighed, looking down.  
 **"Well...Everyone always told me how alike I am to Lucifer...He thinks there's no problem he can't handle on his own, so he keeps everything to himself. He never tells us anything. He deals with whatever it is on his own, in whatever way he pleases. He's always like that. So irritating. Not that I'm surprised he wouldn't tell _ME_ , seeing that I've had nothing but hatred for him. And I also do the exact same thing he does, keeping things to myself, to deal with it on my own, and do what I want with no regard for anyone."** Satan frowned in realisation, looking away.  
 **"No, that's not true at all! You've showed me that you're very smart and rational, and that you are able to see things from more points of view, and you're able to communicate and solve problems!"** I put my hands on his face, making him look at me.  
 **"...Thank you, Kat."** he blushed furiously.  
 **"The truth is...What Lucifer did, I also did. I tried to solve it on my own...But...It only backfired. Belphegor guilt tripped me, saying that if I ever tell about him to any of you, a huge war will erupt and my world will be in danger. When the truth all along was that Belphegor almost destroyed my world..."** I sighed, crossing my arms.  
 **"Katrina, please go talk to Lucifer. I know you always had good intentions, and maybe that's how things were supposed to happen, to get better. You were able to help me before...Now go help Lucifer."** he patted my hair, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.  
 **"You know...I'm starting to hate this fate thing so much. Grisella said that Lucifer will lose all his trust in me. I feel horrible."** I held his hand to my face, leaning in to his touch.  
 **"If anything happens, I'll protect you. But I'm sure things will turn out better than you think."** he cheered for me, pecking my lips.  
 **"Thank you, Satan. You always know what to say."** I smiled softly, running to Mammon's room.

I kept banging on it hard, but he wouldn't answer.

 **"Mammon, I'm sorry! I know I hurt your feelings, but before you decide to hate me forever, please let me explain myself!"** I whined, banging harder.  
 **"No one's heeeeere! The Great Mammon's not hooome! I can't hear yooou! I can't hear people who keep secrets from me and never tell me anythiiiing! Just so ya know, I'm not speakin' to you EVER again! Apologise all you want. You'll be wastin' your breath."** he yelled at me.  
 **"Come on, Mammon. I don't have the money for the repairs, but I'm not above breaking your door."** I sighed, banging harder on it, not caring about how hard my fist was hurting.  
 **"Go back to the human world, and don't come back here until you've changed your ways! You dummy! You great big dummy!"** he scoffed, but it was obvious he was hurt.  
 **"I'm not going anywhere until I've made up with you, Mammon! And if that means I'm going to not have any air to breath, or if I fuck up my hand banging on your door, I'm not budging!"** I yelled at him through the door.  
 **"D'ahhhh, yikes! Hey, quit it quit it _QUIT IT!_ You really tryin' to destroy my door or somethin'? Ugh, fine! Okay! _OKAY_ , I'm comin'! I'll open the door, then you'll stop, right?!"** he opened the door, and by instinct I hugged him tightly, my arms going under his jacket, to get a better hug from him.  
 **"Mammon...I..."** after a few seconds, I tried to say, but he talked over me.  
 **"Dammit, you really play dirty, you know that? All right. Fine. You want me to talk? I'll talk!"** Mammon scoffed, but his eyes were soft.  
 **"You can say anything. You can yell at me, you can be mad at me, you can hate me...But I want to explain myself, so at least, at the end of the day, you will know why I did what I did...And actually...You will know _WHAT_ I actually did, since Belphegor and Lucifer made it look like I just started World War 3 intentionally."** I sighed, hugging him even tighter.  
 **"Now, listen here. I-I don't hate you, but I'm super mad at you! Why didn't you tell me anything? I mean, it's you and me! Or is what we have nothin' more than...Y'know...I mean, here's the thing. The very first demon you made a pact with after comin' here to the Devildom was ME! Which means I was your first guy! You know that, right! And that's what makes it all the harder to swallow. I mean, was it all for Belphie? Ya made a pact with me...For him?"** he pouted, looking down at me with hurt in his eyes.  
 **"First of all, I only found out about Belphegor after making a pact with Levi, so no, obviously I didn't make a pact with you for another man. Second of all, I told you not to call yourself my first guy. That guy was shit. You are beyond him in every way...Although I wish you'd have been my first, that is. And thirdly...Well...I didn't tell anyone because Belphegor threatened that a war that would destroy the human world would happen if I were to tell anyone about him. The truth is...I didn't exactly go out of my way to make pacts with any of you, they just sort of...Happened, I guess."** I shrugged at the end, but he started chuckling cheerfully.  
 **"Wait, really? Really, like, for real, seriously really, for all of these?"** Mammon smiled at me.  
 **"Yep. I know I screwed up majorly, but I never lied to any of you, I promise."** I let go of him to look him in the eyes, to know what I'm speaking the truth.  
 **"All righty then. In that case, fine. So, tell me what you want, and _NO_ more secrets this time! Tell me everything!"** he put his hands on his hips.  
 **"Diavolo came to the Purgatory Hall to get Belphegor to his jail, and told me what really happened, and why Belphegor was in the attic. Thing is, I completely misunderstood who the actual problem here was. It's not Lucifer, it's Belphegor. Or maybe both, but to different degrees of gravity. From everyone's testimony, I already got about...80% of the story pin-pointed, but while I know Lucifer's motive and feelings, I need to know the reasoning behind Belphegor's hatred for humans. I believe that if we get together and the truth is finally unveiled, all of this will get solved much easier than we expect. Does that make sense?"** I asked, raising my hand to my chin.  
 **"I guess it does. But Lucifer got himself holed up in his room...Oh well! I guess I'm gonna have to help you, aren't I? All right, this is your lucky day, 'cause now you've got Mammon on your side!...And you have a bloody hand! Why the hell do you have a bloody hand?! Get here, you big dummy! Seriously, why do I gotta patch you up all the time?"** he grumbled, raising me to sit on the edge of his billiards' table, while he bandaged my hand, this time, much better than before.  
 **"You got much better at this, I'm impressed. You're really the best, Mammon. I'm really sorry that I hurt your feelings...But I just really hope that in the end, things will work out, and you will all be a happy family again."** I smiled at him, as he made a cute puppy face.  
 **"Really? I am?! I'm the best?!...I'm the best! HAHAHAHAH!"** he grinned, laughing cheerfully.  
 **"Let's go to Levi, I need to make up with him too, then we can make a masterplan to talk to Lucifer properly."** I hopped off, holding his hand and going to Levi's room.

Mammon yelled out for Levi to come out, but Levi wouldn't answer. In the end, I realised I was pressed by time and asked Mammon to break down the door, promising I'll pay and take responsibility for it.  
Well, he agreed that it will speed things up so he didn't exactly hesitate either.

Inside his room, Levi was hunched in front of his aquarium, talking and sulking to Henry, saying how humans can't be trusted, they are evil backstabbers, and how he thought we were friends, but I betrayed him.

I think out of all of them, this hurt the most...Especially since he said he's disappointed in himself for being stupid and trusting another being.

  
Sighing, I hugged him from the back tightly, resting my forehead on his back, despite the obvious height gap.

  
 **"Levi...I'm sorry. I know I hurt you the most. I know I screwed up and completely betrayed your trust. I want to talk to you and make it up to you."** I spoke, trying to get through him.  
 **"You're a moron. A backstabbing human. You can just spontaneously combust for all I care. Just die already. Right now. Please, I'm begging you."** Levi growled in anger.  
 **"You can kill me after I've talked, if that's how you'll feel after it. But please, don't insult yourself again. I promise you, I didn't make a pact with you to get to Belphegor. In fact, I didn't even know Belphegor existed until after I've made the pact with you. If you don't believe me, the reason why I got the TSL CD from you to give to Lucifer was to get up the stairs, and that's when I found out about him. I didn't want to help him even then, I was going to let him there...But I heard you all saying how you wish him and Lucifer would make up and you'd be a happy family again...So I changed my mind."** I sighed, grabbing a hold of one of his hands.  
 **"Excuse me?! Like, do you _REALLY_ think I'd believe that? People can say whatever they want, can't they? You say you're sorry...Right, you're sorry. A _SORRY_ excuse for a friend!"** he groaned, but his tight on my hand tightened, almost to a pain-grade.  
 **"Even the great Hero Henry made mistakes sometimes, didn't he?"** I asked in a softer voice.  
 **"Mistakes, huh...? Yeah, Henry made mistakes. But then he came out and admitted to them, which is what helped forge a real lasting bond with the Lord of Shadow. And then, the Lord of Shadow gave him the Sword of Legend! He did that to prove that they were true friends. That they shared a friendship that went beyond race or social position!"** Levi's mood turned 180 degrees, to the most cheerful he'd get.  
 **"There we go! The magic words that're the key to Levi's heart - True friend and TSL!"** Mammon cheered, happy to us making up.  
 **"Katrina!"** Levi turned around, engulfing me in a bear hug.  
 **"Hey, Levi, whoa! Whaddya think you're doin' throwing your arms around Katrina like that, huh?!"** Mammon gasped in shock.  
 **"You're my true friend, Katrina!"** Levi grinned at me.

After that, Mammon told Levi that we had to quickly come up with a plan to get Lucifer out of his room, and the poor otaku shook his head in fear.

**Goodness fuck me.**

Mammon's plan was to use the grimoire to lure Lucifer out of his room, since otherwise, he wouldn't defy Diavolo's house arrest thingy...And only I, a human, could use it to get Lucifer out of there.  
It was stupid, it is dangerous as hell, it's horrible.

_**But it's the only plan we have.** _

What's worse, since the incident with Luke, Cerberus was patrolling this place and only Lucifer could control it.  
If I don't die from this idiocy, nothing can kill me.

On any account, seeing the brothers make jokes and smile at each other like that really warmed up my heart.

  
 **"I've got a question that's been bugging me about this whole plan. Why can't we take the grimoire and go to a safer place?"** I asked, frowning a bit.  
 **"Ah, well, the thing is...It really needs to stay here, otherwise it would lose its meaning."** Levi explained vaguely.  
 **"Yeah, she'd get all lonely if we did that, you see."** Mammon added.  
 **"She...? You mean that coffin is Lilith's?"** I gasped in shock.  
 **"Yes, although, that coffin is empty."** Asmo nodded at me.  
 **"The grimoire is a demon's soul. I think Lucifer placed it here as a way of saying that our hearts and souls are still right here, with Lilith."** Beel explained his brother's reasoning.  
 **"...Hearing you say that makes me feel even worse...Let's just focus on what we have to do. I'll go ahead and take it. This will make Lucifer get angry again and try to kill me...Again. And even if I die...At least you'll be able to talk to him and make him tell you the truth. Don't let him solve all the problems by himself again."** I sighed, as I reached toward the grimoire set upon the stone coffin.

  
The problem is that...As soon as I touched it, a loud growl was heard...And we realised it was Cerberus.

  
 **"Guys...Cerberus...!"** I pointed towards the giant 3-headed dog behind them.

The brothers gasped in shock and fright, as Mammon urged me to grab the book.

As soon as I did though, my vision went blank, and I was seeing something else entirely...Like a dream...Or...A memory?

  
_**"Ugh...Dammit! No, this can't be...! How could this happen...?! Who's there?!"**...it was Lucifer speaking, when he was found by Diavolo and Barbatos...And Lucifer had a girl in his arms.  
 **"Yes, her injuries look severe. If she's exposed to Devildom air for much longer, she'll likely perish. She doesn't have long."** Barbatos pondered, making Lucifer gasp in pain of the news.   
**"...elp...please..."** Lucifer muttered, before stomping on his pride, and speaking louder. **"I beg you, Diavolo. Help her. I don't care what happens to me! You've got to help her...! I know you have the means to do it!"** Lucifer frowned, almost in tears.  
 **"Yes, I do have the means to help her. However, it might not be in the way you expect or desire. And if I am to do this, there are conditions."** Diavolo crossed his arms, making Lucifer's eyes go wide in shock. **"You must pledge your loyalty to me, Lucifer."** his words took aback both Lucifer and Barbatos.  
 **"Young Master..."** Barbatos tried to say.  
 **"I know what you're going to say, Barbatos. I'm taking a big risk here as well. The Celestial Realm has rendered its judgement, and I'll be interfering with that. But if I end up with you on my side, Lucifer, I'd say that's a risk well worth taking. Wouldn't you agree?"** Diavolo chuckled playfully.  
 **"You're suggesting I pledge my loyalty...To the son of the Demon King...? ME?!"** Lucifer growled at the demon in front of him.  
 **"I am sure there could be no greater disgrace to one such as you, he who was once celebrated as the pride of the Celestial Realm. However, before you make your decision, perhaps you might want to have a look at yourself?"** Barbatos informed him gently.  
 **"My wings, they're black...I see...So then, I've..."** Lucifer looked at his wings with shame and hurt.  
 **"You don't have time to sit around trying to make up your mind."** Barbatos nudged him with his words.  
 **"Don't order me around...I don't need time to make up my mind. I will stay true to my convictions. I've always done so, and I always will. That will never chance, whether I am an angel or a demon...! If it means you'll ensure that she stays alive, I'll make any sacrifice I have to. So...Diavolo, I hereby pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you...!"** Lucifer gritted his teeth, obvious how much he was hurting.  
 **"And I accept your allegiance. It is done, then."** Diavolo accepted it.  
 **"You'd better save her!"** Lucifer ordered.  
 **"Of course I will. Now, it's time for you to say your goodbyes."** Diavolo walked a few steps back, giving them some space.  
 **"No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how much time passes, even if someday you're no longer yourself...I'll never forget you. And I'll always pray that you find happiness...Always. I love you, Lilith."**_

Lucifer's tearful smile was the last thing I saw as I started screeching, and I got back to my own reality.  
I fell on my knees, gripping the book tightly my chest, sobbing, not able to get myself back together from what I had just witnessed.

All the brothers were yelling at me as Satan couldn't keep Cerberus at bay, and it was going to attack me, but I couldn't move, I could hear, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe...All I could do is feel, and that was only pain.

That it, until a loud, commanding voice boomed through the place, and I got snapped back to reality - Turning my head to the side, I see Lucifer standing protectively in front of me, while the other brothers were exhaling in relief.

They kept talking for a bit, before I suddenly heard him mention my name, and all I could do was place the grimoire back and hug him as tightly as I could, tears still streaming down my face.

  
 **"I'M SO SORRY LUCIFER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I WAS WRONG! I understand everything now...I'm sorry for doubting you, even for a second...But I saw. I saw...And I know now...I know now that we aren't as different as I thought...And that you will always love your family above anything else, even above yourself. I'm so sorry..."** I kept ranting and ranting, not realising at first how shocked and flustered Lucifer was by my act.  
 **"Get off me. Now."** he grumbled, looking away.  
 **"So you don't mind if you get a hug later, hmm~?"** Asmo teased his brother.  
 **"Lucifer, please, let's talk. We all want to talk. To understand what you've been through and why things got to this way. Everyone knows only different bits of stories, but if we put them together, I'm sure we'll all understand everything. Please. Please. Please."** I pleaded, hugging him even tigher.  
 **"Katrina is right, that's what we all want. That's why we went through with this idiotic plan. So, what're you going to do, Lucifer?"** Satan asked, giving him a chance, only to be met with silence.  
 **"Don't shut yourself down. Please. That's why everything was blown out of proportion, because you refuse to let others help you. You refuse to burden them. But you can't deal with everything by yourself all the time! All they want is for you to talk to them and to understand each other. Please, for the sake of your brothers, let yourself go. Listen to them. I know you want to, but you are afraid because of other things that keep you chained and restrained. But the situation has changed...So please, listen to them."** I begged him to listen to me.  
 **"Exactly. This isn't just your problem, it's a family problem. It involves us all."** Levi smiled at Lucifer encouragingly.  
 **"A family problem..."** Lucifer looked at his brothers, thinking it over.  
 **"Come on, Lucifer. Talk to us."** Beel pushed him further.  
 **"Beel, I...Okay. Let's head back upstairs. We'll worry Lilith if she sees us acting like this."** Lucifer nodded, getting us all to the library., where it all began.

However, despite everyone staying in a circle on the sofas and armchairs, nobody was saying anything, and the silence was awkward and painful.

  
 **"Do you, uhm...Should I...Would it be easier for you to communicate if I weren't here?"** I asked sheepishly.  
 **"No, there's no need to go."** Mammon shook his head.  
 **"That's right."** Satan flashed me a quick smile.  
 **"Actually, I'd say this involves you."** Asmo grinned at me.  
 **"Yep. You're like family to us now, after all."** Levi chuckled, which made me slap my hand to my mouth in shock, tears beginning to glisten in my eyes once again.  
 **"You stay right here."** Beel spoke a bit firmly.  
 **"Family...Huh..."** I managed to mutter, in complete shock.  
 **"Well, you heard them. It seems my brothers think of you as part of the family now."** Lucifer smirked at me.  
 **"Family...Then what about Belphie? He is family too! That goes without saying! Or am I wrong?!"** Beel frowned at his elder brother.  
 **"Wait, Beel, don't rush. Let's take it one step at a time. Remember what Diavolo said? He said that Lucifer sheltered Belphie in the attic, so Diavolo won't find out that he was being hidden. He was just put in jail for treason. Lucifer didn't want Belphie to get in jail, so he locked him in the attic, since it would be safer that way, while claiming he is in the human world, as an exchange student. This way, he won't get Diavolo angry, not either of you...And he hoped Belphie would somehow calm down while at it...Am I right...Lucifer?"** I asked, raising my head to look at him.  
 **"Yes. You are completely right, Katrina. I'm shocked that you are so perceptive...But I shouldn't be. You have always been a little fox."** Lucifer snorted in amusement.  
 **"How can you guys be so calm about this?! Lucifer lied to us, you know?!"** Beel scoffed at us.  
 **"Right, and we're mad about that too. That's why we're all here. To talk about it."** Levi said, upset.  
 **"You're too upset right now, Beel. We'll never get anywhere if we're lashing out at each other. Now that we've calmed down, why don't we let Katrina take over from here, since she was so desperate to make this meeting happen?"** Satan suggested, giving me a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder.  
 **"Well then...I want to explain my end of the story, and after that, I want Lucifer to correct me, or add to the story. I promised everyone an explanation for my behavious, and I intend to keep my end of the promise. Is that okay with you, Lucifer?"** I asked, calming down.  
 **"...Go ahead then."** Lucifer nodded in approval.  
 **"Diavolo wanted this exchange student program to happen, but Belphegor's hatred of humans made him unable to reason, so he got out of control. If Lucifer didn't intervene, Belphegor would have ended up in jail for treason...Which is what happened just now. Instead, Lucifer kept Belphegor locked up in the attic and used a spell so only someone who had a pact with all 6 of you would be able to open it. Likewise, to keep all of you from hating him, misunderstanding, or accidentally letting Diavolo find out, Lucifer told you all that Belphegor was in the human world, and so, everyone was happy."** I explained the beginning.  
 **"That's right. Belphie was opposed to Diavolo's proposal from the very beginning. Diavolo tried to persuade him, and help him try to erase that hatred for humans, because he knows WHY he hates humans, but Belphie didn't accept it."** Lucifer added up.  
 **"Ah yeah, I remember. We all agreed, except Belphie, huh."** Levi nodded, as he remembered the fight.  
 **"Belphie came to my room alone one night, trying to persuade me to stop this program, but I refused. He said a few harsh things, but I can't blame him. He doesn't know why I am in the position that I am. None of you do...But then he brought Lilith into the discussion and said that his hatred for humans is because they killed Lilith. I tried to tell him to forget about that, but I believe he misunderstood it with me telling him to forget about Lilith. He started getting worked up, so I stopped talking, but he lashed out, despite me warning him about getting in jail. He threatened to kill every human and Diavolo as well, and myself in the end, and obviously, if word got out, it would have been terrible. I even had to tell him that Diavolo was more important to me than you...Which was an obvious lie."** he sighed, making everyone stay silent.  
 **"Okay, I understand what happened now, but still...Couldn't you have at least told us in secret what was up?"** Asmo pouted at him.  
 **"Yeah, you didn't have to lie to us, you know? Isn't that right, Kat? You agree, don't you?"** Levi tried to ask for validation.  
 **"I'm...Not sure he had a choice. I believe he felt cornered. He had to protect all of you somehow, while also not betraying Diavolo's trust...For some...Very important reason."** I tried to vaguely explain.  
 **"It's not that I didn't trust you all. I simply thought that it would be best not to involve the rest of you."** Lucifer sighed.  
 **"Well, I believe here comes the part where I'm involved. To explain simply, as I said a gazillion times before...All I wanted in this life was a family. A proper family. Not an enstranged father who left us as soon as he found out my mother had powers...Mother who would then threaten to kill me if she finds out I had the same powers as hers. I saw you...I saw a family in you...And before I knew it, I was clinging on all of you. I wanted to make you all happy...Because that's what family is supposed to be. Regarding the pacts...I only made them for fun. The pact with Mammon was to get back at him for leaving me as bait for Levi when he was in a pinch. The pact with Levi was to get back at him for insulting me. The pact with Beel came after I defended him that day. Asmo made a pact with me because he was impressed with my power...And Satan chose to make a pact with me because I helped him come to terms with himself and the darkness inside. It was all fun and games...But there came the other part..."** I trailed on, looking at the ceiling for a bit.  
 **"See, Levi? I told ya we can trust Kat!"** Mammon grinned at him.  
 **"I never doubted her for a second!"** Levi growled at him.  
 **"You sooo did!"** Mammon teased, as Lucifer cleared his throat to get them to stop.  
 **"After getting the TSL CD to you, Lucifer, I went up the stairs and met Belphegor. He pretended to be a human, and said that you imprisoned him for no reason. Thing is, it was obvious he wasn't human, even before seeing the portrait in the portrait room, or hearing you talk about him, but for a human to talk low of humans...It was odd. I refused to help him. I was going to pretend he didn't exist. Especially after he told me to use you all to make pacts and open the door." I scratched the back of my neck, biting my lip.  
"But you went back to him, didn't you?"** Lucifer spoke slowly, earning a nod from me.  
 **"One night, I and Mammon heard you and Beel talk about Belphegor. He was begging you to make up. From that day on, all of your brothers mentioned that they believed that if the two of you were to have a proper conversation and explain your feelings, you would understand each other and reconcile. And everyone would be happy...So I returned to him and told him I'd help him get out. Not for his sake, but for his brothers' sake. But even when he was smiling or laughing...Lucifer, you are intimidating, but there's a sort of menacing and frightening aura around Belphegor whenever he fakes being friendly. I didn't return to him since making that pact with Beel. And today...When we were alone...I tried to talk to you about Belphegor, hoping that you would understand your brothers' feelings and stop acting as the lone wolf...But even that act of the lone wolf, I can understand now. What I don't understand yet is...What happened to Belphie to get him to have such a hatred for humans...?"** I explained everything.  
 **"I see...I will have to apologise again for almost killing you, Katrina. It seems I have misjudged you and your intentions, once again."** Lucifer spoke genuinely, making me smile.  
 **"Don't apologise, you didn't really do anything wrong. I am the one who should apologise for doubting your true feelings and intentions regarding your family."** I smiled apologetically.  
 **"Okay, but, about Lilith...We don't really..."** Beel looked down.  
 **"Wait, hold up, there ain't no rule here sayin' that we can't talk about Lilith, right? So we should answer Kat's question, right?"** Mammon looked at his elder brother for confirmation.  
 **"Yes, of course."** he nodded.  
 **"I know she was your sister. The youngest among you. And during the Celestial war, she was severely injured."** I hummed, thinking about the memory.

  
 ** _"Long ago, back when we were still angels, Belphie felt very differently about humans than he does now. He liked them..."_** Lucifer began his story, and so, a whole new world unveiled before me.


	16. Death

Lucifer started telling me the story from long ago, when they were still angels and Lilith was alive, with them...And Belphie loved humans and the human world in general, bringing home stuff like Ariel, the Little Mermaid would. This enthusiasm rubbed on Lilith, who was closest to the youngest brother, and so, she started getting interested in humans...

And ended falling in love with one, just like the Little Mermaid did with Prince Eric...But Lilith was happy with this man.

Unfortunately, happiness is always short-lived around this place, for some reason, as her beloved was stricken with an incurable disease, and despite all her efforts of nursing him back to life, it was a lost cause...So she did a mistake - She gave him a forbidden food from the Celestial Realm, hoping it would save his life...Which made their Father want to punish her.

This made her brothers angry, and in turn, they realised they had to do something to save their little sister - Not the only reason, but the catalyst that incited their rebellion, and thus, their fall from graces.

**And she died in the War.**

Belphegor felt responsible for her death, and more, he believed that if she never met the man, she wouldn't have died, thus creating a life-long grudge against my kin...That grew bigger once Diavolo proposed the exchange program...

And along with some little words spared left and right, Lucifer added one little, yet very crucial detail - Lilith didn't actually die in the battle.

  
 _ **"No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how much time passes, even if someday you're no longer yourself...I'll never forget you. And I'll always pray that you find happiness...Always. I love you, Lilith."**_ I muttered, quoting Lucifer from my vision.  
 **"What...Did you just say...?"** Lucifer gasped in shock.  
 **"I...Back then, with the Cerberus incident, when I approached the Grimoire...I had a vision of you holding Lilith and begging Diavolo to save her...And in exchange, you pledged your loyalty and allegiance to him...And those were your last words to her. That is what happened, isn't it, Lucifer?"** I looked at him with a pained expression, my bottom lip quivering from emotion, recalling the vision.  
 **"So you did that to save Lilith's life...?"** Beel's eyes widened in shock  
 **"This is the first I've ever heard of this."** Satan looked crestfallen.  
 **"Yes, I should think so, because this is the first time I've ever spoken of it. Diavolo had Lilith reborn as a human."** the brunet explained.  
 **"Then what about her memory? Would she remember being an angel?"** Levi inquired with sadness obvious in his eyes.  
 **"Nah, no way...She would've lost all the memories of her former life."** Mammon speculated.  
 **"Wait, you guys are getting ahead of yourselves here. Have you forgotten how long ago the Great Celestial War was? Even if she _WAS_ reborn as a human, by now she'd have to be...You know..."** Satan pointed out the big problem.  
 **"Lucifer, why didn't you say anything to us? How could you keep something so important from us...?!"** Asmo asked with fury in his voice.  
 **"Because we were prohibited from coming in contact with the human Lilith. Lilith was alive, yes. And nothing was stopping you from going down there to see her if you had a mind to do that. Yet it was strictly forbidden, under any and all circumstances. I thought it was best that I be the only one who had to live with the pain of knowing that."** Lucifer frowned in sorrow.  
 **"So why couldn't we go see Lilith, huh?!"** Mammon asked, confused.  
 **"It only makes sense...After all, she'd been sentenced to death for her crime. Imagine what would've happened if word had gotten out that someone had saved her and she'd been reborn as a human!"** Asmo gritted his teeth.  
 **"Yeah, even though it was the son of the Demon King himself who did it, there would have been a _SERIOUS_ reckoning." **Levi nodded in understanding.  
 **"Still...! I at least would like to have known. Even if I couldn't ever see her again, I would like to have known that Lilith was alive!"** Beel was very close to tearing up.  
 **"...I made the choice I made because I thought it was best at the time. What if it had been you, Katrina?...What would you have done? You said we are more alike than many realise...So I wish to know your insight."** Lucifer asked, making me sigh.  
 **"You know very well I would have kept it a secret. And...She would be dead by now anyway, as Satan said."** I bit my lip, looking down.  
 **"It's very kind of you to say that...Even so, if she ended up with the man she loved in the end...Then I know she was happy. I truly believe that."** Lucifer gave a nostalgic smile to us, which made Beel bring him into a bone crushing hug, for the first time in forever.  
 **"You chose to save Lilith, Lucifer. You did what you had to in order to keep her alive, didn't you? ...Thank you...And...I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to bear that pain all on your own."** Beel apologised, hugging his older brother for the first time in millennias.  
 **"You don't have anything to apologise for, Beel"** Lucifer smiles, patting his brother's head.  
 **"At least now we know why you're so loyal to Diavolo"** Beel pointed out the obvious fact for everyone.  
 **"Yet the same loyalty ended up hurting Belphie."** the raven haired man looked away, reprimanding himself.  
 **"It's not your fault, Lucifer. You can't split yourself in 100 pieces and save everyone. No matter how much your heart wants to protect everyone you hold dear to you...You have to realise it's not always possible, no matter how hard you try."** I looked at him with an upset face, holding up my arms for him, asking indirectly for permission to hug him.  
 **"You don't think so...? At the time, I thought that I had no other choice. That's the only reason why I did what I did."** he sighed, sitting on the armchair and letting me sit on the arm rest, his head resting on my side so I could play with it to calm him down.  
 **"Lucifer...You always try so hard to take care of everyone. To save everyone...But who's going to save you...?"** I asked, which made me jolt from my arms to look at me with a shocked, speechless expression. **"You said it yourself, I'm incredibly perceptive. Maybe too perceptive and intuitive for my own good. I pick up things easily and I read everyone with no problem. Reading and understanding you is no rocket science...Especially since you are so similar to me in so many ways. Maybe, for once, remember that you should take care of yourself too. You are important to us, just as we are important to you, don't forget that, okay?"** I smiled gently at him, and I could see his cheeks reddening slightly.  
 **"Okay, so, now that we know the truth...What are we going to do?"** Satan asked, and he received an answer in a heartbeat.  
 **"We're going to see Belphie, of course."** the answer I gave, apparently, cheered up the big teddy bear for he picked me up and hugged me tightly.  
 **"Hey, I know you're just taking advantage of the drama of the moment to hug Kat! That's cheating!"** Asmo frowned, but Mammon came forward with more relevant words.  
 **"Ya heard what Lucifer said, right? About why Belphie hates humans? I mean, he wants to wipe out humanity. I don't know how he's acted in front of you up to now, but the fact is he tricked ya, right? And yet, you're tellin' me you still want to go see him, even after all that?"** Mammon looked concerned at me.  
 **"Look...Belphie...Gives me the creeps. As I said, if it were after me, I wouldn't have gone a second time to see him. There is a very passive aggressive and ominous aura around him, even when he tries to pretend he's friendly and nice. I would do anything in my power not to stay around him, especially if I'm only by myself. But...That's just how it is. He is your brother, and above all else, I want you all to be a happy family together and have the opportunity to talk your differences over and try to understand everything that happened. I'm not doing it for myself, I'm doing it for you."** I sighed, biting my lip and chewing on it, as the habit forced me to do.  
 **"You have a point. If we could get together and talk things out, that would be the best way to deal with this."** Asmo agreed.  
 **"Then we should all go together to Diavolo and ask him if we can talk things over. I understand we'd be disobeying him...And...An angry Diavolo is scarier than Lucifer without even getting in his demon form...But we can't just let things hanging and unresolved, okay?"** I explained, getting on my feet, turning to look at Lucifer.  
 **"D'AHHHH, ENOUGH OF THIS! What's more important to you, Lucifer?! Your sweet little brother, or that hard headed boss of yours?!"** Mammon growled, and as everyone agreed, in their own, unique ways, and I could only frown at them.  
 **"Guys, that's enough pressure you're putting on Lucifer! Try to understand him, for once, okay? It's not that he's choosing Diavolo over Belphegor, it's that he wants to make sure nobody gets harmed again. Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, threw away his own freedom to save Lilith, and you seriously dare ask who is more important to him?!"** I stared at them in disbelief, shaking my head in disappointment, before turning to the eldest brother and offering him my hand to take, for encouragement and reassurance.  
 **"That's right. As always, Kat already knows what I'm thinking. As if you even need to ask. You already know the answer. Now, let's go. It's time to find Belphie."** Lucifer smiled confidently, getting up and squeezing my hand as a thank you.

Taking a deep breath, we ventured together to Diavolo's castle, and by the way things seemed, he was clearly awaiting us. He knew we would be arriving, and the brothers talked to Diavolo and Barbatos, until, for some reason, the butler had to point out that I'm no demon, and nor am I related to either of them, making me chuckle awkwardly, but Lucifer reassured me that it was okay to speak, with a squeeze of my hand.

  
 **"W-Well...Not to sound narcissistic or arrogant...But...If we go by their words...I think you could say I sort of became family to them...Sorta. Kinda. Hehe..."** the way I stumbled over my words so clumsily made Diavolo chuckle at me, and this time, his smile was kind and understanding, just as before.  
 **"Well, Katrina, you may be a human, but it would seem you've found a home for yourself here, in the Devildom. I have to say, I find that comforting. Now then, Lucifer, how about we hear what you have to say?"** his gaze shifted to the first born, and the atmosphere gradually felt tenser.  
 **"...DIavolo, never before have I opposed you in any matter until now. Give me back my brother. Give me back Belphegor...Please."** Lucifer looked at the Prince with an upset expression - Clearly, it hurt to stomp on his pride and beg, but it hurt more to have his family away from him.  
 **"Truth be told, I knew, I knew you were hiding Belphegor, and I knew why. Your loyalty to me forced you to deceive your brothers and I knew that was a source of guilt. I saw how you struggled with it - How hard it was, being pulled in two directions at once. And it made me sad."** Diavolo nodded in understanding, his stern facade faltering.  
 **"If that's true...Then give us back Belphegor! That would solve everything, wouldn't it?!"** Beel asked rapidly, making me sigh and pull on his sleeve.  
 **"Don't rush things, Beel. Let things settle easily."** I explained gently, giving him a soft smile.  
 **"The balance between our three worlds is a delicate and fragile thing. In order to maintain this balance, we must have rules. Belphegor sought to violate those rules, and that is something I cannot overlook."** Diavolo pointed out the obvious of the 7th born's faults.  
 **"Well...What if you charge him with a lesser crime, and while at it, we can try to...Rehabilitate him, in some way? Make him understand what actually happened to Lilith and that his hatred for my kin is baseless?"** I suggest, and the brothers seemed to agree with my words.  
 **"It's not that simple. I can't forget my position or my mission, you see. And let's not forget, Belphegor is your brother, Lucifer. You are known as the 7 rulers of the underworld, and that's more than just a fancy title. You have great power in the Devildom, and with great power comes great responsibility. I can't afford to give Belphegor special treatment."** the Prince explained, and it was obvious things were going one sided, so I had to properly step in.  
 **"I'm sorry, Diavolo...I know you told me not to get involved...But now that I found people to care for me...Now that I found a family...Just like Lucifer, I'm going to do anything for it. Even go as far as to say that, with all due respect, you are wrong. I, Katrina, am the human world's representative here, so please, don't forget to add that into consideration when you're coming up with decisions that may or may not involve me, my kin and my world."** my words seemed to shock everyone around, especially the brothers, who weren't even able to utter a single word...And Barbatos's shady, disappointed glare didn't help my anxieties from sky-rocketing.  
 **"All right, then, I see what you're trying to say, and there is some logic to it. How about we do this? I am going to assign you a special task, and if you manage to complete it all by yourself, I'll let Belphegor go free."** Diavolo offered, and despite my fears, I nodded firmly.  
 **"As long as it's withing humane capabilities, I will do anything you assign me to do."** I spoke assertively, and it seemed to earn a smile from the Prince.  
 **"Yes, I thought you'd say that."** the man in cause smiled with a pleased nod.  
 **"What exactly _IS_ the task you are going to assign her?"** Lucifer's gaze sharpened with a suspicious glint.  
 **"Oh, yes, allow me to explain. There's one thing about the events of the last few days that's bothering me, you see. There's something that needs clarification, and I want Katrina to provide it. Lucifer, you were hiding Belphegor in the attic room, which you had sealed using very powerful magic. That door could only be opened through the combined power of 6 members of your family, excluding Belphegor, correct?"** Diavolo spoke, and I stopped him quickly.  
 **"Yes, you are right, but I'll be honest, I have no idea. I was as shocked as everyone, including Belphegor, that he escaped. He was sure I made a pact with Lucifer, but that is not the case. I...Was hoping someone might have an idea how did that door get opened since I was with Lucifer the whole time when it happened."** I explained sheepishly, earning a nod of understanding.  
 **"I was aware of that, I heard your conversation with Belphegor from the Purgatory Halls. Katrina, using Barbatos's powers, I want you to travel back into the past and ascertain exactly who it was that released Belphie. It's possible that some third party is involved in all of this without any of us knowing about it. I want to know exactly what happened."** the Prince explained the task, and I could only sigh.  
 **"Even by demon standards, I can't say that I expected time traveling to be one of your powers...But I guess I should have stopped being surprised long ago. So...Yeah. There is that. Time traveling it is. Enrichening our knowledge since '99."** I chuckled nervously, not having a clue what was going to happen.  
 **"Aren't ya gonna at least think about it first?!"** Mammon gaped at me with a shocked expression.  
 **"You're going to do this all by yourself? Are you sure that's a good idea?"** Levi frowned with worry.  
 **"Whoa, wait a second! We can't let Kat do somethin' like that alone!"** the 2nd born butt in, hugging my side protectively.  
 **"Someone should be there just in case. What if one of us brothers went along? It could be anyone-"** Lucifer tried to negotiate, but I shook my head.  
 **"Diavolo said that I have to do this alone. Let it rest. If anything, I learned enough magic from Satan and Solomon that I may be able to protect myself, in case of...Anything, really. But, look at the bright side! If ghosts exist, like in Harrison Porter, then, if I shall die, I'm going to come back and haunt y'all!"** I tried to brighten the atmosphere with stuttering chuckle, that earned protests from the brothers.  
 **"Hey, whoa! Don't say stuff like that! If that was supposed to be a joke, it sure didn't sound like one!"** Mammon shook me roughly, as if to wake me up.  
 **"I'm sorry for getting you caught up in all of this, Katrina...But it seems that you're the only one who can help Belphie now. Please, come through for him."** Lucifer begged me, and I walked in front of him, holding his hands in mine, offering him a sweet smile.  
 **"I told you, didn't I? Someone has to save you too, Lucifer. Now...Wait for me. I'll be back, just like the Terminator from the movie with the same name."** I winked at him playfully.  
 **"Come now, we have to go."** Barbatos spoke up, and I could only nod, going in front of Satan who had a crestfallen expression on his face.  
 **"Please be careful."** he sighed, not daring to look at me properly.  
 **"When I come back, I want to cuddle and read together with you, okay? A nice and warm cup of caramel mocha, some relaxing jazz music...And nothing else, but us."** I cupped his face, giving him a soft kiss.  
 **"That's a deal. I'll prepare everything for your arrival...So...Arrive. You better arrive, or I'll be really upset."** he kissed my forehead, and I could only grin at him, following Barbatos's trail.

On our way to his room, he explained how his power is to see into both the past and future, and to send people to either by using one of the countless doors in his room. That's a scary power...But by his words, Diavolo forbids him from freely using his powers, which is why he couldn't prevent any of these atrocities from happening..   
And also, it would be super boring if it were to know everything that were to happen from the beginning of the world, until the end of it, with no room for surprise.  
Not to mention, by his words, it's a rather refreshing experience for him to have a human use this power.

Refreshing for him, frightening as hell for me.

You must not reveal that you're from the future to anyone from the past, you must not meet your past self, you must not have contact with anyone...  
And when you want to get back, you must knock on the door you used to get to the past, and then proceed through it.

Great, the typical rules used in all time-traveling movies.

Off we go to the past!

And somehow, I ended up in Mammon's room, where all the brothers, sans Lucifer, were chatting. It seems it's exactly that moment where I was alone with Lucifer, when Satan disappeared.  
Perfect, my excuse was that I followed Satan here to discover what was going on, which made the crew start explaining the plan, that I clearly already knew, and it was absolutely adorable, so with the pretext that I had to have a proper chat with Lucifer, I agreed with them, so I left the room in a rush.

Passing by Levi's room, I realised that my past self was there, with Lucifer, so now I had to run to the attic, but before that, I had to hide in Lilith's secret room, because time was screwing me up and Lucifer left Levi's room faster than anticipated...  
And there, I saw a 'Hologram' of Levi...Saying that Belphie was going to look for me...That we were playing hide and seek...  
Something isn't right here...He was talking to me as if I was... ** _Lilith?_**  
  
 **Oh...  
**  
I have a bad feeling about all these coincidences.

As soon as I got to the stairs of the attic, I could hear 2 people arguing somewhere nearby...And it seemed to be the old conversation between Lucifer and Belphegor, before he was imprisoned.  
The past is confusing as fuck...

Regardless, I touched Belphegor's room, and in his sleep, he kept muttering how much he missed Lilith...So I woke him up.

  
 **"Huh? Katrina, how did you get in here? I mean, the only one who can get in here is Lucifer - ....! I don't believe it, the door...It opened...! Did _YOU_ do that? Did you open it?!" **he gaped at me, and honestly, I was just as confused as him.  
 **"I...Don't have a clue. I guess? I just touched the door...And it opened."** I shrugged, not sure what to say.  
 **"Well then, it has to be you! Amazing...! This is amazing, Katrina! Ahahaha, YES! Oh, Katrina, you've set me free! You've released me from this prison! You've saved me! Thank you so much...! I knew it! I knew you'd come through for me! Ahahaha! There's no way Lucifer or Lord Diavolo ever imagined THIS would happen!"** Belphie kept talking cheerfully with a bright smile on his face, and honestly, I never imagined that a smile could make me feel so incredibly panicked and scared, considering that Lucifer almost killed me twice before.  
 **"Well, uh...Now that you're free...M-Maybe we should go to your brothers so you could have a proper talk. All of them want to clarify things."** I gave him a nervous half-smile, which made him chuckle gleefully.  
 **"To think I'd be saved by a human...Heheheh....Hehehhe....Ahahahah....! It really is ironic! Ahahahah! In any event, Katrina, all I can do is thank you. Now I can finally achieve what I set out to do! Thank you, Katrina!"** his laugh was so forced that it made my blood completely freeze with fear, and I wasn't able to walk out of the way when he came to give me a hug.

  
It felt just like before, when that jackass of an ex-boyfriend did...Those things...And I couldn't do anything to get out of there. I couldn't move. I froze, and my brain stopped working.  
I'm so pathetic.  
I promised myself I would stop being such a pushover wimp, and yet...

 **  
"Ah, this really brings back memories. This feeling...I wonder how long it's been since I've touched a human? So, Katrina..."** by this time, the obviously fake cheerfulness turned into a low, ominous tone, and the next time I blinked, Belphegor was in his demon form, and I couldn't even attempt to struggle in his arms. **"How can I express how I'm feeling right now? What can I do? Hehehe...Ahahaha....AHAHAHHAHAH!"** His arms started pushing pressure on my form, and I could slowly start feeling my breathing getting cut off.  
 **"B-Belphie...Please...L-Let's go to...The others..."** I managed to croak out in a whisper, only for him to apply more pressure.   
**"You humans really are foolish, idiotic, weak creatures, aren't you? You're so stupid that I can't help but laugh. Don't blame me for tricking you, blame yourself for falling for it. If you die, the exchange program will be ruined, and Diavolo's reputation will be in tatters. I HATE humans, you see. I hate them more than anything in the 3 worlds...Hehhee...Does it hurt? Finding it hard to breathe? I'm sure it must be VERY unpleasant. I have to say, seeing a human face twisted in pain like this...Why, it's so much fun that I can barely stand it! I...I can't contain the laughter!"**

  
Belphegor kept laughing like a maniac in one of the many horror movies I've watched, and I realised then that this villainous laugh was one that used to plague my nightmares some time ago, before Satan thought me how to brew dreamless sleeping potions.  
I've always been one prone to nightmares and sleeping paralysis...But since I got in Devildom, it just worsened, to the point I could barely get enough rest.

But now... _ **It was much worse.**_

I knew what it was like to be breathless, for my anxiety and all the life-threatening situation I've been exposed to managed to take my breath away often. Not to mention, the pain and burn was nothing new, thanks to the depression that kept drowning my heart.

But this...This...

He was slowly, but steadily, applying more and more pressure, feeling my bones cracking, breaking, an infinite times more amplified, and I couldn't even scream for help, for nobody was there to hear, and I had no air in blood-filled lungs anymore.

The last words I heard from him were fuzzy, but what I could pick up was him degrading me for reeking of demon...He must have been referring to my intercourse with Satan on that Wedding night.

Haha...Satan...My dear Satan...

I promised him I would return...And I never will.

**I'm sorry...**

As my vision was completely engulfed in the abyss of darkness, and my head was spinning in an endless vertigo, as if I was falling for an eternity, with no way to ever find the ground...  
Somewhere, very far away, I could see a spot of light, and a gentle voice calling out...It sounded soothing, pleading...Angelic...

_**"Hey, wake up. You can do this...I know you can find me...Please..."** _

This voice gave me the strength to open my eyes, and, despite my hazy state, I immediately realised who she was. I needed no explanation...I finally understood what those whispers were, the ones that always helped me wake up from my nightmares.

**_It was Lilith._ **

She explained that after being reborn as a human, she didn't know who she used to be, but following her death, she remembered everything...And she was worried for her brothers. She's been watching over all of them all this time, and she's forgotten how long ago the Celestial War was.  
  
So...

She lent me her powers to save them...I'm the only one who can...Allegedly...

Because I'm her descendant.

That sounds like those stupid plot twists from one of Levi's animes...

_**But at least I woke up...? Huh...  
** _

I checked my body, and while still felt pain, I wasn't injured visibly, not even a bruis-...No, never mind, I have two bruises, one on each arm, where he put his hands on me to squeeze the hell out of me.  
I shudder, remembering the shit that I went through, I realise there were some voices from downstairs. Following them, I could hear Mammon pleading for me to hang in there...And he sounded like he was crying...While Belphegor was laughing and mocking him.  
I approach the scene, and I can see that tears were rapidly falling down Monnie's face, despite his shocked state, and he was on the ground, holding my already dead form...While poor Satan was frozen on the spot, his eyes not leaving me.  
Lucifer and Beel were angry beyond belief, and Levi was too shocked to rationalize anything properly, while Asmo was pleading Lucifer to do something...  
  
Poor Lucifer, he was panicking internally, knowing I couldn't be saved...And that shithead was mocking his elder brother.  
  
 ** _I'm dead...I'm actually dead...What the actual fuck in going on...!_**

That is a past self...Or maybe I'm just an alternate version of my original self, who's dead in Mammon's arms...

**Pathetic.**

I'm so pissed off right now.

I jumped on the railing, crossing my legs, observing everything, until I couldn't handle it anymore and I had to act, despite Barbatos's warnings.

**"You were right, Belphegor. Humans truly are foolish, idiotic, weak creatures. Looking at my other self, I can tell you, I can still feel the excruciating pain I felt when you crushed me to death. Not a fun experience, I'm telling you...It...It really hurts...It hurts like hell...Haha...Hahahahahaha...And...That stupid laugh of yours just made it worse..."** my voice made everyone snap their heads towards me, gasping in shock and confusion, as I jumped off, walking nonchalantly to my other self's corpse. **"You poor idiot...That's what you get for being a pushover. You let everyone take advantage of you. You're too good and kind for your own good. You put everyone's needs before yours...And you end up suffering. But I guess it's time for a change. When in Devildom, do as the devils do, they say."** I chuckled, crouching to touch my other self's face, making her disappear from Mammon's hands.  
 **"What...?! What the hell are _YOU_ doing here?! And why did the other one disappear?!" **Belphegor walked towards me, in his demon form, with a glare.  
 **"Jesus resurrected 3 days after getting tortured and crucified. I guess I'm cooler than he'll ever be. I got resurrected 3 minutes after getting all the bones in my body crushed to death, after suffocating, after having all my blood flood my lungs and vomited all over me. I think that sounds pretty hardcore and badass, don't you think, Belphegor?"** I walked towards him, a confident, taunting smirk on my face, and for the first time in my life, I held eye contact with someone.  
 **"What the hell...I don't get what's going on here. How could a human have the willpower to cling to life like that?! Well, whatever. Even willpower as strong as this has to have a limit, right? TIME TO DIE!"** he transformed into his demon form, which made me chuckle.  
 **"I should be doing someone a favour now, but I feel the need to serve you the same meal you gave me. A meal called revenge. I did EVERYTHING I fucking could to get you the hell out of there so that you could finally make up with your family and stop this idiocy of yours, and what do you do? YOU KILL ME! You spit out acid and degrading words at me! What was it that you told me? That I'm a human whore who reeks of demon? Oh, that's bold of you to say, don't you think? Considering that this human whore is going to wipe the floor with your shitty ass?"** using my magic, I slammed the demon into a pillar, destroying it and making the crumbles fall on him, not caring for any gasp or protest from any of the brothers. **"I'm done with the nice, innocent, cutesy Kitty-Kat. I'm done being a pushover and I'm done putting everyone before me. I have enough strength and magic in me to rip you apart limb from limb, put you on fire, throw the entrails to the hell hounds and smoke your ashes with some marijuana."** I chuckled patronisingly, mimicking the way he laughed at my misfortune.  
  
That is, until Mammon stopped me from being a vengeful witch, and rolling my eyes, I nod and grab the 7th born from the rumbles, and imitating Darth Vader, I keep him in the air, hanging by the neck, enough for him and everyone to hear me out.

**"Lilith lived, after the Celestial War. She lived as a human, and she was happy."** and thus, I gave a detailed recap of everything I knew, and clearly, by everyone's reactions, everything that happened since Belphegor got to the study didn't happen...That really sucks...  
 **"It's the truth. Everything Katrina said is true...Even so, how is it that you know all of this?"** Lucifer asked, extremely confused.  
 **"I heard it from Lilith. Shocking, don't you think? I've been hearing her voice all my life, waking me up from my nightmares, and now, I finally know who it was and why it was her."** I let out an amused breath, but clearly, everyone was in disbelief.  
 **"There's no way Kat could have heard it from Lilith, is there?"** Asmo blinked in shock at my words.  
 **"It's true, Lilith was reborn as a human, yes, but you should not forget how much time has passed since then. Lilith has long since passed away...So tell me the truth, who told you about Lilith?"** Lucifer asked, more assertively.  
 **"Katrina is speaking the truth."** Diavolo somehow found himself here, his statement earning gasps from everyone.  
 **"Apparently, I'm a distant descendant of Lilith. That's why I kept hearing her voice, and...That's why, when I touched the Grimoire, I saw the scene of Lucifer begging Diavolo to save her life. Now it all makes much sense...And guess what. She was the one who brought me back to life and told me to take care of you, 7 idiots."** I scoffed, frowning and looking away.  
 **"Lord Diavolo ordered me to look into the matter, and so I did. It wasn't easy to trace down Lilith's lineage, but there can be no doubt, it's true."** Barbatos affirmed the theory.  
 **"No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how much time passes, even if someday you're no longer yourself, I'll never forget you. And I'l always pray that you find happiness...Always. I love you, Lilith....That's what you said back then, isn't it, Lucifer? The last words you told Lilith before she was taken away."** I sighed, crossing my arms, not having the power to look at Lucifer.  
 **"But...How...?"** the man in caused was in so much pain, poor darling.  
 **"Being a former angel, Lilith may have retained some of her celestial powers deep inside, even after being reborn as a human. Those powers, as well as her memories, must have passed down to her descendants, from generation to generation. I looked into Katrina's ancestry once the selection paperwork for the exchange program came in. Human lifetimes are short, after all. So while I did have to trace back far into the mists of time, I was able to verify it. There's no doubt, Katrina is a distant descendant of Lilith."** Diavolo explained, and, all at once, each and every one of the brothers suddenly became sunshine and daisies and threw their arms around me, making me freeze, overwhelmed by everything.  
 **"Now, now, everyone, don't throw your arms around Katrina all at once. Think about how it would feel being mobbed by all of you like that."** Barbatos pointed out, and I could only throw my hands to the side, brushing everyone off of me.  
 **"Can I go back now? I'm done with all of this. I don't want to stay here. These...They...Aren't...They aren't Them. They are waiting for me. They need me. This is not them. This is not _MY_ reality. I'm sorry. You told me to knock on the door from which I came through and I'll be back...I'll...I'll be back home."** I looked at Barbatos with an exhausted expression.

Honestly, all this commotion was completely tiring me down, and the brothers were overwhelming me with all the affection...Way too much, and only because they heard I am Lilith's long lost descendant from thousands of years ago.

Absolutely pathetic...And heartbreaking.  
 **  
"I see. Very well, then, run along. I and Lord Diavolo will solve everything."** Barbatos reassured me with a polite smile.   
**"Thanks...I'm satisfied that I got my revenge on Belphegor for everything he's done to me...Uhm...Sorry about the pillar...Let me repair it for you."** I muttered a simple spell, just like in my own Harry Potter, and the pillar was back in perfect form. _**"...Goodbye."**_

  
Taking a deep breath, I ran as fast as I could to Mammon's room, almost as if I was afraid that if I didn't run fast enough, I wouldn't be able to return...That when I opened the door, I wouldn't be in Barbatos's room, but in Mammon's...  
My mind stopped working, and I closed my eyes, barging into the room...

And I was in Diavolo's castle, in Barbatos's room, filled with countless stairs and doors.

I did it.

**I DID IT**

**!!!**

**I D I D I T !!!  
**

_**FUCKING HELL YES!  
** _

Shrieking in victory, I ran through the labyrinthine castle of the Demon Prince, and met the demon butler, waiting for me, along with his Lord.

  
 **"Ah, Katrina, you're back faster than expected! And you're in one piece, that's great! Have you found an answer to our question?"** the lord asked with a cheerful grin on his face.  
 **"You knew. You knew from the start that I was Lilith's descendant, didn't you? That's why I didn't need to have a pact with Lucifer to open the door...Because I was the 6th sibling all along."** I chuckled softly, which made his eyes widen for a split second, before giving a boastful laugh.  
 **"That truly explains everything, then! Congratulations, Katrina, you successfully completed the task I've given you. You can have Belphegor back."** he spoke with no malice or hatred, but I could only shudder.  
 **"Uh...Yeah. I'll...Uhm...Where are the brothers? I want to be with them...And they have to know the truth too...Especially THAT guy. I don't want to risk another...Oopsy happening."** I gave them a nervous half smile, and it seemed like they both already knew what happened.  
 **"They are in the garden, anxiously waiting for you. Lucifer and Beelzebub, however, are waiting in the dungeons, in front of Belphegor's cell."** the butler explained, and I didn't need another second, for I darted to the garden and jumped on my favourite blond boy.  
 **"I'M BACK!"** I yelled, swinging around with the shocked demon.  
 **"KATRINA!"** they yelped in happiness, throwing their arms around me, making me flinch for a split second, before I ordered my brain to stop giving in to the trauma...But I was still feeling the pain from before.  
 **"Did you just...Flinch?"** Asmo gaped in shock and worry, which made Mammon grab me and start analysing me head to toe, easily noticing the bruises on my arms.  
 **"How did you get these?! Did you get in trouble?!"** worry was obvious in his eyes, and I could only smile in appreciation.  
 **"Don't worry, Angel Eyes...I will tell everyone what happened. For now, let's go to Belphegor. I have some things that I must explain to everyone, now that I'm back."** I tilt my head for them to follow back to the castle.  
 **"Then let's hurry! See, guys, I told you! My best friend truly is the best!"** Levi cheered with a large smile on his face.  
 **"Don't pretend you weren't constantly sighing and worrying, Levi."** Satan chuckled, keeping his arm around my waist and kissing my temple.  
 **"Hey! As if you didn't start arguing with Mammon when he said he's Kat's first guy!"** Levi pouted accusatory.  
 **"Levi! Not cool!"** Satan blushed, making me coo at him, before snapping my fingers in realisation.  
 **"Oh, I forgot to ask...But, uhm...Do I...What was the expression... _'Reek of Demon'?_ "** I asked awkwardly, making the poor blond blush even harder.  
 **"Well, I wouldn't call it like that. It's a pleasant scent, actually. Clearly, apart from me, obviously, Lucifer and Satan have the best scents."** Asmo chuckled knowingly, which made me hide my face in embarrassment. "Don't worry, you can only feel it if you're very close to that person."  
 **"...That explains a lot, then."** I muttered, hiding my face in Satan's chest for most of the journey to Belphegor's cell.  
  
 **"Katrina, you're back. Thank goodness..."** Lucifer seemed clearly relieved, while Beel just hugged me tightly, making me yelp and push him away, which shocked everyone.  
 **"Uh...No hugs for now, please. I will explain...Uhm...Diavolo? Your time to shine."** I chuckled awkwardly, as the prince let the youngest brother out of the cell, and with a sigh, I started explaining everything that happened in the other timeline...  
  


Including my untimely death, followed by the confirmation of my ancestry, and the brothers' reactions, especially Belphegor's. Hearing that, just like in the other timeline, Diavolo and Barbatos had to explain everything, I had to explain the voices and visions...And then, my aversion to hugging and the bruises.

Of course, the yandere brother tried to lash out at me, saying, once again, that I reek of demon, but after everything was explained and confirmed, he started crying and apologising...

**To Lilith.  
**

_**Again.** _

And if that wasn't bad enough...The brothers...They were all overly happy that...I was Lilith's descendant...As if that was going to change anything.  
No, never mind, let's brush it off for a while and just go back back...  
Barbatos and Diavolo followed us, the butler being nice enough to prepare us all a special Mandragora blend.   
In the living room, I was sitting on the sofa, and all the brothers were around me like leeches.

_**But...Here comes the worst part of it all...** _

  
**"Kat, want some cake? Here, I got the biggest slice so we can share."** Satan came with an amazing looking cake slice, just like back then during the Wedding event, so we could share.  
 **"Pfff, Satan, that's way too big! Looool!"** Levi chuckled, cheerfully.  
 **"We're gonna share, I don't mind."** I smiled politely, taking a bite of the mouth-watering dessert.  
 **"I was planning on eating this myself, but here, you can have this scone too, Lilith."** Beel grinned, putting a scone on my plate, not realising that I froze, hearing him call me by the wrong name.  
 **"...! Did Beel just give his food to someone ELSE?! Beel?!"** Asmo gasped, cuddling up to my side.  
 **"Aww, but Beel shared food with me before, it's not that surprising."** I gave an awkward smile.  
 **"Hey, don't snuggle up to Lilith like that, Asmo, you're too close. I'm the one who gets to sit next to Katrina, don't you butt in."** Belphegor glared at his brother.  
 **"No. You're not sitting anywhere next to me."** I leaned more into Satan's side instinctively.  
 **"Aww, come on, can't you see that I love Lilith so much, I can't help it? This side is my side, and the other is Satan's."** Asmo glared back at the youngest brother.  
 **"No fair...I wanna sit next to Lilith too..."** Beel grumbled, upset.  
 **"Stop...Calling me that...Come one..."** I gritted my teeth in annoyance, not even able to eat more of the cake, no matter how great it was.  
 **"It's okay, Kat...They'll get over it by tomorrow."** Satan looked at me with a pitiful look, knowing very well how pissed off he'd be if someone would call him Lucifer, or something like that.  
 **"Urgh, it must be nice being so popular, you...You NORMIE! Uhm...But you're the one normie I actually like, okay?"** Levi grinned, looking at us with amusement.  
 **"Y'know what?! You're ALL too close to her! Get away, go on, shoo!...Here, Lilith, have some muffins, they're awesome!"** Mammon chuckled, pushing away the other brothers.  
 **"All of you, that's enough, you're making Lilith uncomfortable."** Lucifer smiled at us, and I was unsure whether or not the fork was still in its normal shape, or I completely bent it in my rage.  
 **"Hahaha! There must have been so many things you've all wanted to do for Lilith over the years."** Diavolo chuckled at the brothers' antics.  
 **"Here, Lilith, have another cup of tea."** Belphegor brought the tea pot, only to have Asmo try to wrestle it.  
 **"Oooh, let _ME_ pour it!"** Asmo glared at his brother, but he had the tea pot grabbed from his hands again.  
 **"Oh, no, you don't! _I'M_ pouring it!"** Belphegor growled at Asmo, and I could feel myself burning with annoyance.  
 **"Yo, moron! _I'M_ the one who pours Lilith's tea! _ALL_ of it!"** but with all the wrestling of the tea pot, the scalding hot tea ended up all over me, and that was my breaking point.  
 **"ENOUGH!"** I shoved the cake plate to Satan, not wanting to break it as I jolted to my feet. **"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! Lilith, LILITH, _L I L I T H_ EVERY FUCKING WHERE! Are you out of your goddamn MINDS?! That's exactly what I was afraid of would happen after I saw how you, from the other timeline, behaved as soon as you heard about my ancestry...But to think you'd actually call me by your dead sister's name? _UNBELIEVABLE!_ Let me get this straight to you, idiots! My name is _KATRINA!_ Remember? _KATRINA!_ That stupid human exchange student! The one you _ALL_ tried to kill! The one _THIS_ fuckass tortured to death! I did _EVERYTHING_ I could with my lame human powers to get you all back together as a family...And what do I get? THIS?! Is _THIS_ what I get in return?! You call me by _HER_ name, as if I never existed in the first place? You all, except for Satan, are fucking pathetic. I'm done. I'm done with all of you."** I threw them all a shady, disappointed glare, stomping to the door.  
 **"HEY, WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"** Mammon yelled after me.  
 **" _OUT OF HERE!_ I'm going back to the human world! I may not have anyone there waiting for me, but at least nobody is looking at me as a replacement for their dead sister! Bye. Forever."** I slammed the door and rushed to my room, putting a spell on it so nobody could attempt to come over.

I can't believe it...How dare they? How DARE they? After everything I've done for them? I get killed, I get called by another name...And they behave with me so differently...  
  
 ** _Gah, this is horrible...  
_**  
 **I feel so betrayed.  
**  
I had no energy to even get in my pyjamas, so I just took off my clothes, threw them in the bathroom and wrapped myself in the blanket, screaming as loud as I could into the pillow from all the rage and frustration I had in my heart. If that wasn't enough, I could still hear Belphegor's villainous laugh ringing through my brain, and it kept making me flinch and scream even louder, trying to overpower his own laugh.   
However, that didn't happen. What happened was that I screamed so much that my throat was raw, burning, and I had no more oxygen in my lungs, and the familiar feeling of suffocation came back to me, and I got reminded of my death. And I started sobbing and panicking.

Why do I have to put up with this? It's really not fair...

I just wanted to help...I just wanted a family...I just wanted the people I grew to love so much to be happy...

But...When is my time to be happy? When is my turn going to come? When will I be allowed to feel that foreign feeling of **_'Happiness'_** that I forgot for so long?

I'm tired...I'm exhausted...I don't think I can go on like this anymore...

Beel was right, back then. By the time Belphie will come back, I will be gone. Guess prophecies do come true, after all.

  
I don't know for how long I was in that deplorable state, but somehow, the magic I used must have been dissipated from the lack of focus...Or something...Because a gentle voice called out my name... ** _MY_** name...

That gentle voice who always called me by my name, no matter what.

  
 **"Hey...Kat...Calm down, dear. I'm here."** his voice was soothing as he stroked the hair that stuck out of the blanket.  
 **"...Satan...Hold me, please?"** I muttered, raising to sit on my knees, the blanket around my shoulder as if it was a cape.  
 **"Of course. Come here, Kitten."** he smiled softly, getting in bed and holding me close to his chest. **"Are you okay with this? It's not making you feel uncomfortable, right?"** he asked for reassurance.   
**"It's fine...It doesn't hurt that much anymore...And you're not him."** I sighed, burying my face into his chest.   
**"Do you want to talk about it? You taught me that talking your emotions out helps...So maybe it will help you as well. When was the last time you actually talked to anyone?"** he asked, making me groan.  
 **"I talked a bit with Beel after the Lucifer incident...And hinted some things to Asmo before the Wedding event...But I guess that's about it."** I answered, feeling drained of any strength.  
 **"Calling you by her name must have really put you on edge. You put yourself through so much for us to be happy, even going as far to neglect yourself, and that was their thank you gift. They are all fools...But please, try to forgive them. By tomorrow, everything will go back to how things were before."** he reassured me, playing with my hair to calm me down.  
 **"It doesn't hurt any less that I'm seen as the replacement for Lilith...And that everyone's behaviour took a complete 180 and they were all so sweet and attentive with me..."** saying that out loud made me realise how fragile my heart was. **"I thought I was strong, you know? But...I guess that no matter how much shit I go through, in the end, things will still haunt me for the rest of my life. It's...Not great knowing that I'll be forever stuck in the past."** I clutched tighter on his shirt, trying to stop myself from sobbing.  
 **"It's okay, darling, it's okay. Come here..."** he placed me on his lap, making it easier for me to cling on the back of his shirt. **"You're doing great, baby, let out all your frustrations. I'm here with you. You're not alone."** he kept cooing soothing words into my ear, making me break down and cry with sobs.  
 **"He killed me, Satan! He killed me! You saw the state my other self was in...That was me. I felt everything, and I can still feel it. He pretended to give me a hug, to thank him for getting him out of there...But he crushed me to death. I couldn't breathe. My whole body was burning...There was blood everything...And my bones...They all got broken. These bruises are from him...They still remained, for some reason...And he laughed...With so much satisfaction, he laughed seeing me in so much pain. I can't close my eyes without seeing his face and hearing his laugh...I'm going insane..."** I rested my forehead on his shoulder, pulling harshly at my hair in desperation.  
 **"Shhhh, don't hurt yourself, please. It's going to be okay. Here, drink some water, you seem like your throat hurts you."** he passed me the water bottle from the nightstand and I gulped it in one go.   
**"I...I was screaming. I'd rather hear my voice than his...But it didn't work. I ran out of breath and I started panicking...I'm starting to regret going up the stairs. A part of me knows that I did the right decision...But...The selfish part of me regrets getting involved in this mess...Because...Because...I can't take this anymore. It really hurts. It's exhausting. I don't know how much more I can keep on going with this pace. I can't see myself getting out of this alive and sane. I feel like I'm losing myself..."** scrunching up the bottle and throwing it away.  
 **"Sometimes breaking stuff helps. Trust me, I would know. Even though you're not a violent person, you still need to vent out somehow."** he sighed, taking my hands into his and kissing my knuckles.  
 **"I want to break some faces. A lot of them."** I muttered, sighing, before looking up at the ceiling. **"You know what sucks...? That...I wasn't even able to get myself to get out of there. I couldn't struggle. I just...I froze. I always freeze when I sense danger...When someone is overpowering me. I freeze up, I get scared, I panic...And...I don't move. And it's not the first time it happened. That's...What I told Asmo before. That I was scared and insecure about...Everything. He knew not to push me to talk, he picked up what I meant quickly. I was pissed off at my ex...And...When Belphegor put his arms around me...And started slowly applying pressure...When I started feeling more and more uncomfortable...When the pain started flaring up, and my lungs got rid of all air...I got reminded of how pathetic I used to be, and how, in three years since that happened, I wasn't able to change at all...I can't even stand up for myself...Or get myself out of trouble. I'm pathetic and I hate myself for that...And many more."** I served my heart on a plate for him to devour, as if it was the finest French cuisine.  
 **"I never knew you felt that way...I'm sorry I didn't properly pay attention to how you were feeling. I'm not the best boyfriend...But I promise I will be better. I promise. Tell me...When you asked about that expression today...Was it something Belphegor said?"** he asked, making me nod, rolling my eyes.  
 **"He said some nasty words...Not exactly what I wanted to hear before I died...But it is what it is. That's what I get for trying to help others. That's what I get for trying to have a family and have people like me...I get killed. How lucky of me."** I let out a self-deprecating chuckle, which made Satan frown and pull me close to his chest.  
 **"I don't want you to speak like that about yourself. I promise you, things will get better. I will make sure that happens. Today was a bad day, but tomorrow won't be the same. Try to relax now. I can get you that dreamless potion, if you want."** he asked, kissing my hair.  
 **"No...Don't leave me. Just...Hold me. And let me stay like this until I fall asleep...Hoping that I will fall asleep. Hopefully."** I sighed letting him lay down, so I could cuddle on his side.  
 **"Okay. I will be here to fight away any nightmare you have. I hope you will be able to rest...Good night, Katrina...I love you."** Satan muttered, caressing my hair and lulling me to sleep.  
 **"I love you, Satan."**


End file.
